What Hurts The Most
by KTxx
Summary: Nathan moved to Tree Hill with a broken heart. When he meets Haley James he knows she's the one to fix it. But does she want to? Naley, Brucas and Jeyton. New Summary.
1. Nathan Scott

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill**

**This story is based on the song by 'Cascada'**

**This is my first story so sorry if it's crap. I'm ill at the moment and I was bored and the idea just came to me. If you like it please review. This chapters about Nathan and his past but the next one will be about Haley and hers.**

**

* * *

**

'Beep. Beep. Beep.'

Nathan groaned as he turned his alarm clock off, he woke up in a unfamiliar room, it looked like a hotel room but then he heard the sound of a television downstairs and could smell pancakes.

That's when Nathan remembered where he was. He was at his brother Lucas's house. Well half brother, with Lucas's Mum Karen and Uncle Keith.

Nathans father was Dan Scott, Keith's brother. He dated Karen in high school and left her while she was pregnant with Lucas to go to college. That's where Dan met Deb Lee, well Scott now. Nathan's Mom. He also got her pregnant but decided to stick around with Deb and they could raise baby Nathan together and they soon got married.

Karen and Keith raised Lucas together and finally after denying feeling for each other for years got engaged. Karen is also 4 months pregnant.

Nathan didn't really know Lucas, to be honest Nathan actually liked the idea of having a big brother but of course Dan didn't. So whenever they rarely saw each other for family occasions Nathan was told to be rude to Lucas, just another reason why Nathan hated Dan Scott.

Dan always pressured Nathan, belittled him. Always told him he wasn't good enough, he never once told Nathan he loved him. Nathan always thought Dan always wished he had stayed with Karen and Lucas so Nathan pushed himself over the edge that's why he's here.

One night Nathan took drugs to boost his performance in basketball, the only thing Nathan thinks he's good at. Basketball was his father's life which meant it was Nathans to.

_Flashback-_

_Nathan dribbled the ball across the court his team Oak Lake were up by 20. Nathan was on fire, he was sure he was playing one of the best games of his life._

_Nathan looked over at Dan, he didn't look happy. He didn't look proud of him. He looked the same of always, angry. Nathan obviously was doing something wrong as usual, not running fast enough, not getting the ball enough, not scoring enough. Nathan was the best player on the team but Dan always had to find something wrong with what he was doing._

_Nathan ran closer to the net as he shot the ball he suddenly collapsed to the floor._

_He was dizzy and looked turned his head to see the crowd stoop up shocked and his team crowding around him._

''_Nathan get your lazy ass up and play the game!'' Dan screamed as he pushed through the crowds._

_That was the last thing he heard before it went black._

_Flashback over-_

His mother never really noticed how Dan treated Nathan she was too busy spending money and arguing with Dan every night about everything possible.

After that night Deb started taking drugs when she realised how unhappy Nathan was.

A couple of months ago Deb took an overdose and died. That was the worst day of his life, he felt like someone had ripped out his heart.

Worst of all he felt trapped. Trapped with Dan. Just before his mother overdosed she was filing for divorce they were finally going to be free, away from him. They were going to move to Tree Hill with Karen and Keith. They would finally be a family him, Deb, Karen, Keith, Lucas and Karen's unborn child. They were going to be happy, that was the plan.

Nathan and Lucas were going to be brothers, Nathan was going to apologise and it would of worked out somehow.

When Deb died Dan carried on with everything as if nothing happened he continued to pressure Nathan not caring how upset he was. Dan was even smiling more, like Debs death was a miracle.

Nathan hated his life. His grades went down, Nathan was never smart but he always got reasonably good grades atleast but he was failing all of his classes.

When Nathan grades continued to drop he finally got kicked of the basketball team. That's when Dan changed he hated Nathan for it. After another argument Nathan snapped and attacked Dan. When a neighbour walked past there house they called the police when they saw what was happening through the window.

Dan ended up in hospital but after Keith begged him not to press charges Dan agreed.

But there was no way Keith Scott was letting Nathan back there. He knew what Dan was like after what he did to Karen and Lucas. Keith knew how he could be and understood what caused Deb to turn to drugs.

After talking to Karen and Lucas Keith decided to let Nathan move to Tree Hill and live with them. Dan agreed as far as he was concerned Nathan was dead to him. The feeling was mutual for Nathan.

Last week Nathan moved to Tree Hill he'd seen some of it, the cafe, the river court, not much though. Nathan didn't really care he'd stayed in his room he hung out with Lucas abit they were getting along ok. They were kind of awkward around eachother but Lucas liked him.

Nathan thinks Lucas is kind of a dork but he likes him, Lucas doesn't judge him and understands why he was mean to him.

Nathan liked it in Tree Hill but it didn't feel right. Without his Mom he felt alone.

Lucas told him there was some hot girls in Tree Hill but Nathan wasn't looking for a hot girl. For any girl what was the point in loving someone when your gonna get hurt?

He loved Deb and she died. He loved Dan who now hates him. Nathan didn't see the point in love and swore that he wouldn't fall in love, because you'll always get hurt no matter what.

Little does Nathan know that his feeling about love will change pretty soon...

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**I know its not that good so please don't be mean:(**

**but let me know what you think.. in a nice way:)**


	2. Haley James

**Hi! Heres the second chapter all about Haley, please review! x**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

A couple of blocks away Haley James woke up in her bedroom. Posters of books and authors on the walls, an old computer which all of her 6 siblings have shared, a bookshelf covered in textbooks and novels with maths equations on the walls. A typical nerds room.

If you first saw Haley James you'd describe her as a typical girl. Because she's a nerd and knows it and doesn't care. She doesn't believe in stereotypes. You know braces, glasses, cheesy grin? Haley just loves school, her friends and family.

Haley's mom Lydia is like a big shot lawyer. She was before she first had Matt her oldest sibling, when Haley turned 4 her mom returned to work after Jimmy, Haley's dad injured his back and was unable to work. That's when Lydia realised how much she missed it and devoted herself to her work. Jimmy raised Haley, Taylor and Michael while the other children were at college and Lydia was at work. Lydia travelled alot and one night Jimmy fell down the stairs and done his back in for good. That's when Haley met her new nanny Marie, or second Mom as Haley called her when she was younger.

Marie also had to raise Taylor and Michael whilst looking after Jimmy. So Haley spent alot of time at kids day care centres. That's where she met Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott: The best friends she could ever of wished for.

Brookes father Richard is similar to Haley's Mom, a workaholic. Which meant Brooke was rich too. That's the only similarity Haley and Brooke have. But they love each other and it's their differences that make them such good friends.

Haley doesn't care about the money and rarely spends it so she has a huge trust fund. Haley set it up to be responsible, because that's who she is.

Unlike Haley and Brookes friendship Haley and Lucas have alot in common, they met at a reading group when they were 5. That's the main thing they have in common. Reading. Lucas and Haley love novels, Lucas is smart just not Haley smart.

Haley gets high grades in her classes and is at the top of all of them, she's most likely to become the valedictorian of the whole class.

Haley does alot, she's a tutor, she works at Lucas Moms cafe 'Karens Cafe', she takes AP classes which require tons of homework, she hangs with Lucas and Brooke at the river court and goes shopping with Brooke at least once a week.

People wonder how she fits it all in but she manages and loves it.

Last year a very shocking thing happened for Haley. She got a boyfriend. Jake Jagielski, he moved from Savannah and met Lucas at the river court, he immediately liked Haley and asked her out. She still remembers that day..

_Flashback-_

_Haley was at the rivercourt with Brooke, Lucas and Jake. Haley noticed Brooke checking Lucas out, It was obvious she liked him and the same for Lucas. They just wouldn't admit it._

_After staring smugly at Brooke for a minute (who didn't seem to notice) she turned around to check Jake out. Jake had only been in Tree Hill for a couple of weeks but he fitted in with them pretty well. He was good at Music like Haley, Great at basketball like Lucas and had good fashion sense like Brooke. He was awesome._ _Haley liked him even though they'd only just met a few weeks ago, she felt some comfortable around him like she's known him her whole life._

_He shared Haley's talent for music, he could sing, play the guitar and piano just like her. Haley didn't play for many people except Brooke and Luke, but of course she made an exception for Jake._

_After breaking out of her daze she realised they'd stopped playing and Jake was whispering something to Luke, who was grinning._ _Lucas and Jake walked over to the bench where Haley and Brooke were sat and Jake nudged Lucas. Which caused Lucas to fake cough._ _Haley stared at him confused ''You ok, Luke?''_

''_Yeah, Um Brooke do you want to go for a ice cream?'' Lucas asked her, then winked_

''_Sure'' Brooke shrugged and started walking towards Lucas's car_

''_Wait, I want ice cream'' Haley stated like a little girl and done a little girl pout_

''_I think you'd have more fun here with Jake, right Jake?'' Lucas turned to Jake and quietly laughed, _

_Jake just stared at him clearly embarrassed._ ''_Sure, Um that's if you want to I mean Hales?'' Haley blushed as he said her nickname, she loved how her and Jake were so close already._

''_Ok'' Haley said confused, what's going on? She thought to herself_

_Lucas walked to his car still laughing and Jake took Brookes place on the bench._

''_So..'' Haley said, Jake always started the conversations. This was the first awkward moment they'd shared so far._

''_Haley, I know we've only known each other for a few weeks but I feel like I've knew you all my life'' Haley blushed as he repeated her thoughts from minutes before. ''So I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go on like a date, and then if you'd like to see how it goes from there?'' Haley had never seen Jake nervous before he was twiddling his thumbs and biting his lip every time he paused._

''_Jake, I feel the same I'd love to!'' Haley grinned and Jake and suddenly saw the calm wash over him._

''_Phew'' Jake wiped his hand over his forehead dramatically. This made Haley giggle, that another thing she liked about him. He was so funny! ''So I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8?'' Jake asked, now with a sudden confidence._

''_Yeah, sure'' Haley smiled this was her first official date. Ever. She felt the nerves starting to creep him but tried to forget about them until Jake was gone._ _Jake took Haley's hand and pulled her of the bench and they continued to walk hand in hand to meet Brooke and Lucas. Where Haley would get her ice after all._

_Flashback over-_

Haley and Jake have been dating for 6 months now and it's going well. They haven't said the L word yet and Haley was happy about that, because she couldn't lie to Jake and she could never hurt him. She just didn't feel like that yet and she was hoping that she would soon.

After Haley was showered and dressed she drove down to Karen's Cafe where she would unexpectedly meet the a new Scott who's moved in town..

* * *

**Don't hate me for Jaley! They won't last long I just thought they'd be good together for now. Peyton will be included in the chapter and also Andy because I love Him!**

**Please review!**


	3. Waffles

**Hi Again! This chapters twice as big:D im ill today, which gave me a chance to write this. im writing the next one tonight and ill finish it tomorrow im not 100% sure though because my laptop keeps freezing and shuts down and if i dont save it then it deletes what ive been working on this is the 3rd time ive tried to edit this chapter! and i had to rewrite it 4 times!:( but here its on now:D review please, and i promise ill PM you back x**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

After showering Nathan got dressed and wore denim blue jeans and a blue polo shirt with a pair of trainers, he walked down the stairs where Lucas and Keith were sat at the coffee table finishing eating there waffles.

''Hey Nathan'' Lucas called over his shoulder; Lucas had his back to the doorway where Lucas was sat. Lucas looked over his shoulder and grinned and his brother. Well you couldn't really call Nathan and Lucas brothers yet, Nathan was happy about that. Nathan didn't know it but Lucas was happy about that too.

''Hey Luke, Keith'' Nathan returned the grin to Lucas, Keith didn't hear, all of his attention was on finishing those waffles. Nathan walked further into the kitchen and let out a small groan when he realised the waffles were gone, Keith must have been paying a bit of attention because he replied.

''Sorry Nate, those waffles were just sitting there and they looked too good to just sit on the plate waiting for you to get your butt out of bed'' Keith laughed as did Lucas. Nathan really liked his uncle Keith and he was jealous of Lucas who got to have him for 17 years, Heck Nathan felt lucky for having him for just a week. He was a great father to Lucas and Nathan knew he would be an amazing father to their unborn child.

''Nah, its ok I wasn't hungry'' Nathan quickly lied; Nathan had got good at lying over the years he lied to everyone, girls, cops, his parents. He always regretted that he lied to his mom, she didn't deserve those lies. ''Um, Luke you ready to go?'' Nathan asked he just really wanted to get this day over with.

''Now?'' Lucas raised his eyebrow ''we've still got ages and I've got to pick Brooke up, her cars broke down. How about you go to the cafe and meet my mom and you can get something to eat, because I know your pissed off about those waffles'' Lucas laughed. _Damn _Nathan thought as Lucas continued ''you can take my car and I'll can take Keith's then we'll meet you at the cafe on the way to school, and you can meet Hales too''

Hales? Oh Haley James, Nathan was sick of hearing about her and to be honest Lucas didn't shut up about her, apparently she was smart, she read for fun and was supposed to be valedictorian. _Dork_ Nathan thought when Lucas told him about her, he just hoped he'd make some other friends soon. Lucas's other friends sounded cool he'd already met Skills, Junk, Fergie and Mouth but he had yet to meet Brooke Davis or Jake Jasomething. Haley James however didn't sound cool.

He was glad Lucas had such good friends and he was happy to be bonding more with Lucas but would he just shut up about them already?

''Sure'' Lucas threw Nathan the keys and Nathan caught them effortlessly and made his way to the car where he drove to Karen's cafe.

Haley James had a lot on her mind this morning. Love. She didn't know why she didn't love Jake and she didn't know if he thought it exists, guys believe in love right?

Haley walked into Karen's cafe and figured Karen would be in the back, she walked to the counter singing, not noticing the raven haired boy sat in a booth in the corner who was intrigued by her singing.

Nathan was brought out of his daze by a voice; the owner of that voice was walking around the counter cleaning it. She was beautiful, she had goldy blond, wavy hair which she was wearing down, and she was wearing jeans, a purple long sleeved top and uggs. It all looked great with her petite figure. Nathan soon recognised who it was, Haley James. He'd recognised her from a picture from Luke's room she had brown straight hair then and she was pulling a stupid voice, he thought she was gorgeous then but she looked even better in person.

Nathan realised she hadn't saw him yet and was stunned by her voice. Well her voice it was indescribable it was like all the praised words mixed together and that still wouldn't have been close.

'' _Here's a thought, it's all that we've got in the world_

_If we let it be, were as only as good as the thought...''_

Nathan hadn't heard that song before but it made him want to. He then realised she'd stopped singing, he wanted to make his presence known but he didn't want to scare her. He crept round to the door while her back was facing it and opened it and acted as he was only just coming in.

Haley quickly spun round to the door, she recognised the face but words wouldn't escape her throat. This guy was breathtaking. She too had seen a picture of him that Lucas shown her from a Christmas a year ago. He had perfect raven black hair and muscles you could slightly see under his shirt.

She suddenly snapped into reality, what was she doing? She had a boyfriend? Who she lo- liked and as far as she'd heard Nathan Scott was an ass. A hot ass. She immediately went red as what she just thought. That sounded like something Brooke would say! Brooke would defiantly have something to say about him...

_Haley Stop!_ Haley thought to herself she went even redder when she realised he'd caught her checking him out for like 10 seconds without saying a word.

She coughed nervously ''Um, Hey Hi. Um Welcome to Karen's Cafe'' Jeez why was she stuttering? _Great Haley now he thinks you're a freak!_ She quickly shown him to a table and went to the back to find Karen who was nowhere to be seen she must have just opened the cafe up for her and left.

Meanwhile Nathan was just sat at his table unable to contain his smile, Haley James checked him out. He couldn't help but laugh at the way she blushed when he caught her.

He sat up when he saw Haley walking back to his table carrying a notepad and pencil.

''Your Nathan Scott, right?'' Haley asked, already knowing the answer

''Yeah'' Nathan answered with his smirk plastered on her face ''Your Haley James, right?'' Nathan asked copying what she'd said before.

Haley embarrassingly blushed again ''Yeah, I'm Luke's best friend'' She stuck her hand out for him to shake which he immediately shook

''The brother'' Nathan said trying to keep his cool, what was this girl doing to him?

''Oh I know'' Haley answered flirtatiously, what was she doing she had a boyfriend!

Jake, The subject of Jake played on her mind again. Well mainly just love, the question kept playing on her mind. Was she in love with Jake?

''Nathan Scott, can I ask you something?'' she wanted to know what a guy felt about love and now she would.

''Um sure'' Nathan gestured for her to sit which she did

''I know this sounds kind of weird, but I don't really know you and if I ask anyone else they'd ask loads of questions and I don't want to worry them because-''

''Haley, the question?'' _Wow_ he thought, she rambles for sure. He could listen to her ramble all day but he really wanted to know what was bothering her.

''Do you believe it love?'' Haley asked cautiously, _huh?_ Nathan thought, while Haley was thinking _Yes Haley, now he does think you're a freak! _''Oh my god that sounds like cheesy pick up line or something right? I just wanted to know for like guys in general not just you, I wasn't flirting. Why would you care if I was flirting anyway? Great. Reading by the expression on your face, yes you do think I'm a freak. That's just gr-''

''Haley'' Nathan cut her off again; she was having a full blown ramble. Her arms were flying about she looked so cute. Wait cute? Nathan doesn't say cute Jeez what was Tree Hill doing to him? He then realised he'd left Haley wondering what he was going to say. ''I don't think you're a freak, as far as I know you sound pretty awesome'' He then saw her suddenly looking relieved but still weary as she knew he had something else to say. ''..And you're asking the wrong guy, I don't. But other guys do, my Uncle Cooper, He's in love.. Even though she left him. He sure believes in it.''

Haley was suddenly relieved but she regretted asking. ''Oh'' was all she said.

''Why d'you ask?'' he wondered, he knew she didn't want any questions he just hoped she'd tell him.

''Hey Hales, Nate'' Nathan groaned as Lucas and a brown haired girl walked in the cafe

''Hey Luke'' Haley grinned ''Hey Tigger'' Haley got up and hugged her two best friends

''Hey Lucas'' Nathan nodded to Lucas and the brown haired girl, he presumed this way Brooke well Lucas did say he was picking her up this morning

''This is Brooke Davis, Brooke this is Nathan'' Brooke done a small wave to Nathan and he smiled at her ''Hey'' he replied.

Haley looked over at Nathan ''Oh my god, I'm so sorry. What would you like to eat?''

''Um, just a coffee nothing to eat thanks'' Nathan grinned at Haley which cause butterflies to erupt in her stomach. _You're dating Jake, You like Jake, Jake's awesome._ She kept repeating in her head. It didn't matter anyway, these are just feelings. It's not like Nathan feels the same way she kept telling her self, Haley James couldn't have been more wrong about that.

''Ok, you guys want anything?'' Lucas and Brooke shook their heads so Haley went to the coffee pot and returned and poured Nathan his coffee and sat back down,

''Luke, where's your Mom? What if were late?'' Lucas and Brooke laughed at their friend; Nathan just looked confused he didn't even know when school started.

''Relax Hales, We've still got 20 minutes and we have to set off then to get there _early_ because Nathan needs to meet with the principal or something.'' Lucas explained, him and Brooke laughed again. Nathan did this time to until he noticed the embarrassed expression on her face, then she started laughing to. So joined in again, it felt nice laughing with Haley, really nice.

The door opened again and a guy there age walked in he had shaggy brown hair and was the same height as Lucas; he was wearing jeans, trainers, a black t-shirt with a brown jacket over the top.

Nathans smile immediately faded when he saw Haley run over and kiss the guy, which didn't go unnoticed by Brooke.

Nathan then realised it that 'kiss' was turning into a make out session and awkwardly looked away he didn't really know what to do, Brooke and Lucas were too involved in their conversation to notice how awkward Nathan felt. This must be a common thing, as Brooke and Lucas didn't seem fazed.

When they finally broke apart they walked back to the table hand in hand which caused Nathan's blood boil, but what could he do he's know the girl for 10 minutes?

''Jake, this is Nathan Scott. Lucas's brother'' Nathan and Lucas shared a awkward glance at the word 'brother' they should get used to being called that, they'll be known as that from now on. Nathan stood up and him and Jake fist bumped and Nathan said a quiet ''Hey'' which Jake repeated.

Jake Jagielski. Nathan remembered some of the things that Lucas said, he's been here for 7 months now, he moved from Savannah and is awesome at basketball apparently, and is on the team.

Not that Nathan would care about that, he's not going to try and get on the team. He doesn't want his life to just be about basketball, he's in a new town this is his new start. Where he will hopefully find a new thing he's good at. A new thing to love. Not a person.

Nathan's had girlfriends but not proper girlfriends; he dated a cheerleader Peyton Sawyer for a while but that was just about sex so they broke off, and had numerous flings from there. He thought he loved a girl named Nikki but she used him for his money, another reason to hate love.

But that didn't explain why he liked Haley so much. He'd only just met her and he was throwing around loads of words in his mind to describe her, they weren't even sexual feelings like he'd just sleep with her and send her away because he already cared for her to much to do that to her. Of course he had sexual feelings because she was stunning but he wanted to get to know her. She was different he could tell. She only knew his name and she was already asking him questions about love and she already trusted him to give her an honest answer even though she could have heard horrible stories about him. He really wanted to know Haley James...

Across the table Jake Jagielski noticed the way Nathan was looking at his girlfriend, and Jake wasn't happy. Nathan didn't even notice the glares Jake was sending him, which of course pissed him off even more. Brooke noticed that too.

''Ok can we go now? We don't know how long the principal will want to talk to Nathan for'' Haley pleaded, she didn't want to be late and she couldn't be late. She also couldn't leave Nathan on his own if lessons started before the principal was finished.

''Sure'' Jake and Luke said in unison. They all laughed at that and got into their cars. Nathan in Lucas's, Lucas and Brooke in Keith's and Haley and Jake in hers. His car also broke down and he didn't live to far from Karen's cafe so Haley offered to drop her boyfriend off.

They drove down to Tree Hill High where Nathan would soon meet a familiar face...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Next chapter Tomorrow (hopefully)**

**I know I said Peyton+Andy would be in this chapter and I'm sorry they wern't I just didn't know how long the cafe scene was going to be, it was supposed to be shorter. I'm still happy it wasn't because there was more Naley than intended so woop for extra Naley!:) Peyton+ Andy will be it the next one I promise. There will be some Brucas but I need to get Haley and Nathan closer before Brooke and Lucas but they will be together. Skills,Bevin,Mouth,Rachel,Junk,Karen+Fergie will also be in this story. Along with some more of my fave characters. For those who have been on my profile will know I love Andy,Jake+Chris, Jakes already here and Andy will be soon but I promise Chris will to I just don't know when because I don't know what kind of person he will be A boyfriend to someone? A brother to someone? A friend to them all? I rival to all or someone? A love interest? I dont have a clue.**

**The song Haley sang in the cafe was 'Dear You' by Josh Auer. This story was on another FanFic and I really liked it and was listening to it today so I included it in the story.**

**Also read Cuteyfruity's storys there amazing!**


	4. Introductions

**Hi, still ill:( so I wrote this chapter. This is the first half on Nathan's first day. Andy and Peyton will be in it as promised:D Chapter 5 will be up tomorrow. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Lucas was right, they did arrive early to school that morning. Not that Haley had a problem with that. Brooke sure did.

''Haley!'' Brooke screamed ''Just because you're ok with being a nerd I'm not! That look totally doesn't go well for me.'' Brooke scowled at Haley

_Ouch_ Lucas, Jake and Nathan all thought. Nathan had never seen that side to Brooke but he'd only known her for half an hour and she'd only said a few things. He hoped she wasn't like that all the time, it was clear what she said hurt Haley.

Jake was still getting used to Brookes moods, at the beginning he used to stick up for Haley but then he realised it was a daily thing. Brooke can't go on a day without having a go at Haley, and Jake really didn't want to get on her bad side.

Lucas was used to it; even though she's a super bitch sometimes but he still loves her. Yes that's right, love. Lucas Scott is in love with Brooke Davis, no one knows not even Haley. He plans on telling Haley, he's sick of hiding it. He's very unaware that Haley has known for years.

''Love you to Brooke.'' Haley scowled at Brooke, sure Haley was used to Brooke's moods by now but sometimes they pissed her off. Today especially, those words actually hurt. She wouldn't let Brooke know that though.

They all walked into the main office and Nathan didn't notice the _comet_ parking in the car park.

* * *

Haley and Jake walked hand in hand into the office followed by Brooke and Lucas who was involved in another conversation as Nathan walked awkwardly behind.

''Ah, Haley James, Jake Jagielski, Lucas Scott, Brooke Davis and who's this?'' The principal said gesturing towards Nathan

''This, Principal Hargrove is Nathan Scott. My brother, the new student. Do you remember?'' Lucas has never liked Andy Hargrove ever since he replaced Principal Turner last year. When he started at the school there was a welcoming party which Lucas and Karen went to, Keith was unable to go because he had the flu. Andy took a shine to Karen and flirted with her for most of the night, but being the nice woman Karen was she didn't tell him to 'piss off' like Lucas almost did.

''Oh yes welcome, I'll go and get your class lists in a moment'' Andy said as if he didn't care Nathan was in the room. _Dick_ Nathan thought, Andy's attention went straight back to Lucas. ''So Lucas, how's your Mom? I've not spoke to her for awhile _Keith_ was here last time to transfer Nathan to the school'' They all noticed how Andy said 'Keith' as it was a revolting thing to say.

''She's great, the baby too'' Lucas said smugly _Take that! _Lucas shouted in his heads as he saw jealousy take over Andy's features.

''Baby wow. So Nathan let's get you that schedule.'' Andy covered his sadness and walked over to his office with Nathan walking behind uneager.

''We'll wait here for you Nathan'' Haley smiled; Nathan got that feeling in his stomach again. Maybe he's sick? Nathan noticed that look of annoyance Jake got on his face which caused Nathans smile to turn into a smirk as he walked in the office.

A couple of minutes later Nathan got his schedule and walked back to the rest of the group who were stood outside the office. As they were talking about Nathans classes he turned around after being tapped on the shoulder.

''Hi, do you know where th- Nate!'' The blond haired girl beamed.

Haley automatically felt jealous, this girl was gorgeous. She had short blond hair which is in curls, a denim skirt with black tights, a red t-shirt, a black leather jacket on, red converse and of course her makeup was perfect.

''Peyt!'' _Oh great there on nickname terms_ Haley thought sarcastically. Then she automatically felt guilty when she remembered that Jake her _boyfriend_ was stood right next to her. _I'm such a bitch_ she realized. She would have been the one calling Jake that if she knew what he was thinking.

_Wow she's hot, nice legs._ Jake was thinking as he felt Haley grab onto his hand _Shit_ he mentally cursed himself when he has the best girlfriend standing right there.

Nathan suddenly picked up Peyton and spun her around, the other 4 just stood and watched in confusion.

''What are you doing here?'' Nathan asked excitedly, his best friend was here in Tree Hill! After him and Peyton broke up they were those couples who actually stayed friends. They were the worst of couples but the best of friends that's for sure.

''My Dad started working for the docks here so we relocated. I thought you were moving to Tree Hey or something, not here! This is so awesome'' Peyton felt exactly the same way, Nathan was such a great friend to her after they broke up, seen as they weren't sleeping together they actually got to know each other and just clicked and have been best friends ever since.

''I know, This is going to be-'' Nathan was cut off by Brooke coughing rudely, he'd totally forgotten about them. He looked at Haley's face and saw something strange not a weird spot or a scratch, he saw jealousy he was sure of it. Or he wondered if it was just his mind playing tricks on him? But he really thought he saw it even though it was just for a second. ''Oh My God I am so sorry.'' Nathan turned back to Peyton and began to introduce his friends ''Peyton this is Lucas _Scott_, Haley, Brooke and Jake. Guys this is Peyton, my best friend'' Nathan grinned they all said there 'hi's' and introduced them selves.

It turns out Nathan, Peyton and Lucas will be in the same homeroom. So when the bell rang they all were about to make there way to there homerooms. Haley and Jake had already walked to theirs, they were in the same homeroom too.

''Luke, walk me homeroom? It's not fair that I'm on my own'' Brooke pouted. Because her last name started with 'D' she was on her own on the other side of the school. Of course you wouldn't have to ask Lucas twice, he'd do anything for this girl.

''Sure, I'll see you in homeroom Nate, you to Peyton.'' Lucas ran to Brooke and they proceeded to walk to homeroom together.

''Whipped'' Nathan said while fake coughing, Brooke didn't seem to hear it but Lucas turned round to glare at his brother.

* * *

Nathan and Peyton somehow found their way to theirs, it wasn't too difficult. It was a small school after all. Peyton noticed Nathan was deep in thought, so she decided to question him about it.

''What's on your mind Nate?''

''Nothing'' Nathan didn't really want to talk about what's bothering him

''Come on Nate, we've been friends since middle school. You can tell me, you thinking 'bout your mom?''

Peyton and Nathan got distant after his mom died, when Nathan found out he was moving to Tree Hill he spent his last week with Peyton. She knows all about Dan and what he's done. She also knows about their plans to escape him. She knows he doesn't like talking about it, but she knows it's bothering him.

''Yeah, I mean we were supposed to be doing this together, you know?''

''I know she'd be really proud of you Nate'' Peyton knew Deb really well and he death effected her, Deb was a second Mom to her. ''I can cheer you up, seen any girls you like?'' She knows he was hurt by Nikki, but the girls here seem nice even though she's only met Brooke and Haley. She also knows Nathan needs to move on.

''No'' Nathan lied; he didn't want Peyton to know he liked a girl that was dating someone else.

''Don't pull that crap Nate, who? Brooke?'' Nathan didn't answer and he'd told her he'd not really met anyone around here except ''Oh my god Haley!''

''What, no!'' Nathan lied again, unconvincingly. He didn't like lying to Peyton, she saw right through it though.

''She's dating that Jake guy, right?''

''Yeah'' Nathan said, clearly disappointed.

''She seems sweet, hang in there. You never know she might like you back'' Peyton winked. Nathan just laughed and shook his head, that's what he loved about Peyton she always made him feel better.

''Whatever, let's get this day over with'' He said pushing her into homeroom.

Once they took their seats they realized they had Chemistry together and AP English, Nathan wanted to try something new, maybe he could be a writer? Or a scientist? He knows he'll have to work hard to stay in that class, he had to beg to make the school to let him get a place in AP English. Maybe Haley was in that class?

* * *

Jake and Haley were walking to their homeroom at the other side of the school; Jake decided to see if Haley knew anything about the curly haired blond girl.

''So, who is that girl? The one that Nathan knew?'' Jake wanted to know about this girl, she seemed nice.

''Peyton Sawyer?'' Jake nodded ''I don't know, I asked Lucas while her and Nathan were talking and he said Nathan had talked about her once. Their best friends, they dated but that was like 2 years ago.'' Haley wanted to reassure herself that nothing was going on with them, but what if someone else likes Nathan. She cant control them or him, who wouldn't like Nathan? He's gorgeous.

''Oh, so why's she here?'' Jake wanted to know all about the Peyton. He hoped she hadn't moved here for Nathan. Jake had only said one thing to her and he was feeling something. Of course that makes him feel guilty for the small girl who he was currently dating.

''Didn't you hear, her dad works on the docks and got relocated to Tree Hill. Were you to busy staring at her?'' Haley said, she was joking but judging by the guilty expression on Jakes face she wondered if he was.

''What? Um no, course not, um what?'' Haley immediately burst out laughing, Jake was so cute! Another thing to add on the list in her mind. _You're dating Jake, You like Jake, Jake's awesome. Jakes so cute._

''Relax Jake, I'm kidding'' Haley stood on her tip toes and gave Jake a kiss on the cheek

''Ha ha, you're so funny Hales'' Jake stated sarcastically and put his arm loosely around her shoulders as they continued to walk to homeroom.

* * *

Lucas and Brooke got to her homeroom. They always felt so comfortable around each other; Brooke was worried that if she asked him out then it would change. Especially if he rejected her. Brooke was completely unaware that Lucas felt exactly the same way.

''Thanks Luke,'' Brooke said shyly. She often felt shy when they were alone, or when Lucas did nice things for her. So she felt like that a lot, Lucas always did nice things for Brooke.

''No problem, I'll see you later.'' Luke walked away with his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He loved Brooke Davis with all his heart and she didn't even know.

* * *

Nathan walked into his AP English class with Peyton. Got a huge grin on his face when he saw Haley and Lucas sat at the back, two empty seats in front of them. If only Brooke was here to see how happy Nathan was that Haley was in his class.

''Hey Nathan, Peyton'' Haley grinned, she was happy that Nathan was in this class; Lucas never said he was smart.

''Nate, what are you doing in this class? It's AP English'' Lucas knows about Nathans grades what's he doing in this is an advanced class?

''I know, I thought I'd try something new, you know seen as I'm not doing basketball anymore. I could try and do writing like you'' Nathan and Haley both smiled at what he'd said.

''WHAT? You're not doing basketball, why?'' Peyton was mad, basketball's his dream. Dan can't take that away from him too.

''Because it's not going to run my life again.'' Nathan answered simply; it's his choice not Peyton's. He didn't want to talk about it. Thankfully he didn't have to as the AP teacher walked in.

''Right class be quiet, it appears we have two new students today. Why don't you stand up and tell us about yourselves. You first'' He gestured to Nathan to start.

Nathan reluctantly got up and coughed awkwardly ''Um I'm Nathan Scott'' They could hear people saying 'Scott?' from round the room, no one knew about Lucas's brother. ''I'm from Charlotte, and I'm Luke's half brother. Just in case you're wondering'' He said sarcastically he really hated people that started stupid rumor's so he wanted to clear that up straight away.

Peyton stood up as Nathan sat down ''I'm Peyton Sawyer, also from Charlotte. Hi.'' Peyton done an awkward small wave, she hopes she doesn't have to do this in all of the classes. She's not much of a people person.

Nathan sunk back into his seat. Yes this is going to be a long day…

* * *

**Thanks for peoples reviews it means alot:D Chapter 5 will be up tomorrow or friday it depends if my laptop gets sorted, i have to write on my brothers instead. Please review!**


	5. Secrets and Surprises

**Here's Chapter 5:)**

**Hope you like it, it's extra long. Some more familiar faces will be included in this chapter. I now have more of a idea whats going to happen up to chapter 17. Thats where I'm stook, thats still a long way to go and I've still got alot to write. Also thank you for all your amazing reviews they mean the world to me, I know I've not got many but all of them make me smile:) Thank you for making me smile people!**

* * *

Chapter 5

The group decided to meet at lunch to see if Nathan and Peyton were in any of their other classes that they've not been in so far. Before lunch Peyton had a music class with Haley then a History class with Lucas.

Unfortunately Nathan wasn't in anymore classes with Haley, he almost ran to lunch to see if he had any.

As lunch went on and they'd all got there food, they went over thier's Nathan and Peyton's time tables and compared them with their own. Nathan thought it was his lucky day when he found out Haley was in his gym class. But then he realised Jake was too and all of a sudden it wasn't so lucky. At least Peyton would be in that class too.

Nathan also has calculus with Brooke and Computers with Lucas, he's not looking forward to that class. Everyone has already been looking at him and pointing him out as 'the other Scott' or 'Lucas's hot brother' a lot of the cheerleaders were calling him that, he didn't mind that nickname. But he has been getting glares from the jocks.

Luckily he wasn't in anymore classes with Jake, it's not that he didn't like him Nathan just thinks he's not good enough for Haley. To be honest Nathan doesn't think he is either, that's not stopping him from liking her. It's also kind of awkward because Jakes caught him staring at Haley a couple of times, that doesn't help things.

Peyton also has computers with Jake. _He seems nice_ Peyton thought when she first met him; she had caught him checking her out a couple of times though. She'd thought about telling Nathan, considering he liked Haley and Jake _is_ dating her. She decided not to though, Jake's never done anything wrong to her and as far as she knows he's a good boyfriend to Haley. She also didn't want to start any trouble for her or Nathan on their first day, Nathan tends to overact.

She also has a couple of classes with Lucas, when she found that out she swore she saw Brooke glaring at her. Peyton wasn't interested in Lucas, he just looked like he could be a great friend and he was Nathan brother after all.

She was happy she had gym with Nathan, Haley and Jake. Peyton swore she hadn't seen Nathan smile that much in months when he found out Haley was in his gym class, and of course Brooke noticed that too.

However Haley wasn't thrilled she had gym with Nathan and Peyton. She didn't want them to know she was a klutz on their first day, she was hopeless. Haley almost died with embarrassment at the beginning of junior year 2 months ago when she fell over a basketball in the middle of the school gym, and of course Jake was there and saw it. If they hadn't already been dating for 4 months she swore he would have dumped her. But Jake never fails to remind her of it _every _gym glass, which means he'll tell Nathan and Peyton too.

Haley hoped Peyton was a klutz too, but that was highly doubtful when she mentioned she was a cheerleader in her old school.

''Peyton, would you be interested in doing cheerleading for the Ravens?'' Brooke asked. Brooke became captain of the Ravens cheerleading squad 2 months ago, she's the first ever Junior to become a captain of the squad. Brooke really needed some new cheerleaders after 1 quit last week so she needs 3 more so they could enter competitions.

''Um, Sure'' Peyton didn't really like cheerleading, but she wanted to make some new friends. Nathan also told her she shouldn't get on Brookes bad side.

Peyton's mom died when she was 8 after she ran a red light on her way to pick Peyton up from school. A few weeks ago Peyton found out she was adopted and her birth mom Ellie has been trying to contact her. Peyton doesn't want anything to do with her, that's why she didn't mind leaving Charlotte. Seen as Nathan was gone and most of her other friends were bitches, Peyton didn't have much to lose by moving here.

''Great! We have to get you a uniform'' Brooke didn't give Peyton time to object before dragging her off to the gym.

''Um, Luke we have to go and talk to Whitey remember'' Jake said, he didn't want to leave Haley and Nathan alone but Luke said they had to talk to Whitey. It's not that he didn't trust Haley, he just didn't trust Nathan. He'd heard stories from Lucas about how he played girls.

''Oh yeah, Bye non-Ravens'' Lucas joked while walking off with Jake.

''I see Brookes nicknames are rubbing off on you, Later _Brooody_'' Haley loved Brooke's nicknames except hers 'Tutor Girl', that's not all Haley was about. It was just the funniest thing to make fun of.

''Broody?'' Nathan asked, _wow Brooke is crazy._

Haley blushed when she realised Nathan was sat there, ''Yeah, Brooke has nicknames for all of us. I wonder what yours and Peyton's will be'' Haley grinned thinking about possible nicknames she'll choose.

''What's yours?'' Nathan really wanted to know all he could about Haley so now they had some alone time he could.

''Tutor Girl''

''Why?'' _wow. She's a tutor to..._

''Because I tutor'' Haley answered in a 'duh' tone

''I know I get that I mean, why do you tutor?'' Haley didn't get why he was being so nosey but for some reason she didn't mind opening up to him.

''When I tutor someone and I watch them get it, like, that light goes on... It just feels really good.''

Nathan wasn't expecting that kind of answer, anyone else would have said something like 'I need the money'. He could already tell that Haley James was a selfless person and he couldn't wait to know more.

''Is that why you don't cheer? Because you don't have enough time with tutoring?''

''No I don't cheer because I'm a total klutz. You'll see that in gym class'' She immediately went bright red at the thought of gym glass, Nathan there seeing her fall on her ass.

''I hope so.'' _Ughh_ Nathan mentally kicked himself for what he just said, in the cafe this morning she was worrying about cheesy flirting. He should be the one worrying about that.

Haley just giggled, if that was any other guy she would of just insulted them for there cheesiness or something but this was different. Nathan was different.

''Oh I've got to head to the tutor centre I need to go over a test'' Haley got up and put all her things in her bag, Nathan was disappointed but at least he got to find some things out about her.

''Oh, ok. So I'll see you in gym?'' Nathans disappointment faded when he remembered he'd see her soon in gym. _Maybe in shorts._

''I hope so'' Haley said, mocking his earlier words.

''Oh your good'' Haley walked away still giggling, she was happy Nathan didn't see her blush.

* * *

Lucas and Jake were walking to Whiteys office; there wasn't really a team meeting. Lucas asked Jake if he would go with him to see if he could get Nathan a try out for the team, Lucas knew Nathan wanted to be on the Ravens, even though Nathan didn't know it himself yet.

When they reached the door that said _Whitey Durham_ Lucas knocked and he and Jake stepped inside. Whitey Durham has been the Ravens coach for years; he'd even coached Keith and Dan.

''Hey coach, can I ask for a favor?'' Whitey had spotted Lucas at the rivercoart with help from Keith, Whitey and Keith are very close so Lucas is comfortable enough to ask him favors like this.

''Scott, Jagielski.'' He nodded to them ''Depends what it is Scott.''

''Well you know Nathan Scott right?'' Whitey had heard about Nathan from Keith, he'd saw some photographs so he knew what he looked like. He'd also saw him around school today.

''Danny's boy?'' Whitey knew Dan Scott far too well. He knows the whole story about Deb and he's experienced some of Dan's evil. When the Ravens had finally got to the State Championships Dan didn't agree how Whitey was managing the game so sat out for the whole game. The team lost the State Champions and some of the players lost their chances of a scholarship, all because Dan Scott was sulking.

''Yeah, well I was wondering if you could give him a try out. He's really good did you see him play last year when we played against Oak Lake?''

''Yeah, he's good. I'll give him a try out, when can he come?'' Whitey would be happy if Nathan was on the team. He was a great player, but he did notice he didn't have a good attitude. Hopefully not like his father.

''Well that's the thing… he doesn't want to be on the team'' Lucas saw the confusion on Whiteys face. ''But we can convince him, he's just down at the moment. We're going to convince him, I promise.''

''You better, if you want a chance at State this year. I'll give you a week to convince him, if it doesn't work don't say I didn't give him a chance'' As much as Whitey wanted Nathan on the team he wasn't going to put up with his crap, he either wanted to be on the team or he didn't.

''Thanks coach''

''Your welcome, don't forget practice after school!''

Lucas and Jake walked out the office; you couldn't miss the grin on Lucas's face. He was happy to be helping his brother, now all they had to do was convince him…

* * *

Nathan went over his schedule again, seen as the others weren't back yet he decided to text his friend Tim from his old school. Nathan just got his phone out when he saw a red headed girl sit across the table from him. Nathan just raised his eye brow at her _Here we go..._

''So does the new hot Scott have a name?'' she asked flirtatiously, Nathan wasn't in the mood to deal with people like that today.

''Nathan'' He answered bluntly, he just wanted this girl to leave.

''I'm Rachel, you coming to Tric tonight?'' _Tric? Oh Tric._ That was Karen and Deb's club, Deb had secretly bought it a few months ago. When she died her half got given to Karen until Nathan left college, then it would be his.

Nathan snapped out of his thoughts when his phone rang, he saw an unfamiliar number on the screen. He decided to answer it, it beat talking to whatever her name was.

''Hello?'' He asked confused

''Hey Hot shot, it's Brooke. Peyton gave me your number, were stood across the quad. Don't look!''

''Hot shot?'' If this was his new nickname Nathan didn't like it.

''Yeah, it's your new nickname.'' _Damn_ Nathan thought. ''Just act like there's an emergency or something and come and meet us.''

''Ok, I'll be right there'' Nathan didn't really need to act, this girl didn't look smart.

''Got to go, see you Reanne'' Nathan got up and started walking away.

''It's Rachel!'' Rachel shouted back over to Nathan.

''Whatever'' He called back over his shoulder and walked over to where Brooke and Peyton were stood laughing.

''Thanks Brooke''

''It's ok. I was happy to get you away from Rach-whore, it was clear she was bothering you.''

Nathan just laughed and shook his head _Damn, Brooke is crazy_. _Rach-whore?_ The bell then rang signaling it was time to go to class.

''Bye , Hot shot'' Brooke winked playfully and walked in the direction her lesson was.

''?'' Nathan asked Peyton.

''Don't ask me, I don't know what goes on in her crazy mind. Let's get going _Hot Shot_'' Nathan glared at Peyton for the use of his new 'nickname'.

''Two can play at that game _P._Sawyer''

''Hey, I actually like my nickname so ha!''

''Oh'' Nathan was embarrassed; he thought he'd actually beat Peyton for a moment.

''Whatever let's get to gym, you can see Haley in those shorts'' Nathan just started at her in shock, was she a mind reader too? ''I know you to well Scott, I know what goes on in that mind of yours'' Peyton was right she did know Nathan; she did date him for almost a year.

Nathan and Peyton linked arms and walked to gym when they got there they went there separate ways. Peyton went into the girl's locker room and Nathan went into the boys. When Peyton walked into the girls locker room she noticed Haley wasn't there, that was strange as far as she'd heard Haley's never late. After Peyton got changed Haley still wasn't there_ Well thanks a lot Haley!_ Peyton thought, she really didn't want to do this gym class alone, she didn't know anyone.

* * *

Haley walked out of the tutor centre in a panic, she'd never been late before but Fergie just wasn't getting it. He looked like he was about to cry and she couldn't just leave him. _Oh My God Miss Larner is going to kill me!_ She panicked as she ran to her locker to get her gym kit out.

''W_ould Haley James please report to the office please_'' rang from the speakers. Haley dashed to the stairs _oh no what if I've been caught, what if I don't get valedictorian. Oh god oh god oh god..._

When Haley got to the office she saw a familiar hair style when she turned round she immediatly recognised her ''QUINN!'' Haley screamed and went to hug her sister, she'd not seen Quinn in almost a year. She was in Africa on a 2 year photography course, also Quinn didn't like seeing her mother to much. Quinn didn't agree with the way Lydia raised Haley, Taylor and Micheal. Quinn was 10 when Lydia went back to work, but she went to a special photography school when she was 12 in LA and was hardly ever there. Quinn wasn't raised by a nanny and she didn't like the fact that her 2 little sisters and youngest brother were.

''Hey Haley-Bop!'' Quinn squeezed her sister tight, she'd missed her so much. Haley was always her favourite.

''What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you it's just I thought you were in Africa and now your-''

''Haley'' Quinn cut her sister off, she missed how much Haley rambled. ''I'm here for a week, I'm here because I wanted to see my favourite sister and Principal Hargrove said he would let you leave school early and he's already told your teachers''

Haley didn't know what to say, when did Quinn get so organised? Haley hugged her sister again, letting a tear escape. ''I've missed you'' Quinn hugged her back and stroke her hair ''I've missed you too Haley-Bop.''

* * *

Peyton was looking round the gym for any signs of Haley, and still no Haley. The girls gym class was held on the left side of the gym and the boys was on the right, and of course they'd be playing basketball today. Luckily not with the boys.

Nathan walked out the locker room with Jake and Skills. His eyes quicky shot to the left side of the gym where the girls were, he saw Peyton looking angry. No surprise there. But then he noticed Haley wasn't there, the worst part was that he can't say anything. He doesn't want Jake or Skills knowing he likes her, hopefully Jake will notice Haley's not there soon.

Suddenlly the gym doors burst open, Nathan glared at the person when he realised it wasn't Haley. It was Fergie, he'd met him on the river coart last week. He seemed cool... but not as cool as Haley.

''I'm sorry I'm late'' Fergie panicked, the gym teacher was_ scary, _Fergie didn't want to get on his badside. ''I was at the tutoring centre and me and Haley just lost track of time'' _Haley?_

''That's a late mark Thompson, now go and get changed.''

Jake then noticed Haley wasn't there, that wasn't like her. Jake pushed the thought out of his mind as a basketball game was about to start. Halfway through the game Jake's eyes travelled to the left side, he saw Peyton throwing the ball to a tall girl opposite her. He was definatley attracted to her, that scared him. It scared him because he wondered what the might do to his relationship with Haley.

* * *

Peyton threw the ball to her partner agresively, how could Haley skip class on Peytons first day. Brooke said Haley wanted to be the valedictorian, skipping class would affect her grade. Peyton saw the read headed girl who her and Brooke saved Nathan from, talking to a dark haired girl while throwing there ball. She was talking to loud, wanting people to listen to her conversation like it was major news. So that's what Peyton decided to do.

''... I'm telling you Theresa, he was so into me. He totally would of asked me out if his phone didn't ring.'' Rachel lied, she knew Nathan wasn't into her. But Theresa saw her talking to him, she wanted to know if Rachel was dating the 'new hot Scott.'

Peyton immediatly burst out laughing biterly, how much of a air head was this girl? Why would she lie, it's just perfetic.

''What's so funny?'' Peyton turned around to see the girl named Theresa talking to her with her hands on her hips.

''Oh, your friends _joke_, it was just funny that's all.''

''What joke?'' Theresa asked confused.

''The one about her and Nathan'' Peyton stated in a 'duh' tone. She knew it wasn't a joke but she just wanted to mess with the stupid girl.

''That wasn't a joke sweety'' Rachel walked over, looking Peyton up and down to see if she was hotter than her.

''I know Nathan, and he doesn't date skanks.'' Peyton stated.

''Wait, I heard he dated you? He must have made a exception!'' Rachel and Theresa both laughed.

''You bitch'' Peyton was just about to punch her when she felt to arms holding her back.

''It's not worth getting kicked out of here because of Rachel, she knows she can't get Nathan. She just needs to feel good about her self.'' A soft voice spoke from behind her. Peyton turned round to see a blond smiley girl who stuck her hand out to Peyton. ''Hi, I'm Bevin'' The girl smiled, Peyton would normally just glare at her, but she did help her out.

''Peyton.'' Bevin, knowing the girl wasn't going to shake her hand she put it down.

''Look, Rachel's probly going to kill me for talking to you... and holding you back. She loves a fight. So I better go, I'll see you around Peyton.'' Bevin put on a fake grin and walked back to Rachel who immediatly started yelling at her.

Peyton felt sorry for the girl, Rachel shouldn't be controling her. But what could Peyton do?

* * *

Haley and Quinn got out of the car and walked inside there big house, even when Lydia was making more and more money they never moved house. It was the family home, the one place where things used to be good before Lydia went back to work.

''David!'' Quinn yelled as they walked inside.

''David? He's here?'' Before Haley could wonder anymore as an attractive dark haired man walked into the room with a big grin on his face. She'd heared about David in Quinns letters and saw him on photographs, she new him and Quinn were serious. It was kind of stupid that she thought Quinn would come with out him. David walked up to Quinn and put his arm round her shoulders.

''Me and David are getitng married!'' Quinn blurted out. She'd wanted to tell Haley as soon as she saw her but she said that David could be there too. Haley's mouth hung wide open, her 23 year old sister was getting married!

''Oh my God! Your getting married! When? How did this happen? Where did you meet?-''

''Woah slow down there Brooke.'' Quinn cut her sister off again. Haley and Brooke were similar, the both rambled. Only Brooke did it when she was excited. Quinn had only met Brooke a couple of times, but she always teased her about her rambling. ''We met 2 years ago when I first got to Africa, We got engaged last month, and were getting married in a couple of months. In Tree Hill!'' Haley screamed with excitement. She was so happy for he sister.

''But I thought you were only here for a week?''

''We are but we've got to go back in 2 weeks, the second week were spending with David's parents.''

''Oh'' Haley realised she'd forgotten to introduce herself to David. ''I'm Haley'' she smiled at her future brother in law.

''David, your new brother'' he winked. Haley knew from just that, that Quinn and David would be so happy together.

They decided to look at the photo albums of Quinn and David's time in Africa. Haley told them about school and Jake, she even told them about Nathan and Peyton. She told her everything new about Brooke and Lucas, even about there denying feelings for eachother. They spent the wrest of the time just talking about everything possible. Mainly Quinn and Haley talking about Tree Hills latest gossip, poor David couldn't get a word in.

* * *

After Peyton realised Haley wasn't in the tutoring centre either. She immediatly got worried, she'd just spent 10 minutes looking for her. She didn't care if she was late, she even looked through the small window outside Haley's next class. She wasn't there either. Sure, she's only just met Haley. But she already knew they were going to be great friends.

Nathan was already beyond worried. What if something had happened to her? He'd only had 2 full conversations with her and they'd said a couple of things to eachother but he really liked this girl. The thought of him having feelings for her scared him even more.

Jake was ringing Haley all the way to his next class and she still wasn't answering. If she was already there then he would see her, this is one of his favorate classes because they have it together. When he arrived she wasn't there. He grabbed out his phone and texted her.

_Where are you?_

_Text me back._

_This isn't like you Hales, why arn't you here?_

_Are you ok, i'm officially panicking. Please call me._

_I'm coming to your house straight after school._

Jake realised Haley wasn't going to reply, so he stopped sending them. He had calmed down abit now, he was going to go straight to her house. _Crap!_he shouted in his head when he remembered his car had broke down. He walked in the car park and Haley's car wasn't there. He then saw Peyton and Nathan walking across the carpark, looking worried. He ran over to them, he new Nathan would help atleast.

''Nathan, Peyton!'' Jake called over to the two.

''Hey Jake'' Peyton smiled, she didn't understand why she was so happy to see him.

Jake would have smiled back at the beautiful girl if he wasn't so worried. ''Can one of you drop me off at Haley's, she's still not here. I need to see if she's ok.'' Peyton was flattered by how caring Jake was.

''I'll do it.'' Nathan immediatly answered. This was the perfect opportunitey to see if Haley was ok, he'd also find out where Haley lived.

''Thanks'' Jake said dissapointed, he kind of wanted it to be Peyton. He also knew Nathan liked his girl, he was also jealous because Nathan knew Peyton better than he did. Jake didn't have time to question him about it as he needed to find Haley.

''Could I follow you behind, I want to see if she's ok too.'' Peyton cared about Haley, she also knew that Brooke, Lucas and Jake always went to Haleys house on Mondays, maybe her and Nathan could join in the little tradition.

Jake and Nathan got in Lucas's car and hurried out of the carpark, Peyton following quickly behind.

* * *

Lucas and Brooke were in Keith's car driving down Haley's street. They were unaware that Haley wasn't in gym or last period, they were just going to her house. Just like every other Monday.

They pulled up into Haleys driveway, and walked through the door. As always. No one was in on Mondays, that was Maries day off and Jimmy always went to his friends house on that day of the week. They were practically family anyway, so they could always walk in the house as it was there own.

When they reached the front room they saw Haley sat on the floor laughing at what a tall dark haired man had said. They hadn't noticed Brooke or Lucas yet. Brooke's eyes travelled to a certain person sat on the sofa, laughing with them.

''Quinn!'' Brooke squelled as she jumped on the suprised but thrilled older girl.

''Hey, Brookie!'' Brooke let go, and sat on the sofa next to Quinn. She was just about to talk but Quinn stood up to hug the boy Brooke arrived with.

''Hey, Luke'' Quinn said hugging Lucas, Lucas was always like a brother to Quinn. She always thought him and Haley would end up being married. But what she's heard about Haley's boyfriend, Brooke and Lucas's feeling for eachother and they new guy Haley wouldn't stop talking about, Quinn decided Haley wanted to be with someone else. Even though Haley had told her thousands of times that her and Lucas were best friends, nothing more.

''Hey Quinn, what are you doing here?'' Lucas felt the same way about Quinn, every time she'd visit Quinn would alway's give Lucas advice about girls, clothes and school. She was always there for him.

''So much to tell, so much to tell'' Quinn said while breaking the hug. Lucas went and sat next to Haley on the floor. Just as Quinn was about to talk she heard the door open.

''Hales!'' Jake shouted whilst running in the house, Nathan and Peyton running behind. Relief washed over the three of there faces when that saw Haley sat on the floor next to Lucas.

''Hey Jake'' Haley smiled, her smile turned into a grin when she saw Nathan stood behind Jake. His grin matching hers.

Just has Jake was about to speak again Peyton beat him to it ''Where the hell have you been? I had to do gym on my own! I even almost had a fight with Rachel and you missed it! Us three were so worried about you! How come you didn't answer your phone?'' Peyton relaxed and walked over to Haley and gave her a hug. When they broke the hug, Haley began to speak.

''I'm so sorry, Quinn come to school and brought me home. I've not saw her in ages. I'm sorry I left you with Rachel. My phones in my bag on silent. Sorry'' Haley honestly felt guilty that Jake, Peyton and Nathan had been worried. But she especially felt touched that Peyton did, she'd only just met her and Peyton was that worried about her. She was also surprisingly happy that Nathan was too.

''Sorry, I just had a go at you. I'm not always like that''

''It's Ok''

Haley stood up and walked over to Jake and kissed him. Nathan watched in envy and obviously Brooke noticed that as did Quinn. ''I'm sorry I didn't call you. I was just so happy Quinn was here.''

''It's ok, just let me know next time'' Jake laughed in relief, that was one of the most scariest moments of his life when he thought Haley was in danger.

Haley walked over to Nathan and hugged him too. ''I'm sorry I scared you, atleast you didn't have to see me in gym right?'' Haley laughed while pulling out of the hug.

''It's ok, just make sure you do something funny in gym tomorrow.'' Nathan joked. He was just so happy she was ok. His heart was beating frantically over the fact that Haley had just hugged him.

Haley, Nathan and Jake went into the front room again where Haley introduced Jake, Peyton and Nathan to Quinn and David. Quinn told them all about Africa and about her and David. Haley didn't mind listening twice, she was just glad her sister had a good time. After Quinn had finished Peyton told them about what happened with Rachel, she also told them about Bevin and how she seemed nice. They all agreed. Haley was sad she missed it, but hanging out with her sister was much better. They carried on telling stories about there day and asking Quinn about Africa for most of the night. Time sure did fly...

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter. I really hope so because it took about 3 hours to write! Please review.**


	6. First Date and First Fight

**Im so so so sorry for the shortness and the crappiness of this chapter. I just needed to get it done. After writing chapter 5 ive realised how long it'll take. So I wont beable to update everyday. That means better chapters though:D Chapter 7 will be up on Sunday or Monday. Most likely Sunday. The next chapter will be better and definatly longer than this, with a big Naley moment. Also Mouth,Skills,Junk and Fergie will be with the group.**

****

Sorry again about this chapter, also sorry for some parts being in italics. My laptop went wierd.(AGAIN!)

__

Chapter 6

The group were still at Haley's house, when David noticed the time he told them it was late and they should go. The kids were nice but he wanted to spend some time with his fiance!

''So Hales, lets talk about Jake!'' David sighed, so much for that idea.

''I'm going to bed, Night Haley. Night Quinn, Love you.'' David walked over to the couch where Quinn was sat and kissed her on the lips softly. He wanted to keep in PG condidering Quinns younger sister was there.

''Night, Love you too.'' Quinn kissed David again, she knew that David didn't want to make out in front of Haley. But she lived with Taylor, Quinn's sure Haley can handle it. When they broke apart David headed for the stairs.

''Night, David!'' Haley shouted.

Quinn gestured for Haley to sit on the coach, which she did. Quinn wanted to know about Jake, and they new guy Nathan. She noticed Nathan staring at Haley a couple of times. She thought he maybe liked Haley more than Jake did, but what did Quinn know? She's only just met them?

''Ok, how long have you and Jake been dating?'' Quinn was asking her questions fast, she couldn't hold them in.

''6 Months.'' Haley just wanted to give Quinn short answers, she was tired and wanted to go to bed. She knew Quinn woudn't let her until she got her answers.

''Wow, that a long time. How long have you know him?''

''7 Months.''

''Is he a good kisser?''

''Quinn!'' Quinn looked at her sister disserprovingly. She was such a tight ass sometimes. ''Fine, yeah he's a good kisser.''

''Yey! Where did he take you on your first date?''

''We went to...''

Flashback-

Haley was nervously getting ready, this was her first date ever. She didn't even know what to wear, after a hour of trying on everything she decided to wear jeans and a long top with a flower print with black flats. Her heart skipped a beat as the doorbell rang, her mom was away as usual and her Dad was at the grocery store. When she opened the door she saw Jake stood there in jeans, trainers and a blue sweater, it was the cutest thing she had ever seen. He looked so nervous, her heart started beating rappidlly as she saw he had a rose in his hand.

''Hi'' Haley said nervously

''Hi'' Jake smiled back, he was just as nervous as she was.

''So where are we going?'' she'd never been on a date before, she didn't know what to expect.

''Well... I'm not really sure what you wanted to do, so I thought I'd let you decide. I'll pay of course, just nothing to expensive'' He grinned.

''Aaw shame, I did want to go on a private jet to L.A. tonight'' Haley sighed jokingly, she coudn't contain he giggles as it looked like Jake actually believed her. ''Jake, I'm Kidding! Movies?'' Jake then started to laugh. He then cleared his throat.

''Ok, movies.''

They got into Jakes car and talked like they normally would, there was no awkwardness that they had when he asked her out. They pulled up at the movie thearter and went to the ticket booth.

''What about 'New Moon'?''

Haley was shocked, Jake actually wanted to see a 'Twilight film' ''You'd watch 'New Moon for me?'' Haley asked stunned.

''I'd watch anything for you Haley James.'' Jake smirked, the truth is he would. He really liked her, he'd even watch 'The Notebook'

The bought there tickets, popcorn and soda. They walked in the room where the movie was playing hand in hand as it was the most natural thing in the world. As the film went on Jake noticed Haley crying, he mentally kicked himself for not making the date more romantic.

''Oh my gosh Hales, I'm so sorry. It should have been more romantic, I should of planned it out better, I should of-'' Jake was cut of by his whisper ramble by Haley's small voice.

''Jake, don't be stupid. This dates awsome, I was atchilly crying at the film'' Haley was so embarressed, she never really cried at films but this was one of her favorates. She knew what it felt like to have someone you love leave, in her case it was he mom. Leaving for weeks at her time and only staying in Tree Hill for a couple of days. '' God, I'm such a girl'' Jake felt relief was over him, the date didn't suck. She thought it was awsome.

''Well I'm glad'' Jake smirked as he pressed his lips lightly against hers. That was Haley's first kiss, she felt her heart leaping out of her kiss. Jake broke the kiss and turn back to the movie smiling to his self. Haley did the same, suddenlly the movie didn't interest her anymore.

When the film was over they walked out the movie theater hand in hand once again.

''That movie sucked'' Jake groaned, he was hardly watching it. He was paying most of his attention to Haley, but the bits he did watched he didn't like. He'd never seen the first one, now he definatly wasn't going to. Unless Haley asked of course.

''Shut up'' Haley playfully smacked him on the chest.

They continued walking untill they reached Jakes car, the ride home was similar to the one on the way. Talking about anything that popped into there heads.

When they reached Haley's house, Jake walked Haley to her door. True date style.

''I had a really good time Jake'' she really did, she hoped he did to.

''Me to, except for the movie'' He laughed, He really thought the movie sucked!

Haley laughed and leaned forward and kissed him. This one was so much better than the first. When Haley broke the kiss she turned towards the door. ''Goodnight Jake.''

''Goodnight Hales'' Jake waited untill she walked into her house then turned toward his car, with the biggest grin on his face.

Flashback over-

''Aaaw'' Quinn cooed, ''Jake's such a sweetie''

''Whatever.'' Haley rolled her eyes, a couple of days ago she would have loved telling that story. But then she met a raven haired Scott. ''I'm going to bed, night Quinn. Love you.'' Haley kissed her sister on the cheek and walked towards the stairs.

''I love you too, Haley-Bop.''

* * *

Nathan had leant Jake Lucas's car, seen as his was broke down. So after Lucas and Nathan had dropped Brooke off at home they turned toward there house.

''..So I have some news.'' Lucas grinned, he was really looking forward to Nathan being on the team.

''What?'' Nathan said unenthusiasticlly, the last time Lucas 'had news' it was about a new book coming out in the stores last week.

''I got you a try out for the Ravens.''

''WHAT?'' Nathan was so angry, he'd told him he didn't want to join the team. How dare he go behind his back.

''I got you a tryout, your mom would of wanted you too.'' Lucas reasoned as he parked the car outside there house.

''Don't. You don't know my mom or what she would of wanted, this is my life and I'm not joining the team!'' Nathan bellowed as slammed toward the car door and walked towards the house.

Lucas sighed, he only wanted what was best for his brother. He just hoped Nathan would change is mind soon, and he knew exactly who would help him do that.

_

* * *

_

The next day Nathan walked to school, seen as Jake had his car he didn't want to share a ten minute ride with Lucas. Lucas had tried to talk to him in homeroom, atleast Brooke understood why he wanted to help.

__

Flashback-

''... and he just slammed the car door and went inside. He even walked to school today, he must really hate me.''

''He doesn't hate you Luke.'' Brooke reassured him. Lucas had just finished telling her about his argument with Nathan. ''Just talk to him, don't take no for an answer. You can do it, just make him talk to you. I have faith in you Lucas Scott.''

Brooke's words had a effect on Lucas more than she realised, his heart was beating rapidly. Sure Brooke gave his compliments all the time but this time was diferent. God, he loved her so much.

''Thanks Brooke, your always here when I need you.''

''It's ok. Your always there when I need you too.'' Lucas smiled as they reached the school parking lot. He was going to talk to Nathan and not going to take know for an answer. Just like Brooke had told him to.''

Flashback over-

_

* * *

_

Nathan was walking down the corridor with Brooke, luckilly Brooke hadn't mentioned the argument. He knew Lucas would have told her, he tells her everything. She just knew it wasn't her place to get involved.

''NATHAN! NATHAN!'' He turned round and saw Lucas running towards him. He sighed and turned around to continue walking untill Brookes small hand stopped him.

''Just give him a chance, he feels really bad'' Brooke pleaded.

''Fine.'' Nathan groaned, he really wasn't in the mood for this.

''Thank you!''

''Nate.'' Lucas said breathlessly, he had to run pretty fast to catch up to them.

''I'll give you two a minute.'' Brooke walked to the other side of the corridor and started a conversation with some cheerleaders. Occasionlly looking over to Nathan and Lucas.

''Nate, I'm really sorry. I just want what's best for you, We need you on the team. But if you don't want to that's ok, you still have 6 days to decide. I feel like were getting close Nate, like brothers. I don't want to ruin that.''

**Sorry again about that chapter. Please keep reading! itll be up saturday or sunday probly sunday.**

**Please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas let me know!**

''Me niether. But I'm not joining the team.'' Nathan turned to walk away, he was glad him and Lucas were talking now. But he wasn't happy about everyone expecting him to play on the team. ''Brooke, come on.'' Nathan shouted over to Brooke. She immediatly ended her conversation with them and ran over to Nathan, she grinned at Luke and gave him a cheesy thumbs up. He did the same back. Brooke walked to calculus with the biggest smile on her face. That made Nathan smile too, he just hoped Brooke and Lucas would get together soon...


	7. New Scott

____

__

**Hi. sorry again about the last chapter.**

**This one will be a little bigger. With more characters than last time.**

**Also thanks for all you amazing reviews! 20! woop!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Haley was in AP English sat next to Nathan, the teacher had made a seating plan. Seen as Nathan was the 'new boy' and his grades were low and she was 'Tutor Girl' top of the class. They got put next to each other, Haley didn't mind. It was Nathan after all...

Haley had just finished her work first, as usual. So she just sat day dreaming when a note from Nathan broke her out of her thoughts.

'Hey Tutor Girl. You changed your mind about cheer leading yet? ;)'

Haley had never passed notes before, she'd often saw people get caught. She just hoped that didn't happen to them. She wasn't going to miss a opportunity to talk to Nathan, even though it was just on paper. She ripped a piece of paper out of her notebook and replied.

'Hey Hot Shot. No. You changed your mind about basketbell yet?'

Haley nudged Nathan in the arm. Then he wrote his reply.

'Ouch Hales. No I havn't. I think you should though.. I can just imagine you in blue...'

She nudged him again, harder this time.

'Perv. Of course **you** would think that. Your Nathan Scott. I've heard how** you** play girls.'

Those words actually hurt Nathan. He needed her to know he wasn't like that anymore.

'No. Why do you think I didn't sleep with Rach-whore?'

'Because you don't like red heads?'

'No, because that was the old Nathan Scott.'

'And who's the new Nathan Scott?'

'The one that wants to be with someone, like actually be with someone. The one that wants to fall in love.'

Haley felt her heart melt at those words, she secretly hoped he wanted to fall in love with her. But that was a stupid thought. That's when the teacher started talking again, after he'd set another piece of work for them to do Nathan wrote Haley another note.

'So when are you going to become a cheerleader?'

'I'll become a cheer leader when you join the basketball team.'

Nathan didn't know what to say to that. Haley didn't understand why he didn't want to join the team, she didn't know about his mom. He couldn't tell her, he couldn't. It would hurt to much. He wouldn't freak her out either, he won't drive her away.

* * *

Brooke was sat in her art class with Skills, he was to busy consentrating on his work to talk.

Brooke had noticed alot of people were thinking about the future. Haley being valedictorian, Jake being a musician, Lucas being a writer. Brooke wasn't a 100% sure with what she wanted to do yet. So she decided to think about the past, Brooke smiled as she remembered the day she met Haley James and Lucas Scott...

_Flashback-_

_Brooke was sat on a table at the day care summer centre, she was painting her nails. Sure Brooke's only 5 but her nails need to look good! Her Mom was never around so she had to teach herself. When Brooke wasn't paying attention she accidently knocked the bottle on a picture which a girl who was sat across from her had almost finished._

_''Oh No!'' The girl panicked, her Mom was coming back today she needed something to show her._

_''I'm so sorry!'' It looked like the girl had spent hours on this._

_Brooke felt even worse when the girl started crying, she immediatly ran round the table and hugged her._

_''W-what a-a-m I-I g-g-going to sh-show my Mommy now?'' the said between tears._

_''You could draw her another one tomorrow?'' Brooke wanted to say anything to make the girl feel better._

_''I can't! she's going away agian!" she broke into a new set of tears, this time because she's sick of missing her Mom._

_''I know how you feel'' Brooke sighed._

_''You do?'' she said while wiping her nose, she'd calm down a little._

_''Yeah, my Mommy **and **Daddy go away alot. I mainly just get looked after by nannies.''_

_''I'm sorry, I feel bad now.''_

_''You shouldn't, you miss your Mommy. I used to be like that, but now I'm used to them not being here.'' Brooke really understood what this girl was going through she just wanted to help. ''We've still got a while untill home time, how about we both make a picture for your Mommy? It'll get done twice as fast if I help!''_

_''Gee, Thanks!'' the girl beamed._

_After getting new paper and colours they drew a new picture, both talking about there families. They realised they had that in common, nothing much else. But they both really liked eachother. Brooke was right, they got it done twice as fast. So when they'd finished they continued to talk untill someone shouted over to the girl._

_''Haley!' A dirty blond haired boy ran over to there table._

_''Hi, Lucas'' Haley then remembered he didn't know her new friend. ''This is my new friend..'' she then realised she didn't know her name, Brooke then realised that to._

_''I'm Brooke'' She smiled at the cute boy._

_''Nice to meet you.'' Even for a five year old Lucas was always polite. ''Do you guys wanna play in the jungle gym?'' Lucas wanted to invite Brooke along, she was really pretty._

_''Sure.'' They both said. They then ran outside and played for hours. When it was hometime they promised to do it again the next day, Brooke just hoped she'd be friends with these people forever._

_Flashback over-_

Brooke continued smiling for the rest of the class as she continued thinking about the past, when it was just her, Haley and Lucas. She missed that sometimes, but she was really happy Jake, Nathan and Peyton were here. She hoped she could get close to them, just like she is with Haley and Lucas.

* * *

Peyton and Lucas had also been seated together in AP English, they'd just finished there work. So they were just whispering to eachother. Lucas had just finished telling her about getting Nathan a try out.

''No way! I can't believe he doesn't want to join the team.'' Peyton was really mad, she hates seeing Nathan loose his dream.

''Me either. We only have one person to blame.''

''Dan Scott'' They both said, they were the only few people who knew about how Dan had almost ruined Nathan's life. Peyton was one of them.

''Nathan has always been amazing and he knows it. Deb always used to brag about how good Nathan was and how he would go to Duke and be in the NBA. Ofcourse Dan always disagreed and found something up with Nathan's game and bring that up.'' Peyton hated that Dan did that, Nathan would always doubt himself. Peyton constanly had to remind Nathan that he was good enough.

''What a bastard, Could you try and talk to Nathan for me? You know try to convince him to join the team. He snapped at me last time, we've only just started getting close again. You're his best friend, please Peyton?'' Lucas was practically begging her, he needed to do this for his brother.

Peyton just laughed, surprising Lucas. ''Of course Lucas, you didn't have to ask. I've already brought it up 3 times over the past 2 days. I'll ask Haley to, he wont snap at her.''

''What do you mean 'he wont snap at Haley'?'' Lucas was totally unaware that Nathan liked Haley.

''Jeez Luke, your such a guy. It's pretty clear that Nathan likes Haley. Just don't mention anything to Haley,Nathan or Jake. We don't want it to get awkward.''

''My brother likes my best friend, who has a boyfriend?'' Lucas suddenlly got defensive. It felt like his brother wanted to date his sister. Eew. Haley was just like a sister to Lucas.

''Luke, nothing's going on and it wont. Don't say anything to Nathan. He doesn't need this now.'' Peyton then got defensive over Nathan, he was like a brother to her.

They didn't say anything else as the teacher started talking. Lucas didn't want Peyton to be mad at him so he wote her a note.

'Ok, I won't say anything.'

Peyton just smiled.

* * *

Mouth walked across the quad and spotted Erica Marsh, the girl who he was helping with her election campaign. He really liked her, he would do anything at the moment to help.

''Erica!'' Mouth ran over to the blond girl who was going over he campaign speech.

''Hey Mouth'' She smiled. She thought maybe Mouth liked her. He was such a good friend and he was helping her with her election. Erica just wasn't interested him in that way.

''Here's that movie you wanted.'' Mouth had made Erica a video that would get played around the school to convince people to vote for her, he'd spent hours on it.

''Wow, thanks Mouth. You're such a great friend.'' Erica couldn't believe he'd finished it already, she thought it would of taken days to complete. All Mouth heard in that sentence was 'great friend' but he wasn't going to give up just yet.

''So I was wondering... Do you want to hang out sometime? Maybe talk about the campaign?'' Mouth really wanted to have a shot at a date with this girl.

''Mouth, that's sweet but I've got it all sorted thanks.'' Erica hated her self for doing this, she wanted Mouth as a friend. Maybe they wouldn't stay that way anymore.

''Ok, I'll see you later.'' He said walking away.

''Bye Mouth'' She called back then sighed, she just lost a great friend. Because of stupid feelings.

* * *

Haley, Nathan, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton and Jake were sat on the table they were sat at yesturday. Skills, Junk and Fergie were sat with them too, they sat with them sometimes. They were beginning to get closer to the others, they may soon become a part of there 'group'. Haley turned and saw Mouth walking towards towards them looking sad.

''Hey Mouth, this is Peyton'' Haley said pointing towards Peyton, Mouth had met Nathan last week and Haley knew that so there was now need for unnessersary introductions.

''Hey'' Mouth said, he sent a weak smile to the girl. He would have normally been excited to meet a new friend, but having just been rejected he wasn't really feeling it.

''Hey Lips, what's up?'' Peyton asked jockingly.

''It's Mouth.''

''I know'' Peyton grinned.

''So, I saw you talking to Erica Marsh. Nice.'' Junk said whilst high fiving Fergie.

''Yeah Mouth, how did it go?'' Skills asked, he knew his best friend liked Erica. He couldn't wait to find out.

''Horrible. I'm just sick of being everyones 'friend' or 'little brother'.''

''Aaw Mouth, you'll find someone. It just takes time.'' Haley smiled whilst taking hold of Jakes hand.

Nathan looked and quietly sighed. Peyton and Brooke sent him simpathetic smiles. Lucas noticed Nathans sigh, _so that's why Peyton was talking about... _Lucas wondered.

''Yeah Mouth, it just takes time.'' Nathan said for himself and Mouth. it just takes time. he repeated in his head.

''Yeah it sucks when someone doesn't like you back.'' Lucas sighed, Brooke did too. They just didn't notice, again. ''Right, Nathan?'' Lucas prodded at his brother, he wanted Nathan to know it was bad liking someone who was in a relationship. That someone being his best friend. Lucas jumped as he felt someone kick his leg, then seeing the glare he was getting from Peyton he realised it was her. _Ouch... _Lucas moaned in his head, considering he couldn't do it out loud.

''Right'' Nathan was confused, what was Lucas getting at?

Haley felt a twinge of jealously _who does Nathan like? is she pretty? a cheerleader? what if she's the one he wants to 'fall in love' with?_ Haley broke out of her thoughts as Jake squeezed her hand _Crap..._

Nathan walked down the corridor to his next class. He turned round the corner and saw Haley and Jake talking, Jake then leaned down and kissed Haley. Nathan the realised they were starting to make out. He walked quickly past them and round another corner when he saw Mouth.

''Hey Mouth!'' Nathan called over.

''What's up?''

''Your right being friends sucks.''

* * *

**Hope you like it. I know it was short again but the next one will include more Naley and Jeyton. Brucas will be together soon I promise!**

**Please Review. Please don't give up on the story alot of drama is coming up.**


	8. You Learn a New Thing Everyday

**Hope you like this chapter with more Naley and Jeyton, Brucas will be mentioned. Keith will also be in this chapter along with David and Quinn.**

**Hope you enjoy it:D**

Chapter 8

It was Saturday morning at the Scott household, Nathan remembered Lucas telling him that him and Karen were going shopping for the baby. So when Nathan went downstairs Keith was the only one there.

''Hey Nate.'' Keith said to his nephew, he motioned for him to sit down. Which he did.

''Hey.'' Nathan replied.

''So, I heard you got a tryout for the Ravens.''

''I didn't, Luke just needs to butt out.'' Nathan didn't want to get a lecture off Keith. He's had enough of it from Peyton.

''Actually, Whitey told me.''

''Oh, well I'm not doing it.'' He wasn't going to back down. No matter what.

''Listen Nate, I know you don't like talking about your Mom but the day she filed for a divorce she called me and we talked about the plan. You remember that don't you?''

''Ofcourse I do, I think about it everyday''

''Well, even though Debs not here she would want you to carry on with it. You have so far, just not with basketball. Look how close you and Lucas have got, you're Mom wanted that more than anything. She wanted you to meet a girl too, one who you could fall in love with. One who's caring, sweet and funny'' _just like Haley _''But most of all she wanted you to join the Raven's and for you to make it to the State Championships, she wanted you to have you're dream. Without Dan pressuring you.'' Nathan didn't notice he was crying until he felt a tear drop on his hand. He didn't cry much when his Mom died, now he started he just couldn't stop. Keith walked round to Nathan's chair and hugged him, whilst Nathan continued to cry. He was trying to stop but it just wasn't working. ''Just let it out son, It's OK.'' Keith said repeatedly to Nathan.

When Nathan finally calmed down, he stood up. ''I'm just gonna go upstairs and um think about it...'' He then hurried upstairs.

Keith sighed and sat back down, wiping his own tears from his face.

* * *

Jake was walking along the docks when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He saw the name and smiled.

''Hey Hales''

_''Hey, I was wondering if you would help me with something...''_ Haley sounded nervous.

''Sure, what is it?''

_''I kind of need help with a grade, it involves basketball. Would you help me practice shooting?''_she asked cautiously, she didn't know who else to ask. Lucas would just laugh at her and she wasn't going to embarrass herself in front of him, no way.

''Ok, you wanna meet me in a hour?''

_''Ok''_ Jake could hear the happiness in her voice.

''Goodbye Hales.''

_''Bye Jake.''_

Jake continued walking and passed the record store, just as he passed Peyton was walking out.

''Hi Peyton.'' Jake was suddenly nervous around the girl he couldn't stop thinking about.

''Oh, Hey Jake.'' She grinned.

''So what are you up to today?''

''Just unpacking.'' Peyton groaned.

''Well, I could help?'' Jake suggested, he would love to spend time with her. Even if it was just unpacking boxes.

''Really?'' Peyton was shocked, she'd not spoke to Jake much she was surprised he'd want to help her.

''Sure.''

''OK, I gotta go. I'll text you my address. Come by in about a hour.'' Before Jake could say anything she kissed him on the cheek and ran across the road to her car. He reached out and touched his cheek, which was still tingling. He completely forgot about his plans with Haley and continued walking towards his house.

Peyton was driving to her house, she didn't really know why she kissed him. Her heart and head were telling her to, so she did. Now she couldn't wait to see Jake. 58 minutes to go...

* * *

Nathan was pacing around his room, after what Keith had just told him he didn't know what to do. It didn't feel right doing basketball without her cheering him on, but it's what she wanted. He was just so confused right now.

He got his phone out of his draw and dialed the number Luke gave him the other day.

''Coach Durham? It's Nathan Scott, I've come to a decision about they try out...''

* * *

Brooke was with Lucas in his car, he'd been at the mall with his Mom but when Brooke called him saying she needed a ride to Haley's he dropped everything to take her there.

Brooke wasn't going to the James' house to see Haley, she was there to see Quinn. Quinn was bored and needed some girly time and Haley was busy, she also wanted to catch up with Brooke. So they decided to have a slumber party, they invited Peyton but she was unpacking. Haley did say she would come by later though.

They reached the house and Lucas walked Brooke to the door. They rang the bell and Quinn answered just seconds later, she was already dressed in her pajamas. Even though it only was 4 in the afternoon.

''Hey Brooke! Sorry Luke girls only!'' Quinn and Brooke ran to the living room which already had duvets and takeout menu's scattered on the floor. David walked to the door and grabbed his jacket.

''Quinn seems... excited.'' Lucas noted.

''Yeah.'' David laughed. ''She's been kind of overwhelmed about the wedding, I think she just wanted to feel younger again.''

''Oh.'' Lucas joined in laughing.

''So, Brooke huh?''

''No, were just friends.'' Lucas said dissapointed.

''Me and Quinn were just friends, it'll work out. They'll be this moment when you wont beable to hold it any longer and you'll tell her how you feel. I hope you're moment comes soon, Luke.'' David closed the door and patted Lucas on the sholdour, he then walked to his car.

''I don't think it ever will.'' Lucas mumbled as he turned away to his car. He knew he would never be able to tell her how he felt, he was just to nervous. He also knew she didn't feel the same. So he thinks.

* * *

Haley had just arrived at the river coart, she was a little early but she just wanted to practice. It was no use, she was hopeless. She was hoping Jake would change that. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and realised she had a text from Jake.

_'I'm sorry I can't make it. I'll call you tomorrow.X'_ Haley frowned, she still needed to practice. After she had just missed the net again she heard someone chuclkle from behind her. Haley let out a small gasp when she realised who it was.

''Was that your jump shot? Because if that was your jump shot, I can't be friends with you anymore.'' Nathan laughed.

''Yeah, you cannot be here right now.'' She said sternly.

''Why not?'' He asked confused, of course he was going to stay. She was there.

''Because I look stupid.''

''You do realise I've seen you in gym, right?''

''Come on, this is embarrassing. I want you to think I'm not embarrassing. You're new here, I wanted you to learn I'm a klutz... in time. I don't want to embarres you.'' She explained.

''You don't embarress me Haley.'' He reasured her. How could she embarress him? He loves the fact that she just talks to him.

''Oh, yeah, ok.'' She shot the ball which completely missed the net.

''Ok, I take that back.'' He joked.

''I can't do this.'' She hung her head in shame. Nathan could see how important this was for her, he didn't know why it was but he knew he had to help her.

''Yes, you can like this. Alright, square your shoulders to the basket.'' He went behind her while she sqauare her shoulders. ''Bring the ball up right past your nose like this, okay?'' He put the ball in her hands and lifted her arms up so the ball was up right passed her nose.''Bend your knees a little.'' Haley could feel his breath down her neck, which made her shiver. She loved being this close to him, even though she knew it was wrong. ''Relax you're hips.'' He moved his hands down to her hips which made her immediatly relaxed, Nathan just had that affect on her. ''and just shoot.'' Haley shot the ball and it bounced off the rim of the net. Haley sighed and hung her head again.

''Okay, that wasn't perfect, but it also wasn't embarrassing. It was actually kind of sexy.'' He said flirtasiouslly.

Haley smacked him on the sholdour for that. ''Perv. Why are you here anyway?''

''I'm here to prepare.'' He answered simply.

''Prepare for what?''

''For my tryout, for the Ravens.'' He grinned.

Shock took over Haley's features, he was finally doing it. She ran up to him and jumped on him, her legs wrapping around his waist. ''Oh My God!'' She had the biggest smile on her face. Nathan held on to her waist as she didn't jump down. ''I'm so happy for you!'' she truley was, she didn't know Nathan for that long but she knew that basketball was a big deal for him.

''Thanks Hales. You know that means you've got to be a cheer leader now, right?'' Haley jumped down off Nathan and put her hands on her hips.

''You have to get on the team first.'' She noted. She forgot about that, if it were anyone else she wouldn't have considered it. But because she said to Nathan she would, she actually would.

''That's not going to be a problem.'' He said smugly, it wouldn't at all be a problem. But now he would be working twice as hard if it meant Haley actually becoming a cheer leader.

They sat on the bench and talked about school, basketball, cheer leading. All sorts of things. Untill Haley realised she had to go to Quinn's sleepover. They both wern't happy about her having to go, they just couldn't show it. They were friends, they both wern't happy about that either.

''Do you wanna ride?'' Nathan hoped for another couple of minutes with Haley.

''Sure.'' She accepted, she too wanted to spend just a few more minutes with him.

They both walked to Nathan's car, just looking forward for those few extra minutes...

* * *

**Hope you like it!**

**I hope you liked the scene from the show. It was one of my fave's so I had to include it.**

**Please Review!**


	9. Girls night

Hi, hope you enjoy this chapter!

**This chapter features, Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Lucas, Jake, Peyton, Quinn, Skills, Mouth, Junk, Fergie and Bevin. I just thought I'd let you know:)**

**Please, please, please review! I've not got many:( But thanks for all the amazing ones ive got so far! they encourage me to keep writing:D**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

Brooke and Quinn were watching 'Legally Blonde' whilst eating popcorn dipped in melted chocolate. Quinn had even bought some alcohol which she let Brooke drink also. They wern't really watching the film they were mainly talking about Brooke's friends.

''Mouth likes Erica but I think she likes Brett, he's a drummer. Mouth is like way better than him,it's not fair!'' Brooke was a little drunk and was just talking about crap mainly. Quinn didn't know Mouth so she wanted to find out more about Haley.

''So what about Haley and Jake?''

''Jaley? There so cute! Well I think that's going to change soon-'' Brooke got cut off by Quinn.

''Wait. What? Why would that change?'' Quinn wanted to know what was up with Haley and Jake's relationship, she thought they were perfect for eachother. Even though Haley didn't seem that thrilled about talking about there relationship.

''Nathan.'' Brooke knew change was coming, and he would be the reason for it. She just knew it, she saw how he looked at Haley and how Haley looked back at him.

''Luke's brother?'' Quinn knew he liked Haley, she also knew that Haley would never cheat. She couldn't see why that would _change_ the relationship.

''Yeah, Jake and Haley just havn't been the same. You can't say anything to Haley but I think Jake likes Peyton and It's clear Haley and Nathan like eachother.''

''That pig like's someone else while he's dating my sister!'' Quinn was furious, no one treats her sister like that. Especially her favourate one.

''I'm not that sure, I just know somethings there. I know these things.'' She grinned. ''Nathan's all gloomy when Jaley are kissing and Lucas was talking to Nathan about a girl who Nathan liked and she was clearly jelous. Even though they were really talking about _her._'' Brooke explained. She didn't want Quinn to hate Jake. ''Don't say anything to Haley, I don't see her and Jake lasting much longer. So then she can be with Nathan, there perfect for eachother.'' Brooke sighed, she also knew that her and Lucas were perfect for eachother. But she knew that nothing was going to happen, she was to scared. ''Now all we have to do is wait. Promise you wont say anything?''

''OK, I promise.'' Quinn said reluctanly. ''I hope they break up soon though, Nathan's hot. I could totally see a Naley.'' Quinn smiled devilishly to Brooke.

''Oh My God! Perfect nickname Quinn!'' Brooke laughed, she always hoped she would be just like Quinn when she grew up.

''Thanks.'' Quinn said, secretly proud of herself.

They changed the subject onto Quinn and David, they talked about wedding plans and memories. They also hoped Haley would hurry so she could join in.

* * *

Nathan starts the car and pulls out onto the road. Luckilly for him there stuck behind a slow car, he doesn't know it but Haley's thrilled about that to.

''So, What number will you be on the Ravens?'' Haley asked eagerly.

Nathan laughed at the eagerness, ''Um, I don't know if they let you choose.''

''Oh, well what number do you _want_ to be?'' Haley knew it was irrelevant, but she just wanted to talk to him. They only had a few more minutes left.

''23.'' Nathan asked with no hesistation, Haley laughed at that.

''Can I ask why?''

''My Mom's birthday's on the 2nd of March. Like the second day of the third month which makes 23.'' Nathan shocked himself with that answer. He'd never told anyone that before.

''Oh. Well that's sweet. What was your old number at Oak Lake?''

''18, I never liked it. It had no meaning. That's why I hope I get this one.''

''Well I hope you do to.'' Haley grinned.

They both sighed as Nathan pulled up into Haley's driveway. None of them wanted it to end, but Haley had to join Quinn's sleepover. She did promise.

''Bye Nathan.'' She smiled and opened the car door.

''See you, Hales.'' Nathan smiled back, Haley climbed out the car unable to control the butterflies in her stomach as he said her nickname.

Nathan drove away, his mind went back to what's happened today. He was sure that today was his best day in Tree Hill so far.

* * *

Lucas, Skills, Mouth, Junk and Fergie were all at the rivercoart. Mouth was announcing the game as usual and the game was Junk and Skill vs Lucas and Fegie, ofcourse Lucas's team were winning. When they got tired they decided to just talk, the subject today: girls.

''So Mouth you spoke to Erica today?'' Lucas asked. He then saw Skill's send him a glare, it must of not gone so well. But it was to late to take it back now.

''No, but I saw her today. She was talking to Brett, you know the drummer guy?'' Mouth acted as he wasn't that bothered, but they all knew he was.

''You don't know that she likes him.'' Lucas noted.

''Well **Brooke **seems to think so, she was telling Haley before. I don't want to talk about this anymore.'' Skills knew Mouth would just get pissed off like he did at him earlier, he knew Mouth didn't want to snap like that again aswell. ''Anyway speaking of Brooke, you spoke to her yet?'' Mouth wasn't saying this in a mean way, he genuinlly wanted to know if he'd told her yet.

''No.'' Lucas said sternly, he was sick of everyone talking about him and Brooke. They didn't know how much there friendship means to him, he can't tell her. He can't ruin what they have already. ''How's the girlfriend Junk?'' Lucas laughed, so did the others excluding Junk. It was a little joke they had. Junk said he had a girlfriend who lives in Canada, even though none of them had met her. Not even Fergie.

Junk decided he was sick of this joke, he wanted to end it. ''Actually, we broke up.'' They were all shocked, now they would have to find another thing to wind Junk up about.

''Oh, sorry Man.'' Fergie said, putting on fake sympathy. Then there were mumbles of 'Sorry' from the others.

''Whatever.'' Junk mumbled. Now he was the one that wanted to change the subject. ''How about you Skills?''

''No-one really. There is this hot cheerleader though...'' Skills went off into a daze. He was cut out of that daze when a basketball hit his head. ''Ow, Luke!''

''Sorry, but that was wrong man.'' Lucas put on a disgusted face. ''Who is she anyway?'' Skills never really liked anyone, they were all shocked that Skills actually mentioned someone.

''I don't know her name, but she's blonde. She's in my gym class, she's with Peyton and Haley alot. I caught her staring at my butt the other day when I was at my locker. She was with Rach-hoe.'' Skills winked and they all laughed.

''Rach-hoe. Brooke will like that one Skills, I think she was getting bored of Rach-whore or skank.'' Mouth joked.

''Wait, I think I know who you mean. I think you mean Bevin Mirskey. Nice Skills'' He highfived his other best friend.

''I know.'' Skill's smirked.

''Peyton said she's abit dumb, but she's a really nice person.'' Lucas explained. They all laughed.

''Dude, you sounded like a chick.'' Fergie said between laughs.

''Whatever.'' He mumbled then cleared his throat. ''Let's get back in the game.'' He said in a strangly deeper voice, which just made them just laugh harder.

When they all calmed down, they continued with there game. Unaware that a certain blonde cheerleader, had just parked her car and had just begun watching from a distance.

* * *

Jake stood nevously outside Peytons house, he'd been thinking about this girl all week. He couldn't get her off his mind, he'd just canceled on his girlfriend to help her out. He finally plucked up the courage and rang the doorbell, he was worried she wasn't there. But then he heard the sound of a plate smash and then Peyton swearing repeatidly. He laughed at that and then she opened the door...

He thought she looked gorgeous. As always. She was wearing an old pair of jeans, a grey sweatshirt and converse, her short curly hair was tied in a small pony tail on the back of her head. In his eyes she looked perfect.

''Um, Hi.'' He smiled.

''Hey Jake!'' she beamed ''Sorry I took so long.. I kinda dropped a plate.'' She blushed, which was rare for her to do.

''I kindof guessed.'' He laughed, which caused her to laugh to.

''Are you sure you want to do this? It wont be much fun.'' she said in all seriousness.

''I said I would so I am and it will be, we'll make it fun.'' he assured her.

Peyton got a wierd feeling in her stomach, she'd not felt like that in a long time. She was just happy she was happy again.

A few months after she broke up with Nathan she started dating a guy named Mark. She thought she was starting to fall in love with him, that was un till she found him in bed with her best friend Laura. She ran to Nathan's house to tell him what happened, only for him to tell her about what Nikki did first. It turns out Nikki had 3 other boyfriends from other schools, who were all from rich families. Peyton then told Nathan what happened with Mark. They both realised, they never loved who they were with. They then stopped being heartbroken and planned revenge.

First they went to the schools where Nikki's other 'boyfriends' attended. Nathan told them about what she was doing and they all broke up with her, Peyton then found her and they got into a fight, which Peyton obviously won. Then it was Marks turn, Nathan beat him up for hurting his best friend. Peyton went with something a bit more creative, she spraypainted his whole car orange (his least favourite colour) and wrote the words 'jackass' is black on the windows, hood and boot.

She knew she could never be in a relationship with Jake, he was dating Haley. She wouldn't do that to her.

''So, you ready?'' Peyton asked heading towards the stairs.

''As I'll ever be.'' He followed behind as they walked to her room.

* * *

Haley walked into the house and saw duvet covers, pillows, chocolate, popcorn and alcohol bottles scattered across the floor. She couldn't wait to join in!

''Hey guys!'' Haley said as she walked into the front room.

''Hawey!'' Brooke stumbled over to Haley, she could smell the alcohol on her breath. She pulled Haley into a big bear hug.

Haley dragged Brooke over to the coach were Quinn was sat there laughing.

''I guess I missed most of the sleepover then.'' Haley sighed, she knew drunk Brooke would fall asleep soon.

''What took you so long, you were supposed to be back ages ago!'' Quinn shouted, she must of got sick of Brooke's rambling. Brooke did get excited when she drank. Brooke was now lay on the coach, struggling to keep her eyes open.

''I was with Nathan.'' She answered in a whisper.

''WHAT?'' They both heard her. Brooke was completly awake now, she wanted details!

''Ok before you turn this into a big deal, here's what happened. I got to the river coart and Jake canceled, Nathan arrived and helped me out. We talked for a while and lost track of time, then he took me home. No big deal.'' Haley lied about the last part. To her it was a big deal, she'd never had to much fun at the river coart and all she didn was talk to Nathan. He made her smile whenever he was arround and she couldn't stop it. Even though it made her feel like the worst person in the world.

''Oh.'' They both said.

''Why was Nathan at the river coart?'' They looked at Brooke in confusion, why would she even want to know? She sensed that they were confused. ''I mean it was a bit strange, he was at the river coart _alone_. At the same time you were there _alone_ and he's not even on the team.''

''Not yet.'' Haley mumbled.

''What?''

''He decided to do the try out, don't tell him I told you though. I think he wanted it to be a surprise.'' Haley saw the smile take over Brooke's face, she almost looked as happy as Haley did before. _almost_

''Yey!'' Brooke squeled in excitement, she knew this was what Lucas wanted.

''OK, I don't get it?'' Quinn was beyond confused, why were theyso excited? it was just a tryout.

They told her about Nathan not wanting to join the team and they didn't know why. They told her about how much Lucas and Peyton wanted it, the next hour of conversation was based on Nathan. Not that Haley had a problem with that, as Brooke and Quinn got more and more tired they decided to call it a night. They all went into there duvets and fell asleep. Haley found her self dreaming about a certain blue eyed, raven haired Scott.

* * *

Jake and Peyton had finished unpacking a hour ago, they got everthing done. They both ended up having a really good time, along with Nathan this was also Peyton's best day in Tree Hill so far.

Peyton ordered pizza and they both watched a movie. A bout half an hour into the movie Jake noticed Peyton wasn't laughing at the funny parts, that's when he realised she'd fell asleep. Her head was leaning on his shoulder, he lifted her up and placed her on the coach. He got a blanket out of the cupboard and place it on top of her. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

''Goodnight, Peyton Sawyer.'' He wispered.

He turned and walked out the door, his lips still tingling.

* * *

Lucas, Skills, Fergie, Junk and Mouth were still on the river coart. Of course Lucas and Fergie were still winning, mainly because of Lucas. When they decided to end the game they walked to the bench to get a drink. Only to realise a certain blond cheerleader was sat there, the same blond cheerleader who Skills happened to like.

She stood up and waved, ''Hi, I'm Bevin.'' She grinned.

Skills walked forward, ''I'm Skills, thats Lucas, Mouth, Junk and Fergie.'' He poited to the boys as he said there names.

''I know'' She smiled. ''Hey Luke.'' She waved over, he waved back. ''You guys are really great at playing basketball.'' she commented. They all mumbled a thanks back, slightly intimidated by the attractive cheer leader.

''Skills?'' she asked nervously, she could usually get any guy she wanted. But she really liked this one, Peyton and Haley had told her he was a really great guy. She didn't want to screw this up. ''I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?'' She looked down to her hands and realised she was shaking, she'd never asked a guy out before, she was just learning what to say from movies.

''Sure.'' Skills was trying to keep it cool, but his hands were also shaking.

''Great!'' Bevin was thrilled, he said yes! Bevin gave him a small piece of paper, ''Call me tomorrow, OK?'' she asked nervously, she knew she'd be sat by her phone all day tomorrow.

''Yeah.''

''Promise?'' She really wanted to know, she knew she souned desperate but she didn't care. She really liked Skills.

''I promise.'' he assured her.

''Ok, I should be going. Bye Skills.'' She hugged him and kissed his cheek. ''Bye guys.'' She waved over to the other boys who were still stood there shocked. When Bevin had gone they all walked up to Skills, there mouths still hanging open.

''Bevin Mirskey just asked you out.'' Mouth said clearly stunned.

Today had been a long day for everyone. But one things for sure. It was a definatly a strange day...

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry about some spelling mistakes! The spell check wasn't working.**

**Please Review!**

**Please,xxxxxx**


	10. Goodbyes and Goodnights

**Hi again:)**

**i dont know if you feel like nothings moving forward but it will do. there will be a jaley fight in this one and a heroic nathan in 11+12. Jaley wont last much longer. about 5 chapters? sorry if thats to long but thats the way ive planned it. There will be some Brucas very soon. This chapter will include Bevin+Skills's date(you better like it because i even watched The Notebook for the first time for inspiration). Quinn and Davids departure. Jaley fight. Brathan friendship. Peyton/Mouth friendship. Also some Junk and Fergie, because there so loveable:)**

**You can skip the first part if you like, its mainly about how they felt about how they felt about the day before. I like it but if other dont then you can skip to the next part.**

**Thank you to everyone whos reviewed, I PM you all back but i just wanted to say thanks again to:**

**cuteyfruity, dianehermans, CleighMcKenzie, jeyton4ever, AshleyM15, 23bNrAuLcEYs, BeBeSantos and Quinn James.**

**Your reviews mean so much!**

* * *

Chapter 10

It was the next morning after that incredibly strange day. Even though it was strange everyone loved that day.

Peyton woke up on the sofa and found herself wrapped in a blanket, she thought of Jake. How sweet was he? That brought a smile to her face. But then she thought of Haley. That wiped the smile straight off again, sure she loved Haley and didn't hold any sort of dislike towards her. But Haley was with the man she wanted to be with and Peyton couldn't stop it.

Jake woke up thinking about Peyton, that was one of the best nights of life. Even though he was simply watching a movie with Peyton it felt so right. Like he needed to do that again and again. Then he thought of Haley, he couldn't hurt her. It did make him annoyed that she was still with him though. Which made him feel like the worst person in the world.

Nathan woke up thinking about the person who quite a few people have been thinking about this morning. Haley of course. He thought about how close they were when he was teaching her how to shoot a basket. Just the thought of the closeness made him grin, he knew Haley James would be his. Even if she didn't know it herself yet.

Brooke woke up on the sofa, she tried to think of the night before. She remembered the beginning with Quinn and she remembered the end when Haley was talking about Nathan. But the rest was a blur. Then like everyother morning Brooke thought about Lucas, the guy she was hopelessly in love with. Who didn't love her back. Every time she thought of that it made her want to cry. But she was with Haley and Quinn, she wouldn't worry them.

Lucas woke up thinking about Brooke, just like her he thought about the love of his life every morning. Sure he was only 17 but from the first time he saw her on that small table with Haley he knew she was the girl for him, he didn't know why he just knew.

Bevin woke up gleaming, she had asked Skills out. She usually just had flings but there was something about him, she knew she was lucky to be going on a date with Antwon Taylor. If he did call her, the thought of that actually did send Bevin to tears.

Skills was lay in his bed thinking, he'd had no sleep last night. He was still in shock. Bevin Mirskey asked him out last night, he thought he was dreaming, like if he went to sleep that would be him waking up and he wouldn't be planning on going on a date with her. He was so nervous, he didn't know when to call, he didn't want to look desperate and he didn't want to call to late because then she might of lost interest. He was planning on calling Nathan later. As far as Skills had heard Nathan was 'experianced'. But then he remembered Nathan used girls, so that was no use.

Mouth woke up after a dream about Erica, he dreamed he was Brett the drummer guy. That him and Erica fell in love and that Brett was him, the friend. Mouth just wished he wasn't so lonely anymore. Even Skills was having a date tonight.

Junk and Fergie were both awake, on the phone to eachother actually. Planning to go to the mall, 'girl hunting'. Now Skills was going on a date we _the_ Bevin Mirskey and Jake was with Haley. They thought it was time to get girls of there own, and be as happy as Skills and Jake are. Because they all know Junk never had a canadian girlfriend. So this would be a first for the both of them.

Finally Haley woke up on the uncomfy sofa. Her mind went straight to Nathan, he was so amazing. She couldn't believe he actually helped her last night, all she wanted to do was go back to the river coart and see Nathan again. But that was wrong, she was with Jake. She also remembered Nathan liked someone else, that's what Lucas said the other day at lunch. That triggered a uneasy feeling in her stomach. Jealousy. She couldn't believe she was jealous but this girl was obviously beautiful, if Nathan liked her then she'd have to be.

Haley didn't know how right she was, she was just wrong thinking that Nathan liked someone else.

* * *

Skills finally gavered up enough courage to call her, it was noon and he didn't want to wait to long. He felt like he could loose her any minute. He showered and got dressed and made sure he looked good. Which was kindof crazy because she couldn't see him. He walked down the stairs and dialed the number she gaved him, after 3 rings he was about to give up but then he heard her breathless voice. She'd obviously ran to the phone.

_''Hello?'' _Bevin asked, still tring to catch her breath.

''Bevin? It's Skills.''

''Skills!'' She screeched, she was so happy he called.

''Hey.'' She couldn't see it but he was smirking, something he'd picked up from Nathan over the past few days. Skills couldn't believe Bevin was so happy to hear from him.

''So, what's up?'' Bevin asked casually, she kindof sounded like a dude. Another thing she picked up from movies.

''I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?''

''Sure!'' Bevin's butterflies in her stomach were going mad, she thought he might of called to say he didn't want to go out with her or something. It was like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

''You want to meet me at the river court at about 8?''

''Ok.''

''Ok.'' Skills repeated, so relieved she'd agreed.

There was an awkward silence after that, none of them knowing what to say. None wanting to ruin the moment.

''Bye Skills.'' Bevin finally said.

''Bye Bevin.'' Skills answered just before the line disconnected. He grabbed his basketball and ran out the door to go to the rivercourt, something he always did when he was nervous.

Bevin ran upstairs to pick out her outfit, even though she had 8 hours to get ready she needed to be prepared.

* * *

Haley was currently stood in her drive hugging Quinn. Quinn and David were leaving to go and see Davids family, Haley knew they had to go. It didn't meen she wanted them to.

''I-I'm going to m-miss you Quinny!'' Haley said inbetween tears.

''We'll be back soon Haley-Bop, just a few more months to go!'' Quinn assured her.

''I know.'' Haley sighed.

''Bye Haley.'' David said as he pulled her in for a hug.

''Bye David.''

After they packed all there bags into the car and Haley hugged them every two seconds they finally began to drive away.

''Tell Brooke and Luke I love them!'' Quinn shouted out of the window, Brooke had to go first thing in the morning. Her Mom was back in town and Brooke had to spend some time with her.

''Will do!'' She shouted back.

As Haley wiped the remaining tears as she walked back into the house. She smiled as she remembered the call she got this morning.

_Flashback-_

_Haley had been up for about 10 minutes, after realising she was hungry she tip toed into the kitchen not wanting to wake Brooke. Haley got her cell phone of the counter and checked the time, just as she did that she got a call. Her heart felt like it was going to leap out of her chest when she saw the name on the screen._

_''Hello?''_

_''Hey cheer leader girl.'' He teased._

_''Not yet.'' she reminded him._

_''That's where your wrong.'' she couldn't see his face but she could tell her was smirking. She frowed her brow in confusion, then realising he couldn't see her she was about to speak but then he did first. ''When I dropped you off at home I went home and had something to eat then went back to the rivercourt.'' He explained._

_''So? What does this have to do with me being a cheerleader?'' she was getting annoyed, just the thought of being a cheer leader irritated her. But she did promise._

_''Jeez Hales let me finish.'' He joked, she was happy he couldn't see her blush through the phone. ''I was just shooting some hoops when Coach Whitey comes on the coart and right on the spot offers me a spot on the team. He even gave me the number 23! Can you believe it?'' Nathan was really excited after his talk with Keith yesturday he really wanted to do this for his mom._

_''That's great Nathan!'' She was really proud of him, Haley then groaned when she realised she had to be a new cheerleader._

_Nathan heard her groan and laughed. ''I think you should tell Brooke your a new Raven. She'll have to get your pop pops sorted.'' He laughed again thinking he was funny._

_''POM POMS!'' Haley giggled._

_''Whatever'' Nathan mumbled as if he didn't care, he did care though. He cared that he just made her laugh, which made him smile._

_''Hales!'' Brooke moaned from the living room._

_''I've got to go Brookie Monsters up.'' Haley groaned, she didn't want this phone call to end._

_''Remember to tell Brooke Cheerleader Gi-'' Haley didn't hear the rest as she hung up on him when Brooke walked into the room._

_''Ughh!'' the dark haired girl moaned while rubbing her head. ''I'm never drinking again!''_

_Haley just laughed at her friend, typical Brooke. ''You say that everytime.''_

_''I mean it this time!'' she defended, even though she knew it wasn't true._

_''Have you still not found any cheerleaders yet?'' 'it's now or never' she thought._

_''One. Rach-ho! I didn't want her to join but I was 'over ruled' can you believe that?'' She shouted using air quotes._

_''Ssh Quinn's still sleeping.'' Haley hushed. Now she really didn't want to join, but she made a deal. ''How about I join to?''_

_Haley saw Brookes face light up, ''Are you serious?'' She asked hopefully but with a hint of caution, she didn't know if she was joking or not._

_''Yeah.''_

_''Yey!'' Brooke went over to Haley and hugged her. ''This is so great! I'll go to school later and get you a uniform.''_

_''Brooke Davis is going to school on a Sunday?'' she asked in fake horror._

_''This is important! The thing's I do for you Haley James.''_

_''Hey I'm the one doing you a favor!'' Haley reminded her._

_''Don't lie Hales. Lucas told me the deal you made with Nathan.'' Brooke winked. Haley just blushed. Luckily they didn't have to carry on the conversation when the heard a car beeping from outside. ''Oh that's my mom. Damn I'm still in PJ's! Oh well, see you later Hales!'' Brooke kissed Haley on the cheek and ran out the door._

_Haley sighed, she was going to be a cheer leader!_

_Flashback over-_

Peyton was in TRIC Karen and Deb's club, Karen offered Peyton a job last week as manager. Karen wouldn't beable to run TRIC and the cafe whilst looking after a baby, she just needed some help. Deb had talked about Peyton to Karen before. Karen remembered her saying Peyton would be great at running things if she lived in Tree Hill, and now that she is Karen just had to give her a job.

Brooke had told Peyton that Mouth was a great DJ so Peyton decided to give a job at TRIC DJing Tuesday and Thursday nights. Of course he eagerly accepted, DJing was one of Mouths passions. Not the greatest, that was sports announcing of course but it was still a passion.

So that's why she was here, she was waiting for Mouth so she could talk him through where everything was.

''Hey Peyt.'' He shouted as he ran through the door.

''Hey Lips.'' She smiled at the name she always called him. For the next hour he showed her his records and she give him so more which he could use. She told him how long he'd have to play for and how much money he'd get. Mouth was happy with it all. Now that they were finished they just talked.

''So have you spoke to Erica lately?'' Peyton wasn't sure what was going on with them, she just wanted Mouth to be happy.

''No.'' He sighed, he knew people cared he just didn't like talking about it.

''Sorry Lips. She's a idiot, want me to kick her ass?'' she asked jokingly, even though she would do it.

Mouth laughed but sensed that she was serious at the same time ''No, no. That's OK. Thanks though Peyton.'' He didn't want to cause any trouble.

''Anytime Lips.''

They continued talking about anything random, just enjoying the fact of there new close friendship.

* * *

Haley was now in her room sat on her desk catching up on her homework, seen as she was with Nathan yesturday and with Quinn and Brooke last night and this morning she'd not had time to get it done. She turned her head when she heard someone come in her room, she quietly sighed when it wasn't the person she'd hoped.

''Hey baby.'' Jake walked over and kissed her cheek then took a seat on her bed.

''Hey.''

''You wanna go and see a movie?'' He felt like he'd not seen her in ages, even though it was his fault.

''I can't. I've got this paper due tomorrow.''

''How come you didn't finish it yesturday?'' He asked slightly annoyed.

''I was at the river court.''

''By yourself?'' He was now officially confused. Then he felt guilty that she had to practice all by herself.

''No, I was with Nathan.'' she said as if it was no big deal, even though to her it definatly was.

That got Jake mad. He knew Nathan liked his girl, and now he was helping her out _alone_. Who does this guy think he is?

''Nathan? You were with Nathan!'' He shouted and stood up.

That got Haley scared, Jake never shouted at her before. She stood up and put her hand on his arm, which he shook off. Which then got Haley mad, this wasn't her fault. Jake was the one that cancelled.

''Yeah! Since you _cancelled_! He was at the river court and offered to help.''

''_Help_'' He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

''So now you don't trust me! That's total crap Jake! Where were you yesturday, huh?''

Jake then felt bad for shouting at her, so he decided he should tell the truth this time. ''I was helping Peyton unpack.'' he quietly admitted.

''Peyton?'' She shouted. ''How dare you Jake! You imply that I'm cheating when I get help with a grade but then you go to a girls house and cancel on me! I wouldn't even mind if you helped her out Jake. It was the fact that you thought I could cheat on you!'' as she was saying that she got quieter and quieter, the last word was almost a whisper.

Jake then saw the tears forming into her eyes and took a step forward ''Hales..''

''No! Get out!'' She bellowed and pointed to the door. Tears now running down her cheeks.

Jake didn't want to get her more upset so he done as she asked and walked out the door. When he was gone Haley callapsed onto the bed and hugged as Mr. Waffles tight as she could, unable to stop crying. _You're with Jake, Jake doesn't trust you. Jake shouts. Jake would rather be with Peyton_ she repeated in her head.

* * *

Brooke walked into the school gym, seen as she was the captain of the cheer leaders she had a key. Which she didn't have to use. _who would be here on a Sunday? well.. except me?_ After she got the uniform her thoughts were answered when she bumped into a strong figure, she lifted her head up to see Nathan Scott.

''Hey Hot Shot.'' She grinned, she had a few classes with Nathan. She really liked him... not in _that _way.

''Hey Brooke. What are you doing here?'' He asked in confusion, what would Brooke David be doing in school on a Sunday?

''Why you so confused Nate? You think a girl like me couldn't possibly be in school at the weekend?'' she asked with fake annoyance, Nathan didn't seem to catch on.

''What? Um, No I-I mean No.'' Nathan was really worried that he'd offended her, he didn't want Lucas to try and kick his ass for upseting her.

''Relax Nate I'm kidding!'' She laughed at him, he was so dumb sometimes.

''I knew that.'' He lied.

''What are you doing here?''she asked as she finally stopped laughing.

''Picking up my new uniform.'' He told her showing him his new uniform with the name 'Scott' on the back with the number 23.

''You got on the team! That's great Nathan!'' she pulled him in for a hug.

''Thanks'' he said as she pulled away from the embrace. ''So what are you doing here?''

''Picking up Tutor Girls new cheer uniform.'' She saw Nathan smirk, she knew all about his plan. ''Thanks by the way.'' she added.

''What for?'' he was confused. He should be thanking her, now he can see Haley in a cheerleaders uniform.

''Because of your 'deal' she's now a cheerleader.''

''Oh, your welcome.'' He then smiled again as he imagined seeing her in practice.

''Hey! Stop having dirty thoughts about my best friend!'' she smacked him on the back of the head and smirked.

''Ow Brooke!'' He rubbed his head and moaned.

She then decided this was the time to confront Nathan about his feelings. ''You like her don't you?'' she asked smugly.

Nathan didn't know why but he couldn't deny his feelings, so he decided to tell her the truth. ''Yeah.'' he sighed as he knew she'd never be his.

Brooke put her hand on his arm. ''Oh, Nate.'' she then felt guilty, she wasn't expecting him to tell the truth. Brooke just thought he'd go red and stutter some more.

''It doesn't matter anyway.''

''Yes it does. I see the way you look at her Nate, I know you really like her. I see the way she looks at you to.''

''What?''

''I'm totally breaking the best friend code right now but I think you should know. Ever since you started here she's not been as happy with Jake, she always used to laugh at his stupid jokes and now she doesn't. She laughs at yours instead. She doesn't want to hurt Jake, that's why she's denying feelings for you. She smiles if anyone talks about you or when your in the room. I've never seen her like this, not even when she liked Jake.'' Brooke liked Jake but she always knew he wasn't right for Haley, Brooke just wanted her to be happy. And she believed that Nathan could make Haley truley happy.

''Wow.'' was all Nathan could say, that was so much to take in. He knew that Brooke could be wrong but he was praying that she wasn't. He couldn't get his hopes up. She was with Jake.

Just as Brooke was about to say something else her phone rang.

''Hey Tutor Girl.'' she smiled, her smile faded when she heard her best friend crying. ''What's wrong?.. what about?... Ok... I'll bring ice cream.. OK.. I'll be there as soon as I can... I love you Hales.'' Brooke shut her phone off and looked at a now incredibly worried Nathan. ''I've got to go.'' she turned to run away but he grabbed her arm to stop her.

''What's happened? Why isn't she OK?'' he was panicking, what if someones hurt her? he was going to kill them.

''It's just girls stuff.'' she lied. Even though it was kind of girls stuff she didn't want Nathan to know. Now she knew how much he cared for Haley she didn't want him doing something to Jake that could get him into trouble. ''She'll be fine.''

''OK.'' He reluctantly let go off her arm and watched her run out of the gym.

* * *

Junk and Fergie were at the mall on there 'girl hunt'. They'd just arrived and were at the fountains checking out girls and not actually having courage to talk to any of them.

Fergie saw two girls at the hot dog stand. One was blond and had long straight hair, who was his type and he saw a girl with dark brown hair around sholdour lengh, which was Junks. He nudged Junk and when he turned around he pointed to them.

''Nice.'' Junk nodded his head checking out the brown haired girl.

''I know. Were going to talk to them.''

''Serious?'' Junk was starting to get nervous, he wasn't good at talking to girls.

''Yeah come on.'' He pulled Junk up and they casually walked up to the girls who had took a seat on a bench.

''Hey.'' Fergie greeted.

''Hi?'' The blond girl said, she didn't understand why these guys were talking to them.

''You guys want a hot dog?'' Junk asked stupidly, he was just so nervous.

The girls both laughed. ''No, we've got them. Idiot.'' the brown haired girl said rudely.

''Excuse me?'' a familiar voice said. The boys turned around and saw Peyton and Mouth stood behind them, they were carrying shopping bags with records in them ''I don't think you should talk to him like that.'' Peyton walked up to them with her hands folded across her chest.

''and whys that?'' The brown haired girl asked, she didn't like that this girl was defending him. Especially a girl who was attractive.

''Because he's awsome. But if you wouldn't have been rude then he probly would have asked you out. You've just missed out on a pretty great guy.'' Peyton wasn't lying either, Junk was a really great guy. He didn't deserve a girl which was rude to him like that. ''Come on guys.'' she walked between the boys and linked arms with them and they walked away. Mouth following behind them.

''They were cute Jess! Why did you have to be rude to him?'' Mouth heard the blond one shouted at the girl names Jess. He just laughed, they didn't deserve his friends.

* * *

Skills was at the river court waiting for Bevin to arrive. His hands were shaking, he didn't have much confidence when it came to girls. He really liked Bevin she was beautiful, sweet and kind. He hated how people talked about her and called her stupid or how her 'friends' bossed her about. She wasn't exactly friends with Haley and Peyton but if she was they wouldn't treat her like that.

Skills was sat on the bench when he saw her walking along the path. He smiled as he saw how great she looked. She was wearing demin jeans and a purple tank top with matching purple heals. Her hair was left down and straight.

When she walked up to him she smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

''Hey Skills.''

''Hey.''

''So I thought we could just watch a movie at my place?'' she suggested.

''Sure.'' Skills would do anything she wanted.

''I didn't bring my car so we can just ride in yours, OK?''

''Yeah sure.''

She grabbed his hand and they walked hand in hand to his car. They were talking on the way and Skills was getting more confident. When they reached her house he parked the car in the driveway. They walked into the house, and sat on the sofa.

''So what are we watching?''

''The Notebook. Have you seen it?''

''The Notebook? No. But Haley and Brooke said it was good.''

''It's amazing!'' Just as she was about to get up Skills kissed her lightly on the lips, Bevin smiled and walked up the DVD player and turned it on.

10 minutes into the movie Skills got bored, he didn't want to watch this movie. Skills grabbed Bevins chin and kissed her again, this wasn't soft and gentle as the last time. Just as Skills was about to slide his tongue into her mouth she pulled back and kissed him lightly on the lips.

''More of that when you watch the movie.'' Skills sighed and started watching it. He thought it was perfectic how Noah tried so hard to get Allie and couldn't help but laugh. But further in the film it started to get to him and by the end he had to hold back the tears. That's the power of The Notebook.

Bevin looked over at Skills when the film had ended and smiled. She wanted to show Skills the power of love, thats why she picked this film. She also wanted to see if she wasn't like the othey jerks at the school. When she saw him struggling to keep his tears in she knew he was different to the others. She turned to him and kissed him, just as the kiss was becoming more heated her phone rang.

''Hello?'' she said breathlessly.

_''Hey Bev.''_ It was Rachel.

''What do you want Rachel?'' she asked annoyed.

_''I'm drunk. I need a ride home from Alex's house.''_

''Why can't Alex take you?''

_''He's drunk. Duuh!'' _Rachel slurred.

''I'll be there in 10.'' Bevin sighed and hung up the phone. She didn't want to end the date, but of course she couldn't say no to Rachel. She was her only friend. ''I'm so sorry Skills, I've got to go.'' Bevin put her jacket on and her and Skills walked to the door.

''It's cool.'' He shrugged, he didn't want to show that he didn't want the date to end either.

''I'll see you tomorrow OK?''

Skills smirked and kissed her. ''You'll definatly see me tomorrow.''

''You promise?'' she said, repeating the words she said when she asked him out last time.

''I promise.'' He smiled at remembering when she asked him out, even though it was only yesturday.

''Bye Skills.''

''Bye Bevin.''

They walked to there cars and Skills drove back to the river court where Peyton, Junk, Mouth and Fergie all were.

''Hey Skills.'' Peyton waved over.

''Hey Shawty.''

''How did it go?'' Mouth asked.

''Great. You guys ever seen the movie The Notebook?''

Junk and Fergie burst out laughing while Skills and Mouth looked confused. Peyton just smiled.

''Dude. You got Notebooked!'' Junk said inbetween laughs.

Skills also laughed. Today had been a great day. He had a date with a hot cheerleader, he watched a great movie and possibly got a new girlfriend.

* * *

That night they all lay in bed thinking about there day.

Haley was lay in bed with Brooke by her side. Today was terrible. Her sister left and she had a huge fight with her boyfriend. What shocked her though was that she was more upset about her sister leaving, most of her tears after her fight with Jake was over the fact that Quinn wasn't there to cheer her up. Brooke had been great, she'd stayed the night whilst Haley bitched about how much of a dick Jake was. Which made Haley smile, Brooke was always there for her.

Brooke smiled as she thought of when she was at the gym. Now that she knows for sure that Nathan likes Haley she's now on team Naley not Jaley. She couldn't believe what Jake did, how dare he accuse Haley of cheating. Haley's sister Vivian got cheated on and she saw how much that hurt her, Haley could never hurt someone like that. Brooke thought about her morning, her mom was being a bitch as usual. She just talked to her about what she's been doing. She never asked Brooke about her friends or school, she just talked about herself. That's the type of person Victoria Davis is, heartless.

Peyton fell asleep thinking about how much some of her friendships have grown. Mouth was really great and one of the sweetest people she's ever met with a big heart. She just hoped he'd find someone to give it to. Peyton was glad that she help Junk and Fergie get even more hurt by those bitches, she also hoped they'd find some amazing girls to be with. She was thrilled about how Bevin and Skills date went. Skills told them everything what happened and how Rachel ruined it. She really hated Rachel, she hated how she controled Bevin. She hated how much of a whore she was, she really lived up to her nickname. Bevin was a really great person and she would love to hang out with her, not just talk to her in gym.

Nathan was thinking about today with Brooke. Haley liked him according to Brooke. Noone knew that he liked Haley and she figgured that out, so what if Haley actually did like him? He didn't want to get his hopes up though, she was still with Jake. That made him think about the phone call, what was up with Haley? It must have been serious for Brooke to hurry out so fast and why did she need ice cream? She might have just been missing Quinn. But what if it was more than that? What if it was Jake? He just hoped she was OK.

Lucas thought about his day, he did nothing. His mom was hormonal and because Lucas 'accidently' called her fat she burst into tears. He had to do chores all day and his mom wasn't talking to him. It was definatly a bad day for Lucas.

Jake went to bed feeling incredibly guilty, how could he treat Haley like that? Of course she could never cheat. He was the one who cancelled on her to help out a girl he had feelings with. He was such a jerk.

Mouth went to bed thinking about friends, he saw how Peyton stood up for Junk and Fergie. It made him think that even if your not in love you've still got friends who love you. Peyton doesn't really know Junk and Fergie that well and she still stood up for them, he knew that Peyton was a amazing person. She gave him a job and went shopping with him for records, she even helped in about Erica. Mouth decided he didn't need her. He had all the great friends he needed. Skills, Junk, Fergie, Lucas, Haley, Brooke, Peyton and even Nathan, they always cheered him up.

Bevin was thinking about alot, which was a first for her. She had a amazing date with Skills he was such a terrific guy and she hoped they could be something more. Most guys used her for sex and thought she was to stupid to say no, but Skills is different. He's not just about that, just by watching The Notebook she knew how love effected him. Bevin knew she wanted to be with him. Then she thought about Rachel, she had to pick her up and then had to take her home and carry her upstairs. For what? Rachel is horrible to her, she gets her in to trouble and gets her involved in fights. But she needs her, Rachel is the closest thing she has to a friend. That night Bevin cried herself to sleep.

Junk went to sleep thinking about that girl who was mean to him. He just wished he didn't have to chase after girls all the time, they have to make the effort. Tonight was the night Junk decided to find a girl who like him for him.

Fergie went to sleep that night thinking about Junk, he was mad about how that girl had hurt him. He could tell even though Junk covered it up. He wants Junk to find a great girl, he also wants one of those for him too.

They all went to sleep that night curious to what tomorrow might bring...

* * *

**Hope you liked it! The next 2 chapters will be very Naley and Jeyton. With some more characters from the show.**

**Also did people not like the last chapter? I didn't get many reviews.**

**Please tell me what you think x**


	11. Nightmares

**Hello:)**

**I dont really go on my email much but i just did and ive got like 6500 emails (mainly from facebook which i never read) and i read the fan fiction ones from when i started the story and i just have to say THANK YOU SO MUCH for all of the people who've added this to there favorates and alerts! I LOVE YOU ALL! lots of people added it to there favorates/alerts even after my crappy first and second chapters! i was starting to loose confidence after the lack of reviews ive been getting compared to other stories (thank you so much reviewers i love you!) but now thats made me start writing this now because i wasn't going to start till later on, ive got the biggest grin on my face right now!**

**I hope you like this chapter im still kindof unsure about it, especially the next one. which will be very drama filled, will a apperance of clay (i had to add him!) damien west and millicent will also be in this chapter. and ovcourse damiens first scene from the show will be in here (it was one of my faves!)**

**so please let me know what you think about it, it will inspire me to write sooner:)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

It's 1:30am and Lucas Scott is tossing and turning in bed, he's having _his_nightmare. The one he had at least once a week. Most people have nightmares about monsters and aliens, but Lucas Scott dreams about _her_. This is why he can't tell her, this is why he's so scared.

_Lucas and Brooke are stood at the beach, which is surprisingly empty. Him and Brooke are just staring at each other, Brooke staring at him with a confused expression. Lucas knows it's going to happen but he can't control his voice when he says it._

_''I love you. '' he blurted out. ''I'm in love with you, ever since I saw you. I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis. I know you feel it as well.''_

_Brooke just looked shocked, then laughed bitterly. ''Lucas Eugene Scott, you really think I'd love you?'' She stared at him with a cold expression. Lucas felt his eyes starting to tear up. ''Please.'' she rolled her eyes._

_''But I..'' Lucas couldn't say anymore as tears are already pouring uncontrollably down his cheeks._

_Brooke seeming oblivious to it all, ''Hey Lee!'' she skips over and kisses Lee her ex boyfriend who she broke up with last year and kisses him. She looks back at Lucas and laughs bitterly again. Her and Lee then walk off the beach hand in hand leaving Lucas stood there heartbroken._

''Aaah!'' Lucas jumped up wiping the sweat off his face. He sits there for a couple of minutes trying to catch his breath when he hears a knock on the door. The door opens and Nathan's head pops in.

''Hey big brother,'' he says while walking over and sitting on the bed ''You Okay?''

''J-Just a nightmare.'' he says while still trying to catch his breath.

''What about?'' he ask curious.

''Brooke.''

''Brooke? As in Brooke Davis the girl you're in love with?'' He joked.

''You're one to talk jackass!'' Lucas snapped. ''You know next time you decide to like someone, pick someone who hasn't got a boyfriend!'' Lucas saw the hurt expression on his brothers face and immediately regretted saying that. ''Sorry Nate,'' he sighed. ''I just hate it. Every single week I have the same nightmare, it wont go away.''

''What about?'' Nathan didn't really understand what he was going through, he just hoped it wasn't genetic and he didn't start having nightmares about Haley.

''I dream that were stood on the beach, I tell her I love her, she laughs, runs off to he _Lee_and kisses him and walks away.'' Lucas answered, cutting the painful words out.

''_Ouch_'' Nathan mumbled. ''Look. I know I'm not good at giving advice and I'm clearly not smart but, you never know until you try. Just talk to her, atleast you can tell her how you feel.'' Nathan sighed, he would defiantly take this advice if he could.

''I _can't_'' Lucas tried to convince his brother.

''Yes you can! There's no one holding you back. No boyfriend that can stop you! No thinking you're not good enough for her!'' Nathan shouted. ''You _are_ good enough for her Lucas.'' Nathan sheepishly smiled at his brother and walked out the door.

Lucas sat there thinking about what Nathan just said _there's nothing holding you back_, there was though. Lucas's fear was holding him back.

* * *

It was now Monday afternoon. Haley and Jake weren't talking, well Jake was trying to talk but she wouldn't listen. No one was getting involved, except Brooke, she slapped Jake in the face this morning.

Nathan didn't feel like it was his place to get involved, even though he hated seeing Haley hurt. Lucas didn't want to take sides, Haley was his best friend but so was Jake. He couldn't take sides. Peyton was just feeling guilty, Haley told her it wasn't her fault. Which just made her feel worse, because Haley was completely blaming Jake.

Jake was just being moody. He's been sending Nathan glares all day, trying to talk to Haley, trying to get Brooke to talk to Haley about it and just staying with Lucas, Peyton and the river court boys for most of the day.

Tonight was game night. Tree Hill Ravens against Oak Lake, Nathan's old school.

Cheer practice and Basketball practice had just finished which Haley surprisingly enjoyed, apart from Rachel being a bitch. She also enjoyed seeing Nathan doing suicides, with no shirt on. That was defiantly the best part. Haley was stood out side the gym waiting for one of her friends to give her a ride because her car had broken down. She smiled as she looked over and saw Bevin and Skills walking across the car park holding hands, when they'd told everyone they were a item Haley was thrilled. She could of got a ride with them but she didn't want to intrude, they'd only got together yesterday.

Damien West was stood across from the gym and spotted a cheerleader leaning against the wall of the gym smiling at someone from across the carpark. She was short and had goldy brown hair which was in a pony tail, she was defiantly hot and was defiantly going to be his tonight. Damien knew who everyone was, since Nathan left Oak Lake Damien was the new king of the school. Which meant he had to know who everyone was, even if they didn't go to _his _school. He'd heard about her. Haley James dating Jake Jagielski, that's why he didn't go after he then but now she was a cheer leader. He _had _to have her. He walked across the quad while his friends Vegas and Martin followed sheepishly behind.

''Excuse me? You're Haley right?'' he asked innocently.

''Yeah.'' she replied, clearly uninterested.

''You look good in blue, it suits you.'' he complimented.

''Thanks.'' she turned her head and looked into the distance, she really wasn't in the mood to deal with assholes right now. She's been ignoring Jake all day.

''You know what else would look good on you?'' he leaned his head further in her direction causing her to turn her head back. ''Me.'' He grinned as his friends snickered behind him.

''Oh.'' she shook her head in disgust. Who the hell did this guy think he was?

He laughed and took a step closer. ''I'm Damien West.''

''and I think you're out of you're league,'' Haley turned her head to see Nathan walking over to them, with a jelous look on his face. She sent a grateful smile his way.

Damien turned round ''Nathan Scott.'' he said in recognition.

Which caused Haley to slightly laugh, of course Nathan knew assholes like Damien West. As far as she'd heard he used to be one. ''What you to know each other?'' she asked, slightly amused.

''From Oak Lake.'' He answered and smiled at Haley. _God, his smile_. He turned his attention back to Damien, ''You still missing you're free throws West?'' he asked.

''Who cares? They don't show free throws on Sports Centre. You know what else they don't show? Ravens.'' He turned his head back and laughed with his friends. ''Unless you win this tournament you're not makin' post season and you're not going to win this tournament 'cause we are and were undefeated.'' he said smugly. Haley just wanted to smack that smug grin right off his face.

''For now.'' Nathan reminded him, ''You comin' Hales?'' he asked. Haley just nodded her head and walked away with Nathan, atleast she got her ride home now. She wouldn't have wanted it with anyone else.

As they were walking they didn't notice Brooke smiling to herself from across the car park.

''I'll see you on the court Scott!'' he shouted back ''and Haley, I'll see you in you're dreams'' he wasn't happy when they completely ignored him.

''So, she's yours tonight then?'' Vegas asked.

''Yeah.'' He answered with a wicked smile on his face.

* * *

Damien and Vegas had left but Martin decided to stay for a while and catch up with a old 'friend',the one who got away. He saw her walk out of the gym in her cheerleaders uniform, her curly blond hair bouncing. He ran up behind her and grabbed her waist from behind and whispered in her ear, ''Guess who baby?''

Peyton quickly turned aroundand her hand flew to her mouth trying to stop a scream, she knew he was coming. She just hoped he wouldn't have to talk to him. ''Get away from me!'' she said through her teeth.

''Now now Peyton, I was thinking we could finish what we started last time,'' He said huskily. ''You know before you got all _defensive_.'' he said using air quotes.

''Defensive? DEFENSIVE!'' she shouted. She then realised she was causing some attention, she lowered her voice and continued ''You tried to _rape_ me, of course I got defensive! Now stay away from me.'' She ran over to her car and drove around the corner and pulled over, letting the tears fall.

That was the real reason Peyton left Charlotte. Martin Stewart tried to rape her. Him, Damien and Vegas did it to certain people, they didn't do it much to people who went to Oak Lake but they did it to people who 'stood out'. Unluckily for Peyton she was one of those people. She got away after she kneed him in his area. It happened about a month ago, she couldn't tell Nathan he had to much to worry about. So when she found out Nathan was moving she asked her dad if he would want to work on the docks in Tree Hill, which he did. Peyton never told anyone, she felt so _dirty_. She always blamed herself. She thought about what happened everyday, and hoped him, Damien or Vegas never did it again. Even though she knew deep down that they would.

* * *

It was now half time, Oak Lake are winning by 2 points. Mouth was checking how many hits he had on his site ''. He made the site with his old friend Jimmy, a few weeks ago Jimmy didn't want to do it anymore so it's just Mouth now. The site was a live broadcast of all the games, it helped Mouth do the thing he loved most. Broadcasting.

Mouth smiled as he saw how many people were listening, the site was getting more and more popular. He turned around when someone bumped into his back from where he was sat.

''I'm sorry!'' the mousey dark brown haired girl shrieked.

Mouth was unable to answer, he couldn't stop staring. She was gorgeous, she had black glasses on the tip of her nose and dark brown wavy hair. Mouth then regained some sense and spoke to her, ''It's OK. I'm Marvin McFadden, but you can call me Mouth.'' He stood up and stuck out his head.

''Millicent Huxtable, but just call me Millie.'' she smiled and shook his hand. _he's cute_ she thought. Millie never really had boyfriends, they never liked her. So she never bothered to like they either, but there was something about him, he's..._ different_.

''How you liking Tree Hill so far?''

''It's... small'' she laughed. ''It's a lot different from Charlotte, there's some nice people here.'' she grinned.

''How long are you here for?''

''Um, I'm staying at a hotel tonight and leaving at about lunch tomorrow.'' she sighed, now she'd met Mouth she didn't want to leave. Which was kindof crazy.

''Oh.'' Mouth sighed. He'd hoped he'd see more of her.

''Well I could see you tomorrow? You could show me around Tree Hill?'' she suggested.

''Sure, that'd be great.''

''Great.'' she repeated.

They swapped numbers and even agreed to do something that night after the game. When half time was over Mouth continued his broadcast, his mind not on the sport for once. But thinking about Millicent Huxtable.

* * *

Nathan Scott was on fire. He was playing one of the best games of his life. He felt so _free_. His dad wasn't there pressuring him. He was playing the game he loved with his brother. He knew that wherever his Mom was she would be proud of him right now. And Haley James was cheering him on.

There was only 5 seconds left on the clock and Nathan decided to go for it. He ran across the court and dunked the ball in just as the buzzer sounded.

There was cheering everywhere and people running. The next thing he felt was a small body ran there arms around his waist squeezing him into a _very _tight hug, when she finally let go he realised who it was.

''You did it!'' She cheered bouncing up and down.

Nathan just stood there grinning at her. This was officially his best moment in Tree Hill. He had just beat his rival, his Dad wasn't here and the girl he was falling for was so proud of him.

They both didn't notice the glares they were getting from around the gym.

Jake Jagielski watched as his teammate hugged his girlfriend. Even though she hated him right now she was still his. He cared about Haley so much and hated that she wouldn't even talk to him right now. He knew Nathan was falling and he couldn't blame him. Haley was the most selfless person he'd ever known. He doesn't even blame Nathan for there problems it was his fault for getting jealous. Right now Jake Jagielski was mainly glaring at himself.

Rachel Gatina saw the guy she wanted so bad hugging _Tutor Nerd. _Today at cheer practice she couldn't believe that Haley was a cheer leader to. A good one as well. She also saw Nathan looking at Haley continuously through the game. She was even stealing her friends, she's always talking to Bevin in gym. Now Bevin's dating Skills she knows her and Haley will get closer. Rachel doesn't even care about Bevin, she just needs another excuse to hate Haley. She needed to use everything she could find bad about her to turn people against her, especially Nathan.

Damien West watched the girl of his night congratulating Nathan Scott. The guy who he's hated over a year. Nathan always got the girls. Damien had to force them to get what he wanted. And he wanted Haley James, and he was going to find a way to get her.

A evil smile emerged on his face when he planned in his head what he was going to do to Haley James tonight...

* * *

**Sorry I left it on a cliff hanger! I just wanted to start the next one and get this one posted.**

**I hope you liked this one. I know it didn't have much talking and alot of explaining I just wanted you to know more about the Oak Lake peoples lives.**

**Please let me know what you think.**

**Next chapter: CLAY! WOOP! + Drama.**

**Thank you again for the people who have reviewed, favorated and added the story to there alerts. THANK YOU! xxxx**


	12. New Friends and New Enemies

Hello:)

**I'm kindof worried about posting this so i really hope you like this! I've been making excuses not to write all day because ive been scared incase i write anything wrong, but ive finally finished it:)**

**Thank you to all the amazing reviews I got, i read some on my phone yesturday and I got a huge smile on my face. But i also got some wierd looks from people who were wondering why i would be smiling in maths:L**

**So I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think!**

Chapter 12

The game had just finished. The girls were in the changing rooms getting there bags, Brooke was grabbing her bag when she heard Rachel and Theresa having a conversation from the other side of the lockers.

''..I don't think I have a shot with Nathan.. I mean he's not _that _hot.'' Rachel explained.

''Um.'' Theresa agreed, while in her head she was screaming _what? he's so hot!_. She just had to agree with Rachel, she couldn't get on her bad side.

''I'm really stupid! I've missed it this whole time. The real 'Hot Scott' is Lucas. I mean did you see him in that game?''

''Lucas? Isn't he like a nerd?''

''Yeah but a hot nerd. I can totally get him to stop hanging round with those losers, I can make him popular.''

Brooke felt sick to her stomach, how dare she talk about Lucas like that? How could she even say that about anyone? It's just _wrong_. She wasn't going to let her talk about the guy she loved like that. She stormed round to the other side of the lockers where Rachel and Theresa were.

''Stay. Away. Bitch.'' Brooke was definitely angry. You could almost see the smoke coming out of her ears.

''Excuse me?'' Rachel said innocently.

''You heard me. Stay away from Lucas, don't you dare go near him.'' she warned.

''You can't stop me.''

Rachel was right, Brooke couldn't stop her. She hated that, she hated how she couldn't tell him how she felt, she hated that he'd find someone one day. She hated that she'd never be his. Brooke sighed and turned round to walk away.

''I can't wait to sleep with him!'' Rachel squealed to Theresa.

That's when Brooke cracked. She ran up to Rachel and started pulling her hair. ''You're not going near him!'' she shouted. Rachel tried to get her off but she couldn't reach as Brooke was behind her pulling her hair from behind her. Theresa just stood there in shock not knowing what to do.

''Brooke stop!'' Bevin ran over and pulled Brooke off Bevin.

Rachel went to slap her back but Peyton grabbed her hand. ''I don't think so.'' Peyton said.

''Brooke, calm down.'' Bevin told her.

''OK, calm.'' Brooke took deep breaths then it finally sunk in what happened. She released herself out of Bevin's grasp and ran to the bathroom to cry.

* * *

Haley was walking down the street. She was about to ask Brooke for a ride but as she was walking in the changing rooms she heard screaming and shouting, so she decided to walk. She just wanted to get out of there. So many thoughts were racing in her mind.

The hug she shared with Nathan at the end of the game, it felt so... right. Nathan had this strange abilitly to make her feel so safe but so free at the same time. She was fasinated by him, which was wrong.

Jake and her still arn't talking, she needs to sort it out with him. She shouldn't be going mad at Jake when her feelings for Nathan are growing, that wasn't fair.

She also was thinking about Brooke, what was that screaming about? She's noticed Brooke getting sadder, especially since her and Jake started dating. And now Bevin and Skills, she must feel lonely because she doesn't want to be with anyone else but Lucas. Haley knows that. Brooke was only with Lee to try and get over Lucas, which didn't work. She just hoped Brooke would be happy.

Haley tugged her cardigan around her body, she wished she would have got changed now. She was still wearing her cheer leaders uniform and only had a thin blue cardigan on. She walked around another corner a few blocks away from her street when she heard a familiar voice.

''You look good in blue, it suits you.''

* * *

Nathan Scott was walking home after the game, Lucas was waiting for Brooke who was taking a very long time so he decided to walk. He loved the streets of Tree Hill, they were so peaceful. You could just be alone, but you shouldn't do it when it's as cold as it is now. Nathan walked past a shop when someone walked out and bumped into him.

''Sorry dude'' they guy said he glanced at Nathan then did a double take. ''Wait. You're Nathan Scott right?''

''Yeah.'' he answered confused, how did this guy know him?

''I just saw the game, you were really great.'' the guy looked older than him, early twenties. He had dark bushy eyebrows and a crooked smile. He stuck his hand out. ''I'm Clay Evans.''

Nathan shook his hand. Still confused to why this guy was talking to him.

''I've just got out of college so I've moved back home, I always listened to RavensHoops and I heard about you. I want to be a sports agent, if you were older I'd definatly sign you. Didn't you play for Oak Lake?''

''Yeah. This was my first game playin' for the Ravens.'' They both started walking down the street continuing there conversation.

''So you wanna be in the NBA or something?''

''Yeah, it's always been my dream.'' he confessed.

''Well, when you get out of college you should give me a call. I could be you're agent, on the house.'' he offered.

Nathan was abit taken back by his offer, but pleased. This was just another step to achieving his dream, he definetly wanted to take him up on his offer. ''Sure.'' Clay handed him his card and they continued walking and talking about Nathan's future. They stopped when they heard a scream in the distance.

''What was that?'' Clay asked.

''I don't know but I'm gonna find out.'' Nathan took off running to where it came from.

''Wait! I'm coming with you.'' Clay ran up to Nathan and they ran round another corner towards where the scream came from.

* * *

Haley turned around and saw Damien West, the guy who flirted with her this morning. What was he doing here? He started walking towards her slowly. Haley just stood there frozen.

''You know, you shouldn't walk home alone, in the dark. You never know what could happen.''

Haley didn't know what to say. What was he implying?

He walked closer to her and placed his hand on her cheek. Her senses kicked in and she slapped his hand right off.

''You know that wasn't very nice Haley.'' he was getting angry, she could tell.

Haley turned to walk away but he grabbed her arm holding her in place, he still had the same angry look on his face. ''Get the hell off me!'' she seethed, she tried to move her arm but his grip was to tight he was squeezing his hand into her arm. ''You're hurting me!''

''Good.'' his grip continued to get tight and Haley winced in pain. ''You should know little whores don't always get what they want.'' he started walking and Haley couldn't see where through the tears. They turned around a corner and pushed her onto the floor. Haley looked around and realised they were in an alleyway. ''Please stop.'' she said, tears running down her face.

He grabbed her arm again and pulled her up. He pulled her towards him and kissed her roughly on the lips, she shut her mouth titely praying it would soon be over. Damien pulled back and gave her a hurt look. He took his other hand and slapped her roughly in the face, she screamed in pain and fell back on the floor. She put her hand on her face and started to cry even harder, why was he doing this to her?

Damien laughed bitterly and walked over to her, he bent down and touched her cheeks again. ''You're not going to do that agian. Is that understood?'' Haley just nodded her head, too scared to say no. ''Good, now you're going to give me what I want. You're not going to get away like Peyton did.'' Haley gasped, he did this to Peyton?

''P-Peyton?''

''Not me. Martin. You're mine. Now shut up and give me what I want.'' He kissed her roughly again, this time she kissed him back. She felt sick to her stomach, she just wanted this to be over. She wanted to be saved.

Haley got what she wanted when she felt Damien get off her. When she opened her eyes she realised he'd been pulled off.

''Haley!'' she saw those gorgeous blue eyes looking at her in worry, he ran over to her and hugged her. She just lay there in his arms letting all the tears fall.

Nathan watched as Clay beat Damien up. Nathan wished it was him, but Haley needed him right now. He wanted more than anything to beat the shit out of Damien, but he wanted to support Haley more. He rubbed Haleys back soothingly hoping it would make her feel atleast a little bit better.

''Sssh it's OK. I'm here, I'm not going to let anything happen to you.'' Nathan promised.

* * *

Peyton and Jake were on the way back from the game. Peyton had givin Jake a ride to the game so she was dropping him back home. She knew it was wrong but she just felt so bad about what happened between Haley and Jake. Peyton had just finished telling Jake about what happened in the locker room.

''Wow. Rach-ho's sure a bitch.'' Jake said shocked, using Rachel's improved nickname.

''I know. You think Lucas will fall for it?''

''Nah, he's to in love with Brooke.'' Jake was 100 percent sure, he knew Lucas wouldn't believe her.

''Good.''

They pulled up outside Jakes house, he unbuckled his seatbelt and looked back at Peyton. ''Thanks Peyt.'' he climbed out the car and walked towards the door.

Peyton sighed. She needed to stop hanging around Jake, it was only a matter of time before she fell for him. And that was a bad thing.

* * *

Haley, Nathan and Clay were now walking down her street. Clay finally stopped beating up Damien and he ran off. Haley had finally calmed down and they didn't have a car so they were walking her home. Nathan was going to do more than that, he couldn't leave her.

''Thank you.'' Haley said to both of them, looking in the distance. Haley was still clung onto Nathan, she was to scared to let go. Her arms were wrapped round his torso and he was still rubbing his hand soothingly along her back.

''You're welcome. I'm Clay by the way.'' he laughed, still over welmed by what had just happened. Nathan didn't say anything, he was still so angry. He couldn't believe that happened. He couldn't believe anyone could do that, not even Damien West.

They walked towards the front door. Haley let go of Nathan and hugged Clay. ''Thanks again.''

''No problem, I should get going. Call me if you need anything Nate.'' Clay turned round and walked out of the driveway, heading straight to a bar. He just wanted to forget about what that disgusting kid from Oak Lake just did.

Nathan finally spoke, ''Is you're Dad home?''

''No, he's visiting my Mom for a few days.'' Haley sighed, she didn't want to be alone. But she couldn't call Brooke, she didn't want her to know.

''That's it then, I'm staying with you then.'' Nathan stated.

Haley just shook her head. She would love for him to do that, but she just couldn't let him. He's done to much already. ''No it's OK.''

''Haley I'm not leaving you alone.''

''Fine.'' she get her key and opened the door. They walked in and headed upstairs. Haley walked to the guest bedroom and walked inside, Nathan following behind.

''You can stay here.'' Nathan walked further into the room and sat on the bed.

''Thanks. Shout me if you need anything.''

''Arn't I supposed to say that?'' she laughed.

Haley walked out of the room and headed towards the bathroom towards the shower. She just needed to feel clean, she needed to get _him_ off her.

* * *

**I hope you liked it.**

**I've not got any experiance writing scenes like _that,_ I've not really got much experiance writing at all. So I'm sorry if you didn't like it. Please continue reading.**

**Next chapter-**

**More Clay.**

**Brucas (finally!)**

**Dan.**

**..**

**Please review! Thanks again to the reviewers and people whove added this to there favorates and alerts!**


	13. Justice

Hey:)

**I'm really glad people liked the last chapter! Thanks for the reviews i got! I got more reviews than anyother chapters for that one:) thanks again for the people who've added this to there alerts/favourites.**

**Hope you like this chapter. It's mainly Naley for most of the chapter. With Brucas at the end.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Haley's head shot up. Sweat dripping down her face and her hands were shaking. She just had a nightmare, Damien came back after her. His face was covered in blood and cuts from where Clay had beaten him. He'd tried to hurt her again, this time he succeeded.

Without a second thought Haley walked into the guestroom and shook Nathan.

''Nathan.'' she whispered.

''Hales?'' he asked while rubbing his eyes. ''What time is it? Are you OK?''

''It's 2:30 in the morning, oh my gosh I'm sorry.'' Haley began to walk to the door, not believing she could be so stupid.

''Hey, it's okay. What's wrong?'' Haley turned back around and sat on the edge of the bed.

''I had a nightmare, about _him_. I don't wanna talk about it but I was wondering if I could sleep in here? I don't want to be alone.'' Haley's hands were still shaking, not because of the nightmare. But because she really didn't want Nathan to say no.

''Sure.'' Nathan said, trying to stop the smile forming on his face.

Haley walked around the side of the bed and hesitatingly climbed into the bed. Nathan wrapped his arm loosly over her waist.

That night Nathan had one of the best nights sleep ever and Haley didn't have any more nightmares. She felt safe with Nathan beside her.

* * *

It was now the next morning and Haley woke up in a empty bed. She then started panicking. _What if Damien got in here? What if Nathan just left? How could he do that?_ Haley jumped as she heard a sound of clattering pans coming from downstairs. She slowly walked down into the kitchen and saw Nathan looking through the fridge.

''Morning.'' She said as she walked into the kitchen and sat on a chair by the breakfast bar.

''Hey, how you feeling?'' He placed a cup of orange juice in front of her and looked at her, his eyes full of concern.

''I'm fine Nathan. I just want to forget about it. So now more asking if im OK, Okay?''

''Okay.''

''I was wondering if you'd take me to the police station today?''

''Yeah course, should I call Clay to?''

''Yeah, I think they might want him to give a statement or something.''

''Okay, should I call Jake or someone?''

''Why would you do that?'' She asked annoyed.

''I just figured you might want him here.'' he shrugged. It didn't mean _he _wanted Jake here.

''I don't want anyone to know,'' she informed. ''Can you not tell anyone?''

''Okay.'' he wouldn't, it wasn't his secret to tell.

Haley had also been thinking about Peyton since it happened, she decided to question Nathan about it. She wasn't going to tell him.

''Do you know Martin his friend?''

''Yeah, he's a ass. Why was he there?'' he was starting to get angry again, he was going to find Martin and kill him if he was there. He wanted to do that to Damien but it was clear Haley still needed him there.

''No, no. It's jus- nevermind.'' Haley didn't want to say anything, she might have been wrong.

''Hales, you gotta tell me.'' he needed to know if he did something to her.

''Did his friends do it to? Damien kindof hinted that he did this alot, did his friends?''

''I don't know. I didn't know he even did any of this, if I did I would have beat him up for talking to you yesterday.'' Haley smiled at his words, she decided to change the subject. She didn't want to jump to conclusions about what happened to Peyton, she could just talk to her about it tomorrow.

''I'll go and get changed then we can go OK?''

''Sure. I'll call Clay now.''

Nathan watched as Haley skipped upstairs as if nothing happened, he was just glad she was getting better. He knew she would when this was over. Nathan got out his phone and dialed the number Clay gave him yesterday.

''_Hello?_''

''Hey Clay, It's Nathan Scott.''

''_Oh, Hey Nate. What's up?_''

''Hales wants to go to the police station today, she just wants to get over it. So can you come with us? The more witnesses the better.''

''_Sure. Hales? Are you two like together?_'' Clay wondered.

''I wish.'' Nathan sighed. ''Can you come over now?''

''_Sure, I'll see you in 10._''

''Can we use you're car? Mines at my brothers and Haley's is in the workshop.''

''_Yeah. See you later Nate._''

Nathan hung up the phone and turned on the T.V. Just as the adverts came on Haley walked down the stairs, not lookings as happy as she did before.

''Hey. You Okay?''

''Nathan.'' she sighed, he'd just promised he wouldn't ask that.

''I know but you look sad.''

She smiled at that, ''I'm okay, I just want to get this over with. I don't want him doing this to anyone else, they shouldn't have to feel this.'' They then heard a knock at the door and Haley walked over and answered it. She opened the door and saw Clay, looking slightly hungover.

''Clay!'' Haley smiled and gave him a hug.

''Hey. You Okay?'' Clay looked over Haley's sholdour and saw Nathan slashing his hand across his throat and shaking his head. He figured Haley must not want to talk about it, it was to late to take it back now.

''I'm _fine_. Now let's go!'' she pushed Clay out the door and waited for Nathan to come.

Nathan switched off the T.V. and walked out of the door. They got in the car and drove off. Haley leaving her cell phone behind.

* * *

Jake sighed as Haley didn't answer her phone _again_. This was the 5th time. He couldn't go because he was still at school and she wasn't. Niether was Nathan. He was going to see her later, he didn't care if she wanted him to or not. He had to make things right with her, he _had _to.

He cares about Haley so much. He doesn't love her. But he also feels the same about Peyton, he cares about her even though he's known her for about 2 weeks. He's got the same feeling he got when he liked Haley but so much stronger. But Haley is his girlfriend.

But Peyton keeps on taking up his mind like Haley used to. She has the most beautiful green eyes that he could look in all day. That sounded cheesy but Jake was a cheesy guy. But he still wasn't this cheesy when he got with Haley. Which wasn't fair.

He needed to sort things out with Haley. He knew what had to happen. He couldn't be confused like this anymore.

* * *

They pulled up at the police station and got out the car. As they were walking towards the door Haley just froze, she couldn't do this. She didn't want people to know what happened. She didn't want people to pity her.

Nathan looked behind him and noticed Haley had stopped walking. He'd never saw anyone look so scared. He walked back to her and stood infront of her.

''I can't do this.'' her voice was cracking, he knew she'd cry again any minute.

''Yes you can. He can't do this to anyone else Hales, it's not fair. What happened to you wasn't fair. You need to get justice, he needs to pay for what he did to you and whoever else he's done this to. You _can_ do this, we'll do it together.'' He extended a hand out for her to take which she did, they walked towards the police station with there finger interwined. Looking forward to the fact that they'd get justice.

* * *

Dan Scott was walking home after another drunken night out. He'd had alot of those since Nathan left. He felt like a teenager again. Dan had 2 kids while he was in college, he only chosen to father one of them. And now they both hate him. He got married in college and settled down straight away. If he was with Karen then he would have been happy, he just didn't love Deb enough. Which drove them apart.

He walked up to his porch and picked up his newspaper. He didn't bother walking in he just sat out side on the seat on the porch. His eyes widened as he saw a small artice on the front page.

**Oak Lake champions are now no longer undefeated champions. There game last night against the Tree Hill Ravens saw them loose by 6 points.**

**Oak Lakes game has got worse since the departure of there main star Nathan Scott. Scott joined the Ravens and played his first game last night against his old school and played one of his best games in a long time. He played better than when he was playing for Oak Lake. Scott has once said he would love to play for the NBA one day and we doubted it would happen since his game got worse after the death of his Mom, Deb Scott.**

**After his game last night we now see his dream coming true. But where does that leave our very own Oak Lake? We couldn't get a comment off Damien West after the game as he left so sudden. We just hope we get out game back or the Ravens might win state this year. Thanks to new comer Nathan Scott. We also noticed some other great players on the team including Lucas Scott and Jake Jagielski. They show potential of great NBA stars to.**

**Charlotte is still routing for West and the boys. There next game will be home against Bear Creek warriors. Tuesday...**

Dan threw the paper on the floor and went inside the house. His son had gotten his game back, he was going to make in to the NBA. Now Nathan's got his game back, that means Dan wants Nathan back. And Dan Scott always gets what he wants.

Dan smiled as he went over to his laptop and listened to the game that Nathan played last night. Dan was going to get his son back. But he knows Nathan wont come. He just needs to find something that will make him...

* * *

Haley, Nathan and Clay were now driving back to Haleys house. They'd been at the police station for about 2 hours, Haley, Clay and Nathan all gave there statements about what happened. They said it would probly have to go to trial since they don't have much evidence as she had a shower at the end of it. Which scared Haley, what if he came back?

When Clay stopped the car Haley then realised they were home, she needed to be back there. It felt so safe. Haley and Nathan walked out the car and looked back when they noticed Clay didn't.

''You wanna come in Clay? I'll cook you pancakes, my way off saying thank you. Everyone loves my pancakes.'' Haley smiled, she didn't know when she'd see Clay again. She wanted to spend a bit more time with the guy who saved her.

''Sure.'' Clay climbed out of the car and they bagan to walk to the door.

''Where's my thank you?'' Nathan teased.

''Nathan I have like _forever_ to thank you, I wont see Clay that much.'' she explained. Nathan smiled at the thought of _forever_ he knew she didn't mean it like that but he still liked the idea of it.

They walked into the house and walked into the kitchen. Nathan and Clay walked into the kitchen and started a conversation about sport. Haley began making pancakes. When she made the pancakes they all sat and joked around, forgetting about what happened the night before. They all turned there heads when they heard the door open and close.

''Hales!'' Jake called.

''In the kitchen.'' she shouted back. Haley then realised she'd not even thought about Jake all day, she used to think about him as soon as she woke up in the morning untill she went to sleep at night. Now Nathan's took up that place in her mind.

Jake walked into the kitchen and was quite shocked by what he saw. Haley was sit in the kitchen with Nathan and some other guy he didn't know. They were laughing and clearly having fun and all they were doing were eating pancakes, him and Haley never had fun doing simple things like that. ''Haley, can I talk to you in the living room?'' he asked.

''Yeah.'' she answered. No hint of annoyance in her voice, after everything that happened she didn't want to fight. She didn't want to be with Jake either. Which made her feel guilty when Jake was clearly here to sort things out. She knew what she had to do, she couldn't carry on with this guilt anymore.

They walked over and sat on the couch. Haley sat on it and put her feet up and wrapped her arms round her legs. Jake just sat the looking completely uncomfortable.

''I need to talk to you about something.'' Jake started. _It's now or never._ Jake thought.

''Me too.''

''Oh.''

''I think we should break up.'' They both said in unison. They both just looked at eachother shocked.

''Wow.'' Haley said.

''I know.'' Jake agreed.

''So were broken up?'' Haley asked.

''I guess? I mean I was going to explain but since you want to break up aswell I guess we just should just leave it.'' He couldn't believe it could be so easy.

''Yeah. Can we still be friends?'' Haley joked.

''You're such a loser.'' Jake laughed. It felt so right. Maybe thats how they were meant to be, friends. ''I should go.''

''Yeah.'' Haley walked Jake to the door and hugged him. ''Bye Jake. You're still my best friend.'' she promised.

''You've got loads of best friends.'' He laughed.

''And you are a very lucky person who gets to be one of them.''

''What a honour.''

They both just laughed at eachother. They'd not done that in a long time. Maybe there relationship was getting worse before Nathan and Peyton came? Maybe them coming to Tree Hill made them see what problems they had.

''See you Hales.'' Jake opened the door and walked out.

Haley walked back into the kitchen with relief washing over her. She felt like a huge weight had been lifted. She might have just lost her boyfriend but now she's got a really great friend instead.

''Why are you so smiley?'' Nathan asked. Not really wanting to know the answer. He wanted Haley and Jake to make up so she wouldn't be sad anymore, but he still hated the fact they were together.

''Me and Jake just broke up.'' Haley informed them, her smile still stuck on her face.

''And you're happy about that because?...'' Clay asked.

''I missed him as my friend. I guess it was just better that way.'' Haley sat down on her seat and noticed her pancakes were gone. ''Hey! Who stole my pancakes?'' she shouted.

Clay and Nathan both pointed at eachother. Haley just laughed at them, they looked like two kids who were blaming eachother for stealing a cookie. Haley looked at Nathan and smiled at how cute he looked, her smile got bigger when she realised she could like him and not feel guilty at all.

* * *

It was now Wednesday night.

Haley and Nathan spent the rest of Tuesday with Clay, the didn't feel like going to school. When they returned they acted as if it never happened, they just said they didn't feel well and that's why they didn't go to school. Haley just needed to forget about it and Nathan understood that.

Mouth and Millie went out all day Tuesday. Mouth just skipped and came back at lunch when Millie left. He had a great day with her, he even asked her to be his girlfriend...

_Flashback-_

_Mouth and Millie were now stood outside the Motel where Millie was staying, Millie was about to go and leave Tree Hill. After that amazing day with Mouth she really didn't want to leave. But she had to get back to Oak Lake._

_''So you'll call me sometime?''_

_''Yes Mouth, I'll definatly call you.'' Millie leaned over and kissed Mouth. She was never normally this confident. But being around Mouth he gave her self confidence, he made her feel good about her self._

_''Millie, I know we don't really know eachother much and we live far apart but I think we could make it work. I really like you Millicent. Will you be my girlfriend?'' Mouth grinned, praying she'd say yes._

_''Yes.'' she leaned over and kissed him again._

_Flashback over-_

They were all now on the rivercourt. Haley, Nathan, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Jake, Mouth, Skills, Bevin, Junk and Fergie. There group. It was like they had become a clique over the past couple of days. Everyone loved that fact.

They were all sat on the court just talking to them selves. Brooke and Lucas were shoving eachother playfully and Bevin could see the love in there eyes. She decided to question her boyfriend about it.

''Skills?''

''Yeah baby?''

''Are Brooke and Lucas together?''

''No, why?''

''Because it's obvious there totally into eachother, I just don't see why there not together.'' she stated a little to loud, the rest of them looked at her with curious expressions. Skills just glared at her, he really liked Bevin she just could be so clueless sometimes.

''Who Bev?'' Haley asked.

''Brucas.'' she answered simply.

Everyone looked at them both who just sat there looking completely shocked. Lucas knew he had to tell her, it was going to be awkward now anyway. He mareswell just get rejected now when it was going to be awkward now anyway thanks to Bevins little revelation.

''Brooke can I talk to you for a minute?'' he asked.

''Sure.'' he helped her up and they walked over to the river and walked along the edge for a few minutes in silence. None of them knowing what to say. Lucas looked over at Brooke and that's when it happened. He got that 'moment' that David was talking about. The one where he cant hold it in any longer. He stopped walking and said it.

''I love you.'' _oh no. Just like the dream._ Lucas panicked.

''What?'' Brooke stood there completely shocked. She then figured out what he meant, he loved her as a friend. ''I love you to Luke.''

''No, You don't understand. I'm in love with you.''

Brooke gasped. She couldn't believe it. After all these years of loving him she realises he loves her to. ''Oh my god.''

''I'm sorry. I just need you to know. I can't hold it in any longer. I've been in love with you since we were 9 when Haley dared you to kiss me. I know you don't feel the same when and that's okay. But I really needed you to know.'' he sighed. Nothings ever going to be the same again, now he's confessed to her he loves her it'll be awkward and it'll drive them apart. That scares him more than anything.

''I love you to.''

''What?''

''I'm in love with you to. Ever since I met you when we were 5 when you came running over to Haley and we played on the jungle gym for hours I knew you were the guy for me. And those feelings have only grown over the years, I never even thought that you might feel them too.'' she confessed, her hands were sweaty and she felt like she was going to faint.

Lucas just stared and her still completly shocked. He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her full of passion, when they broke free Brooke definatly felt like she'd faint any second. She grabbed Lucas's arms to steady herself and said...

''Lucas Scott, will you be my boyfriend?''

''I'd love to, pretty girl.'' he grinned, he then leaned over and kissed her agian.

Brooke stepped away and stretched her hand out for him to take, which he did. They walked back to the group hand in hand, who all had big cheesy grins on there faces. Haley got up and ran to them.

''OH MY GOD! YOU DID IT!'' she hugged them both as tightly as she could and just couldn't let go. She was so happy for her 2 best friends, she never thought they'd admit there feelings and they did. She just couldn't believe it.

''Um, Hales I think they need to breath.'' Fergie informed her. They all laughed as she let go.

''I'm sorry, I'm just so happy for you guys.'' she looked at them with happy tears in her eyes.

They sat back down on the river court, continuing the conversations they were having before. The only difference was they couldn't stop smiling at the new couple. Skills looked over at Bevin, proud of her cluelessness.

* * *

**Sorry if you think the ends rushed, i just really wanted to get it finished today.**

**I hope you like the Jaley breakup. I was actually planning to break them up in chapter 15 but I thought it would be best to do it now:)**

**Next chapter will be up Monday or Tuesday:)**

**Review please!**


	14. Laughter and Language

****

I've decided to add this early:)

Thanks for all your great reviews.

****

crazy4jacksonrathbone and Quinn James really like Clay so I've decided to right him in again:) This chapters going to be a month since the last one.

Sorry if its crap, im just abit sad today so it might not be that good:(

* * *

Chapter 14

Its now been a month. A month since Haley's attack. A month since Brooke and Lucas declared there love. A month since Brooke and Rachels fight. A month since Haley and Jake broke up. Just over a month since Skills and Bevin started dating. A month since Dan decided he wanted to be a part of Nathans life again. And a month since Haley and Nathan met Clay. They've not seen him since that day they went to the police. They hope to soon though.

The group are at TRIC. Appart from Junk, his cousins in Tree Hill for a couple of days. He's going to join them later with his cousin. None of them are expecting the surprises this night will hold.

* * *

Brooke is in the toilets, adding some more lipgloss. She then hears a voice making it's way towards the door. It's Rachel.

''HOW DARE SHE!'' Brooke hears from the other side of the door. She runs in the cubical and sits on the seat. Ever since there fight Brooke has tried to avoid Rachel. Everytime she see's her Rachel makes mean comments about her and Lucas. Brooke just wants to stay away from her, she doesn't want to get in trouble for fighting.

Rachel storms into the bathroom with Theresa, clearly in a mood.

''How dare she! How can she come here with those losers! I made her popular and now she's with Haley and Peyton all the time, I even saw her in the mall shopping with Brooke Davis the other day!'' Rachel shouted.

''I know.'' Theresa mumbled. She was just jealous that Bevin got to get away from Rachel and find some new friends.

''She's such a idiot. I bet Skills will dump her when he realises how stupid she is.''

Brooke gasped. There was no way she was going to let Rachel talk about her friends like that. So what if Bevin wasn't smart? She was still a great friend. And Skills really likes Bevin, he's not like that. She can put up with her talking about her and Lucas, because she knows that she loveds Lucas and Rachel isn't going to take him away. But she wasn't going to talk trash about one of her best friends and his girlfriend.

Brooke stormed out of the cubical and walked right over to Rachel and slapped her in the face. She grabbed her chin and pulled her face down right to hers.

''You don't know Skills. He's not like that. Bevin was happy to get away from you, you're such a bitch.'' Brooke let go of her chin and pushed her into the sink. She then turned round and walked away, happy to stick up to her friends.

* * *

Peyton was backstage with Jake, they were setting up for kareoke night. Peyton and Jake have got really close over the past month. They both are starting to really like eachother. Peyton thinks Jakes not over Haley and Jake thinks Peyton just doesn't like him. But if it's only friendship they can get then it's what they'll take. It's better than nothing.

''So where does the red lead go?'' Jake asked, he was trying to get all the right leads in the right places. He was having trouble so far.

''In the red socket.'' she laughed.

''Right.''

They turned there heads when they heard someone walking towards them.

''Hey Nate.'' Peyton and Jake said.

''Hey.'' he waved.

''What's up?'' Peyton asked.

''Can I sign up for kareoke here?'' he asked nervously. Peyton and Jake burst into laughter, clutching onto there stomachs to try and control it.

''Nate, you can't sing!'' Peyton said insensitivly.

''I heard you in the changing rooms Nate, you can't.'' he agreed.

''It's not for me.''

''Huh?'' said Peyton.

''Who then?'' Jake asked.

''Haley.'' he shrugged.

''Haley? You wont beable to get her up there. She's only ever sang for me, Brooke or Lucas. How do you know she can sing?'' Jake asked jelous, why would she sing for Nathan?

Peyton noticed that. That's why she thinks Jake's still into Haley.

''The first day of school I heard her singing in the cafe, she was amazing.'' he smiled at the memory. Haley had been pretty down this month since it happened, Nathan just wanted to cheer her up abit. ''Don't tell her though. I want it to be a surprise.''

''Okay. What song?'' Peyton asked.

''I don't know. Can't she decide when she get's up there?''

''_if_.'' Jake reminded him.

Peyton and Nathan ignored Jake's remark. ''Sure. So why are you doing this for her Nate?'' she asked.

''She's just seemed unhappy lately, I wanted to cheer her up.'' he answered honestly. He didn't have to say why she was unhappy, he'd not told anyone about what happened. And he wasn't going to.

''Oh.'' Peyton didn't want to ask anymore, she didn't want to make it awkward between Nathan and Jake. All of the group have figured out that Nathan likes Haley, except Haley. This was turning into Brucas all over again.

When Nathan mentioned Haley has been unhappy lately Peyton thought of Martin. The day he came Damien left the game early and so did Haley. She didn't go to school the day after. And has been less 'Haley' than usual. She was worried if any of them did it to Haley, but she cleared all of them thoughts out of her mind, she didn't want to think anyone could hurt Haley like that.

* * *

Haley was at the bar ordering a bottle of water. As she was waiting for it to come she heard a voice behind her.

''Niiiiice.'' a guy with dark hair commented as he checked her out.

''Excuse me?'' she asked with her eyebrow raised, she was also kind of scared. She wasn't as trustworthy since she met Damien.

''You're hot, you wanna dance?'' he asked with a stupid smirk on his face. It wasn't a sexy smirk like Nathan's, this guys way creepy.

''No she doesn't.'' Another voice answered. They turned and saw Clay, with a protective look on his face.

''Clay!'' Haley walked over and hugged the guy who saved her last month.

''Hey, Little James.'' The day Haley, Nathan and Clay hung out Clay kept on making comments about her shortness. So he made the nickname 'Little James' which he called her for the rest of the day. It looks like he'll be calling her that all the time now. Haley liked it though, even though she's not known Clay for long, she sees him as a big brother.

Clay looked over to the darked haired guy, ''now you, get away from my little sister.'' he warned. The guy just shrugged his sholdours and walked away. Haley just grinned at Clay.

''Thanks.'' Haley said.

''No probs. Have you told anyone what happened?''

''No. I don't want them to know. So if you see anyone can you just say you're my friend?''

''Hey, I thought I was you're friend?'' he asked jokingly.

''You are.'' she assured him.

''Where's Nathan?'' he asked. Hoping that his two favorate teen's had started dating.

''I dunno.'' she shrugged.

''Oh.'' He sighed.

Haley looked over to the dance floor and saw Brooke and Lucas walking towards them hand in hand. Looking completely loved up as usual. Haley was so happy for her friends. All the boys have been moaning about how sickly it is to watch. But all the girls think it's sweet.

''Hey Hales,'' Brooke loved over at Clay and smiled, checking him out. ''Who's the hottie?'' she grinned.

Lucas gave his girlfriend a cold look, he knew she was kidding but couldn't help but be jealous. ''Yeah, Hales. Who's this guy?'' he asked protectively, this guy looked about 20. He didn't want him chatting up his best friend, she's only a junior.

Clay just stood there looking completly uncomfortable. He didn't want this guy to have a problem with him. Haley sensed his discomfort and wanted to put them straight. ''This is Clay, mine and Nathan's friend.'' she explained.

''Hi, I'm Brooke.'' Brooke stook her hand out for him to shake, which he did.

Lucas also stook his hand out, ''Lucas.'' he and Clay shook hands until Brooke spoke.

''You're and Nate's friend? You two arn't even dating and you're sharing friends.'' she laughed.

''Brooke, not this again.'' Haley rolled her eyes at her best friend. Ever since her and Jake broke up Brooke has been nagging at her about Nathan. Brooke keeps telling Haley that Nathan likes her, she just wont believe it.

''I'm just saying Hales. If you've even got a friend that none of us know, you and Nate must have been together _alone _to make this friend.'' she explained. Not noticing this made Haley want to cry at the memory of how she and Clay met.

Haley just didn't want to talk about that and wanted Brooke to stop nagging at her about Nathan, ''Brooke. Nathan doesn't like me in that way.''

Clay coughed to try and cover his laughter, knowing how wrong Haley was. He was happy that he knew that Haley now liked Nathan, he wouldn't tell him that though. He cares about her to much to betray her like that.

''Please.'' Brooke rolled her eyes at Haley's cluelessness. ''Anyway, I wanna dance again. Come on Broody.'' she dragged Lucas back onto the dancefloor not giving anyone a chance to say anything else.

Clay laughed at the new couple he just met. ''Man, that guy is whipped.'' he commented to Haley.

Haley smacked him on the sholdour. ''Hey! There in love.'' she stated.

''Speaking of 'in love', You're in love with Nathan huh?'' he asked jokingly. But still wanting to know the answer.

''No, I just _like _him. Who wouldn't? He's awsome.'' she smiled.

Clay looked at the girl he considered his little sister and smiled proudly. He didn't know her well but he did know she was attacked and then broke up with her boyfriend the next day. She deserved to be happy, he knew Nathan would make her happy.

* * *

Bevin watched in envy as she saw Skills talking to a blonde girl. Laughing. They looked like they were flirting. Bevin was definetly mad, how dare her boyfriend of 1 month and 3 days flirt with another girl. She stormed over to them and stood infront of them with her hand folded across her chest.

''Skills. Why are you flirting with her?'' she demanded, clearly upset.

Skills leaned over and whispered in her ear, ''She's Fergies type, I figured I could set them up. Sorry Baby.'' he leaned back and looked at her dissapointed with himself. He couldn't believe he could make Bevin upset. He couldn't believe he could be so clueless.

Bevin smiled at her boyfriends kindness. She stook her hand out ''Hi, I'm Bevin.'' she grinned.

''Lauren.'' she shook Bevins hand, slightly confused. She thought Bevin was going to slap her for talking to her boyfriend. Skills just looked confused, Bevin got over her sadness quickly. Lauren turned back to Skills, ''So which one's Fergie?'' she asked, excited to meet the guy Skills spoke so highly of.

''We'll take you to him.'' Skills grabbed Bevin's hand and they all walked to the direction where Fergie was.

* * *

Nathan, Haley and Clay were all sat on a table joking around like they did on that Tuesday a month ago. Clay smiled proudly at the teen's, praying in his head that they'd get together soon.

''Hales, I gotta tell you something.'' Nathan said nervously.

''What is it?''

''I kinda signed you up for kareoke.'' he confessed.

''WHAT? Nathan! I can't sing!'' she lied.

''Don't lie Hales, I've heard you sing. You're amazing.'' he admitted. She really was, not just at singing.

''When?'' she asked, thinking he was lying. Only Brooke, Lucas and Jake have ever heard her sing.

''The day we met at the cafe.''

''Oh.'' she blushed. ''I still can't do it.''

''Yes you can. Me and Clay will be cheering you on, right Clay?'' Nathan asked, wanting a little help.

''Yeah, You'll be awsome Little James.'' he assured her.

''_Please welcome to the stage, Haley James!_'' Peyton shouted into the microphone, excited to hear Haley sing for the first time.

Haley didn't say anything else to them, she just walked slowly up to the stage. Her hands were shaking and her hands were sweating. She felt like Brooke did when Lucas told her he loved her. She thought she was going to faint any second. She walked across the stage and took the microphone and whispered the song title to Peyton. Peyton nodded and smiled encouragingly and walked of the stage.

Haley got the microphone and put it towards her mouth, ''Um, I'm going to sing a song that reminds me of my Mom and when she left.'' she admitted to the audience, even though she doesn't know most of them. Haley always sang this song when she thought of her Mom. Ever since the attack she's been thinking about her alot, wishing she was here. And she isn't. The music started to play and Haley stared at all the faces, just focusing on Nathan and Clay who were cheering her on already.

_I don't know what to say_  
_I don't know what to say_  
_Anymore cus its all been said before_  
_And I don't know where you are_  
_All I know is your far_  
_And your not coming back_  
_If this is how it goes_  
_I tried but I dont know_

Nathan just stared at Haley, knowing that her Mom leaving all the time really effected her. He wished his Mom was back, just like Haley did. He continued to stare, not caring if anyone saw him practically drooling. _She's so beautiful_ he thought. He wished he could just run up on the stage and kiss her, but he can't because that will ruin everything.

_I don't know if I like it_  
_Without you, without you, without you, ooo_  
_Tell me how im supposed to make it_  
_Without you, without you, without you_  
_You got me crying tonight_  
_Is this what its gonna be like_  
_I try and act like im fine but I will never be right_  
_Without youuuuu, without youuuu, without youuuu_  
_Without you I don't know_

Brooke smiled proudly at her best friend. She never thought Haley would sing infront of an audience. Brooke had to beg Haley for her to sing to her, it was worth it when she heard her. Brooke knew Nathan had something to do with this, which made her want him and Haley to be together even more.

_Im not sure how to feel_  
_Im not sure what Is real_  
_Anymore cus I never felt like this_  
_Sometimes it hurts me so bad_  
_Its the words gotta say_  
_And I cant live like that_  
_I don't wanna be alone_  
_I tried but I don't know_

Clay cheered for his new friend, knowing she's going to have a great life. He know's how strong she is, after she went to the police and told them everything. He know's she's going to have an amazing life. Clay just hopes they'll still be friends then, because Haley James if definetly someone he wants in his life.

_I don't know if I like it_  
_Without you, without you, without you, ooo_  
_Tell me how im supposed to make it_  
_Witout you, without you, without you_  
_look at me crying tonight_  
_Is this what its gonna be like_  
_I try and act like im fine but I will never be right_  
_Without youuuuu, without youuuu, without youuuu_  
_Without you I don't know _

Rachel watched in envy as the girl she hated sang perfectly on the stage. Rachel was convinced Haley was trying to take everything away from her: Nathan, cheer leading, Bevin. The truth is Haley wasn't, she's to happy with her own life.

_The one thing I do know_  
_That im so sure of_  
_Is with you gone im lost_  
_And im so confused I cant deal with it no more_  
_Without you I cant see it, take this pain from me_  
_So I can make room for you,_  
_Cus you've been gone from me for too long_  
_I don't know_

Lucas saw how happy Haley was onstage. He did notice that Haley had been sad this past month. He didn't want to ask incase she snapped at him. He knew she was getting happier, thanks to Nathan.

_I don't know if I like it_  
_Without you, without you, without you, ooo_  
_Tell me how im supposed to make it_  
_Witout you, without you, without you_  
_look at me crying tonight_  
_Is this what its gonna be like_  
_I try and act like im fine but I will never be right_  
_Without youuuuu, without youuuu, without youuuu_  
_Without you I dont know_

Junk and his cousin walked in smiling at the amazing voice on stage. Junk was surprised to find it was Haley, but he was so proud of her. He knows how nervous she is. His cousin just thought she was great and had a fantastic voice.

_Without you I couldn't be without you ooo ooo_

_Without you I couldn't be without you ooo ooo_

_Without you I couldn't be without you ooo ooo_

_Without you I couldn't be without you ooo ooo_

Haley finished the song and breathed a sigh of relief when she realised people were cheering. Especially Nathan. She saw him walk round to the side of the stage and she walked off and gave him a huge hug.

''Thank you.'' she told him.

''You were amazing.'' she broke away from the embrace and looked up at him. Nathan wanted to kiss her so bad, he was just about to do so but Junk walked up to them and interrupted.

''Hales, Nate. This is my cousin Nikki.'' he pointed to the girl next to him.

Nikki completely ignored Haley and looked at Nathan. ''Hello Nathan.'' she said with a sly smile.

''You know her?'' Haley asked.

''Yeah. She's the bitch who stole my money.'' He told her still glaring at Nikki. He couldn't stand to be near her so he stormed off towards the bar where Clay was. Leaving Nikki laughing bitterly and Junk and Haley looking completly confused.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**The song Haley sang was 'Without You' by Pixie Lott. It's one of my favourate songs so I had to include it.**

**Please review and let me know if you have any ideas.**

**By the way the Lauren that Skills and Bevin set Fergie up with was Miss Lauren. I do like her and Skills as a couple but I like him and Bevin better and I still wanted her in the story:)**

**NEXT CHAPTER TUESDAY MY TIME. SO OTHERS MAY GET IT LATER.**


	15. Ex

************

Hope you liked that last chapter. Thanks for all you're great reviews, they keep me inspired!

**Also thank you to people who've added me to there favorate authors list, it means so much! THANK YOU:D and thanks to people who've put this on there favorate stories and alerts. **

**Sorry but this is a short chapter. You'll like the next one though, its kindof what you've all been waiting for...:)**

* * *

Chapter 15

To say Nathan Scott was mad would be an understatement. He was furious. His ex had just shown up who stole his money and cheated on him. And did the same with 3 other guys! She also disturbed a moment between him and the girl of his dreams, it's true. He has been dreaming about her. So Nikki has to show up and spoil it.

Nathan stormed over to where Clay was sat and sat on the stool next to him. He grabbed Clays shot and drank it.

''Woah Nate. Who's got you all mad?'' Clay asked.

''Nikki.'' he mumbled.

''Who?''

''Nikki. She's my bitch ex.'' he grumbled.

''Well we've all had one of those.'' Clay laughed.

* * *

Peyton had just finished listening to Haley sing, she went back onto the stage to announce the next person. Knowing they wouldn't be as good.

''Next up is Mouth Mcfadden singing Grease Lightning!'' Peyton laughed and turned to walk of the stage. As she was walking she saw Nikki. The girl that used Nathan. She stormed off the stage where Nikki, Haley and Junk were stood in an awkward silence.

''GET OUT BITCH!'' she shouted.

''No.'' she answered calmly, she knew that would just piss her off even more. Nikki wanted to look like Miss. Innocent

''I said get out. You've cause enough trouble for me and Nate.'' Peyton started to square upto Nikki, clearly if she pissed Peyton of again she'd hit her.

''Oh, sticking up for stupid little Nathan once again.'' she whispered. So she could still keep up her innocent role.

Peyton was just about to punch her square in the face when she felt a hand stopping her. Peyton turned back and saw Haley.

''Peyton don't. You'll get fired. She's not worth it.'' she explained. Haley didn't like fights, she doesn't want Peyton to get in trouble. She doesn't know what Nikki's done. All she knows is she's clearly not worth the trouble.

''Yeah. Listen to the short ass.'' Nikki snickered.

Haley heard that and no one calls Haley James. She walked up to her and punch her in the nose. ''What was that?'' she shouted.

Nikki screamed and started pulling Haley's hair. Peyton jumped on Nikki's back trying to get her off Haley. Haley just kept slapping Nikki. None of it was working, no one was stopping.

Nathan, Jake and Clay ran over to the girls. Jake pulled Peyton of Nikki, Clay pulled Nikki off Haley, Nathan just grabbed Haley to hold her back. Junk just stood there looking completely confused, he never knew his cousin was such a bitch.

"You're out of here.'' Clay dragged Nikki by her arm out of the club, no one was going to get into a fight with Little James and expect him not to get involved. He was going to protect Haley from people like that. He wasn't doing it because of what happened with Damien. It's because he cares about Haley like a sister, and you don't mess with his sister.

Nathan just hugged Haley calming her down, ''I'm sorry.'' she mumbled. Nathan leaned back and lifted her chin up with his finger so she was looking at him.

''What for?''

''For that.''

''I should be thanking you,'' he laughed. ''I hate her, so thank you.'' he pulled her into a hug again.

Haley didn't want to know what happened between Nikki and Nathan. She didn't want to know if they dated, she didn't want to get that picture in her head. Haley thought about what just happened and laughed, that so wasn't like her.

''How did that just happen anyway?'' he asked, still holding Haley.

''Peyton stormed over and shouted, she was about to hit her but I stopped her. Then she called me a short ass so I punched her. Only Skills gets to call me a short ass.'' she explained.

''Well I think you have a very nice ass Haley James.'' he flirted.

Haley should of backed away, but she didn't. She still wanted to be in his arms, it felt so safe. ''Perv.'' she mumbled. Nathan just laughed and closed his eyes. Taking in this moment with Haley in his arms, he doubted this would ever happen again.

* * *

Peyton was pacing up and down backstage. After the fight she just ran there, she knew she'd do something she'd regret if she would have stayed. She was thankful Nathan's friend got her out of here.

When she ran out Jake followed her, he knew he had to stay with her until she was okay. He couldn't leave her like that.

''You okay Peyt?'' Jake asked concerned.

''Yeah,'' she breathed, she'd calmed down abit more now. ''She just get's me so mad.'' she continued taking deep breaths until she was calm. Jake didn't say anything else. He wanted to wait untill she'd calmed down abit more. Angry Peyton was scary.

''Who is she?''

''Her names Nikki. She dated Nathan last year. She's a liar, she dated 3 other rich guys from other schools. She just wanted there money. She didn't even need it for anything important, she just liked it.'' she was starting to get mad agian, she took more and more deep breaths to calm herself down.

''_Ouch_. Was Nate okay?'' this past month Nathan and Jake have gotten pretty close, know Jake's not with Haley he's got no reason not to like Nathan.

''Yeah, he got her back.'' she laughed at the memory.

''How?''

''He told those 3 other guys about her and they all dumped her. Then I beat her up.'' she said proudly.

''Nice Peyt.'' Jake highfived Peyton, proud of her to.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas were on the dancefloor. Brooke sure liked to dance. They only stopped dancing twice, the first time was to talk to Haley and Clay and the second was to see what the fight was about. Lots of people were crowding round where it was, by the time they got there all they saw was Peyton storming off and Jake running after her. They saw Nathan hugging Haley. And Clay dragging a girl out by the arm, both of them looking very angry.

This was a night for Brooke and Lucas, they didn't want to get involved. Brooke was sick of all the drama, she was just glad she had Lucas. He's the best thing that's ever happened to her.

''Lucas?''

''Yeah?''

''I love you.'' she told him.

''I love you too Pretty girl.'' he leaned down and kissed her.

Brooke smiled and rested her head on his chest again. That's how they stayed for most of the night.

* * *

Fergie was at the bar with Lauren. They've been there for about half a hour joking around and finding stuff out about eachother. Fergie discovered Lauren wants to be a teacher when she's older. And Lauren discovered Fergie really likes basketball.

''Fergie?'' Lauren asked, nervous. She's not had much experience with boys, she goes to a girls school. She doesn't get to see many of them.

''Yeah?''

''Can I have your number?''

''Sure.'' he grinned. Fergie grabbed a napkin and wrote his number on it.

''Thanks, I'll call you tomorrow?''

''Great.'' he beamed. Then mentally slapped himself in the face for getting to excited, _she's going to think I'm a loser._

But Lauren just laughed.

* * *

Mouth had just finished singing 'Grease Lightning' when his phone rang.

''Hello?'' he asked.

''_Hey boyfriend._''

''Hey babe.'' he smiled, he was so happy to here from her.

''_Watchaa doin?_'' Millie asked. Oddly sounding like Isabella from 'Phineas and Ferb.'

''Just at TRIC.'' Mouth answered.

''_Where?_'' she asked confused, _what's tric?_

''It's a club in Tree Hill.'' he laughed.

''_Oh._'' she said dissapointidly.

''What's up Millie?'' he asked concerned, he hated that she lived so far and he couldn't comfort her. He's only saw her a few times since the first time they met. They talk everyday on the phone though, and they text all the time.

''_It's just... are there girls there?_'' she asked embarressed. She didn't want to be one of those over jealous girlfriends.

''Yeah, Peyton and Haley just had a fight with one.'' he snorted. Not sensing that she was jealous of the girls there. He wasn't saying Haley and Peyton wern't girls, he just classed them as friends. He then thought about what she just said, ''I mean, yeah. But they've got nothing on you.'' he told her truthfully.

She grinned on the other side of the line. ''_I've got to go, I'll see you later._'' she told him. She really didn't want to go but she was using her house phone and her Mom wanted to use it.

''Bye.'' He said as Millie hung up the phone. He tried not to think about Millie all night because it just made him miss her. He'd been distracting himself all night. But now she rang. He was glad she did, but it just made him miss her even more.

* * *

Haley, Nathan and Clay were stood outside TRIC. They needed some fresh air. They were talking about what happened with Nikki. Haley had just finished telling Clay what happened.

''The blonde girl did look mad. No wonder.'' Clay laughed. He'd not met the others yet, except Brooke and Lucas so he just referred to them by there hair colours. Haley and Nathan just knew he'd get confused if they told him there names, so they just went along with it.

''Yeah, she's pretty protective. We've been best friends for ages.'' Nathan said.

''Where did you take her anyway?'' Haley wondered.

''I just dragged her to the door and pushed her out, I told her to stay away from my little sister.'' he grinned. Haley did to, she stood on her tip toes and gave him a high five.

''Little sister?'' Nathan asked.

''Yeah. Some guy way hitting on her before and I called her that to get him away. It works, so I'm just gonna stick with it.'' he explained. Clay noticed the jelous look on Nathan's face when he said someone was hitting on Haley. Unfortunatly Haley didn't.

Haley's phone began to ring, she looked at the number she didn't recognise. She answered it anyway.

''Hello?''

''_Is this Haley James?_'' the deep voice on the other end asked.

''Yeah?'' she answered, still confused to who this guy was.

''_This is The Tree Hill police station. We would like to let you know about the case regarding Damien West._'' Haley felt sick when he said the name. ''_He got hit by a bus last week, he was in a coma. During the time he was in a coma a 3 girls reported a rape case in Charlotte regarding Damien West. When he woke up he confessed to you're attempted rape and the actual rape of the others. We now no longer have to take this case to trial. But if you do have anymore information for us please let us now. Thank you._''

''Wow. Thank you.'' she was beyond shocked. She'd been so scared this past month thinking that he'd come back for her. And now he's gone. But she felt so bad for the girls who he did rape. She didn't even want to imagine what would have happened if he got that far.

''_Take care._'' the voice on the other end hung up.

Haley just stood that with the phone still in her hand. Nathan saw a tear slide down her cheek and instictively pulled her into a hug. She continued to cry into his shirt. ''He's gone.'' she mumbled.

Nathan started to rub her back to calm her down. ''Who?'' he asked.

Haley pulled back and looked at Nathan and Clay. ''Damien.'' she sniffled. Nathan's fists immediatly clenched as he heard the name. And Clays jaw immediatly tightened. They all hated that guy. ''He confessed. He's gone.'' she beamed. ''He's gone.'' she repeated, not getting tired of how relieved she felt.

Nathan and Clay's faces broke into huges smiles. They all pulled eachother into a huge hug, the three of them. So happy for justice.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**

**I know Haley Elizabeth James wanted Damien to get hit by a bus so I made it happen:). It wasn't Damien calling like Derek did, they actually caught him and he's not coming back.**

**Sorry Clay fans but he wont be in the next chapters, he will come back in Chapter 22. Sorry if that's to long, but these next chapters are mainly going to be Naley, Jeyton and Brucas. I may add him in a phone conversation with Haley or Nathan and he will be mentioned.**

**If you have any questions please ask. + Please Review!**


	16. I like you

************

Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter:) Sorry if it's not good, I've just not been feeling like writing these past few days. My mind keeps on thinking about other things.:(

But now I'm happy again because I've just found out Breaking Dawn: Part 1 will be coming out next year:D woop!

* * *

Chapter 16

It was now a week since that night at TRIC. Haley was on the phone to Clay running across the quad. She was running late for a tutor session. It was lunch time so she kept bumping into people.

''Sorry.'' she said as she bumped into someone else, she looked up and saw Nathan. ''Oh. Hey Nathan.'' she grinned.

''_Oh, Nate's there. I'll take to you later Little James, give you two time to talk._'' Clay laughed from the other side of the phone.

''Bye Clay.'' she said annoyed at his teasing, she wished she'd never told Clay she liked Nathan.

''Hey Hales.'' Nathan smiled.

''Hi Nathan. I'm so sorry I bumped into you. Clay called as I was walking out so it took me twice as long putting things into my locker one handed, and he was just talking and talking about some girl he met and hooked up with this weekend. Anyway, then I realised I was late so I had to talk and run and people kept giving me horrible looks for bumping into them an-''

''I like you.'' Nathan blurted out. He'd been holding it in for so long, he now knew how Lucas felt. He wasn't going to tell her but then he saw her standing there rambling. She looked gorgeous. Lucas told him last week that he'll have this 'moment' where he'll have to tell her, David told Lucas about it. Nathan guessed he was having that moment. There was no turning back now.

''What?'' she asked taken back.

''I like you.'' he repeated with more confidence.

''What?'' she repeated with more shock.

''I just needed you to know. Ever since I came into the cafe that day and saw you and heard you sing. I've liked you more and more eachday. I know you don't feel the same but I thought you should know.'' he declared. ''I like you.'' he said for the third time.

Haley was lost for words, she couldn't believe that he'd just said that. She'd imagined the moment when he'd say it and she'd jump into his arms and kiss him. But she just stood there, frozen. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't top that. She didn't know what she was thinking when she said...

''I-I have to go.'' Haley just ran past Nathan, not caring how stupid she looked.

''Haley!'' Nathan called but she didn't turn round.

Nathan mentally smacked himself in the face for telling her. Stupid Lucas and his stupid moments.

* * *

School was now over. Mouth, Junk, Skills and Fergie were at the river court. They rest of the group were at basketball and cheer practice, they wern't allowed to watch. Skills was upset about that. Skills and Fergie had just had a game of one on one. Now they were just talking.

''Has Lauren called yet?'' Fergie asked to Junk who had his phone.

''No. Dude it's been a week, she's not calling.'' Junk said rudely. Fergie had been asking him every half hour for the past week, he'd had enough.

''I know.'' he sighed. He really didn't want to admit it but it was true, she wasn't going to call.

They look at Mouth who has just randomly burst out laughing. They never thought he would laugh at Fergie like that.

''Sorry,'' he quickly said. ''I just got a funny text off Millie.'' he stated.

''Well stop texting dawg.'' Skills said annoyed.

''Calm down man.''

''Oh he's just mad because his _girlfriends _at cheer practice in her uniform and the team are going to be looking at her.'' Junk joked. It was true, when Bevin and Skills started dating he moaned and moaned about it. Now he just takes his anger out on them. He even picks her up from practice just to remind the guys she's his, even though they already know.

''Shut up.'' he said as he threw the ball at his head.

''What do you guys think was up with Nathan today at lunch?'' Mouth asked changing the subject, he didn't want Skills to get more mad. He did actually want to know what was up with Nathan. All lunch time he kept snapping at people and just picking at his food. When Lucas asked him what was up he just threw his sandwhich at him and stormed off.

''I dunno. Do you think it was because Haley wasn't there?'' Fergie asked.

''Nah. Hales is never there on Wednesdays he'd be used to it by now.'' Junk reasoned.

''And it's not like there dating.'' Skills added.

''He wishes.'' Fergie laughed.

''So does she, Brooke told me she feels the same.'' Mouth told them, then he realised what he'd just said. ''..and she told me not to tell anyone.'' he added. They all just laughed.

''Don't worry dawg, we wont tell anyone.'' Skills assured him. ''..besides Bevin already told me.'' he admitted.

They all just kept on talking about 'Naley' until Skills had to go and get Bevin. Mouth had to set up his equiptment for the game, Junk was going to help him. And Fergie.. well Fergie was just going to go home and think about Lauren and why she hasn't called.

* * *

Dan Scott had decided to give his son a call, you know ruin his life abit more. He wanted him to know that he was going to get him back, he wasn't going to tell him how. He was just going to tell him that he would. He picked up and dialed Kieths house number, he didn't have Nathan's cell number.

''_Hello?_'' Kieth said.

''Hey big brother.'' Dan said cheerfully.

''_What do you want Dan?_'' Kieth was getting mad. Nathan's life was just getting better, he wasn't going to let Dan spoil it now.

''I want my son back.'' he stated.

''_You're not getting him back Dan. He won't come._'' he reminded him.

''He will Kieth, he will.''

''_What's that supposed to mean?_''

''It means I'm going to get my son back. It's only a matter of time.'' With that Dan hung up the phone. A smirk forming on his face.

That was step 1 of Dan's plan. Step 2: wait till theres a game in Charlotte, and find out more about his son's new life...

* * *

Haley, Brooke, Peyton and Bevin were at cheer practice sitting on the bleachers. They were having a 5 minute break, so were the boys. Brooke has noticed that Haley's been a little off today. She wasn't the best dancer but she was getting better. But today she just wasn't paying attention, and that wasn't like her best friend.

''Ok Hales, spill.'' Brooke demanded.

''What?'' she asked cluelessly.

''Don't give me that, you've been out of it all day since lunch. Tell us whats up.'' Brooke urged.

''Nathan.'' she sighed and put her head in her hands.

Bevin sat beside Haley and rubbed her hand along her back, hoping to make her feel better. Brooke sat on the other side of her too but didn't do anything, she just wanted to know what was up with Haley. Peyton sat on the seat infront and turned round to face her.

''What happened?'' she prodded.

''He told me he liked me.'' Haley looked at all there shocked faces and surprisingly Brooke didn't say anything. ''And I ran away. I just ran!'' she moaned and put her face in her hands again.

''WHAT?'' the three shouted. Getting disaproving looks from the other cheer leaders and Whitey.

''I just said 'I have to go.' and ran. I'm so stupid! I've liked him for so long and I've just messed it up!'' Peyton then saw a tear role down Haley cheek and stood up and hugged her.

''Honey it's okay. He's liked you since the first day, that's not going to stop just because you ran away.'' Peyton promised.

She sat back down and let Brooke hug her and then Bevin. When Bevin pulled away Haley sniffed and looked at Brooke. ''So much for Naley huh?'' she tried to joke.

Brooke slapped her weakly on the shoulder, ''Hey. Don't talk like that.'' she said. She felt the tears forming into her eyes. Brooke always cried when Haley did, she hated it seeing her best friend like that.

''Hey! You said a five minute break!'' Rachel shouted from the bottom of the bleachers.

''Coming ho!'' Peyton shouted back. She knew Rachel wouldn't say anything back, she was scared of her.

''You okay Hales?'' Bevin asked.

''Yeah, let's go.'' Haley said standing up, preparing to put on a fake smile. She just wanted to get this over with so she could go home and prepare her fake smiles for the game tonight.

* * *

Nathan, Lucas and Jake were in the changing rooms on there 5 minute break. After Nathan had snapped at him at lunch he wanted to know what's happened, he was going to do a Brooke and confront him.

''Spill Nate.'' he demanded.

''What?'' he asked, breaking out of his thoughts about Haley. _How could I be so stupid? _he kept repeating in his head.

''What's up, you've been in a mood since lunch.'' Jake said.

''I told Haley, I did what you said Luke and told her. She ran Luke! She ran away! Now I've lost her, that's the last thing I wanted and now it's happened. Thanks alot.'' he shouted, his voice getting louder and louder at each word.

''I'm sorry Nate.'' Lucas put his hand on his shoulder which Nathan brushed off. ''Nathan this is just how she is. She get's scared and does random things, I bet she's beating herself up about it right now. Brooke said she feels the same way.''

''So did Peyton.'' Jake cut in.

''Yeah. You two are meant to be Nate. Just wait untill she realises it.'' Lucas assured him.

''I hope so.'' he mumbled.

''You ladies get you're asses out here. NOW!'' Whitey shouted from outside the locker room.

They all groaned and walked out of the locker room.

Nathan's eyes darted around the gym and saw Haley, her eyes looked abit red and puffy. _Oh no, I made her cry_ he thought. And there was nothing he could do about it...

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, please review!**

**Question: Has anyone seen Eclispe yet? Is it good? I'm going to see it on Friday. CANT WAIT!:D**


	17. KISSING

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter! No Clay atall in this one, sorry. I actually didn't feel like writing today, but I read a really great fanfic and it really inspired me:) Warning this chapter has alot of kissing, lol.**

* * *

Chapter 17

Lucas Scott dribbled the ball across the court. There was now 10 seconds left in the game. Ravens were up by 4. Lucas quickly passed the ball to Jake who got double teamed so he passed to Nathan who shot the ball which went it just as the buzzer sounded.

''The Ravens have won!'' Mouth screamed into the microphone.

''Mouth!'' he turned round and saw Millie jump into his arms.

''What are you doing here?'' he asked surprised, he was so happy to see her.

''Surprise!'' she said as she stuck her arms out and twiddled her fingers.

''Well I think this is the best surpise I've ever been given.'' he said as he pulled her close to him and kissed her.

''So was that.'' she commented when she broke away from the kiss.

Mouth just done a 'Nathan smirk' and kissed her again. Both of them loving every second of it.

..

Brooke ran up to Lucas and jumped in his arms. He picked her up and span the girl he loved around.

''You did it baby!'' she squeled jumping up and down in his arms.

He cut her out of her squels by kissing her with all the happiness he was feeling. He'd just won another game and he had the girl he loved right there with him, his Mom was pregnant and getting married to the man who he considered his father, he's got his brother back. Lucas Scott couldn't be happier.

..

Peyton ran up to Jake. He was her bestfriend (well the best one she's made in Tree Hill), they'd got so close this past few weeks. Especially since him and Haley broke up. She knew she was falling for him, she just couldn't control her feeling for him, he was unlike any of the guys she's ever met, of course she was falling for him.

She gave him a quick hug, ''Congrats buddy!'' she said as she lifted her hand for him to give her a high five.

He gave her a high five and said ''Thanks.''

''You wanna get out of here?'' she asked.

''Yeah, lets go get our stuff.'' he smiled. Jake really wanted some alone time with her. They always hung out, but mainly with the rest of them. They did hang out alone too, but after a couple of hours someone would join them or something would happen and they'd have to go home. He looked at the rest of his friends. He knew they'd all be busy tonight. Perfect.

Jake put his arm loosly around her sholdours and they walked to the locker rooms.

..

Fergie watched as everyone congratulating his friends as the Ravens won another game. Junk had gone to the toilet, Skills was with Bevin and Mouth was with Millie. Fergie just wished Lauren was here. But she hasn't called, so she obviously doesn't want to be.

''Fergie?'' a small voice asked.

Fergie's wish came true when he saw Lauren stood nervously behind him. She had her hands stuffed into her pockets, unsure of what to do.

''What are you doing her?'' he asked, his voice flat.

''I wanted to apologise. I lost you're number. You're school finishes before mine so I couldn't come and see you, I didn't know where you hung out, I know you said the river court. I checked it out a few times but you wern't there. I'm sorry I didn't call. I was hoping you'd give me you're number again? I promise I wont loose it this time.'' she said. She couldn't believe she lost it, she really liked Fergie. She just hopes she hasn't ruined her chance with him. Ferguson Thompson was to good to loose.

He didn't know what to say. So he just grabbed her and kissed her. When he broke away she stared at him breathlessly, ''So I guess I can have you're number then?'' she joked.

''Nah.'' He joked back. Lauren actually thought he was serious, he gave her a give peck on the lips. ''Just kidding.''

They both smiled at eachother and continued kissing. Lauren was definetely getting more that just a number.

..

Skills was looking around for Bevin, he couldn't find her any where. He gasped when he felt two small hands cover his hands.

''Hey baby.'' she whispered in his ear, still coverting his eyes.

''Hey.''

''You wanna come back to my place? My parents are out of town, and I missed my baby tonight.'' she whispered huskilly in his ear once again.

Skills grabbed her arm and they ran out of the gym, all he wanted was Bevin. And now he was going to have her.

..

Junk watched as Skills ran out with his girlfriend. He looked and saw Mouth and his girlfriends making out. He then saw Fergie and his new girlfriend talking on the bleachers holding hands. He wished he had that. Everyone was finding someone, Brooke and Lucas had declared there love. Skills told him that Nathan told Haley he liked her and Haley feels the same. His 3 best friends now had girlfriends. What about him?

''Junk, Junk!'' Brooke shouted as she ran over to him, dragging a dark skinned, black haired, gorgeous girl over to him. ''Junk this is Anna, Anna this is Junk.'' she said gesturing towards the person who's name she said.

''Hi.'' Anna said shyly.

''Hey.'' Junk said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Trying to keep his cool.

''Ok... So I'll give you two some time to talk.'' Brooke said awkwardly, even though it wasn't exactly a awkward moment. Brooke just looked at the pair of them and ran off. Hoping her friend Anna who she met at summer camp and one of her best friends Junk got together.

They both just laughed as they watched Brooke run off.

''She's crazy.'' Anna commented.

''That's Brooke.'' Junk said, still laughing and shaking his head. Not believing how crazy she was sometimes.

''How do you know Brooke?'' She asked.

''She's one of my best friends, and she dating my other best friend too.'' he informed her. ''How about you?''

''I met her and Haley at summer camp last year.'' she smiled as memories popped into her head.

''So you're the girl they kept going on about when they got back.'' They both laughed.

''I guess that's me. They didn't say anything bad did they?'' she asked embarressed.

''Nah, they said you're awsome.'' he told her.

''That's sweet.'' she smiled again at what they said about her. They got really close at summer camp, it was pretty boring there. Especially for Brooke, it was a all girl summer camp. Brooke spent alot of the time missing Lucas. But it was her idea to go, Haley's mom had sent her there for the summer, so Brooke tagged along too ofcourse. Haley was basically her sister.

Anna and Junk continued talking about Brooke and Haley at her summer camp. They then moved on to themselves, they talked about there schools, Anna goes to Laurens all girl school so they talked about that. He talked about Tree Hill High. They talked about friends, it turns out Lauren is her best friend but she's also got others. So he talked about his, Fergie, Mouth, Skills, Luke and the girls. It was like they were on a date, well they both hoped it was.

...

Haley didn't know what she was thinking when she ran over to Nathan when he scored the winning basket. She was overcome with pride so she jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. He clung onto her waist and span her around, even when he stopped spinning, none of them made a move to let go. They both enjoyed the feeling they got when they were touching.

Haley knew she had to tell Nathan how she felt too, this wasn't fair to him at all. Even though they won the game she could tell this was bothering him, he definetely wasn't playing his best.

She leaned over and whispered into his ear, ''I like you too.'' She moved her arms away and unwrapped her legs from around his waist. She began to walk away, she didn't know what else to do. She just wanted him to know, he might have changed his mind.

Nathan's heart was beating rapidly, it's all her could hear. He couldn't hear all the cheers and voices, he could just hear that. He needed to be with Haley, now. Now she feels the same way theres nothing stopping them.

Just as she began to walk away he grabbed her hand. She turned and looked at him confused, Nathan pulled her towards him and kissed her lightly on the lips, he didn't want to push her. They smiled at eachother and she kissed him again, this time not so light. This wasn't like her, she never made out with Jake in the middle of the court. But this was Nathan, the guy who she has the strongest feelings for.

They didn't notice all there friends looking at them (except Peyton and Jake). They didn't notice anything. All the cared about was being with eachother, and now they are.

* * *

Nathan and Lucas were in the locker room. They were all planning to go to Karens Cafe to celebrate winning, it was now closed but Karen always let the group in. So they were all going to go there. Which would give them a chance to meet Millie, Lauren and Anna. They didn't know where Peyton and Jake were, they didn't really care, everyone was to wrapped up in there own lives to care.

''Nathan and Haley sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G.'' Lucas sang.

Nathan shoved Lucas in the sholdour, ''Seriously, you're turning more and more into Brooke each day.''

They both just laughed, ''Seriously though, congrats man. I told you she felt the same.''

''No. Brooke told you she felt the same.'' he corrected.

''Well I still told you.'' he added. Lucas really wanted to feel responsible for his brother and best friend being together.

''No. Brooke told me.'' he corrected, smirking.

''Damn.'' he mumbled. ''What do you think Jake will say? I don't think he saw.''

''What d'you mean? They've been broken up for nearly a month and a half, and he likes Peyton.'' he told him defensively. He didn't want Jake to hate Haley because of him. ''And he didn't say anything in practice when we were talking about it.''

Lucas just laughed, ''Just kidding man, I know he's cool with you too.''

''You're such a nerd Pucas.'' Nathan spat.

''Nice Nate, didn't you call me that one Thanksgiving?'' he joked.

''Yeah, because you're Pucas.'' he told him.

''That doesn't even make sense. I bet that's how you won Haley over, with you're cool nicknames.''

''It took alot more than that, I still don't even know why she likes me.'' he confessed.

''Isn't it obvious?'' Nathan looked at him curiously, ''You're _Naley_!'' he joked, yet again.

''Seriously dude, what are you nowadays? A basketball player? A writer? Or a fricken comedian?'' he asked as he shoved him. ''Oh wait, you're _Broody_!''

They continued to insult eachother, just like brothers. They wern't embarressed to call eachother that anymore.

* * *

Haley and Brooke were in the girls locker rooms. Mouth and Fergie were waiting for them so they could go to the cafe and they could meet there girlfriends. Junk and Anna were also waiting. They didn't even know where Jake and Peyton were, they just hoped they'd be on a date or something. Skills and Bevin were 'busy' so they said they'd meet them there later. Lucas and Nathan wern't ready yet so they didn't have to rush getting there things.

''Haley and Nathan sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G.'' Brooke sang.

Haley just laughed, ''Seriously you and Luke are just made for eachother.''

''Don't change the subject! What happened? What did you say? What did he say? Is he a good kisser? Are you two dating now? Did he make the first move? He better had of Hales! Girls don't make the first move!'' she ranted.

''Brooke! Calm down. It all happened so fast..'' she told her, thinking about what happened only 20 minutes before.

''Okay, start from the beginning.''

''I ran up to him, hugged him, told him I liked him, began to walk away, he stopped me and kissed me.'' she told her in one breath.

Brooke got the biggest grin on her face. ''Hales! I'm so happy for you!'' she gave her best friend a massive bear hug, when she realised Haley couldn't really breath sp she let go.

''You wern't this happy when I got with Jake.'' Haley commented.

''But you're Naley! And he's Lucas's brother, oh my god if you and Nathan got married we'd be sisters!'' Brooke squeled.

''Woah slow down Brooke, I don't even know if were dating. And you do know you'll have to be married to Lucas so we'll be sisters right?''

''Yeah, and we will be.'' she informed Haley. She's one hundred percent sure she'll be married to Lucas, she wants to be with him for the rest of her life. She's know that for years, she's just never said it.

''Aaw Tigger.'' Haley said as she hugged her.

''Okay, enough about me. More about Naley!''

They talked about 'Naley' for awhile untill they realised the time. They walked out of the locker room and to the gym where Nathan, Lucas, Mouth, Millie, Junk, Anna, Fergie and Lauren were waiting.

''I'm sorry we took so long.'' Haley told them as her and Brooke walked up to them. Nathan walked up and hugged her, he'd missed her and they'd only been apart 15 minutes.

''It's okay.'' Luke said as he walked over and kissed Brooke.

''Hales, Brooke this is Millie.'' Mouth told them, showing them his girlfriend.

''Hi, I'm Haley.'' Haley said as she walked over and hugged her.

Brooke walked over and did the same. ''I'm Brooke.'' she grinned.

''This is Lauren.'' Fergie told them motioning to the girl he had his arm wrapped around.

They both did the same as they did with Millie, and then they saw Anna.

''Anna! I didn't know you were here!'' she said as she ran and pulled her into a massive hug. She'd not saw her in months.

''Brooke invited me.'' she informed her.

''Can we go now? I'm starving.'' Lucas moaned.

''Sure, let's go Broody.'' Brooke linked arms with him and they all walked out. Haley and Nathan walking hand in hand.

* * *

Jake and Peyton were at Karens Cafe. Karen was just leaving as they arrived, she didn't mind giving them the keys to lock up. They were just sat talking, it was like they were on a date. But they thought the other person wouldn't want that.

''Did you see Bevin and Skills running across the carpark? They were in a hurry.'' Peyton laughed.

''Why do you think they were in such a hurry?'' Jake said, completely oblivious to why they were.

''Well Bevin's parents are out of town,'' she hinted.

''So?'' Jake asked, still clueless.

''and they have been dating for almost 2 months.''

''What's that got to do with anything?''

''They're always all over each other, knocking all of you guys sick.''

''So?'' he asked again.

''Skills was looking _pretty_ horny whilst they were running.'' she teased.

''Eew Peyton! I didn't want to know that!'' he shouted.

''What did you think they were doing Jake? Watching a movie?'' she giggled.

''Yeah! I didn't want to imagine.. eew!'' he cringed.

''Don't be a baby Jake, people have sex.'' she continued to laugh.

''I know. I just don't like to think of Skills and Bevin having it.'' That just made her laugh even more.

Like it was on cue Bevin and Skills walked into the cafe, with huge grins on there faces. Jake and Peyton didn't want to get interupted. But since Bevin and Skills were here, the rest would be too.

''Hey.'' they both said.

''Hi.'' they both said while laughing. When Bevin and Skills walked in with those grins you couldn't not laugh, not when they were smiling at what they just did.

''What's funny?'' Bevin asked, wanting to be let in on the joke.

''Nothing just a movie we watched.'' Peyton lied, trying to stop her laughter.

''Oh yeah? What movie?'' Skills asked.

''Um, The Notebook.'' Jake quickly lied.

''Oh.'' they both said confused. _What was funny about The Notebook?_

Just as they said 'Oh' the rest of the group walked in, including three other girls. What was the most shocking thing though was the fact that Haley and Nathan were holding hands.

''There you are P. Sawyer and Jakey. You totally missed Naley.'' Brooke informed them.

''Really, that's awsome!'' Jake said. Genuinley happy for his friends.

Haley and Nathan both blew sighs of relief as everyone sat down. Atleast Jake was happy for them, atleast it wouldn't be awkward.

''So you guys are like together now?'' Peyton asked.

''I guess we are.'' Nathan said not looking away from Haley, hoping she'd agree, it's not like they talked about it.

''Yeah.'' Haley agreed as she smiled at him. She smiled even more when Nathan leaned down and kissed her.

''Excuse me. No PDA, if me and Brooke can't, you can't either.'' Lucas told them sternly. He was mad about that, after a week of them making out infront of them they'd finally had enough and made a rule. No PDA infront of the rest of them. Last week Bevin and Skills got added to that rule. Now Haley and Nathan are.

''Thanks Luke.'' Nathan mumbled sarcastically.

''You're welcome.'' he answered smugly.

''Guys this is Millie,'' Mouth said as he pointed to his girlfriend who was sat next to him. ''and that's Lauren and Anna.'' he said as he pointed to them who were sat on the other side of that table next to Junk and Fergie.

They all got introduced and Haley went to the kitchen and made them some pancakes. It didn't matter what time it was, they were Haley's pancakes. And everyone loves Haley's pancakes.

They all sat talking and getting to know the new girls. Hoping they'd be part of there group too if there relationships lasted with there best friends.

Everytime noone was looking Haley and Nathan stole some kisses. Both enjoying there new relationship. Haley was thinking about the first time she met him and what they talked about, love. She got a horrible feeling in her stomach when she remembered what Nathan said.

_''Do you believe in love?'' Haley asked cautiously,''Oh my god that sounds like cheesy pick up line or something right? I just wanted to know for like guys in general not just you, I wasn't flirting. Why would you care if I was flirting anyway? Great. Reading by the expression on your face, yes you do think I'm a freak. That's just gr-''_

_''Haley'' Nathan cut her off again; she was having a full blown ramble. Her arms were flying about she looked so cute. Wait cute? Nathan doesn't say cute Jeez what was Tree Hill doing to him? He then realised he'd left Haley wondering what he was going to say. ''I don't think you're a freak, as far as I know you sound pretty awesome'' He then saw her suddenly looking relieved but still weary as she knew he had something else to say. ''..And you're asking the wrong guy, **I don't**. But other guys do, my Uncle Cooper, He's in love.. Even though she left him. He sure believes in it.''_

'I don't.' Haley was planning on falling in love with Nathan, but what if he wasn't? She then remembered that day when they sent notes in class, she still has that note and she still remembers what it said.

_'And who's the new Nathan Scott?'_

_'The one that wants to be with someone, like actually be with someone. The one that wants to fall in love.'_

That made Haley have a new feeling in her stomach, she remembered that day at lunch when Lucas said Nathan liked someone. That person was her. That just made her more confused. Does he want to fall in love? Does he still not believe in it? Was he just saying he wants to so she'd like him? Haley just hoped he did want to because she could already picture herself marrying Nathan Scott.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**I did go and see Eclipse and it was amazing. They did rush it in the beginning though, and they did cut alot of good scenes from the book. I still think it was they best so far. I loved Edwards proposal! Im now Team Edward again. I thought the end was great. Anyone who loved it should read 'The short second life of Bree Tanner' I got it yesterday and ive finished it, its pretty short (179 pages) but really good. I strongly recomend it.**

**There will be more Jeyton in the next chapter. And some Brucas to. Along with some Naley drama.**

**The next chapter will be up on Monday.**

**BTW I'll start telling you when I'll be updating just so you know when. You may be in a different country with a different timezone and i dont know if it will be a different day for you. But ill just tell you what day it will be when ill update.**


	18. Touchy Subjects

****

Hello:) Thanks again to the alerts/favorate/reviewers!

I was wondering if people didn't like the last chapter? I didn't get many reviews, Please let me know what you think.. it makes me write faster;) [It really does!]

Enjoy..

* * *

Chapter 18

It was now Saturday, 3 days after the game.

Junk and Anna are now dating, they've been going on double dates with Fergie and Lauren too. Junk likes the fact his girlfriend is best friends with his best friends girlfriend. It makes things easier.

Mouth and Millie hung out the day after the game, then she had to leave agian. They still call and text eachother everyday it just get hard when there feelings are growing and they can't see eachother.

Peyton and Jake have been hanging out even more. There just like a couple who just don't make out. So Jake has finally decided to ask her out... he's just waiting for the right moment. Whenever that is.

Brooke and Lucas are loved up as usual. Spending everytime they can together, there just being well, Brucas.

Skills and Bevin havn't left the bedroom these last couple of days. Ever since there first time together they havn't really stopped. Bevins parents are coming back today though so that could put a end to that.

Haley and Nathan have been happier than ever, they've been spending everytime they can together. Going to eachothers house early in the morning till late at night. Brooke and Lucas are mad about that, there missing them.

Fergie and Lauren are also together. They're spending time together whenever they can, seen as the go to different schools it's hard. It doesn't stop them liking eachother though.

* * *

Haley had just woke up when she heard her phone vibrate on her table, she leaned over and picked up her phone. She grinned when she saw the name on the screen.

''Hey.'' she said, still half asleep.

_''Hey baby. Sorry did I wake you up?''_

''Nope. I just woke up when you called.'' she told him.

_''Cool. Um, Karen wanted to know if you wanted to come to dinner tonight?'' _he asked nevously.

''I eat at Karen's all the time.'' she laughed at his nervousness.

_''Yeah but now you're Nathan Scott's girlfriend.''_ he told her smugly.

''and how does being Nathan Scott's girlfriend change anything?''

_''Well now you're having dinner with my Aunt Karen, not just Karen your second Mom.'' _he informed her.

''Nathan?''

_''Yeah?''_

''Why are you trying to make me nervous, it's just dinner.'' she giggled.

_''Yeah but Karen's making a big deal about it. She's wobbling around the kitchen already getting ingredients.'' _he laughed.

''You better not let her hear that, she's pregnant and she'll kill you.''

_''I'm kidding Hales, anyway she's excited about it, she's really happy were dating. She invited Brooke too. It's like a celebration.'' _He laughed at his words, even though they were true. Karen was really excited, she knows Haley is perfect for him. She is also nearly 6 months pregnant so she's over reacting, just a teeny bit.

''I'm looking forward to it then.'' she smiled. Just because her mother wasn't around to be proud of her, Karen always was.

_''Okay, I'll pick you up at 3. We can hang out first.''_

''Okay, bye.''

_''Bye Hales.'' _she hung up the phone and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Looking forward to tonights dinner.

Karen and Kieth were mainly Lucas' family, she wanted to find out more about Nathan's, he'd never told her anything. She didn't want to be nosey but now there dating, she wants to know, he knows her Mom's never there and her Dad's always with his friends. She should be able to know where his Mom and Dad are.

* * *

Anna was in the grocery store buying some ice cream, her and Lauren were having a girly day later, hanging out at Anna's and watching movies. She walked towards the freezer and saw a readheaded girl talking on the phone quite loud.

''Can you believe Haley James and Hot Scott are together? I can't! Why would he be with someone like her?'' Rachel ranted to Theresa for the 12th time since she's found out there dating. ''I mean have you seen her clothes? She was wearing the same pair of jeans twice last week. Geesh.'' she rolled her eyes.

Anna just glared at her angry, why was she so mad at her friend? What's she ever done to her? What makes Nathan so perfect?

She stormed over and tapped her angryly on the sholdour. ''Excuse me?''

''Yeah?'' she asked rudely whilst putting her phone to her chest.

''I don't know who you are but I want you to stop calling my friend. Haley James is worth 10 of you. She's one of the kindest people I know so I don't know what she's done to you, maybe bumped into you in the hallway by accident and forgot to say sorry? But I bet she hasn't done anything because she's a amazing person. So stop thinking Nathan would be with you. Because he wouldn't, he's to busy falling for Haley.'' and with that she walked away.

Anna just really wanted wanted to put this girl in her place. Brooke had told her about a girl called Rachel who's been trying to be with Lucas and Nathan, and she's been being horrible to Bevin. She figured that was her. Brooke did say she had red hair. She wanted this girl to stop talking trash about some of her old and new friends, they didn't deserve any of it.

* * *

Skills and Bevin were at her house frantically getting dressed. Her parents had just called and said they were just at the gas station and were almost home. It was too late for Skills to leave, so he would have to meet them. His hands were shaking so much it was taking him twice as long to fasten his shirt, Bevin even had to walk over and fasten it.

''Don't panick, my parents will love you as much as I do.'' she assured him, not realising what she just said.

''What?'' he asked stunned.

Bevin replayed her words in her head and gasped. She wasn't going to tell him that, Brooke had told her to wait for him to say it. Girls didn't make the first move. It was true though, Bevin Mirskey had fell completely in love with Antwon Taylor.

''I love you.'' she told him. She didn't care if girls didn't make the first move, she was in love and wanted him to know.

Skills was shocked. He was planning on waiting a while, he thought it might take her a while to fall in love with him. He never really thought she would in the first place. He was planning a big romantic scene in his head, but this was better.

''I love you too.'' he admitted and kissed her on the lips. They were interruped by the sound of the front door opening downstairs.

''Bevin?'' a deep voice shouted from down the stairs.

''That's my Dad, let's go.'' she grabbed his hand and lead him towards her bedroom door.

Skills gulped, praying her parents would like him. He didn't want to mess this up, he's so in love with Bevin it scares him. He just wants her parents to understand that.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas are in Lucas's room, it was now 4 o'clock. Karens downstairs making dinner and they don't have a clue what Haley and Nathan are doing, they don't want to think about it.

They sit laughing at a sitcom on TV untill Brooke notices something.

''Aaah!'' she screamed as she stood up on the bed.

''Brooke, what is it?'' Lucas panicked. He was falling asleep and the next thing he heard was his girlfriend screaming, he wants to know what's going on.

''Sp-Sp-Spider!'' she wailed as she pointed to the tiny creature moving alone the wooden floor.

''Uh!'' he moaned, he really hated spiders. He couldn't let Brooke know what though, she'd just laugh at him.

''Broody! Get rid of it!''

''Um, okay. Quickly run to the bathroom, so you don't have to see it.'' he really wanted her to get out the way so she wouldn't see him be disgusted by the little spider.

''But it might get me.'' she cried.

''It wont, the doors open, just run really fast.''

''Okay, 3 2 1.'' she jumped of the bed screaming and ran down the hall to the bathroom.

''Luke calm down, it's just a spider, just a spider.'' he repeated to himself, he continued to take deep breaths to calm himself down.

''Lucas!'' Brooke called from the bathroom. ''Have you got it yet?''

''Nope, it's gone under the bed, I'm trying to find it.'' he lied.

After several tries of trying to pick up, Lucas was just to scared to get it. He went through the door and tip toed to his brothers room. He lightly knocked on the door, noone answers. He turned the handle and walked inside.

''Eeew gross!'' he moaned whilst covering his eyes. ''My eyes, my eyes!''

''It's okay Luke, you can open them now.'' Haley said.

He took his hands from his eyes and saw a very embarressed Haley and a very pissed off Nathan. They were both annoyed he'd disturbed there make out session.

''What do you want Pucas?'' Nathan spat.

''I need your help.'' he started.

''With?''

''There's a spider in my room.'' he told them, hoping they'd figure out he needed there help.

''I guess that was why Brooke was screaming.'' Haley said as she rolled her eyes.

''So you came here to tell us there's a spider in your room?'' Nathan laughed. He knew Lucas was scared, he just wanted him to admit it to Haley.

''You have to get rid of it.'' he told Nathan.

''W-what? No way.'' Nathan said. The truth is Nathan's scared too, and he really doesn't want to admit it to Haley.

''You're both scared of spiders?'' Haley guessed.

They both just nodded there heads sheepishly, both sighing knowing she'd never let them live it down.

''Luckilly for you, I'm not.'' She said getting up. ''You owe me.'' she told Lucas.

''I know.'' he replied, slightly scared.

The best friends walked out of Nathan's room towards Lucas', Lucas just stood at the doorway not wanting to go near it. Haley walked over to were it was and scooped it up with her hands, she walked towards the open window and threw it out.

''Don't tell Brooke.'' he begged.

''I wont.'' she laughed, ''But you'll have to do something for me, I don't know what, but I will.'' she smiled devilishly at her best friend.

''Blackmail?''

''Of course.'' she grinned.

''Damn you, Haley James.'' he smiled and shook his head.

''Love you to Luke.'' she called over her sholdour and she skipped back to Nathan's room.

''Brooke!'' Lucas called. ''It's gone!''

Brooke walked out of the bathroom slowly and into Lucas' room, ''Where did you put it?'' she asked nervously, thinking the spider was going to jump out at her.

''I threw it out of the window.'' he fibbed.

She ran over to the window and shut it, Lucas just looked at her. ''Just in case.'' she told him. Lucas just laughed at her, ''There sneaky.'' she warned.

''Whatever you say.''

''My hero.'' she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Lucas loved being the hero, but now he owed Haley James. He suddenly didn't love being the hero anymore when he wondered what Haley might make him do.

* * *

Jake walked towards Peytons house with his palms sweating and head spinning. He was so nervous but he needed to do it. He wanted Peyton Sawyer to be more than just a friend. He walked upto the door and rang the door bell, he kept taking deep breaths untill she opened the door.

''Hey Jake.'' she smiled. She'd missed him even though she saw him yesterday, which scared her.

''Hi.''

''What's up Jake?'' she asked him. He looked pale like he was going to pass out any second.

''Um, I was wondering if you um, maybe.. um like, um..'' he stuttered.

''Spit it out Jake.'' she laughed.

''Do you want to go on a date with me?'' he said quickly, surprisingly without stuttering.

''Really?'' she asked. She couldn't believe he actually wanted to go out with her, he was they guy she's been dreaming about for the past month and now he was asking _her _out. She just couldn't believe it.

''Yeah.''

''I'd love to.'' she grinned.

''Great!'' he blurted. ''I mean, yeah. So I'll pick you up tomorrow, about 7?'' he asked, trying to cover his eagerness.

''Yeah. I'll see you then.''

''Bye Peyt.'' he smiled as she shut the door.

Jake Jagielski had a date with Peyton Sawyer. He had wanted this for ages, and now he can have it.

* * *

It was now dinner at the Scott house. Haley was sat next to Nathan and Kieth on one side on the table, facing Brooke who was sat in the middle of Karen and Lucas. It was like they were a family, Brooke and Haley both hoped they would one day be properly part of that. Brooke's wanted that since she was 10.

''Did you hear about Damien West? He's in jail, that guys an ass. I heard Oak Lake is getting worse and worse.'' Lucas said.

Haley felt sick, litterally sick. She'd not thought about him in weeks and Nathan never talked about it, he never wants to upset her. She never thought someone else would bring it up. It just reminded her of that horrible night.

Nathan looked over at Haley, she looked like she was about to cry. He couldn't do anything about it, she didn't want people to know so he couldn't take her out the room or they would know something was up.

''Why's he in jail?'' Karen asked.

''He raped some girls and only one got away. It said in the paper that since he's been in jail more and more people have been reporting it, 12 girls in total and only one got away.'' Lucas sighed, he didn't know someone could be so sick.

That's when Haley was sick, she ran out the room and upstairs to the bathroom. She didn't know that many people had been hurt, and she was the only one that got away from the monster. She just couldn't believe he got away with hurting all those girls. All those girls were scared and defensless, Haley only had to go through half of that.

Nathan ran after her and pulled her hair out of her face and rubbed her back. ''I'm sorry baby.'' he kept repeating as she was sick. He didn't know how she felt and he knew it did effect her. She just didn't show it.

When she stopped he pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her. They sat on the bathroom floor in silence untill someone knocked on the door and opened it.

''Haley dear, are you okay?'' a worried Karen asked from the doorway.

''I'm fine, I had some bad sea food yesterday, it must have been that.'' she lied.

''Okay, I'm glad it wasn't my cooking then.'' she laughed.

''No Karen I love your cooking.'' she assured her and smiled.

Karen smiled and walked out the door. Haley stood up and walked towards the sink and rinsed her mouth. Nathan handed her a toothbrush, ''You can use mine if you like.''

''Really? You'd let me use you're toothbrush after I've been sick?'' she asked completely touched.

''Yeah, I'll buy a new one tomorrow. You don't want to have bad breath.'' he teased

''Thank you.'' she smiled and hugged him again.

''You're okay Hales, he's not gonna come back.'' he assured her.

''I know, it's just the thought of all those girls being hurt by him. No one deserves that.''

''Yeah, but he's gone now. No one else is going to get hurt by him.''

''I know.'' she mumbled.

After Haley had brushed her teeth, they walked downstairs and sat back down.

''You okay Hales?'' Brooke asked.

''I'm fine.'' she assured her. ''How's the baby Karen?'' Haley asked hoping the subject had changed, she wanted to make sure they didn't talk about it.

''The babies fine.'' she smiled as she ran her hand over her stomach.

''Is it a boy or a girl?'' Brooke asked excited.

''We don't know, we want it to be a surprise.'' Kieth said.

''Aaw,'' Brooke sighed. ''That means I'll have to get the gifts on the last minute.''

''Gifts?'' Nathan asked.

''Yeah, I'm going to spoil this baby.'' she grinned.

''You don't have to.'' Karen assured her.

''But I want to.''

''Me too,'' Haley added. ''I'll babysit anytime.''

''Thanks, both of you.'' she smiled.

Lucas and Nathan smiled at there girlfriends, knowing there going to love the new Scott just as much as them.

''Okay, who wants to play monopoly?'' Kieth asked.

''I do! I do!'' Brooke squeled.

''Geesh, tone it down Brooke.'' Nathan said as he rubbed his ear.

''I'm so gonna woop you're ass Scott.'' Brooke stuck her tongue out at him.

''Language.'' Karen warned.

''Sorry Karen.''

They all walked into the living room where Kieth was setting up the board. All of them looking forward to it. They all hoped for more nights like this, like one big family. Karen wanted them to always be that, and she didn't want Lucas or Nathan to be with any other girls. Haley and Brooke were like her daughters. She would love for them to be Scott's one day, she knew Brooke would be. She just hopes that Nathan will fall in love with Haley, and not be afraid of getting hurt because she knows Haley wont hurt him.

* * *

Fergie and Mouth are at Junks house, bored. Everyone was busy: Skills is meeting Bevin's parents, Lauren and Anna are having a girls day, Haley and Brooke are having dinner with the Scott's, Millie is in Charlotte and they've not heard from Peyton and Jake all day.

''So what happened at Anna's yesterday?'' Mouth asked Junk.

''I met her brother.'' he said annoyed, the guy must of been a jerk

''What happened?'' Fergie asked.

_Flashback-_

_Junk was at Anna's house, they were just watching a DVD. He'd asked her to be his girlfriend yesterday, just 2 days after the game. She of course accepted, she really liked Junk. He had great friends, he's a great guy and he's really cute._

_''Anna!'' someone shouted as they walked through the door._

_''In here Felix!'' she called._

_''Who's Felix?'' Junk asked._

_''My brother, sorry.'' she knew Felix was going to be a ass, she just wanted to get the apologies done in advance._

_Felix walked in and saw a guy sat on the couch with his arm around his sisters sholdours. He walked around and sat on another seat at the side of the couch they were sat on._

_''Who's this guy?'' he asked rudely._

_''**This**_ _is Junk, my boyfriend.''_

_Felix snorted, ''Junk? What sort of a name is that?'' he laughed._

_''It's Jonathan, but people call me Junk.'' Junk told him already annoyed._

_''So people think you're Junk?''_

_''No. It's just a nickname.'' Anna told him, she leaned up and kissed his cheek, trying to calm her boyfriend._

_''So.. What school do you go to Junk?'' he asked._

_''Tree Hill High.'' Junk told him._

_''You good at sports?''_

_''Just basketball.'' he shrugged._

_''Oh yeah? You on a team?''_

_''Nah.''_

_''Not good enough?'' he snickered._

_''No, I just never wanted to be on it.'' he told him defensively._

_''Sure.'' he rolled his eyes._

_''It's the truth.'' Anna defended him, ''He's awsome at basketball.''_

_''Why don't you want to be on the team?'' he asked. Felix wanted to show his sister than Junk's not good enough to be with his sister. He just needs to find a reason._

_''Because I don't want to be a basketball player, I want to be a doctor.'' he told him smugly._

_''So ha!'' Anna said and stuck her tongue out of him._

_''Whatever.'' Felix mumbled as he stood up and walked out of the room._

_''Sorry about him.''_

_''It's okay, I'm just glad you like me.'' he admitted._

_''What's not to like?'' she grinned and kissed him._

_That's when Junk realised he's got what he's been looking for. Ever since over a month ago at the mall when that girl was rude to him he said he wanted a girl that likes him for him. And now he has._

_Flashback over-_

''What an ass.'' Mouth commented.

* * *

Haley and Nathan were now in the car on the way back from Karens. Seen as Haley had been sick and they didn't really have a chance to talk so Haley decided this was the time to ask.

''Nathan?''

''Yeah?''

''Where are your parents?'' she asked curiously.

_Oh no. _He panicked, he didn't want to tell her. If she found out about the drugs and his beating his Dad she'd leave. He didn't want to freak her out with his crappy past. Something inside his head is telling him she wont leave, but he's just not gonna risk it.

''It doesn't matter.'' he answered with no emotion.

''Yes it does.'' she prodded.

''No it doesn't.'' Nathan disagreed.

''Why wont you let me in? I'm your girlfriend.'' she pleaded.

''Damn it Haley! It's not of your buisness.'' he snapped.

They pulled up at Haley's house but she made no move to get out the car.

''Nathan, you know that my Mom's never here and my Dad's always at his friends and never home. I just want to get to know you Nathan. I'll tell you more, I'll let you in. Only if you do the same.''

''It's got nothing to do with you Haley.'' he stated dryly.

''I'm your girlfriend Nathan.'' she reminded him.

''No your not. Just get out!'' he snapped pointing towards the door.

He could see the tears forming in her eyes as she opened to car door and climbed out.

''Idiot!'' he shouted at himself as he drove away.

He just needs her to stay. He doesn't want to drive her away with his problems. He doesn't want to burden her. Well it looks like that wont be a problem anymore, because Nathan Scott maybe have just lost the greatest thing that's ever happened to him.

* * *

**Sorry if you didn't like the end and I hope you understand where Nathan is coming from. His families so messed up he thinks that she wouldn't want to be a part of that, even though he's wrong and deep down he knows she'd be okay with it.**

**the next chapter will be a complete NALEY, BRUCAS AND JEYTON chapter, noone else. You'll find out more about Haley and Nathan's childhood, Jake and Peytons date and just some Brucas fluff.**

**Please review, it makes me want to write more:)**

**NEXT CHAPTER WEDNESDAY OR THURSDAY MY TIME.**


	19. Please

**Thanks for the reviews/favourates/alert people:)**

**THIS CHAPTER IS JUST A NALEY, BRUCAS + JEYTON CHAPTER. NOONE ELSE. (except Clay and Julian:)**

Chapter 19

Nathan stood watching Haley from her bedroom doorway, she was sat at her desk doing homework and her back was facing him. She's still not seen him come in.

''Hales.'' Nathan started as he walked further into her room.

She turned round and gasped as she saw Nathan stood in her doorway _what is he doing here? How dare he, after what he said last night. I'm not even his girlfriend. That's what he said._ She stood up and walked to the middle of the room and folded her arms over her chest.

''What are you doing here?''

''I stole Lucas' key.'' he admitted.

_Damn. _She knew she shouldn't have gave Lucas and Brooke a key for 'emergencies'.

''What do you _want_, Nathan?''

''I want to apologise.''

''What's the point? It's not like I'm your _girlfriend_ anymore.''

''You know I didn't mean that. I'm so sorry Haley. It's just, I have this barrier when it comes to talking about my parents and someone tries to break it.. I just freak ouy. I didn't tell you about them because I didn't want to scare you away, I can't loose you Hales. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me in a _long_ time.

''So I guess you should know. I was going to tell you about them it's just I don't want you to see me like that, I don't want you to see me vunrable.'' he admitted. It was all true, all of it. She _is _the best thing that's happened to him in a long time and he doesn't want her to see him weak.

''I'm not just going to leave because of your past Nathan.'' she assured him. Haley went and set on the bed, she patted the spot next to her and gestured for him to sit down, which he did. He waited for a few moments then started to tell the story of his past.

''I was always jelous of Lucas,'' he started ''Wierd huh?'' he chuckled, Haley didn't say anything and waited for him to continue. ''I had a huge house, rich parents, I was popular and all the girls wanted me.'' Haley got a uneasy feeling in her stomach at the last part, Nathan didn't seem to notice, he was just telling the truth. ''But when Lucas used to come for the Christmas holidays and I had to be rude to him I saw how loved he was by Kieth. Kieth isn't even his real Dad and he loved Lucas more than my Dad ever loved me.'' his hands were starting to shake, this is what he means about being vunrable. But he knows it's a side Haley needs to see, hopefully she'll still be around to see it more.

Haley put a calming hand on his sholdour. She knows he's going to break down, she just wants to help.

''My Mom and Dad used to fight a lot, like, all the time. Atleast twice a day, it was kind of like brushing your teeth.'' he chuckled, trying to add a little humour to the depressing story. ''My Dad cheated on her and she knew, she just couldn't get away. The house was under his name and the buisness, and they had joint bank accounts. She didn't have any money for a divorce or for us to run away and start a new life. Sometimes we stayed at my Uncle Cooper's, but he'd always find us and take us back.'' his lip was starting to tremble and his eyes were starting to water.

Haley noticed that, ''You don't have to tell me the rest Nathan.'' she assured.

''No it's okay. You should know.''

''I don't care about who you used to be, I care about who you are now Nathan. And who you are now is a pretty amazing guy.'' he smiled, ''I promise I'm not gonna leave because of a few mistakes and a bad family, I just want to know.'' she promised.

''Thanks Hales, I do want you to know too.'' he assured her and kissed her lightly on the lips. That gave him the courage to continue the story of the life in Charlotte which was unfortunatly his. ''You know like I never wanted to join the Ravens? Well that's thanks to my Dad.'' Haley noticed when Nathan said 'Dad' he now spat it out in anger. ''When I was old enough to throw a ball I was practicing shots. I loved it, still do. I almost didn't thanks to _him_. My Dad's like a highschool basketball legend in Charlotte, but he got a knee injury and couldn't play again.'' he explained. ''So he lived his dream through me.'' Nathan spat.

''He always took me on runs and we practiced everyday. It wasn't like Father-Son bonding, it was just him putting me down. Always saying 'You're not good enough' or 'You're never gonna been my record'.'' he imitated Dan's voice perfectly, not that Haley knew. ''Last year I got sick of it, I wanted to be better than him, once and for all.'' Nathan's hands started shaking, as he was about to tell her about one of the worst things he ever did. ''So I got my buddy Tim to get some drugs off his brother. They gave me enough energy and improved my game.'' Nathan slowly turned his head towards Haley, he saw the dissapointment in her eyes, which was the last thing he wanted. ''The night of the game I didn't have enough to drink, I got really dehydrated and callopssed on the court.''

''That was really stupid Nathan.'' she commentated angry.

''I know, I just couldn't take it anymore.'' he sighed. ''If I could take it back I would.'' Nathan promised. He couldn't believe that he'd done it, if he would have knew her then he would have never done that. It wasn't worth the risk.

''The night I came home from the hospital my Mom was always watching and making sure I was okay. That was when she started to notice how much of a bad father he was. She'd only put up with him for all these years for me, she thought I wanted the big house and the money so she stayed with him, because of _me_. It's _my _fault.'' he gritted through his teeth, tears falling from his eyes.

''It's not your fault Nathan.'' she said whilst rubbing his back to try and calm him down.

''Maybe.'' he shrugged then sniffed. ''When she found out how much of an ass he was she rang Karen. Mom said we were moving to Tree Hill to live with Karen, Kieth and Luke. Me and Luke were gonna sort it out, my Mom and Karen were gonna run the cafe and TRIC together, I was gonna join the basketball team and she was gonna come to my games and cheer me on, I was gonna meet a girl who I'd fall in love with and she'd love. That's what was supposed to happen.

''So we planned and planned. I was secretly packing my things and my Mom was fliling for a divorce. Then we were gonna leave and be big, slightly strange, family. That was the plan.'' Haley pulled Nathan into her chest and shushed him as he cried. He was trying so hard to stop, he didn't notice that Haley was crying to.

After a few minutes he'd calmed down and carried on, ''About a week before we were going to move, I came home from basketball practice. I walked into the kitchen.. and my-my Mom was there.. on the floor. Not breathing.'' he choked out.

''I guess she just couldn't take the pressure of planning another life while filing for divorce while living with him.'' Nathan explained, showing her reason for his Mom's actions. Which just made him start sobbing again.

''I remember being so scared,'' he whispered, ''I remember not being able to find a phone, when I did I remember shaking so much I couldn't type those three numbers. When we got to the hospital, she was already gone. She'd took an overdose on drugs.'' he mumbled.

Haley quickly tried to wipe her tears away, thinking Nathan had finished. This was hard enough for him to talk about, he didn't need to comfort her too. This was his time to be comforted. ''Nathan, I'm so sorry.''

He didn't even hear her, he just carried on talking. ''After that happened everything just got worse. My Dad didn't seem to notice she was gone, it was like he'd been waiting for it. He was happy. Happy because she wasn't here.''

''You don't have to tell me the rest.'' she knew Nathan would get mad again, his Dad must of done something bad. He didn't have to tell her if it was going to get him more upset, it was already hurting both of them.

''You need to know.'' he declared. He knew she'd be upset for what he did, but she needed to know.

''My grades went down, nothing was sinking in. All I could think about was what happened and what my life should've been like. After a few weeks I got kicked of the team. Dan Scott wasn't happy.'' he chuckled bitterly. Haley had never seen this side to him before, which scared her. ''It was like _I'd_ thrown away his dream, it was the least he deserved. He practically disowned me. We just ignored eachother.. that was good.

''One night I came home and Dan had been drinking. He wouldn't let me go upstairs. He just kept talking about basketball and how stupid I was, I just ignored him. But then he brought up my Mom and how she would be ashamed, he didn't know her, they never talked. And he was just talking crap about her.. and I just, lost it. I just snapped. It was like everything he'd done had just hit me. So I hit him. Again and Again. A neighbour had heard Dan's glass smash and she saw it through the window, and she called the police.'' he finally looked in Haley eyes, he didn't see anger or dissapointment. He saw understanding.

''I get it.'' she mumbled. Nathan just looked at her confused. ''I get mad like that, I know you had it worse, but once I lost it. Mom had left again when I was 7, Taylor made a comment about that I was her worse child, and that I drove her away. I know I was 7 but I lost it, I went mad. I couldn't stop hitting her, she got a black eye. I understand Nathan, your not a bad guy.'' Haley promised, they were now lay on the bed. She started to snuggle into his chest. She looked up at him wanting to know what happened after that, hopefully it got better.

Nathan smiled, now knowing Haley wasn't ashamed. ''Dan was in hospital, a few bruised ribs. Kieth was his emergency contact. I was in jail. Kieth convinced Dan to drop the charges and let me move to Tree Hill with him. Which he did, I was dead to him. A few days later I moved to Tree Hill. That's it.'' he breathed a sigh of relief. He'd finished telling her the main parts of his life and she hadn't run away, shouted but she did cry. He did notice that.

''Are you happy Nathan?'' she wondered. Haley really hoped he was, that would just make her feel pretty crappy about herself if he wasn't.

''Yeah. I wasn't, I felt like I was betraying her. But I talked to Kieth, Peyton and Lucas and I felt better. And I met you, you've made me happy Hales. I've not been this happy in years. I just.. miss her.'' Nathan was telling the truth, he was happy now. Thanks to Haley James.

* * *

Jake slowly approached Peytons house. They had changed there time for the date so he was coming earlier, they were just going to have a day all the beach. It wasn't going to be full of expectations and pressure, it was just a day on the beach. Maybe some added kissing?

Jake knocked on the door and waited for Peyton. He couldn't believe she'd said yes. He just couldn't. It still had yet to sink in.

''Hey Jake.'' Peyton said shyly. She had a blue bikini on with a black long skirt over it with flip flops. She litterally took Jakes breath away, he had to take a couple of seconds to remember that he had to say 'hi' back.

''Hey, you ready to go?'' he said motioning towards his car.

''Yep.'' she grinned and locked the door.

They walked to the car, unable to stop sneaking glances at eachother.

* * *

''So what about you huh?'' he asked after a few minutes of silence. After telling the story of his past they'd not really said anything about it. He remembered her saying if he let her in, she'd do the same. That's what he wants.

''I don't want to tell you,'' she mumbled against his chest. They were still on lying on the bed. ''I feel selfish being so upset.'' Haley felt like if she got so upset about something that was half as bad as what Nathan went through then he'd think she's spoilt or selfcentred. She doesn't want him to be comforting her, when he's the one who should be being comforted at the moment.

''Hales, it's about your life, I wanna know. It's not selfish if something effected you. So if you cry or get angry, it's okay.'' he promised. He would never think of her as selfish. She's the most selfless person he knows.

''Okay,'' she began, she took a deep breath and sat up. ''I remember when I was 5, it was Christmas. Quinn took a break from photography school for a week, Matt came home from college and Justin came from New York. It was a _big_ Christmas, and even though I was only 5 I remember it was the best one I ever had. Because that was one of the only times we were a family.

''A month later my Dad got in an accident on a building sight. He couldn't work anymore, so my Mom did. She's a lawyer, like the best. She had to travel to different cities all the time, she still does.

''My Dad looked after me, Taylor and Mike nonstop. He tripped over Taylor's barbie doll and fell down the stairs. The doctors said he couldn't look after us nonstop anymore, or he'd end up in a wheelchair. So we got a nanny, Marie. She was amazing, she went to my school plays, spelling bee's, sports days. She was like my second Mom.'' she laughed remembering she used to call her that.

''My Mom would visit every week, then it turned into every month. Now it's just when she can. Dad misses her, that's why he goes to his friends houses alot.

''3 Years ago, Marie died. Cancer. Taylor and Mike were in college. Only me and Dad went to her funeral, she didn't have anyone else. She didn't have a husband, she didn't have kids, she didn't have friends. We were her family, and she was always there for me. Now she's gone.'' Haley tried so hard to stop that tear from rolling down her cheek, but it came. Nathan pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair soothingly as more tears fell.

''I remember a week after the funeral my Mom came home. She walked through the door and said, ''Where's the help?''. That was the day I realised I didn't know my Mom. She was just like an aunt who I had to see when she visited Tree Hill. I sometimes watched old family videos. I see this woman who looks exactly like Lydia James, but then I see her when she visits and it's a completely different person. She's rude, snotty and acusive. Just like a lawyer.

''She calls atleast once a week. But it's only a two minute conversation. She doesn't ask about Brooke or Lucas, I don't even think she remembers them, even though she see's them everytime she visits. She just asks about school, and I doubt she's even listening. She didn't even know about Jake. She walked in on us making out.'' Haley laughed at the memory. Nathan just got a horrible feeling in his stomach. Jealousy? Which is wierd when he's holding her in his arms and they make out all the time.

''She walked in and I introduced her and Jake. She didn't seem to care. When Jake left she gave me a big speech about how I shouldn't be a whore. I told her me and Jake had been dating for months, then she accused _me_ of being distant.'' she scoffed. ''I told her about how much I miss her and it's her who's distant. She tried to make a effort, she called everyday. Which lasted a week. Then it went back to how it used to.

She rang the night after we got together, I was gonna tell her about you but she had to go.'' that's when the tears came again. Nathan continued to try and calm her down, which did work.

''She can't spare 2 minutes, 2 minutes to hear about my new relationship.'' she sobbed.

Nathan sat her up and placed his hands on her cheeks to make her face him. ''Hey. It doesn't matter. The only people who need to care about us are you're Dad and siblings, your Mom doesn't. From what I've heard, she doesn't deserve your tears. I wont even try to make a good impression, okay?'' he joked trying to cheer her up.

It worked, she smiled. ''Okay.''

* * *

Brooke and Lucas are in Charleston. Brooke promised Lucas she'd go and see a basketball game with him if he went shopping with her, he would have gone anyway, but she did offer to come here. They're sat in the Charleston Chiefs stadium, waiting for the game to start. This was Brooke's first basketball game she's ever went to without cheering for the team as a cheerleader. So she bought a Charleston Chiefs jersey, to show her support.

''Brooke? Lucas?'' asks a deep voice from behind them. They turn around to see the owner of that voice with a smile on his face.

''Clay, right? Naley's friend?'' Brooke asks.

''Yeah.'' he grinned, proud of that fact.

''Naley?'' the guy sat next to him asked. Brooke looked at him and saw one of the most gorgeous guys she's ever seen. He had dark brown hair and a cute stubble. He was breath taking.

''Nathan and Haley, you know the ones I told you about?'' Clay had never told him about the rape, he'd just told him that Haley was like his little sister and Nathan was really cool.

''Oh.'' he smiled, remembering how much Clay cares about them two kids.

''Brooke, Lucas. This is Julian.'' he said pointing to his friend.

''Hi.'' Brooke smiled.

''Hey.'' Lucas grumbled, slightly intimidated by his good looks.

''Hello.'' Julian replied. Keeping his eyes on the girl named Brooke, he couldn't not notice how beautiful she is. He got an uneasy feeling in his stomach, due to the fact she's here with her boyfriend.

''_Please give it up for the Charleston Chiefs!_'' a voice in the microphone shouted.

They all turned the attention to the game. Brooke was fighting the urge to look back at Julian. Julian just wished she'd turn around again so he could see her face.

* * *

Jake and Peyton are now on the beach. Jakes carrying a bag full of towels and everything you need to make a perfect sandcastle. For now there just walking along the shore, hand in hand.

''You wanna sit down?'' Jake asked.

''Yeah, sure.'' They walked along to a quieter end of the beach, once they found a spot Jake pulled the towels out and set them down. ''Who knew? Jake Jagielski, Handy man.'' she said dramatically, and added with a wink.

''Shut it, Sawyer.'' he joked. Jake sat down on one of the towels still looking at Peyton, she just smirked at him.

Peyton took off her skirt and flip flops, and Jake couldn't help but stare at her chicken legs. He just couldn't look away.

Peyton noticed and threw one of her flip flops at him. ''Stop drooling, Jagielski.'' and added it with another smirk. When Peyton was cocky she was like a girl Nathan.

''Nice ass.'' a surfer commented as he walked past her.

Jake stood up and was about to confront the guy, but Peyton beat him to it. ''Nice face. Wanna keep it that way? Back off jackass.''

The guy just mumbled something like ''bitch.'' and began to walk away.

''What was that?'' Jake asked.

''Nuthink.'' he said while shrugging his sholdours. He was actually kind of scared, he just didn't want to show this guy he was scared of his girlfriend. But now he was starting to get scared of him.

''You better watch it.'' Jake jerked his thumb in the direction the guy was heading, indicating for him to get out of there. Jake walked back to Peyton who held her hand out wanting a high five.

Jake smacked her hand, ''Nice work buddy,'' she complimented ''we make quite a team.'' she added. She would love the idea of 'Jeyton' not just in a team way. She's quite surprised Brooke's not brought it up yet, but Brooke has been focusing more on 'Naley' this week. Haley is Brooke's best friend afterall.

Peyton and Jake both lay down on the towels, soaking up the sun. The best part though was that they were holding hands whilst doing so.

* * *

It's now half time at the Charleston Chiefs stadium, Brooke and Lucas have turned round to face Julian and Clay so they can talk.

''So, what brings you two here?'' Clay asked.

''Nate's been a couple of times and he said there good, so I asked Brooke to come with me.'' Lucas responded.

''Yeah and I owe him, he went shopping with me last weeked.'' Brooke added.

''What's so bad about that?'' Julian asked.

''You've never been shopping with Brooke Davis. Her idea of shopping is going in every single clothes store, for atleast 20 minutes in each one.'' Lucas laughed, Clay and Julian thought he was kidding. He wasn't.

''So, where is my favourate couple?'' Clay asked, he didn't really like this conversation about Brooke going shopping. He wanted to know about Haley and Nathan. The night Haley and Nathan got together Haley rang Clay and told him the news, he was away so he didn't see that game, or the kiss.

''We don't know. They had a fight last night, we don't know what about. He's probly round there now begging for forgiveness.'' Brooke laughed at how true she was.

''Oh.'' _Note to self. Call Haley tonight to know if I should kick Nathan's ass or not._ Clay said in his head. The truth is that he cares more for Haley than Nathan, he feels more protective over her. He doesn't want Nathan hurting her when Clay knows Nathan likes her so much.

* * *

Haley and Nathan are still in her room, lying on her bed. They've been like that for the past hour. Haley didn't get any sleep the night before and it had caught up with her about half an hour ago. Nathan was just stroking her hair and watching her sleep.

''I'm falling in love with you, Haley James.'' he said to her sleeping figure.

Nathan knows she's not there yet. He just needs to let her know, he's falling more and more in love with her everyday. But there not going to fast, they've only been together for a few days. And he's not going to tell her, untill the time is right. Even though a small part of him is hoping she heard. Unfortunatly for him, she hasn't.

* * *

''3.2.1.'' Peyton revealed her sandcastle, which was terrible. Half of the sand was still in the bucket and the rest was just a pile on top of the other sand. ''Oh, crap.'' she mumbled.

Jake just laughed at her and revealed his, which was perfect. ''Ha ha.'' Jake stook his tongue out at her. She responded by knocking his sand castle over. That definetly made Jake stop laughing. She stood up and put her hands on her hips and grinned at him.

''You're dead Sawyer.'' he smirked and stood up.

''Bring it Jagielski.'' she challenged.

Jake ran up to her and rugby tackled her into the sand and started tickling her. Even with her pleas and apologises he wouldn't stop.

''J-Jake.'' she said while laughing. ''P-Pl-Please!''

Jake stopped and just looked at her, he leaned down and kissed her. ''I think I like you Peyton Sawyer.''

''I think I like you to Jake Jagielski and I think I want you to be my boyfriend.''

''I think I want you to be my girlfriend.''

They just laughed at eachother and kissed again. Brooke was definetly going to be talking about Jeyton tomorrow. Because know the idea of Jayton, was a reality.

* * *

**Hope you like it.**

**Sorry if you found the Naley bit boring, I just wanted you to know about there pasts in the POV and how much it effected them.**

**I'm sorry if you didn't like the Brulian attaction. I am a Brulian fan so I wanted to include some. Brucas wont be over.**

**and I hope you dont think I rushed into Jeyton, i just wanted them to be together.**

**Please review. It will make me right quicker. and they just give me the biggest smiles:)**


	20. Jobs and Snobs

****

Thanks for the amazing reviews:) + thanks to the people who've added this to there favorates and alerts.

**im kindof unsure what to do with brulian, so if you have any ideas let me know and ill see what i can do.**

**also sorry i didn't tell youu when i'd be updating, i didn't know tbh. Ive had a busy day today to i didn't know when id start or finish it.**

* * *

Chapter 20

It was now Monday. The day after the day where things changed for the main 3 couples. School had just finished.

Brucas were just being Brucas, loved up as usual. But Brooke's mind kept going back to Julian, the guy she met yesterday. She tried not to think about him, it was working. Untill Lucas told Haley and Nathan that they saw Clay in Charlseton. Which made Brooke's mind go back to him. She just hopes she never has to see Julian again, atleast that's what her head is saying. Not her heart.

Jeyton were showing off there new romance. Haley and Brooke are dying to know what happened on the date, but Peyton's with Jake all the time. So they've not had a chance to. Brooke wont make that an excuse, she's going to find out. _Tonight._ She also asked Lucas to talk to Jake too, and of course he said yes.

Naley had grown even stronger after yesterday, when they told eachother about there childhoods. Now he can tell her things and not be scared that she'll leave, because she understands.

* * *

Haley and Nathan are walking hand in hand in the mall. Haley felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and see's she just got a text from Brooke.

''Who's that?'' Nathan asked curious.

''Brooke. It says: 'Jeyton talk. NOW!'.'' she reads confused.

That's when Nathan feels his vibrate in his pocket. Just as Haley's about to ask who it's from he beats her to it. ''It's Lucas, 'Call me, Jake's here'.''

''I'll meet you back here in...?'' Nathan asks, he doesn't know how long Brooke will be on the phone for. He knows Lucas wont be to long, Jake doesn't give much detail, about anything.

''I don't know, I'll text you when she's finished.'' Haley answered, not really wanting to talk to Brooke now. She'd rather be with Nathan. But Brooke wont find out about the date unless Haley does at the same time.

''Bye.'' they both said in unison and gave eachother a quick peck on the lips. They both walked away in a different direction, hoping to find a quiet place to talk to there friends.

Just as Haley's walking she bumps into someone, ''Sorry.'' she utters and looks at the guy. He has blond, gold or brown hair, she's not really sure. He has to much gel in his hair to tell. He's also carrying a guitar on his back and wearing an oversized blazer.

''You should be.'' he responded rudely.

''Rude.'' she commented bluntly.

''Clumsy.'' he retorted.

Haley knew she was clumsy, she'd already said sorry. What more can she do? So she just walked away from the jackass.

* * *

Nathan's at the pretzel place 'Hot & Twisted' about to call Lucas. Nathan's stomach starts to grumble so he decides to get a pretzel first. He walks upto the counter and asks for one.

''Nathan Scott.'' the guy at the counter said in recognistion.

Nathan doesn't have a clue who this guy is, he see's his name tag which say's 'GARY' on it. Nathan thinks it's genius.

''Gary! How's it going dude?'' he asked cheerfully, hoping this guy thinks he knows who the hell he is.

''You don't know who I am do you?''

''Should I?'' he asks, feeling like an ass.

''I know who you are. Nathan Scott, you're dating Haley James, you're brother's Lucas Scott, Peyton Sawyer is your best friend and you hang out with them with Brooke Davis, Jake Jagielski, Skills Taylor, Bevin Mirskey, Mouth McFadden, Junk Moretti and Fergie Thompson. You're one of the coolest guys in school.'' he informed.

''Woah, you know alot of stuff.'' Nathan chuckled nervously. This guy knew alot about him. It's kinda freaky.

''Nah, I just go to Tree Hill High.'' he shrugged. ''Everyone knows about you.''

''Oh. So can I have my pretzel?'' he asked. He really is hungry, and he needs to find out about Jake's date. He doesn't need a lesson on how popular people are in Tree Hill High, he just wants his pretzel.

''If you can tell me my name.'' he stated. He covered his name tag so Nathan can't see it.

_Damn._ ''Um, Guss?''

''No.'' he sighed, revealing his name tag. _So close!_ ''See Mr. Nathan Scott, is too popular to talk to us nerds.''

Nathan's now pissed off. 1) This guy wont give him his pretzel. 2) He's implying that Nathan's thinks he's better than everyone else.

Nathan doesn't think that, he just talks to his friends. No one else, Nathan only cared about popularity at Oak Lake. But when he moved here he cares about so much more. Family, friends, Haley. They mean everything to him.

''Wait.'' he objects. ''Just because I'm not good with names like Haley, I can't get my pretzel?'' he tries to understand.

''I just don't see why you get everything so easy.'' he confessed. He'd actually heard Nathan was a really nice guy, he just hates that he gets to be popular after only being here for 2 months.

''Nothings easy dude. I just go to school and hang out with my friends.'' Nathan told him.

Gary sighed, ''Sorry, look here's your pretzel. On the house, but can you do me a favor?''

Nathan took the pretzel and smiled. ''What?''

''Can you set me up with Peyton?''

''Oh, sorry man. I _think_ she's dating Jagielski, well I'm about to find out.'' Nathan then took a bite out of his pretzel so he wouldn't have to give it back.

''Oh.'' Gary sighed. He actually really likes Peyton, she's in his maths class. He just wanted a shot with her. She's always nice to him and she smiles when she see's him.

Nathan felt bad for they guy, ''I'll ask Hales if she knows anyone, I'll let you know.''

''Thanks.'' he grinned.

Nathan began to walk away then turned around, ''I'll let you know in school.''

''Okay.'' he replied.

* * *

Haley was sat at the edge of the fountain that's in the middle of the mall. She was just thinking about that guy that was rude to her. If Nathan would've been there, she knows he would of confronted the guy. That's one of the reason's she's falling for Nathan, he always protects her.

She pulled out her phone and dialed Brooke's number, after the first ring she answered. ''_Tutor Girl! What took you so long?_'' Brooke huffed down the phone.

''I had to go and find somewhere to sit down, then there was a rude guy a-''

Brooke cut her off ''_Ok, look. I'm at Peyton's, I'll put you on speaker._''

''_Hey Haley._'' Peyton said.

''Hey.'' Haley laughed.

''_So, what happened?_'' Brooke asked Peyton.

''_We went to the beach. We sunbathed, we argued with a surfer, built sandcastles and we kissed._''

''_What?_'' Brooke shouted.

Haley just smiled ignoring Brooke. ''Are you two together know?''

''_Yeah, his exact words were 'I think I like you Peyton Sawyer' so I said 'I think I like you to Jake Jagielski and I think I want you to be my boyfriend' so he said, 'I think I want you to be my girlfriend.' So yeah. It just felt so right today. We were just happy, and it felt awsome_'' she squeled through the phone and to Brooke.

''_That's so cute P. Sawyer!_''

''Yeah, it's great Peyt.'' Haley said, she was so happy that Jake's found someone else. She's also happy that the someone else is one of her best friends.

''_So, Tutor Girl. What are you and Hot Shot up to?_'' Brooke asked, wanting to know about her favourite couple. Beside her and Lucas of course.

''Lucas wanted him to call him so he's around somewhere. Were at the mall.'' she told them.

''_Wow. Nathan Scott shopping, I never thought I'd hear that. He's so into you Hales._'' Peyton commented.

''Were not shopping.'' she laughed, ''We just took a drive and decided to come here.'' she didn't want Nathan to get teased by his best friend because of her, it was her idea to come to the mall.

''_Okay Tutor girl, we'll let you get back to your boyfriend._''

''Bye guys.''

''_Love you!_'' the both shouted as she hung up the phone.

* * *

Skills and Bevin, Junk and Anna, Fergie and Lauren and Mouth and Millie are at the rivercourt playing a game of girls vs boys. Mouth of course isn't playing and Bevin is cheering on the side of the court.

''Anna!'' Millie called, indicating for her to pass her the ball.

Anna passed her the ball which Millie then thrown in the net.

''And my gorgeous girlfriend just scored another basket, making the girls win!.'' Mouth said into his fist, his pretend microphone.

Millie skipped over to Mouth and kissed him on the lips sweetly.

''We let you win!'' Junk shouted whilst running over to the bench with the basketball in his hands.

''Yeah, yeah.'' the four girls said while rolling there eyes playfully.

''Of course you did.'' an unfamiliar voice said from behind them.

They turned around and saw four guys and girls stood behind them, they were all glaring at the rivercourt friends. The one that said the comment spoke again. ''Are you guys Ravens?'' he asked.

''I am.'' Bevin said proudly.

Skills went behind Bevin and wrapped his arms around her waist. ''They meant basketball players, baby.'' He whispered in her ear.

''Oh.'' she pouted.

Skills kissed her on the cheek and wrested his chin on her shoulder. His arms still wrapped around her waist. Bevin loved how he could do those simple little things to make her happy again. It just made her love him even more.

''No, why?'' Junk asked.

''We play against them in Charlotte in a few weeks, we just wanted to check out the competition.'' one of the other boys said folding his arms across his chest and looking at them like they're dirt.

''Well all you should know is that there gonna woop your asses.'' Lauren said confidently. None of the girls played basketball at her school, so she's a fan of the Ravens.

''We'll see.'' one of the girls said. ''Were gonna beat you Ravens bitches in cheerleading. Brooke Davis wont beable to think of a good routine in that stupid little head of hers.''

Junk walked round to Anna who looked like she was going to attack her, he loosely held onto her waist. His way of telling her that she shouldn't do it. He did know how much she wanted to, he knows about how she stuck up for Haley and he knows she's do the same for Brooke.

''Brooke's smarter than you think.'' Mouth said. Brooke always sticks up for him, he just wants to do the same back.

''Yeah. Brooke, Haley, Peyton and Me have got a killer routine.'' Bevin said full of confindence. When they were at the river court the girls have been thinking of new ideas. Lauren and Anna have helped to, Millie helped last week too when she was here. The routines great, and the guys don't mind watching.

''Whatever.'' another girl rolled her eyes.

''Where are the Scott's anyway? We wanna know what all the fuss is about.'' the head guy said, getting bored.

''There not here, so just go back to where you came from.'' Fergie said. He didn't like the fact that the girl called Brooke dumb and that these guys wanted to find Nathan and Lucas. These guys looked shifty, he didn't want them to start any trouble with his friends.

''How about we play you? We win you leave.'' the head guy offered.

''and when we win you leave and don't come back.'' Skills said.

''That's unlikely but okay.'' another guy said.

''Only three of you can play, we've only got three players.'' Junk said.

''Okay. Ryan, you sit out.'' he head guy said to the guy named Ryan. Ryan sighed and sat on the bench next to where the other girls had already sat.

''First to ten baskets wins.'' Skills offered.

''Go on Ben!'' the head girl shouted over, the head guy smiled. They figured he was Ben.

''Okay, lets play.'' Ben said

They played the game for half an hour and it was 9-9. Skills had just got the ball, he dribbled it as fast as he could and dunked it in the net. All the rivercourt gang cheered and the girls ran up to there boys.

''Well done, baby!'' Bevin cheered and kissed Skills.

''You're not gonna beat the Ravens!'' Anna sang to the other team.

The other team just walked away sulking and sending the rivercourt gang death glares.

''and don't come back!'' Lauren shouted as they got into there cars and drove away.

Bevin started thinking about how great Skills was in that game. He scored the most baskets and was really fast, he was playing just as good as Jake. So why wasn't he on the team? It's a great opportunity for him, and he could get a basketball scholarship.

Mouth, Millie, Junk, Anna, Fergie, Lauren, Skills and Bevin spent the rest of the night on the rivercourt celebrating there win and looking forward to the fact that Nathan, Lucas and Jake are gonna beat them guys.

* * *

Nathan decided to stay at 'Hot & Twisted', he sat down at one of the tables and dialed Lucas' number.

''_Hey, little brother._'' Lucas greeted.

''Hey, so whats up?'' he asked impatiently. He does want to know what happened on the date, and he is happy for Jake and Peyton. He's just rather be with Haley right now.

''_Hey Nate_'' Jake said. Lucas had already put the phone on speaker.

''So what happened?''

''_We went to the beach, hung out and made out._'' he laughed at the rhyming. Nathan heard Lucas and Jake give eachother a high five.

''Dude, so not cool. Peyton's my best friend.''

''_Sorry man. I'm just happy_'' Jake excused.

''I know,'' he sighed ''but just don't talk to me about it.''

''_Okay._'' Jake agreed. It is kind of awkward that they're now dating eachothers ex girlfriends.

''Can I go now?'' Nathan moaned. ''I think Hales is waiting, I was waiting for a pretzel for ages before I called.''

''_Fine, see you later man._'' Lucas said,

''Bye,'' and with that Nathan hung up the phone. He looked at the screen and saw he'd got a text from Haley when he was on the phone it said:

'_Meet me at the fountains.X_'

'_I'm on my way,x_' was his reply.

* * *

Haley and Nathan are now in the music store. Nathan was in another part of the store looking for some rap music. Haley saw a poster with a guy on it which looked familiar, it said 'CHRIS KELLER' underneath the photo. She then realised that was the guy who she bumped into earlier. She was surprised that was Chris Keller, she has some of his music on her ipod. She'd never saw what he looked like.

''Well well, if it isn't clumsy girl.'' Chris Keller said whilst walking up to her, ''Like what you see?'' he said referring to the poster and himself.

''No.'' she answered bluntly, ''I was just remembering how rude you are, and I'm deleting you from my ipod when I get home.''

''Chris Kellers sorry, you want me to make it up to you?'' he said huskilly, while checking her out.

Haley felt like she was about to gag, ''You're disgusting.''

''and you're sexy.''

Haley just stormed past him, she's sick of horrible guys like that. Damien's at the top of that list, now Chris Keller was second and that guy at TRIC last month that Clay told to go away. The only guys she can count on are Nathan, Lucas, Jake and the rivercourt boys. She walked round to the rap section, where Nathan was just looking at CD's.

Nathan saw her walking towards him and saw the angry expression on her face. Just as he was about to ask her whats wrong and who he should hurt for making her mad, she spoke. ''Can we leave?''

''Sure.'' he shrugged and place the CD back on the rack.

''You wern't going to buy that were you? If you want to get it, I'll wait.''

''Nah, I've got no money. Besides I've got my own little singer here.'' he took hold of her hand and grinned at her.

They began walking through the music store to get the the exit. ''I can't rap.'' she giggled.

''Yeah but I'd rather listen to you than them.'' he told her honestly. She's got the best voice he's ever heard, he could listen to her sing all day.

That made her heart flutter. She loves how he complements her singing, even though he doesn't like the music she sings.

''Clumsy girl!'' a familiar voice to Haley shouted from behind.

Her and Nathan turned round and saw Chris Keller running towards them, Haley groaned.

''Who is that guy?'' Nathan asked curious.

''You don't wanna know.'' she mumbled as Chris reached them.

''Here.'' Chris said giving her a CD. ''Chris Keller figured since you have me on your ipod, you could have my CD. Chris Keller even signed it.'' he said smugly.

Nathan just wanted to beat the guy. Who does 'Chris Keller' think he is? Why does he know Haley has him on her ipod? And why does he refer to him self in third person? He just glared at Chris the whole time he was speaking.

''I don't want it.'' she said, handing it back to him.

''You know you do.'' he insisted.

''No she doesn't.'' Nathan interjected.

''Whatever.'' Chris rolled his eyes ''See you around, Clumsy girl.''

''In your dreams.'' Nathan spat.

''You bet.'' Chris winked at Haley and walked away.

That was it, Nathan was gonna beat the guy. He wasn't going to flirt with his girl right in front of him. Just as he was about to walk over and punch him, Haley squeezed his hand with both of hers. He looked down at her and saw the pleading look in her eyes.

''Please don't Nathan, I just wanna go home.'' she sighed. She doesn't want Nathan getting into trouble, she likes going to the mall. She doesn't want to get banned from going there.

''Fine,'' he sighed, he really did wanna beat Chris Keller up. But he wouldn't if Haley doesn't want him to. ''lets go.''

They walked back out through the mall, as they were walking they passed a jewelry store. Haley glanced at the selection of necklaces, but something caught her eye and she stopped walking to look at it. The necklace was beautiful, it was just a simple chain with a medium sized star on it. It was hollow with diamonds around the edges. It was simple but elegant, she loved it.

She glanced down at the price, $500 dollars. She saw the name of the store and realised this was one of the most expensive stores in the mall. Sure she has money. She gets alot off her Mom and she works at the cafe but she wasn't going to throw that much money away for a necklace.

Nathan saw her looking at it, $500 dollars is alot of money. He knows she wont spend that much on one thing. Haley's not about material things, so she wont buy it. That's when Nathan wished for a second he was rich again, so he could buy it for her. Karen cooks his food and he doesn't need much money for anything else. He's just got a little money saved for new clothes and essentials. Not enough for that necklace.

That's when he got an idea.

''Wait here a second.'' Nathan said.

''Why?'' Haley asked.

''I um, left my, um, keys at the pretzel place.'' he lied.

''Okay, I'll wait here.''

He leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips and ran to the pretzel place, not to find his keys. When he got there he saw Gary wiping tables.

''Gary!'' he greeted in a hurry.

''What's up?'' Gary asked.

''Is there any jobs here?''

''Yeah, why?'' he asked, not thinking that 'Nathan Scott' would want a job _here_.

''I need one.'' he answered simply.

''Oh. I can give you a trial, tomorrow?''

''Thanks.'' he beamed.

''Why do you need a job anyway?'' he asked, still surprised.

''I'm saving up for a present for Hales.'' Nathan told him ''So can you not tell anyone? I want it to be a surprise.''

''Sure, be here at 4 tomorrow.''

''Thanks again, I've got to go. Later.'' with that Nathan ran back, not giving Gary chance to say anything else.

Nathan smiled as he looked forward to tomorrow for his trial. He really wants this for Haley. He wants to show her show much he cares about her. Now hopefully she'll know. He's just going to hate being apart from her when he's working. But the smile on her face when he gives her the present, it'll be worth it.

* * *

**Sorry, it was kinda boring. To make it up to you, I'll TRY and update tomorrow, if not itll be monday.**

**Please review!**

**The next chapter will be a fluffy chapter for all the couples, (except Mouth+Millie), with some Brulian:)**


	21. Carnival

****

Thanks for the reviews, favourates and alerts.

As for Brulian, I'm going to let them get closer. Then I'm going to let it up to everyone else to decide what happens, that wont be for a while though.

This is a fluffy chapter for all the couples, (except Mouth and Millie.) It's just for fun, no drama. And its up today, to make up for chapter 20 (which was quite boring.)

* * *

Chapter 21

The carnival is in town this week, so the group are all here. Except Mouth, who's in Charlotte with Millie. But someone else is here, unfortunatly Brooke hasn't seen him yet...

..

Skills and Bevin were walking through the carnival, when Bevin spotted a big pink bear which she _has _to have. She ran over to the stall, Skills following nervously behind.

''Skills.'' she said using a little girls voice.

''Yeah, baby?''

''Can you win me... that one!'' she bats her eyelashes and points to the giant pink bear she wants.

''Sure thing, baby.'' he grins covering his annoyance. He hates carnival sidestalls, most of them are tricks. But Bevin really loves that bear, and he loves Bevin. So he'll ofcourse to win that bear to make her happy.

''What do I have to do to win that bear?'' he asks the stall owner

''Well sir, this is the hoopla. You have to get these rings over the wooden pole 3 times. You get 4 rings. 2 dollars.'' the chirpy stall owner answered.. chirpilly.

''Okay, give me 4 rings.'' Skills responded, giving the man his $2. The stall owner gave him the rings and stood out the way.

''You can do it, Skills!'' Bevin encouraged.

Skills got the first ring and flicked his wrist, sending it flying towards the hoop. It fit swiftly around the wooden pole.

''2 more to go.'' the stall owner said.

''Well done baby!'' Bevin cheered.

Skills flicked the next one which bounced off the pole. He did it again and it did the same thing.

''So close, you want another shot?'' the stall owner asked.

Skills looked at Bevin and saw how much she wanted the bear, he couldn't say no.

''Yeah.'' Skills replied.

* * *

Haley, Brooke and Lucas are stood at the entrance waiting for Nathan to show up.

''Remember when it used to be like this? Just us three against the world.'' Brooke smiled thinking of her, Lucas and Haley's hundreds of memories.

''Yeah.'' Haley and Lucas both said, smiling too.

''Where is he Luke?'' Haley asked, referring to her late boyfriend.

''He's at the garage, Kieth asked him to help him out.'' Lucas lied. Nathan was really at Hot & Twisted, working. Nathan told Lucas about his job and told him to keep a secret. So he is.

''Sorry I'm late!'' Nathan said running up to them. When he reached them he pulled Haley into a hug, still trying to catch his breath, he ran most of the way here.

''It's okay.'' she mumbled against his chest.

''Sorry to break up the Naley moment, but can we go inside now?'' Brooke whined.

They just laughed at her and walked through the entrance. All four of them looking forward to what will happen tonight with all there friends. But upset that Mouth and Millie arn't there. They've not _all _hung out in ages.

* * *

Jake and Peyton are on the Ferris wheel. They just can't get enough of that ride, this is the fifth time they've been on it. Even though Peyton would scream everytime they got to the top. As they reached the top once again it suddenly stopped.

''_Ladies and gentlemen, were experiencing some technical difficulties. We hope to get the ferris wheel fixed as soon as we can, so hang in there._'' a voice from the microphone said.

''Jake, I'm scared.'' Peyton mumbled grabbing onto his arm with both her arms.

''You don't need to be, baby. I'll protect you.'' He shook his arm out of her grasp and started flexing his muscles.

''Jake Jagielski, my big strong man.'' she giggled.

''You know it.'' he replied confidently. He moved his arms out of the way so she could lean into his chest, when she did, he set his arm down he rubbed her arm. He noticed how cold she was, and her jacket was in her car. He just wanted to warm her up, even if it's only a little.

Just then, the ferris wheel started moving again.

''_Sorry for the problem, to make it up to you, you can all have a free ride._''

''Yey.'' Peyton smiled.

''Again?'' he asked shocked. He thought she'd be to scared again. That's what he loves about Peyton, she's so _strange_.

''Again.''

* * *

Skills and Bevin are still at the hoopla. Skills has tried and failed 14 times now.

''Skills, let's just go.'' Bevin pleaded.

''No, you want this bear. I'm gonna get it for you.'' he said determind, he handed the man another $2.

He got the rings and flicked one towards the wooden pole, it bounced off, yet again. He done it again 3 times. They all bounced off, the same as the previous one.

''Skills, that was your 15th try. You wont beable to win. Everyone else has failed, it doesn't matter. It's just a bear.'' She loved how much he wanted to win this for her, she didn't want him to think he was a loser. She just wanted him to stop. She really wants to enjoy the rest of the carnival.

''Fine.'' he sighed. He walked over to Bevin and placed his arm loosely around her sholdours and they begin to walk away.

''Wait!'' the stall owner called back to them.

Bevin and Skills turned back to the man and looked at him curiously with raised eyebrows.

''You just spent $30 dollars trying to win a bear for your lady, so here you go.'' he said handing the bear to Skills.

''Really? Thanks, dawg.'' he grinned at the kind man and took the bear.

''Sure.''

Skills gave the bear to Bevin, she smiled widely and hugged him, ''Thank you.'' she said to the stall owner. With that they walked away.

* * *

Lucas and Brooke are at the hammer. Numerous guys have tried to hit the pad with the hammer to make the bell ring, all of them have failed so far.

''Come on Broody, you try.'' Brooke encouraged.

''Brooke. Everyone has failed so far, what's the point?'' he sulked.

Brooke looked back at the hammer and saw someone else having a try, it was Julian. The guy her and Lucas met in Charlseton, Clay's friend. The guy she can't stop thinking about. Brooke watched as he swung the hammer and hit the pad, a second later they heard the bell ring.

''See, he can do it.'' Brooke prodded, pretending she didn't know who he was.

Lucas recognised Julian, he know Brooke did to. He'd have to do it now, he has to show he's better than him. Just then he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was his Mom.

''Mom?''

''_Hey Luke, can you pick me up from the grocery store? Kieth's caught up at work._''

''Sure. I'll come now.'' he sighed, but still happy he wouldn't have to try the hammer.

''_Thanks Luke.''_

Lucas hung up the phone and looked back at Brooke, ''Sorry, I've got to go.''

''Why?'' Brooke asked hurt.

''I've got to pick my mom up from the grocery store, I'll be back at 9.'' he promised.

''Okay, call me when you get here.''

''Sure, see you later.'' he said and gave her a kiss.

''Bye, love you.''

''Love you too.'' he said and walked away.

Brooke was left stood there on her own. Nathan and Haley are lining up for a rollercoaster, Jake and Peyton are still on the ferris wheel, Skills and Bevin are playing huck a duck and she doesn't know where Junk, Fergie, Lauren and Anna are. She felt a tap on her sholdour and saw _him_.

''Brooke?'' he asked.

''Oh, hi. Your Julian right?'' she asked.

''Yeah, what are you doing here by yourself?''

''Oh, Lucas had to go. He'll be back soon. How about you, why are you here by yourself?'' her brown eyes souring into his.

''I'm here with Clay, but he walked off with some girl.'' he laughed.

''Oh.'' she giggled, not wanting details.

''So, you wanna go on the ghost train?'' he asked. Hoping to spend more time with the girl he also can't stop thinking about.

''Sure.'' Brooke didn't know what she was thinking. She knew this was bad, she's only ever felt attracted to Lucas. And now she's spending time with another guy who she feels attracted too. But it's not her fault, who else is there? Everyone else is with the boyfriend or girlfriend. Or in Lucas' case, his Mom.

They walked in silence for a while untill Julian spoke, ''So, where's the famous Nathan and Haley?'' he laughed. He's heard so much about them from Clay, he feels like he knows them. Even though he's never met them.

''The last time I saw them they were at the rollercoaster. I don't know how Nathan got her to do that, she's terrified of them.'' she laughed. She knows how Julian feels though, Haley and Nathan talk about Clay all the time. And Brooke's only saw him twice.

''So you've been friends a long time?'' he asked, trying to find out as much as possible about Brooke Davis.

''Me and Haley, yeah. Since we were 5. I only met Nathan a few months ago. How long have you and Clay been friends? she asks, wanting to know more to.

''We met in college, he's two years older than me.'' he informed her. ''I dropped out and came here with Clay, I was doing journalism in college but I don't want to be a journalist. I want to be a movie producer.''

''Wow.'' was all she said.

* * *

Nathan and Haley are still lining up for the rollercoaster. Haley's scared to death, she hates rollercoasters. After she saw Final Destination 3, she swore she'd never go on them again. But Nathan really wanted to go on it, so she stupidly said yes.

''This is gonna be awsome.'' Nathan said.

''Umm.'' she nodded.

''What's wrong?'' he asked. He noticed her hands were shaking and her face was really pale.

''I'm scared.'' she admitted.

''Of?''

''Rollercoasters.'' she answered simply.

''Why?'' He laughed.

Haley sent Nathan a death glare which cause him to stop laughing.

''Final. Destination. 3.'' she said, pausing after each word.

''Hales, that's a movie.'' he tried to reason which didn't work,''This rollercoasters not even that big, nothings going to happen. I promise.'' he said whilst wrapping his arms around her waist.

''Okay.'' she sighed.

Nathan just chuckled and kissed her temple. Before they knew it they were at the front of the line about to board the rollercoaster. Nathan held onto Haley's hand, they got into the seats. Nathan never once letting go of her hand, so she feels safe. Just a little.

* * *

Junk, Anna, Fergie and Lauren have just got off the waltzers. This is the 5th time they've been on them, without a break.

''I'm so dizzy!'' Lauren squeled spinning around.

''Stop spinning baby.'' Fergie laughed trying to keep hold of her waist to stop her.

''But it's fun.'' she reasoned and carried on spinning.

They walked over to a bench (Lauren still spinning) and sat down. Anna sat down on Junk's knee and buried her head on his sholdour.

''What's wrong?'' Junk asked.

''I feel sick.'' she moaned.

''Girls.'' he mumbled under his breath. ''You want some water?''

''Yes please.'' she mumbled.

''Fergie?'' he asked. Fergie had just heard there small conversation, and went to get the water. A minute later he brought it back. Junk gave it to Anna and she drank it slowly.

''Thank you.'' she grinned and kissed him.

Now it was awkward for Fergie. Junk and Anna were sat there making out and Lauren was _still_ spinning. What was there for him to do?

* * *

It's now 9pm, they all said they'd meet in the middle at that time.

Haley and Nathan have just got off the roller coaster. Haley surprisingly loved it. Nathan? Not so much.

''That was amazing!'' Haley squeled.

''Uh huh.'' Nathan nodded. Still shaken up.

''Didn't you like it?''

''Yeah, it was... great.'' he lied.

''Well, how come you had your eyes squeezed shut and you were screaming?'' she asked, trying to hold in her laugh.

''Um, something was in my eye, yeah. And, what, um, that wasn't me, that was the guy infront.''

''Nathan. We were at the front.'' she giggled.

''Okay, I hated it.'' he sighed.

''Oh, baby.'' she laughed and wrapped her arms around his waist. ''Let's go. I won't tell them that your scared.''

''Hey. You were scared to.'' he said as they started walking, now hand in hand.

''Yeah, but I don't care, you do. And I loved it.'' she grinned.

''Atleast _you_ did Hales.'' he grinned back.

...

Brooke and Julian had just got off the ghost train. Everytime time something scary popped up, Brooke ducked her head in Julian's chest. Julian didn't mind atall. When Brooke realised what she was doing, she felt guilty. She tried to stop but the ride was scary.

''That was horrible.'' she moaned.

''I didn't mind it.'' he said. Even though that was the best ride he's ever been on, Brooke Davis was with him after all.

Brooke glance at her watch and saw it was 9pm, ''Oh shoot, I have to go and meet my friends.''

''That's okay.'' he smild, hiding his dissapointment.

''I'll see you Julian.''

''Bye Brooke.''

* * *

They are now all waiting for Lucas to show up. Lauren has stopped spinning. Junk and Anna are still making out, just not on the bench. Haley's still teasing Nathan about the rollercoaster. Brooke's thinking about Julian. Bevin can't stop cuddling her bear, which is annoying Skills. He's moaning about it to Fergie and Lauren. Jake's just tickling Peyton.

''Hey guys!'' Lucas shouted running over to them.

''Broody! Your late!''

''Sorry.'' he said pulling her into a hug.

''How about we go on the rollercoaster?'' Haley suggested, to tease Nathan.

''_Or_ we could go on the karts and have a race.'' Nathan said, he didn't want everyone to tease him about the rollercoaster. It was bad enough that Haley was doing it.

''Karts!'' Junk and Fergie both shouted.

''Yeah, karts. I don't like rollercoasters.'' Lauren said.

''Okay, karts.'' Brooke said.

''Wait. Can we get a picture first?'' Haley asked holding out her camera. They all just looked at her confused. ''Tonight's been great, I want a picture of it.''

They all mumbled 'sure.'

''Okay, we need to find someone to take it.'' Peyton said, stating the obvious.

''Duh.'' Brooke said. She grabbed Haley's camera and walked over to a middle aged woman who was here with her child. ''Can you take a picture of us please?''

''Of course.'' the woman said.

They all got in a huddle and the woman took the picture of the friends. She handed the camera back to Brooke who gave it back to Haley. Haley's camera was digital so she could see what it looked like.

Nathan and Haley were on the end, Haley on Nathan's back, her hands were wrapped around his neck, both with cheesy grins on there faces. Brooke and Lucas are next to them, Lucas has his hands round Brooke's waist and his chin is resting on her sholdour, the loved up couple smiling. Jake and Peyton were next, his arm was wrapped around her sholdours and he was kissing her cheek, she had a big smile on her face. Then Bevin was next to them cuddling her bear, Skills was holding her hand. Fergie was next to him, he had his arm around Lauren sholdours, who had her arm around Anna's, who had hers around Junk's. Haley was definetely putting that in a frame when she gets home.

''Aaw. You have to get me a copy of that, Tutor Girl.'' Brooke smiled.

''Sure.''

''Karts!'' Fergie and Junk shouted again like little kids, causing them all to laugh.

* * *

''Woop!'' Haley shouted, climbing out of her kart.

There were 6 karts, so everyone shared with there boyfriend/girlfriend. Haley and Nathan won, Fergie and Lauren came second, Jake and Peyton were third, Junk and Anna came fourth, Brooke and Lucas were fifth and Skills and Bevin came last.

''We won, we won!'' Haley and Nathan chanted, doing stupid victory dances.

''You two are dorks.'' Lucas commented.

''Wait what was that? FIFTH.'' Haley said.

''Nice Hales.'' Nathan smiled her, she smiled back.

''Seriously though, you two are like the cheesiest couple ever.'' Junk said.

''So what?'' Nathan said wrapping his arms round Haley's waist and kissing the top of her head.

''I thought Haley didn't like cheese?'' Bevin asked causing them to laugh, she didn't know what was funny. So she just laughed with them, still clutching onto her bear.

* * *

**I know, bad way to end it! sorry, i just didn't know what else to put. I know the Bevin line wasn't funny.**

**The next chapter will be the official return of Clay (yey!). It will be up Tuesday or Wednesday. MY TIME.**

**Please review! I really want to make it to 100!**


	22. Daddy

**Thanks for all the reviews on this story so far:) also thanks to the people who've added this to there alerts and favourates.**

**I hope people still like the story so let me know if you do, it makes me write more:D, also let me know if you have any ideas, ill try my best to fit them in.**

**This chapter was harder to write for some reason, so I really hope you like it:)**

* * *

Chapter 22

Nathan is stood outside Haley's house, throwing pepples at the outside upstairs window. He figured it was Haley's room, he couldn't remember if her room was at the front or back.

Haley opened her front door in her PJ's, ''Are you trying to wake my Dad up, that's my parents room.'' she laughed. ''What are you doing here?'' she asked from the doorway.

He walked over the doorway, and kissed her. ''I wanted to see you.''

''and you couldn't knock on the door?'' she giggled.

''I thought this was more romantic.'' he confessed, his cheeks were starting to go darker.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, ''Nathan Scott, my romantic man.'' she giggled.

''You know it.'' he said and kissed her again.

''What's this?'' Jimmy James' voice asked.

They pulled apart, Haley pulled her arms from around Nathan's neck and he removed his hands from her waist. She turned around and saw her sleepy looking father stood with his arms folded, glaring at Nathan from the hallway.

Strangely, Nathan had never met Mr. Jimmy James. He's at Haley's house almost everyday, but Jimmy's out alot. Haley said he goes to his friends houses because she's out alot and Lydia's not here. He doesn't want to be in the big house alone.

''Daddy, why are you awake?'' Haley asked innocently.

''Well some idiot was throwing pepples at my bedroom window.'' he said annoyed and sent a pointed look at Nathan.

''Sorry Mr. James, that was my fault.'' Nathan spoke for the first time since him and Haley had been interrupted.

''Why on Earth were you throwing pepples at my window?'' he asked.

''I thought it was Haley's.''

''Why on Earth were you throwing pepples at my daughters window?'' he raised his left eyebrow at the strange boy.

''He thought it was romantic.'' Haley laughed.

''Thanks Hales.'' Nathan mumbled, playfully glaring at her.

''Romantic?'' Jimmy asked confused, he didn't have a clue who this boy was. Haley told him she broke up with Jake, he didn't know she was with anyone else. Even if she was he knew she wouldn't tell him, he tends to over read things.

''This is my boyfriend Nathan.'' she stated.

Nathan finally walked into the house and walked towards Jimmy, he stook his hand out. ''Nathan Scott.''

Jimmy shook his hand, ''Scott huh? I always thought she'd end up with a Scott, not a Nathan though.'' he said letting go of Nathan's hand.

That made Nathan's heart skip a beat, he couldn't ever imagine Haley with Lucas. He didn't want to. He never wanted to imagine her with anyone else but him, he's already had to _see _her with Jake.

''Well I'm not.'' Haley said annoyed. When Brooke and Lucas come round her Dad always makes comments about her and Lucas. It just made Lucas embarressed and Brooke upset, it always annoyed Haley. He's stopped since Haley got with Jake, he found out about Brooke and Lucas last week, so he definetly wont say anything else again.

''So are you like Lucas' cousin or something?'' Jimmy asked Nathan, ignoring Haley's comment.

''Brother, well half brother.'' he corrected.

''I didn't know Lucas had a brother.''

''No one did really.'' Nathan shrugged, it wasn't really a big deal anymore. Nathan and Lucas were completely comfertable with being brothers now, there was no point in talking about it.

''Oh. Well it was good meeting you Nathan.'' he smiled and turned to Haley ''I'm going back to bed, I'll see you later Haley. Have a good day.'' he kissed her on the cheek and walked back to the stairs.

''Sorry about that.'' Haley blushed, she didn't expect her Dad to meet Nathan like that.

''It's okay.'' he smiled at her.

''Why are you here so early, you should of called. I look a mess.''

''You look gorgeous,'' he reassured her. ''and I'm here early because I want to walk you to school.''

''Walk me to school?''

''Yeah, I just figured it'd be nice. We've got no classes together today, then basketball and cheer practice, you're at work. I wanted to spend some time with you, if we drive it only takes 10 minutes. But walking there and back gives us longer.''

''I don't like walking places. Not after last time.'' she said, reminding him of the last time she walked from school. The night they met Clay, the night that scares her more than anything.

Nathan wrapped his arms around her, ''I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I'm _never _going to let anything happen to you. I promise.'' she put her head on his chest, and lightly kissed his shirt.

''Never?'' she whispered.

''Never.''

''How longs that?'' she joked.

''Always.'' he grinned.

''and forever?'' she asked hopeful.

''and forever.'' he confirmed, and kissed the top of her head.

''Always and Forever.'' she said, liking the sound of that.

''Now go and get dressed, you goof. We're going to be late.'' he laughed, lightly shoving her towards the stairs.

She laughed at him, then she looked at him confused ''Since when do you care about being late?''

''I don't.'' he said, she still looked confused. ''But you do. So hurry up.'' they both laughed as she walked up the stairs to get ready.

* * *

''You ready for this Anna?'' Junk asked.

She took a deep breath, ''As I'll ever be.'' she said as she breathed out.

''I can't believe you're doing this.'' he laughed.

''I wanna be closer to you, I don't like just seeing you late at night or on the weekends.'' Junk grinned at that, ''I've missed Brooke and Haley too.'' she added.

''What did _Felix_ say?'' he asked.

''He doesn't know, he's in military school anyway. It's got nothing to do with him.'' she shrugged.

''Arn't you going to miss Lauren?'' he asked. Junk really doesn't want her to regret transferring to Tree Hill High. He was so happy when she told him she was coming here, but Lauren's her best friend. He doesn't even want to think what would happen if Fergie wasn't here with him.

''Yeah, but she's been begging her parents for weeks for her to transfer too. There going to let her soon, if not then she will when were seniors they said.'' she reassurred him.

''Okay, lets go.'' They started walking towards the school. Junk excited to show people his gorgeous girlfriend, Anna excited just being Junks girlfriend.

* * *

It's now cheer and basketball practice. They're all preparing for the game in Charlotte next week. And the girls are preparing for the cheerleading tournament, against those bitches who came to the rivercourt, and lots of other schools, including Oak Lake.

''Everyone gather round!'' Whitey shouted.

When everyone stood around Whitey except for Haley and Nathan who were walking slow, he began to speak. ''This is our new assistant coach-''

''CLAY!'' Haley screamed and jumped in his arms, he picked her up and span her around.

''Hey, Little James.'' he laughed and placed her back on the ground.

''What are you doing here?'' she squeled.

''Well..''

''As I was saying.'' Whitey interrupted ''This is our new assistant coach, Clayton Evans.''

''Clayton.'' Nathan laughed.

''Shut it Scott,'' Clay snapped at Nathan ''just call me Clay.'' he said to the rest of the cheerleaders and basketball team.

''I thought you wanted to be a sports agent, man?'' Nathan asked.

''I did, I'm just not so sure anymore.''

''Right, now that's sorted. GET CHANGED NOW!'' Whitey screamed.

Everyone just ran to where they are supposed to be. No one wants to mess with Coach Whitey Durham.

* * *

Junk is at the rivercourt. Today has been one of his best days ever at school. It's amazing to have Anna here with him, now he knows what it's like for Skills, Nathan, Lucas and Jake to have there girlfriends with them all the time.

Skills pulled up at the rivercourt. ''What is wrong wit' you, dawg?'' he shouted as he got out of the car.

''What?'' he asked innocently, _what's Skills' problem?_

''I love Anna but you can't just leave Fergie just because she's here.'' Skills told him calmly.

''It's her first day, I was helping her out.'' he shrugged and shot a basket.

''But Fergie's your best friend. He misses Lauren, just like you missed Anna.''

''I know,'' he sighed ''I'll talk to him.''

''You better.''

* * *

The boys are in the locker room getting changed.

''Is that the guy that was in the kitchen the day me and Haley broke up?'' Jake asked Nathan. Even though it was over a month ago, Jake has a very good memory. He remembers everything about that day, it did change a lot of things.

''Yeah, why?''

''Just wondering. How do you know him anyway?''

''Um, Haley's car broke down and Lucas was taking to long waiting for Brooke and he was my ride. So me and Haley walked home, we bumped into Clay and we just started talking and now were like really close.'' he laughed trying to cover his lies. He did tell the truth a little, sort of.

''Oh.'' he paused. ''So Clay's cool right? I heard he threw Nikki out after the fight with Haley, he was there the day we broke up, do you think he's mad?'' he asked cautiously.

Nathan just laughed at him, so much he had to clutch his stomouch, ''You're scared off _Clay_?''

''No, it's just...'' he paused again. ''yeah.'' he sighed.

Nathan calmed down, he could tell Jake was pretty scared. But of Clay? ''Clay probly doesn't remember you, if he does he'll probly shake your hand.''

''Why?'' Jake asked confused.

''He's wanted me and Haley to get together since we met him, he told Haley he was happy you and her broke up. He's Team Naley.'' Nathan laughed at what Brooke had told Clay about, then he realised what he'd just said.''No offence man,'' he added.

''None taken,'' he laughed ''I'm with Peyton. Team Jeyton!'' he cheered enthusiasticly, he then laughed at the fact that it rhymed.

''Wait, when did Brooke get here?'' Lucas asked walking into the locker room, he's just heard Jake's statement.

''Nathan said it first.'' Jake said, trying to cover his embarresment.

''Yeah, but I didn't say it like a girl.'' Nathan chuckled.

''Whatever.'' Jake mumbled.

* * *

''Wow Haley, first Jake, then Nathan, now Clay Evans. You sure get around, don't you?'' Rachel said slyly. The girls are warming up near the bleachers. Rachel just walked upto Haley and said it. If she didn't watch it Peyton was going to punch her before Haley did. Rachel is bringing her boyfriend and best friend into this conversation and Peyton isn't okay with that. Not atall.

''You don't know what you're talking about.'' Haley stated. How dare she? It's like she's saying Haley sleeps around. Rachel's just a hypocrite, she's the one who sleeps with a different guy every night.

''Haley James has turned into quite the little hoe, hasn't she?'' she grinned. Brooke has already had a fight with her, Bevin's not talking to her, now it's time to get Haley.

''No, that's your title.'' Peyton said.

''Whatever skank.'' Rachel rolled her eyes.

''What did you say?'' Peyton said stepping closer to her.

''Rachel, stop.'' Bevin warned, she was sick of her trying to cause trouble with her friends.

''That's it!'' Brooke shouted. ''You're off the squad.'' she declared, she's had enough of Rachel and her trouble causing. She's sick of it.

''What? You can't do that!'' Rachel shouted, getting more attention from the whole gym.

''Yes I can, we can over rule you.'' she smiled.

''Who ever wants Rachel Gatina off the squad, raise your hands.'' Haley said, loud.

They looked around and saw all of the cheer squad raise there hands, except Rachel and Theresa. They've all had enough of Rachel's bitchiness. They heard what she said to Brooke in the locker room a few weeks ago, and they're just sick of her bullying.

They girls looked where the boys were stood and saw Nathan, Jake and Lucas had there hands raised and a few more members of the team. Haley sent Nathan a thankful smile, he winked in return. They looked over to the side and saw Clay with his hand up too.

''It looks like you're off the squad.'' Brooke declared.

''Whatever, lets go Theresa.'' Rachel stormed off. A second later she turned around and saw that Theresa was still stood there. She stormed back and stood infront of Theresa. ''I _said_ lets go.'' she gritted through her teeth.

''I want to stay.'' she whispered, slightly scared.

''What?'' she shouted.

''I said, I want to stay.'' she declared louder this time.

''It's either me or them losers.''

''Miss Gatina, as you are not a cheerleader anymore I must ask you to leave.'' Whitey told her from across the gym.

''Fine. I'll see you win the competition without me, bitches.'' she said sarcastically storming off, once again. This time she actually walked out of the gym doors.

* * *

Junk and Skills are still at the rivercourt. Junk has been thinking about what Skills said. For years it's been Junk and Fergie, it's like the come as a pair. But he really likes Anna, it was her first day. Did Fergie just expect him to leave her?

They look over when they hear Fergie's car pull up at the rivercourt, he got out of the car and smiled over to his friends.

''Hey, what's up?'' he asked as he walked over to them. Junk looked abit out of it and Skills was being quiet, he wants to know whats up.

''Can I talk to you, Ferg?'' Junk asked.

''Sure.'' he shrugged.

Skills walked over to his car and sat inside, he put on the radio and tried to lip read there conversation.

''You like Anna, right?'' Junk asked.

Fergie laughed, ''I love Anna, she's awsome. Why?''

''You know you're my best friend, right?'' Junk asked, ignoring Fergie's question.

''Yeah.'' he answered nervously.

''Just because she's here that's not going to change. You'll always be my best friend Fergie.'' he said sincerely.

''That means alot Junk.'' he smiled.

''So... awkward hug or lame cool guy handshake?''

''Well, um lame cool guy handshake.'' he shrugged.

''Come here, man.'' Junk laughed.

Fergie walked up and gave him a huge bear hug. That's what they did, that's just a Junk and Fergie thing. If anyone would have saw them now they would think there a gay couple. But they've already got two amazing girlfriends who they're falling for.

* * *

Everyone had left the gym now, except Brooke. She wanted to practice the routine a little more. She is the captain, and now Rachel's gone the routine has to be perfect. It _needs_ to be.

Julian walked into the gym and saw Brooke dancing, she looked gorgeous. She just had sweats on and he thought she looked amazing. Brooke's like three years younger than him, which is wrong. But it's not illegal, and he can't control his growing feelings for the bubbly girl.

He continued to watch her practice her part of the routine, which she did perfectly. When she'd finished she turned it off and saw Julian stood at the gym doors, smiling.

''Hey Julian.'' she grinned. ''How long have you been stood there?'' Brooke didn't care that he'd secretly watched her, she's proud of being a cheerleader, and it was Julian after all.

''Hey, not long. But I do know you were great.'' he complimented, grinning back at her. He walked further into the gym and sat down on the bottom bleachers, he indicated for her to sit next to him. She skipped over to him and sat down.

''Thanks. What are you doing here anyway?''

''I'm picking up Clay, were going to _another _basketball game in Charlseton.'' he groaned.

Brooke giggled, a sound that Julian loved. ''You don't like basketball?''

''Not really, But Clay comes to see movies that he doesn't like with me. So I go and see games with him. It's not so bad, especially when there are cheerleaders. I guess I should start coming to the Ravens games.'' he smirked.

''Why Julian Baker was that supposed to be a compliment?'' she blushed, something that she rarely does.

''I guess,'' he laughed ''You're really great at cheerleading.'' he complimented. ''I bet the uniforms arn't bad to.'' he chuckled.

''Hey!'' she laughed at his him weakley on the arm.

''Ouch Brooke.'' he said sarcastically, pretending she had really hurt him.

Brooke just laughed at him, ''Ha ha, you're so funny.'' she said, also using sarcasm.

''So maybe, if I get bored later at the game I could call you? You always cheer me up, Davis.'' he told her honestly.

''I have a boyfriend, Baker.'' she said quietly. She didn't want him flirting with her, it just makes her like him more. It also makes it harder to stop hanging around with him, he makes her feel special.

''I know, I know.'' he said quickly. ''I mean as friends, were friends right?'' he asked hopefully. He knew he couldn't have Brooke, if he could be friends with her was all he could get, then he'll take it.

''Yeah, sure.'' she pulled her phone out, ''I could have yours too?'' she asked.

''Sure.'' he took her phone and handed her is. When he put his number in and she did the same they handed them back to eachother.

''I should go, I said I'd go to Bevin's house later.'' she said standing up.

''Okay, I'll see you later. I still have to wait for Clay.''

''Bye Baker.''

''Bye Davis.'' he smiled as she walked off.

Brooke walked out of the gym smiling, hoping he'd get bored at his game, so he'd call her.

* * *

Haley and Nathan are walking down her street, since they walked to school this morning they had no car to walk back. Nathan walked Haley to her door and they just stood there awkwardly staring at eachother. It was like they were on a first date or something. Nathan knew he wasn't going inside because Haley had to get ready for work in a hour, and Haley takes ages to get ready.

''So you'll call me when you get back from work?'' Nathan asked. He got home from work before she did, so when she called he was never there. Thankfully she still doesn't know about his job.

''Yes, I'll call you. Like I always do.'' she laughed. They always call each other everynight when she gets back from work untill just before they go to sleep. When she isn't working, if they've been out before that she'll call when she gets home. It was like a tradition or something, the never didn't call eachother.

''Good.'' he took her in her arms and kissed her. They broke apart when Haley's phone started ringing, she took it out of her bag and answered it.

''Hello?''

''_Hales, my Mom said she wants you to come here earlier. Is that okay?_'' Lucas asked.

''Yeah, that's fine.''

''_Thanks, it's busy tonight and I'm helping Kieth at the shop. Get here in 30 minutes okay?''_

''Okay, bye Luke.''

''_Bye Hales._'' he hung up the phone then.

''I have to go in work early. I'll call you later.'' she pecked him on the lips and unlocked her door.

''Bye Hales.'' he smiled and kissed her again from the doorway where she was now stood.

''Nathan, I have to go.'' she moaned.

''Then go.'' he teased, kissing her again.

''Well stop kissing me.''

''Fine.'' he groaned. ''I'll talk to you later.'' he turned and started to walk out of the driveway.

''Bye.'' Haley called from the doorway.

When Haley watched Nathan leave and when Nathan was leaving smiling, they didn't see the black SUV across the road opposite Haley door. More importantly they didn't see Dan Scott in the car watching them. He wants to find out more about his sons new life, so that's what he's doing. Spying whenever he can. First of all he's going to find out about Nathan's new relationship with this girl.

* * *

**Please review! I really want to make it to 100! 5 to go!**

**Brucas fans dont worry, Julian wont be back for a while. Brulian fans- sorry.**

**To all Brulian and Brucas fans. In about 10 chapters Brooke will have to pick Julian or Lucas, it'll kindof be a love triangle. In one of the chapters you can decide who she ends up being with. You just have to tell me on the reviews who you want it to be. It wont be yet though, so if you tell me know it wont count. That wont be for a while, untill Brooke and Julian get closer.**

**Also I know where this story is going. It's going to have 45 Chapters, so half way through this chapter you were halfway through the story. So technically your over half way through. I have been thinking about a sequal, it depends if people want one.**

**Also the line -'So... awkward hug or lame cool guy handshake?' I got that from friends.. which i dont own:(**

**So please review. It really does inspire me :D**


	23. Journey to Home

**Thanks for all the reviews so far, and the favorates and alerts:).**

**I really hope you like this one, it took me ages to write. Like 6 hours? I kept stopping and starting. It's abit bigger than usual:)**

Chapter 23

''Road trip! Road trip!'' Brooke sang while climbing out of the car, bouncing around excitedly wanting to get on the bus.

Tomorrow is the day of the competitons, but they're all going today to get settled in. It also gives the girls more chance to practice closer to the contest. And the boys can just prepare for there game, which is tomorrow afternoon. The girls is in the morning.

''Yey, 4 hours with Brooke.'' Nathan commented sarcastically. He and Haley got a ride with Lucas this morning. Nathan said it was because more cars waste gas and he wanted to save the planet, he just couldn't be bothered driving.

''Shut it, Scott.'' Brooke stook her tongue out at him.

''Both of you shut up. Or I'll sit with Lucas on the coach.'' Haley said.

''No way, Lucas won't sit with you anyway Hales.'' Brooke said, slightly jealous. She knew Haley was serious, she gets really mad when Brooke fights. Haley always loves to give her payback.

''I don't mind,'' Lucas spoke for himself this time. ''Haley _is _my bestfriend.''

''I thought I was your bestfriend!'' Brooke and Nathan both said in unison.

''No. Brooke's my girlfriend and Nathan's my brother, there's a difference.'' he said, not speaking to anyone in perticular.

''How?'' Brooke asked annoyed, even though Haley is her main best friend, she's still wants to be Lucas'.

''Well girlfriends are always like your best friend, and a brothers like an automatic best friend. Haley gets the main title.'' he grinned at his best friend, she grinned back.

''Well Haley's still sitting with me on the bus.'' Nathan stated.

''Really?'' Haley asked, raising her eyebrow at him. She was just teasing him, something she loved doing.

''Yeah.'' he sent her a mischievous grin. He picked up her bag with one hand then using his other arm he slung her over his sholdour.

''Nathan! Put me down!'' she shouted, while giggling.

Nathan just ignored her and continued to jog towards the bus, getting wierd looks from the people in the carpark. Mainly people were smiling at the fun couple, they're so care free. They look like a couple who are in love.

''They're crazy.'' Lucas commented, watching his brother and bestfriend.

''They're Naley.'' Brooke grinned.

* * *

''So you'll call me when you get there?''

''Yes Skills, I'll call you when I get there. And when I get back from practice and before I go to bed.'' Bevin confirmed. Sure, she loves Skills. And she _is_ going to miss him loads, but it _is_ only two days. He's acting like it's two weeks.

Skills, Junk, Fergie and Anna can't go on the trip. As Anna isn't a cheerleader and the boys arn't on the team they're not allowed to go. Mouth is able to go because of RavensHoops, which Whitey has become a fan of and allowed him to go.

''Bye baby.'' he kissed Bevin and watched as she climbed onto the bus.

''Yo Mouth.'' he called over to his friend who has just packed his things on the bus.

''Yeah?'' he asked as he walked over to him.

''Look after Bevin, okay?'' Skills really wants her to be okay, even though she's a cheerleader she's still a klutz. He doesn't want her getting in trouble or getting hurt. He's going to be four hours away and it's already killing him.

''Sure man, I've got to go. See you in a couple of days.'' he patted Skills on the sholdour and climbed on the bus.

Skills watched as the bus drove away, just wishing Bevin would call him already.

* * *

''So Mouth, is Millie going to join us at the hotel?'' Bevin asked.

Bevin and Mouth are sat next to eachother, seen as there other friends are sat with there partners. They decided to sit together, Mouth is Bevin's boyfriends bestfriend, they should get to know eachother a little more.

''Yeah, were going to hang out tomorrow.'' he grinned.

Bevin noticed his huge smile, it was hard not to. ''You really like her don't you?''

''Of course, there's nothing not to like.''

''Isn't it hard, the long distance thing?'' Bevin wondered. She'd asked Skills about Mouth and Millie's relationship but he just said he didn't talk about it, they don't have 'girl talks'.

''Yeah, but we make it work.'' he smiled.

''How?'' she pressed.

''We talk everyday, we constantly plan when were next going to see eachother. We don't let the distance come between us, because we know were going to see eachother soon. It's just hard waiting for the day we planned to see eachother again.'' he sighed. ''But I have you guys, you help me forget about it.''

Bevin just smiled at Mouth proudly, happy her and her boyfriend help Mouth feel better.

* * *

Nathan and Haley got in trouble with Whitey for there little 'performance'. They have to sit at the front of the bus, not at the back with there friends. Haley gets to sit with Clay, of course she doesn't mind, she would rather sit next to her boyfriend though. But Nathan, he has to sit with Whitey. He knew what would happen if he was sat next to Haley, they'd talk, make out and maybe sleep. But what can he do when he's sat next to his coach?

''So... have you been to TRIC?'' Nathan asked Whitey, trying to start a conversation. They've been sat there for a hour in silence already, he casually snuck glances at Haley and she was just talking to Clay, atleast she's having a good time. Whitey's not even acknowledged Nathan.

''No talking, Scott.'' Whitey said, not taking his eyes of his newspaper.

''Fine.'' he muttered. He pulled out his phone so he could atleast text Haley.

''No phones, Scott.'' Whitey said.

Nathan groaned, this is going to be a _long _bus ride.

..

Across the isle Haley is sat with Clay, doesn't mind talking to him, he's one of her closest friends. She does keeps sneaking glances at Nathan though, who's across the isle, looking bored out of his mind.

''So, have you met anyone lately?'' Haley asked. She wants Clay to have a nice girlfriend, not just a sleezy one night stand with a different girl everynight.

''Well, there was this girl called Kylie last night.'' he grinned, thinking what he was up to with the model.

''Eew,'' Haley wrinkled her nose in disgust ''you really need to meet someone Clay.''

''Didn't you say you have sisters?''

''Yeah, three. Why?'' she then realised why he asked, she shook her head. ''No, no, no. I'm not setting you up, Vivian's married, Quinn's engaged and Taylor.. Taylor's a whore!''

''Exactly my type.'' he said while wiggling her eyebrows.

''I swear Clay, the next time she's in town if you _ever _sleep with her I will _never _talk to you again.'' she said angry. Her sister leads boys on, she'll string them along then hurt them. She wont let her sister hurt Clay.

''Okay okay, I wont.'' he laughed at Haley's outburst. ''So Quinn's engaged, huh? Not married.''

''Yeah, she's coming home soon to get married.'' she smiled. ''You know, if Quinn wasn't with David I'd set you two up.''

''Really?''

''Yeah, you and Quinn would be really cute together.''

''Thanks... I guess.'' he laughed.

''Okay, lets play rock, paper, scissors.'' she grinned.

* * *

Three hours later they finally arrived in Charlotte. Nathan was the first to get off the bus, that was the most boring bus ride _ever_. He's going to have to beg Whitey to let him sit with Haley on the way back.

When they all get off the bus they all have to wait in the lobby for the room keys. Haley, Nathan, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Jake, Bevin and Mouth all sat down on the chairs. Haley is sat on Nathan's knee, Peyton's sat on Jakes and Brooke is on Lucas'. Bevin and Mouth are just sat awkwardly, missing there partners.

''I know what we can do tonight.'' Brooke squeled.

''What?'' Jake asked, hoping it involved him and Peyton in the same room.

''Girls sleepover!'' she declared.

The girls all smiled at Brooke's idea, the boys wern't happy about it. They'd hoped they could share a room with there girlfriends, except Mouth. Skills would kill him if he slept in the same room as Bevin.

''No way, Brooke.'' Lucas said.

''Why not Broody? Me and Haley havn't had a sleepover in ages, the last time Quinn was there and I was drunk. And Peyton and Bevin havn't ever been the one of mine and Haleys sleepovers, they have to come.'' she reasoned.

Lucas sighed, knowing Brooke wasn't going to change her mind.

''We could have a guys night?'' Mouth suggested.

''Yeah, like a boys sleepover.'' Bevin said, wanting to make them happier.

''Guys night, Bevin.'' Nathan corrected, he didn't want to sound like a guy. What would people say if they knew he was at a boys sleepover?

''Yeah, we can't ruin Nathan's macho reputation.'' Peyton joked.

''Shut it Sawyer.'' he barked ''It's just a little girly don't you think?''

''It wont be, I brought my xbox, we can plug that in the television, order room service. The girls wont be doing that.'' Lucas reasoned, he actually liked the idea of it now. It does sound fun.

''Listen up. In each room there is four beds, I'm allowing you to pick who you can share with. But no boys and girls sharing, I'm talking to you Scotts.'' he said pointing to Lucas and Nathan, which cause Haley to go bright red, she buried her head in Nathan's chest. Brooke just thought it was hilarious and burst out laughing.

''That was lucky.'' Jake mumbled

''How?'' Haley asked turning her head towards him slightly, her face isn't as red as before, she's still embarressed though.

''Well there's four of us boys and four of you girls, atleast we wont have to share with someone we don't like or there's no one left out.''

''Oh.''

''Lets go, we've got lots to do. I still have to go shopping tonight after practice.'' Brooke said, standing up.

* * *

After practice they all had an hour to do what they want. Brooke went to the store for ice cream and junkfood for tonight, Lucas went with her so he could get some snacks. Jake and Peyton went to a park where Peyton used to play when she was a kid. Mouth had to set up his equiptment, Haley is helping him. Bevin is on the phone to Skills. Nathan is going to do something he hasn't done for a while. He's going to see his Mom.

He walked through the grave yard, which was conviniently not that far from the hotel. He stopped when he found her gravestone. He sat down on the grass, he wanted to talk to her. He knows he looks crazy but he doesn't care, he wants to talk to his Mom.

''Hey Mom, I know I've not been here for a while and I'm sorry. I didn't want to risk seeing him, I'm only in Charlotte now because I have to be. I did want to see you though.'' he took a deep breath ready to continue. ''So I moved to Tree Hill, I guess you already know that. Kieth says your watching over me, but I don't really know how it works, so I'm going to tell you instead, just incase you're not.

''When I moved there I was so scared, you wern't there. We used to do everything together... when you were sober. I don't blame you Mom, I know what he was like, you've had to put up with him for longer. I know you didn't mean to leave me with him, it just happened. But I'm okay now, I'm happy.

''I didn't talk to anyone really, I just pushed them away. I just thought it would be like Charlotte, well I thought they would be like the people I used to hang out with. They wern't like them at all.

''Peyton's moved to Tree Hill, can you believe it? It's so awesome, she's happy by the way. She's happier in Tree Hill, she got a boyfriend too, and this one isn't an ass. I thought he was when I first moved there, but he isn't. Jake's great, especially for Peyton, compare to her asses of ex boyfriends.

''Karen and Kieth have been great, they treat me like I'm there's. Karen's having a baby, she thinks it'll be a girl but Kieth is certain it will be a boy. You know, the Scott genes.'' he chuckled.

''I joined the basketball team, after weeks of saying no I finally got convinced. Kieth told me you'd be proud, I really hope you are Mom. Because I love being on the Ravens, were actually a team. Oak Lake always had fights, the Ravens get along.

''Me and Lucas get along too, we actually call eachother brothers now. I've made some great friends. There's Brooke, she's the craziest person I've ever met, Lucas is in so in love with her, so I think in a few years time she'll be my sister, because she loves him too. There's Jake, Peyton's boyfriend he's really cool. Skills is one of the funniest guys I've ever met, his girlfriend Bevin's abit stupid, but she's really kind. Not a bitch like I thought she'd be. Junk and Fergie are awsome, they're amazing at basketball, they're just not in love with it like me and Luke. Clay's great, he offered to help me in basketball, like be my sports agent. He's older than me, but he's still really fun. Mouth's into sports, he just doesn't play. I don't really know Anna and Lauren yet, they're Junk and Fergie's girlfriends. They're all awsome.

''I guess I saved the best person till last. Haley. She was dating Jake when I moved here, but they broke up after a while. Then about a month later it turns out she liked me. It was so happy, I'd liked her since the day we met, and she liked me. We started dating, I told her about you and Dan, she was supportive when I cried like a baby.

''She's beautiful, she's the most gorgeous person I've ever met. She doesn't believe it, she doesn't even wear make up, only when it's a special occasion, she's naturally beautiful. She has the biggest heart, she always helps people out. She's like the greatest friend, she does so much for people. She's a tutor too, and a cheerleader. She works at Karen's cafe too, I know you would have loved her.

''She doesn't deserve whats happened to her. She never see's her Mom and her Dad's always out. She got attacked almost two months ago, me and Clay got there in time, but she still didn't deserve it. I can tell it really effected her, she's less trusting of people.'' Nathan wiped away the tear that had just fell.

''You would have loved her so much Mom, I just wish you were here. You could meet her, we could be a family. Like it was supposed to be.'' he looked at his watch, ''I've got to go, I'll try and come back again. I love you Mom.'' he got up and glanced at the gravestone one more time and walked away.

* * *

The girls are in there room. Brooke had bought _alot_ from the store. She'd bought four different flavours of icecream, chocolate, crisps, popcorn, soda and even some beauty products. She'd bought some DVD's aswell, luckilly there was a DVD player in the room.

''So, where did you and Jake go before Peyt?'' Bevin asked.

''There's a park around the corner, I used to go all the time with my Mom before she died. I've not been for about two years, I told Jake about it a few weeks ago, he remembered and took me there today.'' she smiled, she always smiled when she talked about Jake, looked at him and thought of him. Like Nathan said, she's happier in Tree Hill, because of Jake.

''Aaaw.'' the girls cooed at Jake's romanticness.

_Flashback-_

_''Jake, where are we?'' Peyton giggled. Jake was walking behind her with his hands over her eyes so she can't see, they've been walking for a few minutes and he still wont tell her where they're going._

_Jake stopped and removed his hands, Peyton gasped at what she saw. It was the park she loved, the park she never went to, she was always scared incase it had changed. It hasn't, it's exactly the same. It's not perfect, it only has two swings and a slide. But Peyton always loved it. No one hardly went there, it's so peaceful._

_Jake saw that Peyton had tears in her eyes, ''Oh my god Peyt. I'm so sorry, I thought you'd like it... You do this with your Mom, I'm so stupid.'' he ranted._

_''No, Jake. It's perfect, thank you so much.'' she smiled._

_Jake blew a sigh of relief, ''You're welcome.'' he grinned back._

_''Let's go on the swings.''_

_''You sure?'' he asked, he didn't to intrude on a place that was Peyton and her Mom's._

_''Yeah, lets go.'' she grabbed his hand and ran to the swings._

_They sat on the swings talking and laughing, untill there time was up. They both got up and walked out of the park, Peyton took one last look at the park and walked away, hoping to come back soon._

_Flashback over-_

''What about you Hales?'' Peyton asked.

''I just helped Mouth with his broadcasting equiptment, he had to get it set up today so he could see Millie tomorrow.''

''He really misses her.'' Bevin commented.

''I know, when I was helping him all he could talk about was her. A few months ago I couldn't get him to shut up about sports, now he's talking about Millie all the time. It's nice, his face lights up when he says her name.'' Haley smiled, knowing the feeling when she hears Nathan's name. ''What did you do Brooke?''

''I spent the whole hour with Broody at the store, he was being really slow.'' Brooke moaned. ''What did you do Bevin?''

''I called Skills and walked around Charlotte, I got lost and had to get a taxi back.''

''Did the taxi cost much?'' Haley asked, she didn't want Bevin to have no money for things in Charlotte now because she spent it all on a taxi ride.

''Nope, it turns out the hotel was around the corner.'' The girls just laughed at Bevin.

When they calmed down Brooke spoke up, ''Okay, what film should we watch?''

''Brooke, have you got 'Lost'?'' Haley asked. Causing the girls to go into a fit of giggles, even Bevin laughed.

''How about 'Taxi Driver'?'' Peyton said, which just made them laugh harder.

''Enough of the jokes, it's time for face masks!'' Brooke announced holding four packs of them.

* * *

''Beat you again Jagielski.'' Nathan cheered.

''Damn you Scotts'' Jake muttered. He thought he might have chance of beating Nathan at NBA Live, Lucas beats him all the time. He was wrong, it must just be those Scott genes.

''Hey baby.'' Mouth said. They all looked at him in confusion, they then realised he was talking to Millie over the phone. They all stayed silent and waited till Mouth had finished his conversation, they didn't want to distract him. When he hung up the phone he looked at Nathan. ''Your girlfriend it awesome.''

''I know, but why this time?'' Nathan grinned.

''She helped me set up the equiptment this afternoon, now I have more time at Millie's house.''

''You lookin' forward to it Mouth?'' Jake asked.

''Yeah, it's getting harder being away from her, I just can't wait. I feel bad that she always comes down to Tree Hill, I do need to start making more of an effort.''

''You can only do what you can Mouth, you're busy with Ravens Hoops and stuff.'' Lucas said, trying to make him feel better.

''It was easier when Jimmy helped.'' Mouth sighed.

''Who's Jimmy?'' Nathan asked.

''We used to be really close, Me, him, Skills, Hales, Brooke, Luke, Junk and Ferg. He started getting distant after Jake came, then when Haley and him started dating he hardly ever hung out with us. We tried to get him to come out but he kept making excuses, we eventually stopped trying. He told me he didn't want to do Ravens Hoops anymore, now he doesn't even glance at us in the corridor. Haley still talks to him, he only talks back to her.'' Mouth explained.

''So it's my fault?'' Jake asked hurt, he had no idea it was because he moved to Tree Hill.

''No, I mean I don't know. It must of been hard, he really liked Haley.'' Lucas said.

''WHAT?'' Jake and Nathan shouted.

''Yeah, didn't you know?'' Mouth asked Jake, ignoring Nathan.

''No, I thought he might have a little crush. Why did he drift off just because I moved?''

''I think that was my fault.'' Lucas said. ''I caught Haley staring at you, and then told the rivercourt guys, Jimmy was there.''

Nathan felt a twinge of jealousy at that, ''Great best friend you are, Pucas.''

''Hey! I was only kidding, I didn't know it was true.'' he defended.

''Why didn't he come back when Haley and me broke up?'' Jake asked, he was still feeling guilty.

Nathan spoke up, ''Wait, does Haley call him Jim?'' they all nodded. ''Has he got brown curlyish hair? Abit chubby?'' they all nodded again. ''I think he did.''

_Flashback-_

_Haley and Nathan are at the rivercourt, it's been a week since she was attacked. They've been spending a lot of time together this past week, both of them loving every minute of it. Nathan's just shooting around and Haley's sat on the bench watching. Haley heard the sound of footsteps and saw Jimmy Edwards walking towards her, she'd not spoke to him in weeks. She hates that he's never around anymore, they used to be so close._

_''Hey Hales.'' Jimmy said as he sat down next to her._

_''Hey Jim.'' Nathan looked over and saw a guy sat next to Haley, smiling at her. He actually felt jealous of this guy._

_''So I heard about you and Jake, what happened?''_

_''Um, we were just better being friends.'' she said, abit taken back by him being so forward all of a sudden._

_Nathan walked over and sat next to Haley, looking at the guy sat on the other side of her._

_''Jim, this is my friend Nathan. Nathan this is Jim ,my old friend .'' Haley said._

_''Hey.'' Nathan said._

_Jimmy just ignored him, ''I've got to go, see you later Hales.'' Jimmy got up and walked away._

_''Bye Jim.''_

_''What's up with him?'' Nathan asked once Jimmy was fully out of sight._

_''I don't know, will you walk me to Karens? My shift starts soon.''_

_''Sure.'' They got up and walked from the rivercourt._

_Flashback over-_

''I guess he only talked to Haley when she was single and didn't like anyone?'' Lucas suggested.

''That's kinda messed up.'' Jake said.

''Kinda?'' Nathan scoffed. ''You're not mad at Haley are you, because of the Jimmy thing are you?'' he asked Mouth.

''Nah, it's not Haley's fault, Jimmy doesn't want to hang out with me.'' Mouth sighed.

''It's not your's either Mouth.'' Jake said.

''Why don't you call him? Tell him to come down and help you out.'' Lucas said. Sure, Skills and Mouth are best friends, but Jimmy and Mouth were really close, he didn't know it hurt Mouth so bad.

''I will.'' Mouth smiled. He got his phone and dialed Jimmy's number.

''_Hello?_''

''Hey Jim, it's Mouth.''

''_Yeah?_''

''I was wondering if you wanted to come to Charlotte and help me with RavensHoops?''

''_Is Haley there?_''

''Yeah. She's here.''

Nathan knew who he was talking about, ''Yeah her boyfriend is too.'' he shouted towards Mouth.

Jimmy heard what Nathan said ''_Gotta go._'' he hung up the phone.

''NATHAN!'' the boys shouted.

* * *

Skills, Junk, Fergie, Anna and Lauren are at Hot & Twisted. Nathan told them about his job, they had to tell Gary that he wouldn't be there tonight because of the game. After they told Gary they decided they were hungry. They've just got there pretzels and they sat down at one of the tables.

''I can't believe Nathan got a job.'' Junk said.

''and he got it just to buy Haley a present.'' Anna added.

''It's so romantic.'' Lauren gushed.

''How did they get together anyway? We don't know the story, we just saw them makin' out on the court that day.'' Anna said, speaking for both her and Lauren.

''I'm not gonna give you every detail, I'll cut it short.'' Skills said. They nodded there heads so he continued. ''Nathan moved here, he met Haley, he really liked her, but she was with Jake.''

''Jake? Wow, I didn't know she was with Jake.'' Lauren said.

''Yeah. So they hung out abit, Jake got jealous, they had a fight, they didn't talk for a few days, then Haley and Nathan didn't come to school one day, the next day Haley and Jake are finished. I don't know what happened, I wouldn't have been some affair, Haley isn't like that. If it was they would have been together right after and Jake would've been pissed, and he wasn't. So for like the next month they got really close, then he told her he liked her. She ran away from him.'' he laughed, ''It was messed up. When you come to the game and saw them makin' out, that was just after she said she liked him back. They've been 'Naley' ever since.'' Skills said. He grabbed his drink and gulped it down, after saying all that, he's thirsty.

''How do you know all that?'' Junk asked.

''Who do you think told me?'' Skills asked sarcastically.

''Brooke.'' They all said.

Little did they all know, sat at the table behind them is Dan Scott. Who's just heard everything they said, know he knows about Nathan's relationship and job. He's going to find out as much as he can, then take it all away.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think:)**


	24. Protecting You

**Hope you like this chapter.. please review!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 24

''Nate!'' Nathan turned round and his face turned into a smile when he saw who it was.

''Tim!''

''It's _the _Tim.'' he said as he sat down next to him.

''Ofcourse.'' Nathan rolled his eyes. ''Why weren't you at the last game, man?''

''I was ill, if I wasn't you wouldn't have won that game.''

''Sure,'' he rolled his eyes again.

''Look at all these hot cheerleaders, Nate.'' Tim gestured to the bottom of the gym where five cheerleading squads were lined up.

''There's only one hot cheerleader here.'' Nathan smiled, just thinking of her.

''Who?''

''Her.'' Nathan pointed to Haley who was stood next to Brooke, Tim couldn't see because there seats were too high up.

''I don't know who you're talkin' about.''

Nathan got out his phone and shown him his wallpaper, it was a picture of him Haley at TRIC that Clay took. This was before they were dating, it was just of them sat down with Nathan's hand round her shoulders. Both of them smiling at the camera.

Tim looked back down and finally saw her. ''Nice.'' he commented. Nathan shot daggers at him, ''I mean yeah. Is she like your girlfriend?''

''Yeah.'' Nathan's face broke into another smile, he just loves calling Haley his girlfriend.

''Wow, you've not had a girlfriend in ages Nate. Not since _her._''

''Speak of the devil..'' Nathan mumbled as he saw Nikki walking across the gym with her squad following her.

''Devil's right.''

Lucas and Jake came and sat at the bleachers next to Nathan, ''Hey.'' Lucas said to Nathan, wanting to know who the guy next to him is.

''Oh, Luke, Jake. This is Tim Smith, my friend from Oak Lake.''

''Jake Jagielski, nice to meet you.'' Jake stuck his hand out.

Tim shook it, ''Tim Smith, just call my _The Timster_.''

''I think I'll stick with Tim.'' Jake said, causing Lucas and Nathan to laugh, Tim just looked disappointed, he likes that nickname but no one ever uses it.

''I'm Lucas Scott.''

''Oh I know, Nate's brother. You're dating Brooke Davis, the hot cheer captain, she's the girl stood next to Nate's hot cheerleader, who's stood next to another hot cheerleader. Oh there's Peyton.. she's hot.''

Nathan, Jake and Lucas all glared at Tim. Until Lucas noticed something.

''Hey, why's Nikki walking over to Brooke?''

''Oh no.'' They all mumbled.

* * *

''Hey, there's a girl walking towards you... she looks scary.'' Bevin whispered over to Brooke.

Brooke looked in front of her and saw the head cheerleader of Oak Lake walking towards her, the squad following behind. Brooke has never met her before, this could get interesting.

''Oh god.'' Peyton and Haley both said, remembering the fight they had with her at TRIC.

''Brooke Davis.'' Nikki said as she approached her.

''Scary cheer captain.'' Brooke said, not knowing who she is.

''How's Nathan, Peyton?'' Nikki said slyly.

''He's great actually,'' Haley stepped in ''great kisser too.''

''You want me to kick your ass again bitch?''

Clay appeared behind Haley, having heard the whole thing. ''If I remember correctly, it was Haley and Peyton who kicked _your_ ass. Beat it, or do I have to throw you out of here too?''

Nikki scowled at them all and stormed off, her cheer squad following quickly behind.

''Thanks Clay.'' Haley said, giving him a high five. She had to jump just to reach his hand.

''Your welcome, _Little _James. How 'bout some of your gorgeous pancakes when we get back to Tree Hill?'' he offered, Haley's pancakes are delicious, he wants some more. If he has to shout at a skank to get them, then he will.

''Anytime.'' she grinned.

''Come on girls, practice!'' Brooke shouted.

* * *

''We were awesome!'' Bevin shouted as the girls ran to the side of the gym screaming.

They'd just performed there routine, which was better than the others that had just performed. There are only two more schools to go. They done there routine perfectly, no one got a move wrong, Brooke even got Lucas to go to the front and record it.

Haley walked over to her bag to get a drink, she felt her bag vibrate. She checked her phone and saw she had a text from Nathan:

_you were amazing baby! x_

She looked up to where Nathan was sat and she blew a kiss to him, he grinned back at her. She smiled to Lucas and Jake too, and to the guy sat next to Nathan. She'd never met him before, he has shaggy brown hair.. kind of like a puppy.

Haley put her phone back and she felt a hand tap her shoulder, she turned around and saw who it was, she knew him from somewhere. She just couldn't remember where.

''You were great.''

That's when she remembered.

_''Excuse me? You're Haley right?'' he asked innocently._

_''Yeah.'' she replied, clearly uninterested._

_''You look good in blue, it suits you.'' he complimented._

_''Thanks.'' she turned her head and looked into the distance, she really wasn't in the mood to deal with assholes right now._

_''You know what else would look good on you?'' he leaned his head further in her direction causing her to turn her head back. ''Me.'' He grinned as his friends snickered behind him._

This guy was one of his friends, who were like him. They did what he did to people. What he did to _her_. She has to get away, she _needs_ to get away. She grabbed her bag and ran past him and out of the gym, she headed straight to the girls bathroom. She ran to a cubical and locked the door, when she began to sob.

* * *

Nathan saw the whole thing. Why the hell was Vegas talking to her? What did he say? Then he realized.. Vegas was Damiens second in command. Haley said she thought his friends did the same, what if Vegas tried to hurt Haley? Nathan ran out of his seat and down the steps and ran up to Vegas. He grabbed his collar and smashed him against the wall.

''What did you do?'' he shouted, slamming him against the wall again.

''Hey, it's not my fault she remembers me. And Damien.'' he smirked.

''You sick bastard.'' Nathan let go and ran to find Haley.

He walked down the corridor and stopped outside the girls bathroom, he could here a girl crying.

Haley crying.

He walked in, luckily no one was inside. He walked over to the cubical where the sobs were coming from, that sound was literally breaking his heart.

He knocked on the door. ''Hales baby, let me in.''

After a few seconds she opened the door, tears were sliding down her face. Her hands are shaking and her eyes are red and puffy. Nathan pulled her into his arms and she continued to sob, he rubbed her back and kept quietly shushing her to calm her down.

''I-it was _his_ f-f-friend.'' she mumbled into his chest.

''I know, he's not going to hurt you.'' he promised.

She pulled back and looked at him accusingly, ''How do you know?'' she challenged.

''Because I won't let him, I'm never going to let anyone hurt you remember?''

She smiled, remembering the promise he made. ''Always.''

''and forever.'' he smiled, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

* * *

Jake and Tim had followed Nathan after he ran to Vegas, now they were just stood there wondering where the hell he went. Brooke, Lucas and Peyton walked over to them.

''Where's Haley?'' Brooke asked.

''I don't know, Vegas came up to her and she ran off.'' Tim said.

''Who are you?'' she asked annoyed.

''The Timster.''

''Just call him Tim.'' Jake added.

''You're no fun Jagielski.'' he whined.

''Where's Haley?'' Brooke repeated.

''And Nathan?'' Lucas added, looking around for his brother.

''After Haley ran off, Nathan smashed Vegas against the wall and went to find her.'' Tim explained, ''It was awesome.''

''Who's Vegas?'' Lucas asked.

''He plays for Oak Lake.'' Peyton said, remembering what he does to people. ''Wait, what did he say to Haley?'' she panicked.

''We don't know, she looked like she was going to cry though.'' Jake said.

''He didn't hurt her did he?''

''No, why?'' Tim answered.

''Never mind.''

Just then Haley and Nathan walked up to them. Haley looked like she had been crying, her eyes were still puffy. Nathan was looking around, like he was looking for someone. He definitely looked angry. It looked like he was going to hurt someone.

''Hey guys.'' Haley said.

Peyton hugged Haley, so happy that he hadn't hurt her. ''Are you okay?''

When Haley broke away from the embrace she answered, ''I'm fine, why?''

''You ran out of here pretty quickly, Hales.'' Jake answered.

''Yeah, I left something in the bathroom.'' she lied.

''Why did you smash that guy against the wall then Nate?'' Lucas asked.

''I thought he was hitting on Haley.'' he said, which was partly true.

''Way to go all caveman Nate.'' Brooke laughed.

Everyone joined in, Haley and Nathan were sending nervous glances to each other. They didn't want everyone to find out what happened.

* * *

''In third place for the North Carolina cheerleading championships is... Bear Creak!'' the judge cheered

The crowd cheered as the squad ran up and took there trophy.

''In second place is... Tree Hill Ravens!''

The girls all screamed and ran up to where the trophy was. They couldn't believe they had even placed, they never thought they were _that_ good. The boys stood up at cheered for there girls, pride washing over them.

''First place is... Oak Lake!''

Nikki smirked at Brooke and ran to get her squads trophy.

''Also best choreographer is... Bevin Mirskey for the Tree Hill Ravens!'' That wiped the smirk off Nikkis face.

Bevin screamed, ''How did this happen?''

''I told them you done most of the choreography.'' Brooke admitted.

Bevin screamed and pulled her into a hug. ''Thank you so much, Brooke!''

''You deserve it, now go and get your trophy!''

Bevin screamed again and ran over to the judge. Luckily Lucas recorded this moment to, he couldn't wait to show it to Skills.

* * *

''_Jagielski passes the ball to Scott, who passes it to Micheals. Who dunks it in! Another point for the Ravens, who are currently leading 47-42 against The Bear Creek Warriors! Ohh and there's the buzzer for half time._'' Mouth said into the mic.

''Mouth?''

Mouth turned around and immediately stood up and hugged his friend. ''Jim! What are you doing here?''

''I decided to come to Charlotte and help you out, if the offer still stands?''

''Yeah, of course.'' he grinned.

''I'm so sorry Mouth, for everything. Shutting you and the guys out, it wasn't fair. I guess I just didn't want to see Haley and Jake makin' out all the time, but I'm over it now. So can we still be friends?'' he said genuinely, he's really missed Mouth, he was one of his best friends.

''Yeah, I understand Jim. Oh, there's someone I want you to meet to, she's not here yet, she's running late.'' Mouth said, really excited to have his friend back again.

''Who?'' he asked, getting excited too.

''My girlfriend, Millie.''

''Wow, that's great Mouth, how long have you been dating?''

''Almost two months, she lives in Charlotte, I met her at the Oak Lake game.''

Jimmy sighed, he really has missed a lot over these past few months. He just wishes he would have been there and not let stupid jealousy get the better of him. It was just, he liked Haley so much, it never really occurred to him that other people could start liking her. Or that she could like someone else, then Jake moved here and they started liking each other. He just panicked and had to get away... so he did.

''Wow, that's a long time.'' Jimmy said.

''Yeah.. longer than the others.'' he realized. ''I'm in the longest relationship, me. Who's never had a girlfriend is now in the longest relationship out of all our friends.'' he laughed.

''Who else is in a relationship?'' Jimmy asked, he only knew about Haley and Nathan. Which he only found out last night, he's not really payed attention to any of the gossip around school.

''Brooke and Lucas.'' he saw Jimmy's stunned expression. ''Yeah, they finally told each other how they feel.''

''Really? When?'' Jimmy asked shocked that he hadn't noticed it.

''A couple of days after me and Millie.''

''Who else?''

''Skills and Bevin Mirskey the cheerleader.. her.'' he said pointing to her.

''Skills finally liked someone?''

''Yeah, it was wierd... Damn. They got together before me and Millie.'' he sighed.

Jimmy laughed. ''Is there anyone else?''

''Junk and Anna, the new girl. Fergie and Lauren, she doesn't go to Tree Hill High. Peyton and Jake, she moved here the same time as Nathan, there best friends. And thats it.'' Mouth didn't really want to bring up Haley, even though Jimmy said he was over it Mouth has a feeling that he's not completely over it.

''So everyone?''

''Yeah, it's wierd.''

''Wierd.'' he agreed.

They spent the rest of half time talking about what they'd missed over the past months. None of them mentioning Haley or Nathan. When half time was over Mouth preceded commentating the game from there table, this time with Jimmy's help.

The game was now in it's last 10 seconds.

''_Nathan Scott dribbles the ball across the court and passes it to Lucas Scott, who throws it to Jagielski who shoots the ball and it goes in! Just as the buzzer sounds! RAVENS WIN!_'' Jimmy cheered.

* * *

The girls were now in there room, after the game Whitey got the chaperones the send them straight to there rooms. They didn't even have a chance to congratulate there boyfriends, at least Bevin got to speak to Skills.

The girls are just eating left over snacks from last night.

''Haley, guess who I saw before.'' Brooke said, eating another piece of chocolate.

''Who?'' she asked.

''Jimmy.'' Brooke grinned, she'd really missed her friend.

Haley smiled, ''Really? I've missed him. Why was he in Charlotte?''

''I don't know, but he was commentating the game with Mouth.''

''That's awesome.''

''Who's Jimmy?'' Bevin asked.

''He was our friend but after Jake came he drifted away, now I think he's friends with the guys again.'' Brooke said.

''Oh, Jake told me about him. Mouth called him last night and asked him to come but _Nathan_ ruined it.'' Peyton said. She knew how bad Jake felt, with him being the reason Jimmy drifted away.

Haley got defensive ''How was it Nathan's fault?''

''Calm down Hales, you don't know what happened. Jimmy likes you right?''

Brooke nodded and said ''Yeah.''

''Brooke, how do you know that?'' Haley said.

''It was obvious.'' she shrugged.

''Anyway, Jimmy said 'Is Haley there?' and Mouth said 'She's here' so Big Mouth Nathan said 'Yeah, her boyfriend is too' so Jimmy hung up. Jake felt really bad.''

''So I take it Nathan's the jealous type.'' Bevin commented.

''Yeah, he just wont admit it.'' Peyton laughed.

''But it's okay now right? He's friends with them again.'' Bevin said.

''Yeah, I think it's all going to be okay.'' Brooke grinned.

Brooke was always close to Jimmy. He always went shopping with her, when no one else would. He helped her with homework when Haley was busy. He always gave her advice about Luke. He was one of her closest friends. She's missed him so much. She was really hurt when he left, but now he's back. Which is awesome.

* * *

**Sorry for the crap chapter! It was boring, I know. Sorry.**

**The next chapter will be fluffy:) no drama. Just fun and fluff for all the couples. (except mouth+millie)**

**Also the return of Quinn and David will be in Chapter 26, along with Vivian and Taylor and the brothers+Lydia.**

**IVE BEEN THINKING ABOUT A SEQUAL, SO LET ME KNOW. DO YOU WANT ONE OR NOT?**

**I'll only make one if people want. It won't be for a while, this story still has 21 chapters to go. Please let me know.**


	25. Babies

****

**I made it to 100! Thank you crazy4jacksonrathbone your awsome! so is everyone else who reviews! and the people whove added this to there favourates and alerts! I've got tonsillitus and youve all really cheered me up!:)**

**This chapters just fluffy. I got the idea from my English Class, we done a play similar to it but the play was set 20 years ago so i obviously made this more modern. Enjoy:D**

* * *

Chapter 25

It's now the Monday after the game, also the assembly day. The group are all sat in the assembly hall waiting for it to begin, all the girls are sat next to there boyfriends, with Fergie, Mouth and Jimmy sat at the end.

Principal Turner stood up to the microphone and began to speak, ''This year were going to try something we've never done before at Tree Hill High. This week you will be put into pairs and be given electronic babies to look after, you will be given more information when you get given them. I'm going to send you in different rooms, where you will be given your babies. Will, Jack Adams, Michael Sutton, Kate England, Tony Johnson, Lucy Miller, Rachel Gatina, Theresa Jenkins, Adam Moore, Amy White, Connor McDonald, Stephen Andrews, Jasmin Edwards, Laura Wilkinson and Paul Parker go to English room 9 please.'' Principal Turner read.

It was strange how they got put with there friends, it was more strange that Lucy Miller and Stephen Andrews are dating. So are Kate England and Adam Moore. Jack Adams and Jasmin Edwards are too. The others are close friends. The group are hoping they'll get put together to.

''Marvin McFadden, Haley James, Brooke Davis, Peyton Sawyer, Nathan Scott, Anna Tagarro, Antwon Taylor, Erica Marsh, Lucas Scott, Bevin Mirskey, Jake Jagielski, Jonathan Moretti, Ferguson Thompson and Jimmy Edwards go to Maths room 12 please.'' the group all stood up and headed to the room.

* * *

''At least I'll be paired with someone I know.'' Haley said. Her and Nathan are walking hand in hand down the corridor to the room, the others are slightly ahead of them.

''Yeah, I don't want to be paired with Bevin though.'' Nathan laughed,

Haley lightly smacked him on the arm, ''Why?''

''I don't know how to change a diaper, do you really think she will?''

Haley stayed silent for a moment, ''Good point.''

They walked in Maths room 12 where the others were already sat, a teacher was stood at the front of the room with a fake baby in her hands.

''This is an electronic baby, it has a microchip inside and can do most of the things a real baby can do. It needs feeding, burping, changing and it sleeps. You need to treat it like it's a real baby. You will take it to class, you will take it home, and it will never be left unattended. We will know if you throw it, hit it, or damage it in anyway. And you will fail and get a weeks detention. If you leave it crying for to long, or if you don't burp or change it in time, you will fail.'' the teacher said.

''Why are we doing this?'' Brooke asked, she loved babies but she doesn't want all this pressure.

''There have been rumors around school of girls 'sleeping around' and we want all of you to know about one of the consequences. This will also teach you to care and look after a baby, if you have a baby in the future. Which is a _long _time to go. We will also give you role play, some of you may be dating, married or friends looking after a baby, or maybe someone who's had a one night stand.''

''So who's paired with who?'' Erica Marsh asked, she's not got many friends but why did the school have to pair her up with these people? Her and Mouth don't even talk anymore, she doesn't talk to the rest of them.

''Well, believe it or not teachers do listen to the gossip around school. So we have assigned you with a person who you may be dating, if not then we have assigned you with a friend.'' the teacher smiled as she heard them cheer and smack hands with each others.

''First, Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott. You two are a married couple with a baby boy.'' she placed there baby on a table. Brooke grabbed the baby and cuddled it.

''You have to decide on a name too. Middle name included, once we've given out all the babies you can decide.''

''One of the pairs has been signed down for twins, that is Peyton Sawyer and Jake Jagielski, you two are also married with a two twin girls.''

''Wow.'' they both muttered, taking a electronic baby each.

''I call middle name!'' Brooke and Haley both shouted across the room.

Everyone laughed and Peyton nodded her head at her friends, silently letting them know that they could.

''Marvin McFadden and Jimmy Edwards, you two are a gay couple who have just adopted a little girl.'' the teacher grinned handing them a baby.

Everyone laughed and the boys groaned as Mouth took the baby from the teacher. ''Who comes up with these?'' Mouth asked.

''We picked the pairs but the computer randomly picked the situations and the sex of the baby.''

''Antwon Taylor and Bevin Mirskey, you two are dating and have just had a baby boy.'' she handed them there baby.

''Jonathan Moretti and Anna Tagarro, you two are also dating and have just had a girl.''

''Haley James and Nathan Scott, you two are a married couple with a baby boy.'' Haley took the baby and grinned at Nathan.

''You know, I'd rather have a girl.'' Nathan whispered to Haley.

''Why?'' she asked, she didn't see the difference. They weren't real, but they were still cute.

''Because then it would be a little girl, just like you.'' he grinned. She leaned over to him and kissed him passionately, forgetting they were in a classroom full of there friends and that she's holding a baby.

''James, Scott, cut it out.'' the teacher scolded.

Haley blushed and turned back to the front, Nathan just smirked.

''Seen as Ferguson Thompson and Erica Marsh are the only ones not dating we have paired you together.''

Fergie spoke up, ''Actually I do have a girlfriend, she just doesn't go here.''

''Whatever, this baby is a result of a one night stand, Ferguson wants to be a part of the babys life, just not with Erica, but you are both raising the baby together. It's a girl.'' the teacher read from her sheet.

''Wait, what about food, clothes, diapers. Do we have to pay for that?'' Peyton asked.

''No, no. We are going to provide you with bags full of everything you could possibly need for the baby, we are also going to give you a baby carrier to. You will have to return the remaining items and baby here after school on Friday.'' she answered.

The teacher handed out the bags and carriers. ''Now you have to give the list of the names.'' the teacher announced. ''I have to write it down here, first Brooke and Lucas, what is your baby called?''

''Davis Kieth Scott.'' Brooke answered proudly.

''Peyton and Jake?''

''Jenny Haley Jagielski and Sawyer Brooke Jagielski.'' Jake said, receiving smiles from Brooke and Haley.

''Jimmy and Mouth?''

''Millie Mary McFadden.'' Mouth answered.

''Well we know who wears the pants in this relationship.'' Skills joked.

''Shut it _Antwon_, we chose it so it would be M.M.M so ha.'' Jimmy shouted.

''Be quiet boys, Antwon and Bevin?''

''Michael Jordan Taylor.'' Skills said proudly.

''Only _you_ would name him after a basketball player Skills.'' Haley teased, just receiving a grin from Skills and Bevin.

''Jonathan and Anna?''

''Daniella Darby Moretti.'' they both said in unison.

''Nathan and Haley?''

''James Lucas Scott.'' Nathan said.

''Wow, thanks guys.'' Lucas said, he really couldn't believe they had used his name.

''I picked it.'' Haley announced as if it was an achievement.

''Thanks Hales.'' Lucas mentally added another reason to his list of why he loves Haley James so much.

''Ferguson and Erica?'' the teacher asked.

''Katherine Lauren Thompson.'' Fergie said, he wanted Lauren to be the first name but Erica wouldn't let him. But he really couldn't wait to show Lauren the baby, atleast her names included.

''Okay, if you need any advice just come to my room.'' the teacher announced.

Just then the bell rang and they all walked out of class with there new babies.

* * *

''Oh no.'' Haley moaned. It's now Tuesday dinnertime, the group are sat at there table with there babies in tow.

''What is it?'' Nathan asked, he had Jamie on his lap.

''Brooke canceled practice because of the babies, but I've got to study, you're at practice then I've got work. I have to study, I've got a calculas exam tomorrow. I normally study in breaks at cheerpractice and just before work. But I have to watch Jamie.'' Haley said, using the nickname for her and Nathan's baby.

''I'll watch him.'' Nathan offered.

''But you have practice.'' she reminded him.

''I wont go.''

''That's stupid, you wont be able to play the next game if you don't go.''

''I don't care, Haley you've got to study. It doesn't matter, it's just one practice.'' he insisted.

''I can't ask you to do that.''

''You don't have to, 'cause I already am.'' he said, not taking no for an answer.

''You're the best boyfriend ever.'' she said in a little girls voice. She leaned over and kissed him.

When she broke away Nathan stood up, ''Be right back.''

He grabbed Jamies carrier and took him with him, that's when he saw him sat eating lunch with his friends.

''Gary!'' Nathan called as he approached him.

''What's up Nate?'' he asked.

''Can I take tonight off? I have to look after Jamie.'' Nathan said, gesturing to the baby in the carrier.

''I've got a baby, why can't you're girlfriend look after it. That's what mine's doing.'' Gary said, his friends laughed with him.

''This isn't the 1800's, she's at work. Can I take time off or not?'' Nathan asked annoyed, he didn't like the way Gary was talking about Haley.

''No.''

''Fine, I guess I quit then.'' and with that Nathan walked off. He thought about quitting last week, he's already bought the present. He just wanted some extra money so he could get a new baseball cap. He'll just have to find some other way.

Gary felt bad, he wouldn't have fired Nathan. He wasn't even mad that Nathan had to look after the baby.

_Flashback-_

_Hot & Twisted had been closed for a hour, Gary was just cleaning tables when he heard someone coming behind him. Gary turned around and saw a older looking man stood behind him._

_''Sorry sir, we're closed.''_

_''That's okay, I've got a proposition for you. You fire Nathan Scott and I'll give you $500 right now. I'll give you another $500, what do you say?'' he offered._

_Gary thought about it. He did need more money for college, this would really help him out. It's not like Nathan's his best friend, when there at work all Nathan talks about is Haley and basketball, he wouldn't even call them friends. ''Okay.''_

_Flashback over-_

* * *

''Brooke please.'' Lucas moaned.

''Nope.''

''Why?''

''You'll hurt him.''

''I wont, Nathan gets to hold his. Haley even let Nathan mind Jamie while she was studying and at work yesterday.'' he whined.

It's now Wednesday. Lucas hasn't held the baby once. Brooke wont let Davis out of her sight, even though it can't move. She wont let anyone touch him at all, including Lucas. He's actually getting slightly jealous, he's held every other baby except his own.

''Lucas you sound like a baby, stop whining.''

''See, you're a mom already.'' he commented.

Brooke smiled at that, she's always wanted to be a Mom. She knows she'll have to wait till she's older to have a real baby, but she can't wait. She may act silly and immature, but she really does want to look after some one and be a Mom.

''Fine, you can hold him.'' Brooke slowly leaned over and passed the baby to Lucas.

Lucas grinned while holding the baby, he looked at Brooke again and ran to the bathroom and locked the door. Brooke quickly followed.

''Lucas Eugene Scott! Open this door!'' she shouted while banging the door.

''Brooke calm down, you'll wake Davis.'' he said sweetly.

''Broody,'' she whined. ''please open the door.''

''Nope.''

''Why?'' she moaned.

''Because this will probly be the only time I'll get to hold him again, I'm savouring the moment.'' he teased.

''Please Luke, open the door.'' she begged.

''Fine, one condition.''

''What condition?''

''You let me hold him when I want.'' he offered.

''Okay.'' she agreed tentatively.

Lucas swung open the door and grinned, he saw the worried expression on her face. She actually missed the baby, he knows she'll be an amazing Mom, he can't wait to have kids with her one day. ''I love you Brooke Davis.''

''I love you to Lucas Scott.'' she hugged him, careful not to bump sleeping Davis. ''Can I have him back now?''

* * *

''Jake! Please shut them up!'' Peyton shouted.

Jake's been staying at Peyton's house this week so it's easier to look after the babies. Peyton's pretty sure they've failed, everytime one cries the other cries to. Her room is a mess, and she feels like pulling her hair out.

''I'm trying.'' he said, rocking both crying babies, one on each arm.

Peyton took Sawyer and rocked her side to side, Jake did the same with Jenny. After a few minutes they were both finally quiet. They lay the babies down in there carriers.

''You're going to be a great Dad, Jake Jagielski.'' Peyton said while wrapping her arms around his waist.

''Oh yeah?'' he grinned.

''Yeah.'' she nodded her head and kissed him. The babies cries then pulled them away, they both groaned. They'd not been able to make out all week, then when they finally do the babies put a stop to it.

* * *

Haley walked into her room and saw Nathan rocking Jamie. It's strange how they could just cry like a normal baby, it's annoying too. Nathan put Jamie in the carrier and walked over to Haley. ''Hey.'' she sighed.

''Hey, what's up?'' Nathan said hugging her.

''Tired, hungry, missed you.''

''I missed you too, you want some food?'' Nathan asked, he kissed the top of her head and pulled away from the embrace.

''Like what?''

''Mac 'n' Cheese?'' he grinned.

''You now me too well Scott.''

''Well there the gods of five years olds.. or something.'' he shrugged and walked out of her bedroom.

''FOOD OF THE GODS!'' she shouted. Which cause Jamie to cry, she ran over to the carrier and picked him up. She rubbed his back and kept shushing him. When he finally stopped Haley put him back down and decided to get changed.

Nathan had his own draw at Haley's house now, he's stayed here all week to help look after Jamie. He's put spare PJ's and clothes in there, maybe when the weeks over he'll keep them there. She opened Nathan's draw and pulled one of his Ravens t-shirts.

She always loves wearing his clothes, there always twice as big as hers and they keep her warm. She loves the smell of them too. Haley put some shorts on and pulled her hair into a messy bun. As she was closing the draw something caught her eye, it was a jewlry box. She picked it up and just looked at it, afraid to see whats inside.

''You weren't supposed to see that.'' Nathan said as he walked in with two bowl of Mac 'n' cheese. He put them on her bed side cabinet and sat next to her on the bed.

''What is it?'' she asked.

He took it from her, ''You haven't opened it?'' she shook her head, ''it was supposed to be a surprise.'' he grinned at her so she didn't feel guilty, ''I was going to wrap it, I was going to give it to you this weekend. But I guess you can have it now.'' he handed it back to her.

''You didn't have to get me anything.'' she shook her head and handed it back to him.

''But I wanted to.'' he didn't take it and waited for her to open it.

She finally opened it and gasped. It was the necklace she saw at the mall ages ago, it was $500. How could he afford it?

She could already feel the tears forming.

''I can't believe you remembered.'' she whispered. ''I can't accept it.'' she said handing it back to him.

''I'm not talking no for an answer.'' he took it out of the box and unhooked it. He ushered for her to turn around, he hooked it around her neck.

''How did you afford this?'' she asked, looking down at her new necklace.

''I got a job.''

''You got a job? Where?'' she looked at him shocked.

''Hot & Twisted, the pretzel place.''

''You got a job, for _me_?'' she said, trying to take it all in.

''Of course.''

She swung her arms around his neck and hugged him, ''Thank you so much.''

''You're welcome.'' he laughed, when she pulled back her saw she was crying. ''Hey, don't cry.'' he took her face in his hands and wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

''These are happy tears, I promise.'' she reassured him.

''How about from now on, we do smiles for happy instead?'' he offered.

She nodded her head and kissed him. Now it was just them two in there little world, lying on her bed making out. For them it was perfect, everything is going right for them at the moment. And they love it.

* * *

Junk, Fergie, Mouth, Skills and Jimmy are at the rivercourt, surprisingly not playing basketball. There babies are in the baby carriers on the court, the boys and just sat with them talking.

''Man, I got this baby thing down.'' Skills said.

''You do know real babies are twice as hard to look after?'' Mouth said.

''Yeah, but this is easy, I think I could deal with a real one.''

''I bet Bevin does all the work for him.'' Junk said.

''She doesn't, we take turns. After every class we meet at her locker and she gives me the baby, I'll take it to my class then when it's over I'll give it back and she'll take him to hers. I really think we would be awesome at it.''

''Who knew, Skills Taylor ready to be a Dad.'' Fergie said.

''Was Lauren happy about the middle name?'' Junk asked his best friend.

''Yeah, _very_ happy.'' Fergie wiggled his eyebrows.

''Hey! I gave my baby..'' Jimmy glared at him, ''_our_ baby Millie's first name. Why are you asking him?''

''Sorry Mouth, what did she say?'' Junk asked.

''She thought it was creepy, then she thought I was calling her fake, because the babies fake.'' Mouth laughed.

''Damn, Millies crazy.'' Skills chuckled.

* * *

It's now Friday after school, the group are stood in Maths 12 ready to hand over there babies.

''Brooke and Lucas, hand the baby over. We'll tell you if you've passed next week.''

''Bye Davis, I'm gonna miss you.'' Brooke cried, she kissed his cheek and handed it over to the teacher.

''Jake, Peyton.'' the teacher said.

Pair by pair they handed the babies over, there was only Haley and Nathan left.

''I know it's not real, but I really loved this baby.'' Nathan said.

''Me too.'' Haley kissed Jamie's head and handed it over.

They all walked out of the school and to the car park, ''Come on, lets go to the cafe.'' Lucas said.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Sorry it was short I just didn't know what else to write.**

**Next Chapter- Quinn+David come home:) +Lydia.**

**Let me know if you want some Quinn and Clay;) + Please Review!**

**I dont know if you noticed but all of the names related to something-**

**James Lucas Scott- the one from the show. Davis Kieth Scott - Brooke's last name and Lucas's uncle. Sawyer Brooke Jagielski- season 6 Sawyer and Brooke's name. Jenny Haley Jagielski - Jake's daughter and Haley's name. Millie Mary McFadden - Mouths Girlfriend and Jimmys Mom. Michael Jordan Taylor - basketball player (skills loves basketball) Katherine Lauren Thompson - Katherine is the actress who plays Erica, its her first name, and Lauren is Fergies girlfriend. Daniella Darby Moretti - Daniella is the actress who plays Anna, its her first name and Darby is Anna's girlfriend from the show (she wont be gay in the story).**

**I felt so smart for thinking of these names so I hope you liked them:)**


	26. Welcome Home

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favourates:)**

**Okay, I used to be a Quinn/David fan when I started this story, but i just watched 'I and Love and You' episode 7 of season 7. When David only cares about his stupid video room or somethin, now I don't like him:| So I'm really up for Quinn/Clay in this story. (Even though I loved the Clay and Sara in this episode, I cried all the way through!) But if people arn't a fan of that then Quinn and David will still get married. There will be some Quinn and Clay in the chapter though:)**

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 26

''Nathan, a little higher.''

Nathan groaned as he lifted the sign a little higher. Him, Haley, Brooke and Lucas are at the airport waiting for Quinn and David. Brooke and Haley made a sign saying ******WELCOME HOME QUINN AND DAVID**, and of course that's alot to fit on. So it's turned into a banner, Nathan is holding one end and Lucas is holding the other. Everyone is staring at them, most of the guys are laughing at the whipped guys.

''Haaaales.'' Nathan whined.

''Yes my incredibly sexy boyfriend?'' Haley answered sweetly, she knew he was going to moan, she just needs to charm him up a little.

''Never mind.'' he said just as sweetly and turned his attention back to keeping the banner straight.

Ten minutes later and after more of Brooke's whining about making the banner higher, Haley saw Quinn and David making there way through the crowds. Haley screamed and ran towards her. ''QUINNY!'' she jumped on Quinn and gave her a massive hug.

When Haley finally stopped hugging her they walked back to the rest of them. ''Nice banner Scotts.'' David teased.

''Ha ha.'' Lucas said sarcastically, him and Nathan have been getting stupid comments like that for the past ten minutes, he doesn't need more from David.

''I'll get your bag David.'' Nathan said letting go of the banner, he would rather carry bags then hold that stupid banner any longer. Lucas groaned as he rolled it back up, he had to hold that for twenty minutes and all he got was a stupid comment.

* * *

Nathan's at Haley's house, he's there all the time now. He practically lives there, he sleeps over most nights. Nathan's just went to the bathroom, as he is walking out of the door, he bumps into someone.

''Who are you and why are you in my house?'' an older woman asked.

''Who are you and why are you in my girlfriends house?'' he asked using fake panic. He knows who she is. Lydia James. After Haley told him about how she was never home he's not liked her. When he said to Haley:

_''Hey. It doesn't matter. The only people who need to care about us are you're Dad and siblings, your Mom doesn't. From what I've heard, she doesn't deserve your tears. I wont even try to make a good impression, okay?''_

He wasn't kidding, he's not going to try and make a good impression.

''You're Jake, nice to see you again.'' she stook her hand out and put a fake smile on her face.

''No, I'm Nathan. If you bothered to listen to Haley she was going to tell you that, but you don't.'' he said blankly, not shaking her hand.

''Do you know who you're talking to?'' she said disgusted, like he had just spat on her or something. Lydia James wasn't used to being disrespected.

''Yeah, you're Haley's Mom.'' he said blankly, shrugging his sholdours.

''Mom?'' Haley said walking out of her bedroom. She noticed the annoyed looks on both of there faces, which made her worried.

''Hey Haley-Bop.'' Lydia said walking over and hugging her.

''What are you doing here?'' she wasn't expecting her Mom to come home for another month.

''I'm back for Quinn's wedding. Plus I missed you Haley-Bop.''

''I missed you too.'' she whispered. Even though her Mom's never here she still loves her, and misses her everyday. Then she remembered her boyfriend's stood waiting, ''Mom, this is Nathan.''

''Yes, we've met.'' she said snottilly and stormed down the stairs.

Nathan smirked, ''Told you I wouldn't make a good first impression.''

Haley walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, ''You're good at keeping promises Nathan Scott.'' she smiled up at him.

Nathan grinned back down at her, ''Always.''

''and forever.'' she finally brought her lips to his.

* * *

Quinn discovered that Haley isn't good at keeping up with the groceries, the only supplies she has in the kitchen is Mac 'n' Cheese, chocolate, and orange juice. Sure Quinn could live off chocolate, but Mom's home and she wouldn't be impressed. Even though it's Lydia's fault anyway.

As Quinn pushed the cart down the aisles, she felt her phone vibrate, she looked at it and saw she had a text from Haley, _Can you pick me up some pancake mix please? x_ Quinn sent a reply saying _Sure x_ and headed for the pancake mix.

She looked through all the brands, trying to find the one that Haley uses.

''You should use that one,'' a man said pointing to a perticular brand ''my friend uses this one and hers are amazing, I've tried but I can't make them better.'' Quinn looked at the guy, he's gorgeous. For a second, he made her wish she wasn't getting married.

''That's what I was looking for,'' she laughed putting it in the cart, ''my sister makes great ones to, she's probly wants to make some more for her boyfriend, he loves them.''

Clay couldn't help but notice she looked a little like Haley, he was just hoping this isn't Taylor, because Haley would kick his ass. He really doesn't want to get on Haley James' bad side.

The guy laughed, ''I'm Clay.'' he stook his hand out.

''Quinn.'' she shook his hand.

_Crap, she's getting married._ Clay thought, remembering his conversation with Haley on the school bus. That's when he noticed the big rock on her finger. ''Quinn James?''

''Yeah?'' she asked confused, she's not lived in Tree Hill for years, how could this guy know her?

''I think we're talking about the same excellent pancake maker, I'm friends with your sister Haley, she told me about you.'' he explained, laughing at the wierdness of this situation. ''I think she needs some more pancake mix for me, I eat them all the time.''

''Your a Junior?'' she asked confused, this guy looked her age.

''Nope. I coach the Ravens though, I'm really good friends with her and Nathan.''

''Oh, what a small world.'' she laughed. She wanted to hug Haley right now, hopefully now she could see Clay again.

''Yeah, I'll see you Quinn.'' Clay said. At this moment he doesn't care that she's getting married, because he's never felt like this for anyone else before. Haley was right, he does need to find someone, he bets she doesn't think it would be her sister. All of a sudden Clay's in the mood to go to the James' house, not _just _for pancakes.

''Bye Clay.'' she watched as Clay turned a corner and smiled. She put another pancake mix in her cart, maybe Clay would come around for pancakes more?

* * *

''What about this one?''

''Luke, that's like double your size.'' Nathan laughed.

Lucas, Nathan and Jake have been invited to the wedding, now they need a tux. They've been here for an hour already, trying on tuxedos, they're turning into Brooke, they want it to be _perfect. _Lucas has known Quinn most of his life, she's like a sister to him, he want to look great on her big day. Nathan's dating her sister and he'll be meeting the rest of her family, he needs to make a good impression. Jake just wants to look great for Peyton.

''I'm surprised your invited Jake, Quinn only met you once or twice.'' Lucas said while he fixed his tie.

Jake popped his head out of the changing room, ''What can I say? I'm just so loveable.'' Jake said grinning.

Nathan and Lucas burst out laughing, ''Lovable, yeah that's it.'' Nathan said sarcastically.

''Hey! I am,'' he defended, ''ask Peyton.'' Jake then started wiggling his eyebrows, he then fully went back inside the changing room.

''Eeew! That's my best friend you're talking about!'' Nathan said disgusted.

They just heard Jake laughing from the other side of the curtain.

An hour later, after trying on atleast ten more tuxedo's each, they finally picked the perfect one. The perfect one for them anyway.

* * *

''Haley-Bop!'' Quinn shouted walking in the door, ''stop making out with Nathan and help me with these bags!''

Haley walked down the stairs, ''Nathan's not here,'' she said dissapointed, Quinn just put ideas in her head. ''he's buying a suite for _your _wedding.'' Haley walked to Quinn and grabbed some bags and walked into the kitchen, Quinn followed her. ''Where's David?''

''He went to his friends house in Charleston.'' Quinn said unloading the bags.

Haley started unloading the bags too, ''Thanks for the pancake mix.''

''Why do you need it anyway, even _you _can't eat that much Hales.'' Quinn joked, putting the milk carton in the fridge.

''Clay and Nathan _love_ my pancakes.'' Haley laughed.

''Clay?'' Quinn asked acting like she didn't know who he was.

''Yeah, he's awesome. If you weren't with David, I'd set you up.'' Haley grinned, thinking of Clay actually being her brother. Well brother in law. Quinn smiled, secretly wishing that would happen, which is a totally new feeling considering she just met the guy. It is wierd that they met at the store, and he happens to be great friends with her sister, and he's single, the day that David's away. Maybe it's just fate?

These couple have months haven't been so good for Quinn and David. When they were visiting his family, she felt so out of place, his family is so different compared to hers. The James' family is so free spirited and loving. The Fletcher family is up tight and boring. Wonder what the Evans family is like..

''Haley-Bop..'' Quinn started.

''What is it Quinny?'' Haley asked concered.

''Will you be my maid of honour?''

''Oh my God! Yes!'' she screamed and hugged her sister.

''I like the sound of that.'' Clay said as he walked in the kitchen smirking.

Haley walked over and hugged Clay, ''Shut up you perv,'' she broke away from the embrace. ''this is my sister Quinn.''

Clay took a seat at the breakfast bar, ''We've met.'' he grinned.

''You have?'' Haley asked confused.

''Yeah, we met when I was buying your stupid pancake mix.'' Quinn teased, playfully shoving Clay, ignoring the spark she felt when they touched, he tried to ignore it too.

''So that's why you're here,'' she said accusingly ''you just want my pancakes. You didn't want to see me.'' she waggled her finger at him.

Clay stood up and hugged Haley, ''Of course I wanted to see you Little James,'' he saw Quinn putting food in the cupboards, ''and you're sister.'' he whispered into her ear.

''I see,'' she grinned, ''You guys want some pancakes?'' she asked Quinn and Clay. They nodded, ''I'll bring it in, go and watch a movie or something. I'll put the rest of the stuff back.''

''Okay, Hales.'' Quinn said walking out of the kitchen, Clay followed her, not before smiling gratefully at Haley before he walked out.

* * *

_Come over, I need your help. Hurry! x_

Nathan looked at the text Haley sent and laughed, _what is she up to this time?_ he wondered. He drove down the Haley's house and walked through the door, he saw Quinn and Clay talking on the couch, he didn't want to disturb so he came straight to the kitchen. He saw Haley making pancakes, looking very determined. He walked around to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. ''Hey baby. Where's your Mom?''

''Hey, she's upstairs in her office, doing _work _of course. Why?''

He walked around and sat at the breakfast bar, ''I was just wondering if she'd be a snob again, or was she just saving the snobbiness for me?'' he joked.

''She never used to be like that, but now she hangs around with posh people. I never thought she would actually turn into one.'' she sighed.

''I'm sorry baby. Why did you want be to come over anyway?'' he asked trying to change the subject, it's pretty clear Haley doesn't like talking about her Mom.

''You wern't busy were you? Did you get the tux?'' she asked leaning on the other side of the breakfast bar.

''Nope, I just bought it.'' he leaned over and gave her a quick peck. ''You'll like it.''

She raised her eyebrow at him flirtatiously, ''Oh yeah?''

''Yeah,'' he nodded and kissed her again.

''Hales.. pancakes!'' Clay shouted from the living room.

''Shoot,'' Haley muttered and continued making pancakes, which luckilly didn't burn. ''Anyway, I wanted you to come and help. Did you see Quinn and Clay when you walked in, they looked so cute together.''

''Quinn as in your sister Quinn? I mean as in the sister who's getting married?'' he asked confused.

''Yeah, but did you see how loved up Quinn and David were last time? They're not now, Quinn isn't happy with him, she looks happy now. And all she's doing is talking to Clay.''

Nathan thought about it for a second, then decided to go along with it. ''Okay, what's the plan?''

''All you have to do is make an excuse and get me out of the way.'' she grinned.

* * *

''So you coach the Ravens?'' Quinn asked, her and Clay are just sat on the coach talking, her and David never do that anymore.

''_Assistant_ Coach.'' he said, not really happy about that fact.

''You do the same stuff though, right?'' she said, trying to make him feel better.

''Nah, I'm just an ass kisser.'' he laughed. ''Eew.'' he said, thinking about how disgusting that sounded.

Quinn just laughed at him, then she saw Haley and Nathan walking in with the pancakes. ''Oh, hey Nate, we didn't hear you come in.'' she said taking a plate from Haley.

''Yeah, I bet.'' he smirked.

Quinn and Clay's cheeks went a whole new colour, they both glared at Nathan. Nathan smirked at them and handed Clay a plate.

''So I heard mommy doesn't like you Nate.'' Clay teased.

''Yeah, she thought he was Jake.'' Quinn said laughing.

Clay burst out laughing, he had to clutch his stomach to try and control it. He looked like a monkey, which caused Haley and Nathan to laugh too.

''Will you kids be quiet, I'm on the phone!'' Lydia shouted from the top of the stairs.

That scared Clay enough to make him stop. ''Yes ma'am.'' Nathan said, he then done an army salute, which made Haley burst into a fit of giggles. She then remembered why they are here in the first place, when Quinn and Clay wern't looking she quickly kicked Nathan's leg.

''Ow.'' he moaned rubbing his leg.

''You okay Nate?'' Clay asked.

Nathan looked at Haley who was glaring at him, ''Just cramp.'' he looked at Haley again who was motioning with her eyes to go upstairs. ''Hales, I left my keys in your room, can you help me look for them?''

Haley finally stopped glaring at him, ''Sure.'' They got up and went upstairs, Haley looked at Quinn and winked at her, Quinn just blushed. She'd never been this nervous around a guy before, not even David.

''So.. you're getting married, huh?'' Clay said awkwardly.

''Yeah.'' she sighed, not really wanting to talk about David.

''You don't sound happy about it.'' Clay stated.

''I'm not.'' she admitted, looking down at the floor.

''Why?'' he prodded.

''In Africa we were like Quinn and David in our own little world, when we came here we were to completely different people. It works for some people, I mean, look at Haley and Nathan. Nathan's a good different for Hales, David's a bad different for me. In Tree Hill I was completely comfortable, but I could tell David wasn't. He didn't like it here, but he's still willing to move here. We came today and he's already gone to another town to see his friend. When I met his family I was so uncomfortable, he didn't notice, he was so happy there. I've lived without Tree Hill for so long, I can't do it again... I'm scared, absolutely terrified of what's going to happen when we get married. We've been in America for two months, what about two years? What's going to happen then?'' tears were forming in her eyes, she couldn't even be bothered to stop them.

Clay really didn't know what to do, he just had to tell her the truth. ''If I were you I wouldn't stick around to find out.''

Quinn looked up at him, tears now sliding down her face. ''What?'' she whispered.

''You're so scared, I can see it. You cover it up infront of Haley because you don't want her to see you weak. You never once said you wanted to talk to him about it, you need to. You know what else you never said?'' he questioned.

Quinn just stared at him, waiting for him to answer, the tears still haven't stopped.

''You never said you loved him.'' he took his hand in hers, as a way to comfort her.

''I do,'' she whispered, ''I really do... it just isn't enough.''

Clay just pulled her into a hug and heald her while she cried, wanting to beat David up when he met him. As he held her, Clay didn't notice Haley and Nathan sat on the stairs listening. Haley didn't know how she felt, her sister couldn't even confide in her. And that hurts. Nathan's just rubbing her back hoping she wont cry, but she looks like she's going to.

* * *

''I miss Davis.'' Brooke said. Her and Lucas are walking round the park, they were bored so decided to go for a walk. They ended up here, Brooke's just saw a woman pushing her baby on the swings, all babies make her think about Davis nowadays.

''Me too, even though I hardly ever got to hold him.'' Lucas joked.

''I can't believe we passed.'' she said, ignoring his comment.

''I can, even though everyone else did. Except Fergie and Erica.'' he laughed at the story Fergie told him.

On the Thursday, the day before they had to hand the babies in. Fergie went to the rivercourt, he took baby Katherine with him. He was waiting for the guys to show up and the ball under the bush had popped, and Junk had the new ball. So Fergie decided to use the baby, he thought it would be safe, once it went through the hoop he forgot to catch it. It hit the floor, luckilly it didn't break, but the microchip could feel it. So it got listed as a fail, for harming the baby, which wouldn't make a good parent. Erica was mad, she also had to have detention all week.

''and besides,'' Lucas added, ''you'll be an amazing mom Brooke.''

''Not as good as Bevin.'' she muttered. Bevin and Skills apparantly did nothing wrong, they burped it at the right time, changed it's nappy at the right time and they stopped it from crying everytime. How come she couldn't do that?

* * *

Clay and Nathan went home, Quinn tried to cover her tears for Haley's sake. She doesn't want her to see her like that, but Haley noticed them anyway. Even though she heard Clay and Quinns conversation she still noticed them.

''Quinn, you've got to talk to me.'' Haley said, sitting next to Quinn on the couch.

''What about Haley-Bop?'' Quinn asked cheerily.

''Quinn stop. I heard what you said to Clay, I'm sorry, I thought you'd just be flirting or something... You don't have to protect me Quinny, I was there when Vivian cried for two weeks straight when he boyfriend cheated on her, I was there when Micheal brought a girl home that wasn't his girlfriend, I see Dad miss Mom everyday. I just want you to be happy, so don't protect me, I'm your sister, you need to let me in and tell me what your feeling.'' she pleaded.

''I guess you heard what I said to Clay, I'm gonna talk to him when he gets back. I promise.''

''Pinky promise?'' Haley stook her pinky out.

''Pinky promise.'' Quinn agreed and hooped her pinky with Haley's.

''I love you Quinn, I just want you to be happy.'' Haley said whole heartedly.

''I love you to Hales, I will be.'' she pulled Haley into a hug and they both silently cried.

''I'M HOME!'' someone screamed from the doorway.

Haley and Quinn turned to the doorway and saw who it was, ''Taylor.'' they groaned.

* * *

**DUM, DUM, DUUUUM. TAYLORS BACK.**

**Please review and let me know what you think about Quinn/Clay. Will she go through with it? It's completely up to you.**

**YOU CAN DECIDE. WILL QUINN MARRY DAVID? OR WILL SHE NOT? its up to you:)**


	27. Taylor

**Hello:) Wow! I think my last chapter was the most popular i got 7 reviews, 1 favourate and 1 alert.. which really made me happy:)**

**sorry about the short chapter, i just wanted to get it ready for the next chapter!**

Chapter 27

''Hey sisters.'' Taylor said as she sat on the couch next to them.

Quinn turned to Taylor, ''What are you doing here Tay?''

''I'm here for your wedding silly, you think I'd miss this?'' she asked.

''Yes.'' Haley said blankly. She's never liked Taylor, she hates how much of a whore she is, she hates how she treats guys, she hates how much of a bitch she is, she needed Taylor when he mom wasn't here, but Taylor always pushed her away, then when she needs something she'll come crawling back.

Just as Taylor was about to respond Nathan came running down the stairs, ''Hales, Karen want something from the store,'' he ran up to her and kissed her on the cheek ''I'll be about an hour, bye.'' and with that he was out of the door, not even seeing another James sat on the sofa. Nathan's got really scared of Karen these past weeks with her pregnancy hormones, if Karen can't get hold of Lucas or Kieth then she'll call him, he's one of her slaves.

''So Hales got a boyfriend, huh?'' Taylor said slyly.

''Yeah, remember the last one, Jake?'' she said sarcastically, ''YOU TRIED TO SLEEP WITH HIM!''

''Oh him, I remember... is he coming to the wedding?'' she asked Quinn eagerly.

''Yeah he is,'' Haley answered for her ''and his girlfriend Peyton will kick your ass. She wont care that your my family.''

''Whatever, I'm going to bed.'' Taylor skipped off to her room eagerly, she's sick of Haley being mad at her.

Quinn turned to Hales, ''It's not for long, as soon as the wedding over she'll leave.'' she assured her.

''I know, she just pushes my buttons, you know?'' Haley said, running her hand through her hair.

''I know Haley-Bop, once Vivians here she'll calm her down.'' she laughed. Vivian was always the controller in the family, because she's the oldest girl, everytime Taylor used to mess or be a bitch Vivian would just shout and shout at her, that taught her never to be a bitch infront of Vivian.

Haley laughed to, then Nathan came walking through the door. ''It turns out she's got enough chocolate for tonight.'' he laughed, then he noticed his girlfriends was really tense and angry, he walked round to the couch and sat next to her. ''You okay?'' he asked, pulling her into a hug and kissing the top of her head.

''Taylors home,'' she groaned. She had already told Nathan how angry Taylor makes her and the stuff she does. ''can we go to bed?''

''Sure, good night Quinn.'' Nathan said taking Haleys hand and standing up.

''Goodnight Quinny.'' Haley hugged Quinn and whispered in her ear. ''Talk to him.''

Quinn just smiled at her in reassurance, ''Goodnight guys.''

* * *

Haleys eyes fluttered open as the sun beamed through her blinds, she looked over at Nathan and saw he was already awake, which made her smile.

''Hi.''she whispered.

''Hi.'' he whispered back.

''How long have you been awake?''

''About ten minutes,'' he said, grinning. Haley really did look beautiful, even with messy hair and sleepy eyes. He just had to watch her when she was asleep, she looked so peaceful, he didn't want to wake her up. ''you snore.'' he joked.

Haley gasped and hit him on the chest, ''I do not snore!''

He held his hands up in surrender, ''Kidding!''

''Good,'' she sat up and climbed on top of him and he brushed his lips against hers.

After about twenty minutes of making out they heard the door barge open and they pulled apart, Nathan groaned which probly was a mistake considering who's just walked it.

''Mikey, Matty, Justin!'' Haley said happily and climbed out of bed to hug them.

''Hey Haley-Bop.'' They all said as they pulled her into a group hug.

''I didn't know you were coming.''

''I bet you didn't.'' Matt said, glancing at an _very_ embarressed Nathan, still sat in Haley's bed.

''Why would we miss meeting the guy who's marrying Quinn? and meet your new guy Hales, why didn't you tell us?'' Mike said hurt, Mike is the youngest boy in the family, so Haley was closer to him than Matt or Justin. She always told him everything, she even called him after her and Jake broke up.

''Because last time, you came home and took Jake's number out of my cell, you called him at two in the morning pretending to be my second cousin who's in prison, and if he hurt me you'd send _Tony_ to kill him.'' she said annoyed, Jake actually thought he was serious, she had to reassure him for two weeks that she didn't have a second cousin in prison.

''I didn't know you know about that.'' he muttered.

''So Hales, why's there a shirtless guy in your bed?'' Justin said, glaring at Nathan. He was always the one that used to beat up the guys who hurt there sisters, he would do it to this guy if he hurt Haley.

Nathan thought this would be a good time to finally speak, ''I'm Nathan, Haley's boyfriend.'' he climbed out of the bed and hesitantly shook there hands.

''Why arn't you wearing a shirt, _Nathan_?'' Justin asked, if this guy slept with his sister he was going to kill him.

''He slept over,'' Haley said quickly before Justin could do anything stupid, ''and we didn't have _sex_.''

The brothers covered there ears, ''Hales, you didn't have to say _it_!'' Matt said.

''You've never heard it before?'' she teased.

''Yeah, but not from you, you're our baby sister.'' Mike whined.

Haley just laughed at her brothers and shoved them out of her room, ''Go, I need to get dressed.'' she then slammed the door in there faces. She turned to a shocked Nathan, ''It's gonna be a hectic couple of days.'' she mumbled.

* * *

''Little James? Nate? Quinn?'' Clay called as he walked through the door.

He walked in and saw Quinn sat on the sofa drinking some coffee, she looked up at him and smiled. ''Haley and Nate are upstairs, I wouldn't go up there if I were you, I think Nathan's meeting our over protective big brothers.'' she laughed and patted the spot next to her, asking him to sit down.

He sat down next to her hesitantly, after her confession yesterday it's kind of awkward. ''So..'' he started, ''where's _David_?'' he asked with a hint of jealousy. He just hopes she talked to him.

''He's out with Tom, the best man. He's buying his suit.'' she said, taking another sip of her coffee.

''Suit? You're still going through with it?'' he asked, shocked.

''Yeah.'' she sighed, trying to show him she wanted to, she wasn't doing a good job.

''Did you talk to him?'' he asked, hoping she'd atleast told David her problems.

''I did..''

_Flashback-_

_Quinn is in her room looking at photographs from Africa, she's also got one from when she visited David's family, and another from when they came here a few months ago to see Haley. The one in Africa, her and David looked so happy, they both had genuine smiles on there faces. The second one, David still had that cheesy genuine grin on his face, Quinn had a cheesy grin too, but she was fighting back tears. She absolutely hated it there, she felt so out of place. The third one, she was so happy with her sister and her friends, thats all it was, they were just sat about talking and Brooke snapped a picture. David was the one that looked out of place this time, it wasn't fair on either of them._

_''Hey baby.'' Quinn said climbing onto the bed and kissing her cheek._

_''Hi.'' she said still staring at the picture._

_''You okay?'' he asked, she seemed really distracted._

_''Are you happy here?'' she blurted out._

_''Yeah, Tree Hills nice.''_

_''Nice.'' she scoffed. ''Are you as happy as you are on this picture?'' she demanded, showing him the picture._

_''No... But that's because I'm with my family, but soon you'll be my family so I'll be happy.'' he assured her._

_''How can you be sure?'' she sighed._

_''Because I love you.'' he said, taking her hand in his._

_''But you don't love this house, you don't love the people here, you don't love Tree Hill. When we get married we said we're staying here, in this house, with the people here.'' she said, her eyes starting to water._

_''Hey, I like it here, I'm sure I'll grow to love it... when we start our family here. When we get jobs and make friends.'' he smiled, hoping she would too. Whe she didn't he sighed. ''Quinn... everyone is coming here to see us get married, all of our families together, we can't bring them down because you're having doubts. They'll go away once were married, I promise.'' he assured her with a kiss. ''I'm going for a shower.'' he got up and walked out of the room._

_David was right, she can't make everyone sad. They're all excited for the wedding, she can't bring them down just because she's not. That's unfair. So she'll do it, she'll get married. She'll just have to risk it and hope he'll grow to love Tree Hill like she does, like Clay does._

_Flashback over-_

''How does he know he's going to be happy here?'' Clay asked angry, he can't believe after a few sweet words she's still going to marry him. She's obviously still got doubts, she's just going to get hurt.

''He said he will, I'll just have to take his word for it.'' she shrugged.

''His word? His word means nothing!'' he shouted. ''He doesn't know how he's going to feel, niether do you. If you loved him enough you wouldn't be in doubt like this..'' he told her honestly.

''What's that supposed to mean?'' she snapped standing up.

He stood up too, ''Come on Quinn, you don't love him enough, but you care about him. That's why you're doing this.. he's giving up everything for you, if you break it off now you're going to hurt him even more. Because you don't like hurting people, but you're hurting yourself, you're hurting Haley! She doesn't like seeing you like this, she just wants you to be happy, and that's not with him.'' he shouted back. ''You're hurting me to.'' he whispered.

''Why would that hurt _you_?'' she asked softly with a hint of annoyance.

''Because I care about you Quinn, I know I just met you but all this doubt you're carrying around is hurting you.'' he admitted, looking down at the floor.

''How can you care about me? You don't even know me.'' she said, her voice hoarse from shouting.

''I know, but from what I've seen and what Haley's told me... you're to great to get hurt. You don't deserve to be scared incase things don't work.''

''I've bought my dress, we've set the date, we've sent the invites, my families flying in from different parts of America. I can't turn back now.'' she said, tears now streaming down her face.

''So you're going to risk your happiness because people would have to change there plans?'' he asked bitterly, he just couldn't believe what she was doing.

''I can't just stop and say 'Sorry everyone, I can't marry him because he doesn't like Tree Hill!' it doesn't work like that Clay!'' she shouted.

''How about, 'Sorry everyone, I can't marry him because I don't love him enough, because he doesn't want the same things as I do! Because we're to completely different people and it doesn't work! Because I'm scared to death of what's going to happen if we get married, because love isn't enough!' you said all of those things Quinn, why don't you try telling him?''

''Everyone has doubts, right?'' she whispered.

''Yeah, people are scared there hair doesn't look right with a certain type of dress, or people are scared incase they love eachother to much, people get _small_ doubts. Not ones that could make you unhappy for the rest of your life.''

Quinn walked over and hugged him, she cried into his shirt, the tears soaking all of it. ''But if he doesn't make me happy, what could?'' she said after she'd calmed down abit and stopped crying.

''Me.'' he shrugged, although he was deadly serious.

Quinn looked up at him in shock, she saw he wasn't lying, he actually liked her and thought he could atleast make her happy, if not more. She leaned her head up and kissed him. Clay was in shock, then started to kiss back.

Quinn pulled away and realised what she was doing, her engagement ring wieghed a ton right now, reminding her she's getting married. When they kissed she completely forgot about David, when she did they were in a heated kiss. Atleast she pulled back before it got any futher.

''This was a mistake.'' she said stepping further back from him.

''Quinn.'' he started moving closer. He needed her to understand that he could make her happy, he knew he could. After what she told him about what she wanted out of her and David's relationship he realised he wants that, and he wants it with her.

''Just go Clay.'' she sighed, putting her head in her hands.

''Quinn.'' he tried again.

''Just get out!'' she screamed pointing to the door. Clay sighed and walked out the door, as soon as the door shut she threw herself on the couch and cried. She couldn't go to her room because someone would see her. She's surprised none of them have come to see what's happening already.

* * *

''Is that her?'' Brooke asked.

''No'' Lucas sighed.

Brooke and Lucas are at the airport. Haley asked them to go and pick up Vivian for her, the only problem is they can't remember her. They met her when they were little, but she hardly came back to Tree Hill like Quinn did, so they can't remember what she looked like.

''Just wait for her to walk to the sign Brooke.'' Lucas said, he's holding a sign saying **VIVIAN JAMES **on it. Atleast it's not a big banner like last time, this time its just written on a piece of paper.

''Brooke and Lucas?'' A woman asked approaching them.

''Yeah, are you Vivian?'' Lucas asked.

''Yeah, nice to meet you.'' she said, shaking there hands.

''Is it just you coming?'' Brooke asked. Haley told her Vivian has a husband and two kids, Brooke thought she would have brought them to her sisters wedding.

''Yeah, the kids are sick and John is taking care of them.'' Vivian said as they started walking towards the exit. ''Who else is at home?''

''Taylor came home last night, and Nathan called me this morning saying all of your brothers are here.'' Lucas said laughing, Nathan told him what happened with her brothers this morning, Lucas laughs everytime he hears it.

''Nathan?'' she asked as they climbed into the car.

''Haleys boyfriend.'' Brooke said, fastening her seatbelt.

''I thought her boyfriend was called Jake?'' she asked confused. As soon as Mike met Jake he called all the siblings telling them about Haley's first boyfriend, and that he doesn't like him.

''No they broke up...'' Then Brooke started telling her the whole 'Jaley into Naley' story. She just finished the story when they pulled up at the house. Vivian was a bit shocked, her sisters only 17 and she's already gone through all that relationship drama. Vivian already liked Nathan before she met him. Brooke did say he was a 'hotty', which received a glare from Lucas.

* * *

Taylor walked down the stairs and saw Haley sat on the sofa with Nathan, on the other sofa sat Jake and a curly haired girl, Taylor figured that was his girlfriend who Haley told her about, Peyton.

She skipped over to the sofa and kissed Jake on the cheek, causing him to jump. ''Hey Jakey.'' she grinned at him then sat on the arm rest, ignoring the glares from Haley and Peyton.

''Taylor? Hi.'' he said surprised, the last time he saw her she was stripping infront of him offering to sleep with him. Which he refused to do, he cared about Haley to much. He still does, just not in the same way anymore. He was never going to do that to Peyton, he just hopes Taylor doesn't do that again. ''This is my girlfriend, Peyton.'' he said gesturing to Peyton who was sat next to him.

Taylor fakes yawned, ignoring Jakes introduction. ''I'm sleepy, you wanna come to bed Jake?'' she winked at him.

Jake was shocked, sure Taylor was forward but Haley almost killed her last time. He thought she would back off by now, especially with his angry girlfriend sat next to him. _Oh crap, she's angry._

''No. He doesn't'' Peyton said standing up. Nathan laughed, he felt bad for Taylor now, she's just got Peyton angry, that's like messing with Shrek... god he loved Shrek, especially Shrek 2.

Taylor stood up to, ''How do you know, huh?'' she said smirking.

''Because I don't want to.'' Jake said from the couch, to scared to stand up.

''You see that skank, he doesn't want to.'' Peyton was the one to smirk this time. Haley started laughing, she was glad she wasn't the only one who was sick of Taylor. Nathan just looked at his girlfriend like she was crazy, she was a little.

''We'll see about that.'' Taylor smirked, it was quickly wiped off when Peyton smacked her across her cheek. Haley's laughs were replaced by a gasp, Nathan laughed this time, making sure Taylor didn't hear.

Taylor screamed and grabbed Peyton by her hair, Peyton started scratching her arms to try and get her arms off. Before they could do anymore Jake pulled Peyton back and Nathan grabbed Taylors arms to stop her from grabbing Peyton's hair again. Just as Vivian, Brooke and Lucas walked through the door.

''Taylor! You've been here a day and you've already gotten into a fight!'' Vivian shouted as stormed further into the room and Nathan let go of Taylor arms like they'd suddenly became hot.

''But-''

''No buts! Go upstairs!'' she ordered, pointing to the stairs. Taylor sighed and glared at Peyton before heading upstairs. Vivian following angry behind.

When they reached the top of the stairs, the teenagers all laughed. ''You gotta love Viv.'' Haley said wiping her eye.

* * *

Haley, Brooke, Peyton, Quinn, Vivian and Taylor are all in Quinns room. It's Quinn's bachelorette party tonight, but she can't stop thinking about Clay and that kiss. It was unline any kiss she'd had before, better than anyone she'd shared with David. The guy she's marrying tomorrow. She's not spoke to Clay since, she didn't even tell Haley. Haley is a bit sad that Clay hasn't been coming 'round as much. What Quinn doesn't know is that Haley and Brooke organised a joint bachelorette/bachelor party at TRIC. Nathan invited Clay, so she'll get to see him tonight.

''Ready girls?'' Taylor asked.

''Ready.'' they confirmed and headed out of the door.

* * *

**You like the kiss? Let me know:)**

**So will she marry David? or not? What do you want to happen? Its up to you, send me some ideas if you like, im still undecided and i love to hear your ideas.**

**The next chapter will be the bachelorette/bachelor party:)**


	28. Super

**Sorry for the crappy/short chapter, I was just excited to right the wedding one.**

**I got the superheros of the internet, so sorry if i didnt get the apperences right. I kindof stole this idea from hollyoaks.. hehe. I don't own it.. i don't even watch it anymore:S and i dont own any of the superheros:) If I didn't describe well sorry, I googled most of them, that can give you a better idea.**

**Thanks again for all your amazing reviews + thanks for all of you who've added this to your favourates and alerts.**

* * *

Chapter 28

The girls all arrived at TRIC in there costumes, they decided to dress up for tonight. They all came as superheroes, it wasn't a fancy dress night and they don't really care that they looked stupid.

Haley is SuperGirl, dressed in the blue T-Shirt with the logo in the centre. Also with a short red skirt and red knee high boots. A head headscalf just before her hair line, her blond hair was left wavey down her sholdours. And of course she has the red cape.

Brooke is CatWoman, wearing the black tight outfit, with the mask on to with the cat ears on top. Also the black knee high boots. She made a whole in the back of the mask for her pony tail could stick out. And ofcourse she had to cat tail.

Peyton is InvisibleGirl from the FantasticFour. She is wearing the trademark FantasicFour suit, with the 4 in the centre of her chest. Her blond hair is straight and just touching her sholdours, she's wearing matching blue heals.

Quinn is Lara Croft, even though she's not a superhero, Quinn insisted as coming to the party as her. Wearing the beige top which stops below her chest, with the short green shorts with the gun belt around her wait, and hiking boots on her feet.

Taylor is WonderWoman, wearing the red and gold boobtube and blue shorts with white stars with a gold belt. With the gold headband and the red star in the centre. She's also wearing the small red WonderWoman boots.

Vivian is Vogue from X-Men, she's a mega X-Men fan. She's wearing the green suit with yellow in the middle. She's even got the grey streak in the middle of her hair and the belt around her waist.

Every guy stared at them as they walked in, even some girls. Most of the girls were watching in envy, no one bothered to laugh, because they knew the girls didn't care. The guys were practically drooling over the hot girls, there lucky Nathan, Lucas, Jake, David and the James boys havn't seen them yet, because there for looking like that at the girls.

David, Nathan, Lucas, Jake, Clay, Matt, Mike, Justin and Tom, Davids best man walked to the entrance. Lucas, Nathan and Clay knew about the plan of the joint parties. So they lead the rest of them near the entrance to wait for the girls, when they saw them there mouths dropped open.

Nathan ran over to Haley and covered her with her cape, half of the guys were staring at her breasts, which were a little to much on show in his opinion. He then kissed her roughly on the lips showing all the guys she was his, Brooke was right, he was acting like a caveman.

''Nathan!'' Haley shouted pushing him away and putting her cape back behind her back. She couldn't help but smile at the fact he is so possesive of her, some girls would find it annoying, but Haley just finds it sweet.

''Sorry baby,'' he said wrapping his arms around her ''but look at these guys.'' he said gesturing around them at all the guys. ''They look like they wanna eat you.''

''Eat me?'' she asked giggling.

''There looking at you like you're a piece of meat.'' he said. His blood was boiling, guys are checking her out right infront of him. There checking out Peyton to, Jake looks just as mad as he is.

''Calm down Nate, we're just having fun.'' Brooke said as her and Lucas walked up to him.

''Cat Woman, Brooke?'' he raised his eyebrow at her and scoffed, ''Super Girl is so much better.'' he winked at Haley, causing her to blush.

* * *

''Quinn?" Clay asked walking towards her at the bar. She turned to look at him and began to walk away, he grabbed her arm to stop her. ''Please, just hear me out.'' he pleaded.

She fully turned to face him, ''Okay.''

He couldn't help but check her out, she looked gorgeous. He just wants to kiss her again, but her fiance's stood at the dancefloor. Flirting with Taylor.. wait what? David is stood dancing with Taylor clearly flirting, he's whispering something in her ear and she's giggling. Clay stopped looking incase Quinn noticed, he needs to talk to her first.

''This is my last shot.'' he took a deep breath, to try and calm himself down, _it's now or never._ ''Don't do it. Don't marry him. You don't want to, I can see it, Haley can see it and you definetely can. Quinn... you kissed me. That must mean something, a kiss always means something.'' he paused, waiting for her reaction. He thought she'd deny it, even though it was the truth, she didn't. ''When I see you my hearts races, if I simply touch your hand I get chills, and when you kissed me... I got a feeling in my stomach, and I liked it. God I sound like Nathan.'' he chuckled with no humour. ''You feel it to don't you?''

She didn't say anything, she just stared at him in shock. It was like he could read her mind, he was right. She got those chills when he held her hand when she told him about David. When he walked into the house when her and Haley were unpacking groceries her heart rate went up. And when they kissed, her stomach done backflips.

Quinn looked to her right and saw David walking towards them, she just shook her head at Clay. Immediatly regretting it when she saw the hurt look on his face.

''Hey, you look great.'' David said as he approached them, stumbling slightly, already half drunk.

''Thanks.''

David looked at Clay questioningly, wondering why this guy is talking to his future wife. Quinn noticed this, ''David this is Clay, Haley's friend.'' Clay was slightly hurt when she didn't introduce him as her friend. But he shook it off as he shook David's hand. He looked over David's sholdour and saw Quinn mouth 'Sorry'.

''Nice to meet you. If you'll excuse me, I have to find Nate.'' Clay lied, he just had to get away from them two. Before they could answer he walked away as fast as he could through the crowds of dancers.

Quinn watched Clay leave and sighed, she looked at David who was drinking a beer. ''I thought we agreed not to drink tonight.''

''Come on, this is my last night of freedom.'' he said, then placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

She pushed him away, ''Well sorry for being such a weight around your neck.'' she shouted and stormed off, not sure where she was going.

* * *

Haleys at the bar, finally away from Nathan who's not left her side all night. Apparantly it's to save her from the 'meat eaters', she knows it's because of the Damien thing. She's glad that he's protecting her, like he promised. Nathan went to talk to Clay, he said something about Clay looking sad about something. Haley knew it was about Quinn, she didn't want to interupt there 'guy talk'.

''Hi.'' a guy says standing next to her at the bar.

Haley just ignored him and looked around for Nathan, wishing he was here now. She doesn't notice the guy putting a pill into her soda while she's searching for her boyfriend. When she turns back around she does notice the guy now on the floor, with an angry Nathan leaning over him, his hand now red with blood. She looked down at the guy again and saw his nose is bleeding.

''If you ever come near her again, you're gonna regret it!'' Nathan shouted over the guy.

The guy took this as his cue to leave and quickly ran out of TRIC. Nathan shook his hand in pain, then quickly walked over to Haley, who was in shock.

''What the hell just happened?'' she said, trying to get her head around it.

''I was walking over to you and I saw that guy put something in your drink.'' he explained and quickly took her drink, he walked around to the bar and spilled the soda in the sink. He walked back around and put his hands on her sholdours. ''Are you okay?''

''Yeah, I'm fine.'' she smiled, then lifted her head up and looked at him. ''My hero, I think you should be wearing this, not me.'' she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

''Yeah, but those boots don't really go with my figure.'' he joked. ''I'm more into batman anyway.''

''Now _that_ I'll have to see.''

''You'll just have to wait 'till Halloween then wont you.'' Nathan teased.

Haley didn't say anything, she just stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. Something she's wanted to do all night, and there's no way she's stopping now. He protected her, like her promised. He's her hero.

* * *

Brooke's stood at the bar, she doesn't even know where Lucas is. Last time she saw him he was talking to Vivian about her husband, who's a writer or something. So Brooke walked off because it was boring. Just then she noticed a guy had walked up to her, he was wearing all black and had black greasy hair. She quickly looked away and turned back to the bar.

''Buy you a drink?'' the guy asked, smirking at Brooke.

She looked back at him and glared. ''Okay, guy in need of a clue. Here's one. Women send signals. That was a brush off. Before you dip into your shallow pool of wit, let me paint us a picture and save us both the trouble. Here's your evening. You are going to slink back off to your buddies, laugh this off, get wasted, go home, and make nice with yourself. But don't be thinking of me because even your fantasy of me isn't interested in you.''

The guy sighed and walked off, then she heard a laugh coming from the other side of her.

''Well if it isn't Brooke Davis.'' the deep voice said.

Brooke looked at saw it was Julian, she grinned and hugged him. When she broke away from the embrace she slapped him on the arm. ''Why haven't you called me?'' Ever since she gave him her number he's only called once, she's missed him, a lot.

''I was in Utah and my phone died, I forgot my charger, sorry.'' he gave her that sheepish grin. How could she stay mad at that? ''What's with the outfit?'' he asked, looking at her CatWoman suit.

''Bachelorette party.'' she shrugged, ''Okay, I've never been to one of these, but I've seen movies, and arn't the girls supposed to stick together and have fun? Haley's with Nathan somewhere, Peyton's dancing with Jake, Lucas is talking to Vivian, and Quinn's mad at David. Some bachelorette party.''

Julian laughed, ''How do you know all this?'' Brooke's only been to the bar and somehow she know's what everyone's doing.

''Simple. I'm a cheerleader, I know things.''

''What's that got to do with anything?'' he laughed. He didn't see how cheering will make you know what everythings doing. God she's crazy.

''Well, when you're a cheerleader you have to know all the gossip. So I always have to know what people are doing, just incase it turns into juicy gossip.''

''You're something else Brooke Davis.'' he laughed, shaking his head.

''Well Julian Baker, would you like to dance?'' she asked in a posh voice.

''My pleasure.'' he said, taking her hand a leading her to the dancefloor.

* * *

''Hey Vivian, can you give us a minute?'' Justin said as him, Mike and Matt walked up to the table where Vivian and Lucas are sat.

''Sure.'' Vivian said, she stood up and walked to the bar. Leaving a scared and confused Lucas behind, the brothers sat on the table across from him.

''So, Lucas. You're dating Brooke right?'' Matt asked.

''Yeah.'' Lucas said happily. He always loves telling people that. Since him and Brooke have started dating he's been happier than he ever thought he could be. He always thought it could be enough, when they were just friends, as long as he loved her it would be okay. But when he discovered she loved him back it was the best feeling it the world. He knows if he ever had to loose it, it would hurt more than anything.

''Well you better listen.. Brooke and Haley are like sisters.'' Mike said.

''And Haley's our sister.. which makes Brooke one of ours to.'' Justin said.

''So if you hurt her.. we hurt you.'' Matt said.

Lucas just stared at them, a mix of shock, confusion and fear washed over his face. He remembers one spring break, when he was twelve. Matt and Justin came to Tree Hill to spend theres with Haley, Taylor and Mike. He remembers how well they got on with Brooke, obviously they respect and care for her.

''Um, okay.'' he muttered. ''I'm just gonna go.. somewhere.'' Lucas said awkwardly and quickly ran to the bar.

''Well.. I like him better than Nathan.'' Justin said as he took another sip of his drink. The other two brothers nodded in agreement.

* * *

Nathan watched as Haley danced with Quinn. God he loves her. Yes, he loves her. He loves the way she smiles, when she laughs at his stupid jokes. He loves how proud she looks when Clay tells her how great her pancakes taste, he loves how she gets defensive over Mac 'N' Cheese, he loves how great she looks when she wakes up in the morning. He loves how naturally beautiful she is, he loves how caring she is. He loves how much he loves her. He even remembers the day he realised he was in love with her.

_Flashback-_

_Nathan is at the mall, he was with Junk, but he went to buy a present for Anna. But Junk had no idea what he wanted to get. When Nathan went to get Haley's present, he knew exactly what to get. He's not going around girls shops all day with Junk._

_As he was walking past Hot & Twisted he hears shouting._

_''How dare you! He was trying to help me out!'' he hears a girl voice scream. He walked to the counter and saw a fuming Haley going absolutley mad a Gary, who's shouting back at her._

_''He should care more about work than looking after a stupid fake baby!'' Gary shouted back at her._

_''What's going on?'' Nathan asked, looking strangely at his girlfriend and ex-coworker._

_''Your girlfriend, just came here and went mad at me!'' Gary accused._

_''No, this asshole was training a new guy. You only stopped working here a few days ago, and he's already replacing you! You didn't do anything wrong, it was my fault.'' she turned back to Gary. ''It was my fault, can't you give him another chance?''_

_''Hales, I don't want to work here anymore.'' Nathan said, he felt so guilty that she defended him and he doesn't even want the job back._

_''What? Why?'' Haley and Gary both asked, kindof hurt._

_''The only reason I got this job was to get you a present, I already bought it. I didn't like it here, I never had any time to hang out with you.'' he shrugged._

_''Really?'' she asked, a smile forming on her face._

_''Ofcourse.'' he grinned and hugged her. She smiled when he kissed the top of her head._

_She pulled away from the embrace and took Nathans hand. She looked at Gary and glared at him, ''I still don't like you.'' and with that she walked off, dragging a newly in love Nathan with her._

_Flashback over-_

''Your sister-in-law is amazing.'' Clay said as he stood next to Nathan.

''What?'' he asked confused. _Sister-in-law?_

''Sorry, _Future _sister-in-law.''

''What?'' Nathan repeated.

''Come on! You and Haley are totally going to get married, it's clear how much you love her. You're practically drooling just looking at her.'' Clay smirked, then sighed, Nathan's younger than him and he already has what he wants. Love.

''Wait.. you like Quinn?'' Nathan asked, trying to get his head around it. First, Clay knows about his feelings for Haley, what if she does? Second, Clay actually likes Haley's engaged sister, he thought Haley was just seeing things.

Clay just nodded his head, ashamed. How could he be falling for someone who's getting married tomorrow?

''She's getting _married_ Clay,'' Nathan reminded him. ''I don't want you to get hurt.''

''It's to late for that, Nate.'' he sighed.

* * *

**Sorry, Crappy way to end it.. I know. But the next ones the wedding. It will be bigger and dramafilled.**

**Sorry for asking again.. I just want to be sure- QUINN+DAVID OR QUINN+CLAY?**

**Please review!:D**


	29. Here Comes the Bride

**Thanks for all your reviews.. heres the chapter you've all been waiting for. This chapters mainly Naley+Quinn/David+Quinn/Clay.**

**I got some ideas from Quinn James, Hope you like it...**

Chapter 29

Today's the day of the wedding. It's crazy, Haley's running around making sure everything is set. That's the job of the maid of honour after all. Haley doesn't even think the wedding should go ahead, but she has to be supportive. Even though David is no where as good for Quinn than Clay, but they have been together for two years. Haley's only knew him for a few weeks, she just hopes Quinn's making a good decision.

It's 2:00, the wedding starts in ten minutes, Quinn and her sisters are at the James' house still getting ready. Taylor and Vivian are Quinn's other bridesmaids. When Quinn was in Africa she didn't make many friends, she was with David most of the time. So her closest friends are her sisters, especially Haley.

''Did you guys see my date?'' Taylor asked as she applied mascara.

''You brought a date?'' Haley asked.

''Yeah, for the reception, he's at the church now, he's sat with Nathan, he just sent me a text. He's so hot! And a basketball coach.'' Taylor bragged.

Quinn and Haley stopped getting ready and looked at Taylor, obviously Taylor isn't going to take Whitey to the wedding, so it could only be.. ''Clay?''

''Yeah, you guys know him?'' Taylor stood up and looked at her sisters.

''I'm going to _kill _him, I asked him not to do one thing, one thing. And he does exactly that!'' Haley said as she paced back and forth.

Taylor ignored Haley, ''He's got a _beach_house, he's obviously loaded. I can't wait to get some of th-''

She was cut of by Quinn's hand smacking her cheek.

Everyone in the room gasped, including Quinn.

''You like him.'' Haley stated in shock. ''You like Clay, and you're getting married. I can't believe this.''

Quinn walked over to Haley and put her hands on Haley's shoulders. ''Haley-Bop, listen to me. I'm marrying David, I love him.'' she said, trying to assure herself more than Haley.

''But you don't, not enough.''

''I do. I do.'' Quinn said, again trying to assure herself.

''You're making a mistake Quinn.'' Haley whispered with tears in her eyes.

Quinn let go of Haley's shoulders, and walked to Taylor. ''I'm sorry, Tay. Just don't hurt Clay, he doesn't deserve it.'' she sighed and picked up her bouquet of tulips. ''It's time to get married.'' she plastered a fake smile on her face and headed out of the door.

* * *

Nathan is sat on the third row on Quinn's side. He's sat on the end next to Clay, who's next to Lucas and Brooke, Jake and Peyton are next to them. Quinn has never met the rivercourt boys or there girlfriends before, so unfortunately they're not invited to the wedding.

''I can't believe you came with Taylor, Haley's going to kill you.'' Brooke said to Clay.

''Yeah, she told you _not_ to sleep with her, and that's exactly what you're going to do.'' Lucas chuckled.

''I'm not gonna sleep with her.'' Clay said with a sigh.

''What? She's _Taylor_?'' Jake said, earning a glare from Peyton. ''No, I don't mean like that. I mean she's _Taylor_ she sleeps with everyone.''

''I'm only here with her so I could come to the wedding, I can't believe Quinn's going to do this. I just want to see it for myself.''

''Really?'' Nathan asked, _Haley's going to love this _he thought.

An old woman on the row in-front turned around, ''Will you kids be quiet? It's about to start.'' she scolded.

''Calm down,'' Nathan said sarcastically, ''it's not started yet.'' he said rudely, he wanted to know about Quinn and Clay. The old woman glared at Nathan for his rudeness.

Brooke and Lucas know exactly who this woman is, ''Hi, I'm Brooke. Are you related to the James'?'' she said sweetly. Nathan's eyes widened.

''Yes, I'm Quinn's Grandma.'' she said, smiling at the young girl.

''Which means you're Haley's.'' Lucas said, which made all of them laugh. Nathan felt so guilty, he'd just been rude to his girlfriends Grandma, all he wanted to do was make a good impression, now he's done the opposite.

''Yes, why do you ask?'' she asked.

''We're Haley's best friends.'' Brooke said, pointing at herself and the rest of them.

''How lovely.'' she gushed. ''You must be Brooke, Haley told me so much about you.''

''Yeah, and this is Lucas.'' Brooke said, pointing to her boyfriend.

''I've heard alot about you to,'' she smiled ''and you are?'' she asked Peyton and Jake.

''I'm Peyton, and this is Jake. And that's Clay and Nathan.'' she leaned over and pointed to the boys.

''Nice to meet you,'' she said to Peyton and Jake. ''you to Clay.'' she smiled at him, ignoring Nathan.

''You two, Grandma James.'' Clay grinned, he then stuck his tongue out at Nathan.

''You're sweet, are you dating my Haley?'' she asked Clay.

''God no, Haley's like a sister to me.'' he chuckled. ''This is Haley's boyfriend.'' he said, pointing to Nathan.

''What a shame.'' she muttered and turned back around.

Nathan looked shocked, he was just about to apologise and she turned away. He looked back at his friends who all laughed at him.

* * *

Nathan smiled as the doors opened at the end of the alter. Haley first walked down the isle in a simple pink silky dress which stopped just above her knees, with thin strapped and a flower just above the waist, she's wearing small pink heals to. Her hair is in a tight bun, with a pink flower in it, the same colour as the dress. She looks absolutely stunning, she literally took his breath away. She was walking slightly to fast though, she looked angry to. Like she just wanted to get this over with.

Following her are Taylor and Vivian, as Taylor walked past Nathan she winked at Clay.

When Haley reached the end of isle she looked at Nathan, she glared at him when he gave her a _what the hell was that?_ look. She practically stormed down the isle a second ago. She was just mad, she doesn't want to see her sister making the biggest mistake of her life.

David grinned as Quinn walked down the isle. She was wearing a dress similar to the bridesmaids, but hers is slightly longer. He remembered her saying she wanted it simple. Her hair was the same as theirs to, she just had her flower attached to the veil.

As Quinn was walking she saw Clay, all she saw was hurt in his eyes and it's killing her. It's physically hurting, all she wants to do is walk over and kiss him again. She quickly pushed those thoughts out of her head when she reached David. He took her hands in his and mouthed 'I love you.' She just smiled weakly at him.

Quinn looked back at where Clay was sat and saw he was gone, she looked at the doors and heard them closing.

She closed her eyes, and saw Clay's face, smiling at her. She smiled and opened her eyes, wishing it would be Clay stood right there. Of course she doesn't want to marry Clay, she just wants him to be here, with her.

''Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God in Paradise, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined.'' the vicar started.

Quinn closed her eyes and tried again, she squeezed her eyes so tight she thought she'd gone blind for a second. When she opened them she saw David's face again, smiling at her.

''Therefore if any man can shew any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace.'' he continued.

Haley and Nathan both held there breaths, hoping someone, anyone, would say something.

''I can't.'' Quinn whispered, a tear already rolling down her cheek.

''What?'' David asked, he thought she said she couldn't, which was crazy.

''I can't do this.'' she said louder this time, more tears falling. David stared at her shocked, ''I'm so sorry David, I just can't.''

A lot of people gasped, Brooke being one of them. Haley looked over at Nathan and smiled, he smiled back. They were the only two people smiling in the whole church, a few people saw them and glared.

''Quinn, what are you talking about?'' David asked, still frozen in shock.

Quinn looked at all the guests, who were all looking at her. She took David's hand and lead him into a room in the back. When they got there he walked to the middle of the small room, while she stayed near the door.

''What is this about Quinn? Everyone is on the other side of that door, waiting for us. Quinn this is nerves, you're scared. It's normal.'' he tried to reason.

That's when she snapped, ''Stop saying that! Yes, everyone is there, but that's not a reason to get married.'' she shouted. Her expression softened when she saw the hurt look on his face. ''A reason to get married is because you've found that person you want to spend the rest of your life with, and you want to tell the world... I was always sure of that with you.

''In Africa we were in our own little world, it was perfect. But when we came back to America, we stepped into the real world. And we're not strong enough to face it.'' she walked towards him and took hold of his hands. ''David, I love you. It took coming home to realise it, but I'm not _in_ love with you. You're my best friend, you're one of my only friends. I always thought it would be enough.. just you and me. But when we came back here, I saw Haley and Brooke. They're so in love, and there in love with people who want what they want. You don't want this, you don't want to live in Tree Hill. You don't like tickle wars, you don't like going to the beach late at night and watching the stars.'' she kissed his hands softly and looked back up at him.

''I will though, eventually, I promise.'' he pleaded, squeezing her hands.

''Like you promised my doubts would go away? They didn't David. They're getting worse and worse. I can't do this David, I'm sorry.'' she kissed his hands again. ''I want you to go home and be happy. I want you to meet someone who wants that big house that you fell in love with when you were 8.'' David looked at her confused, he's never told her about that. ''Your mom told me about it.

I want you to find someone who loves projected movies. I want you to find someone you'll love unconditionally, and you'll remind them of that everyday.''

''But I love you.'' he whispered, tears now in his eyes.

''I know you do honey.'' she smiled, ''but I'm not that girl, and I never will be. You'll meet her someday, I know it.''

''But you're her.'' he protested.

''No, I'm not. And I'm so so sorry, for that. For everything.'' she kissed his hands once again then let go of them, ''I have to go, I can't stay here. And I'll stay at a hotel or something tonight, so you can get your stuff?''

David just nodded his head, Quinn took her engagement ring off and placed it in his hands. She walked towards the door and opened it, ''I'm so sorry.'' and with that she walked out of the door.

She wasn't prepared for everyone staring at her, she ignore them all and walked over to Haley.

''Quinn, what happened?''

''I can't do it, I just can't. It's over.'' Quinn said quietly, so the rest of the church wouldn't hear.

Haley hugged her sister, ''I'm so proud of you Quinn.''

''Would you take me to Clay's house? I really need to talk to him. I think he hates me.''

''He doesn't hate you Quinn, Nathan knows where he lives.''

Quinn took her sisters hand and dragged her back down the isle, ignoring people calling her name. Haley quickly grabbed Nathan's hand and dragged him along with her.

* * *

''So where are we going?'' Nathan asked as he climbed into the drivers seat of his SUV.

''Clay's house.'' Quinn said, from the backseat. She took her veil off and threw it on the seat beside her.

''You're gonna go to his house, in your wedding dress? The wedding that he's tried to stop you from going through with?'' Nathan asked starting the engine.

''Thank you Mr. StateTheObvious. Just drive.'' Quinn snapped.

Nathan started the car and pulled out of the church carpark.

''So what are you going to say to him Quinn? Are you two going to start dating? Do you love him?'' Haley asked eagerly. Nathan looked at his girlfriend and smiled at her eagerness.

''Honestly? I don't have a clue what I'm going to say. I really don't think I'm ready for a relationship, I mean, I've been single for what? 5 minutes, I can't just jump into a relationship. And I don't love him, I've not known him for long.. jeesh Hales. But I _can _see myself with him, and I can see my self being happy.'' she said with a smile.

''Aaaw.'' Haley cooed. She looked out of the window, ''I can't wait to see his beach house.''

''It's awesome.'' Nathan commented.

They spent the rest of the journey in silence.

Quinn was thinking about what to say. She knows she needs Clay in her life, and she knows she wants to be with him. But she pushed him away, more than once. What if that was to much? What if he's given up on her?

Nathan was thinking about Haley, as usual. He loves everything about her, like just a few minutes ago she was angry at Quinn, then she was all giddy, asking her about Clay. She's so free spirited. He thought about what Quinn said, _I can see myself with him, and I can see my self being happy. _That's how he felt when he liked Haley, and he is. He's happier than ever, he never imagined he could be so. And it's all because of Haley.

Haley thought about Quinn and Clay. She's a sucker for a love story, and Quinn and Clay seems like a perfect one. It's a shame you can't mix there names together, Qlay or Cuinn. They just sound the same as there normal names. She never really thought about how perfect Clay and Quinn could be together. She always thought Quinn and David were, but then Clay came along. And suddenly, David's far from perfection.

She also thought about her relationship with Nathan. Of course it's not perfect, they have stupid fights about stupid things, and they disagree often. But there's no doubt in her mind that she and Nathan aren't perfect for each other. Because she loves him, more than he could ever know. It's stupid how she only realised it yesterday.

_Flashback-_

_She broke away from the kiss and just stared at him. She can't believe he punched that guy for her. She can't even believe someone would put something in her drink, it's disgusting and wrong. But she didn't believe Damien could do what he did though either, she was wrong._

_''Are you sure you're okay? He didn't hurt you or anything, right?'' Nathan asked worried._

_''I'm fine, I'm fine. He just said 'Hi' but I ignored him and started looking around for you. Then I look back and he's on the floor.'' she laughed picturing the guy on the floor, holding his nose._

_''I'm sorry I wasn't there.'' he said sincerely, ''I should have been there.'' he stated, mad at him self._

_She brought her hands up to his face and looked into his eyes. ''Listen to me, **none** of this is your fault. I'm fine, I'm great actually. You're always protecting me, and I love that. But if sometimes you're not there and something happens, it wont be your fault. Okay?''_

_He sighed and nodded his head, ''Okay.''_

_Haley just looked at him, that's when it happened. It was like she'd been punched in the stomach, the realisation hit her that hard. _

_She realised that she is in love with Nathan Scott, and always will be._

_Flashback over-_

Nathan pulled up at Clay's beach house and saw that his car was in the driveway, he turned of the engine and him and Haley turned to look at Quinn, who was debating whether to talk to Clay.

''You sure you wanna do this?'' Haley said.

''Yeah,'' Quinn smiled ''I think.'' she quickly added.

''Clay really likes you Quinn, and he's hurt. You've just got to make it right.'' Nathan said.

''I know.'' she unbuckled her seat belt and opened the car door.

''We'll wait here.'' Haley said.

Quinn climbed out of the car and slowly walked towards the door.

''You think she'll be okay?'' Haley asked her boyfriend.

Nathan took her hand in his and squeezed it. ''Yeah, she'll be fine.'' Haley looked at Nathan and smiled at him. ''I never got a chance to tell you.'' he said. ''You look amazing.''

Her cheeks started to get darker ''You don't look so bad yourself.'' she said, checking out his suit.

''What can I say?'' he joked. ''I clean up good.''

''Baby, you clean up great.'' he smirked as she leaned over and kissed him.

* * *

Quinn hesitantly knocked on the door, about twenty seconds later Clay answered it. ''Quinn, what are you doing here?''

''Can I come in?'' she asked nervously.

''Sure.'' he opened the door wider to let her in. His heart is beating rapidly, at the sight of her. He gets that whenever she's around, he's completely mesmerized by her.

She walked into the living room and stood in the middle of it. Clay walked behind her and stood near the doorway, he leaned against the frame. ''Quinn, what are you doing here?'' he repeated.

''I didn't do it.'' she said smiling, hoping that would cheer him up.

''I guessed.'' Clay said blankly. He was so mad at how she rejected him, he tried and tried and she pushed him away. It hurt, it really hurt. And now she's expecting him to be happy that she only just discovered what a big mistake she was going to make.

Quinn sighed. ''Everytime I close my eyes, I see your face. Crazy huh?'' she laughed nervously ''When the wedding began, I kept closing my eyes, because I wanted to see it more. And when I opened them, it hurt, because it wasn't your face I was looking at. Then I looked over to where you were sat and you weren't there, and my heart started aching, it wouldn't stop. It's only just stopped when you opened the door.'' she said and pointed to his front door.

''Is that all you wanted to say? Maybe I should get you a framed picture.'' he said sarcastically.

Quinn felt the tears starting to form in her eyes. She knew he'd be mean, she really hurt him. But she wasn't exactly prepared for it. Clay saw the tears and immediately felt bad, he's just protecting himself, but it hurts to hurt her.

''No. I want you in my life Clay, I can't loose you.'' she said, her voice was weak as she was trying not to cry.

''Quinn, I told you how I felt and you pushed me away.''

''I know, and I'm sorry, so sorry.'' she said, tears now spilling out of her eyes.

''What do you want from me Quinn?''

''About an hour ago I dumped my fiance. I can't give you a relationship yet Clay!'' she exclaimed.

''I know, I'm not expecting that.'' Clay said.

''Wait.'' she whispered.

''What?''

She cleared her throat. ''I'm asking you to wait, wait for me. Wait until my family and David leave, then we could try being together?'' she suggested. That idea is perfect for her, it's exactly what she needs.

''Okay.'' he smiled.

''Really? You'd wait? I mean we can still hang out and stuff, I just wouldn't want to put a label on it until every thing's settled and every thing's normal a-''

Quinn was cut off by Clays lips on hers. When he pulled away he smiled at her with that crooked grin, which made her melt. She grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him.

* * *

David is at the James' house, packing his things. He's thinking about what Quinn said. He thought about getting her back. But she had that look in her eye. That she wasn't going to back down, this obviously has been bothering her. He's just been to blind to see it. It hurts, it really does. But it's okay. Because she's right, she's always right. Things had been going bad for them, he just proposed to make it good again. He wasn't even that excited for the wedidng. Heck, he even flirted with Taylor yesterday.

He's going to do what she said, he's going to find that someone. That someone who wants the same things he does, someone who he'll love unconditionally. So he's going to go away, far away from Tree Hill. And hopefully find her.

''David, are you okay?'' Taylor asked as she walked into the room.

''Yeah,'' he shrugged. ''hey, where's your date? The coach guy?''

She sat on the edge of the bed, ''He bailed.''

David sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, ''Sorry Tay.''

''It's okay, he wasn't _that_ hot.'' she joked. ''We should have some fun.'' she declared.

''Yeah, how are we supposed to do that?'' he chuckled.

She stood up and faced him. ''Come to California with me.''

''Yeah, okay.'' he said sarcastically and continued packing his things.

''I'm serious. We both need some fun. You're fun, I'm fun, California's fun. And I work in a bar, bars are fun.''

David laughed at how much she said 'fun'. ''Okay.'' he thought about it, he did need to forget about Quinn and have some fun.

''Really?'' she asked hopeful.

''Yeah,'' he grinned ''lets do it.''

''Yey! I'll go and book some tickets for tonight.'' she quickly hugged him and ran out of the room.

When she got out of the door she stopped, David also stopped packing. They both tried to shake of the feeling they got when they hugged, it was like tingles. Maybe they'll have some fun after all. And maybe, just maybe. David will find that person.

* * *

After half an hour of making out Haley heard her phone, she pulled away and grabbed her phone.

''It's from Quinn.'' Haley said, grinning.

''What does it say?'' Nathan asked eagerly, he really hopes Quinn and Clay work it out.

'''I'm staying at Clay's tonight, don't worry, no funny business. I'm staying in the guestroom, I just can't face everyone today. Love ya.' Isn't that great?''

''That's awesome, you wanna go home?'' Nathan asked, starting the car.

''Home, that sounds nice.'' she smiled.

After ten minutes of driving they pulled up at Haley's house, Nathan opened the car door for her and they walked hand in hand towards her front door.

''You think people will be mad?'' he asked.

''Maybe. We'll just have to talk them round, Matt, Justin, Viv and Tay are going tomorrow morning anyway. So Quinn wont have to see them.'' she shrugged.

Just as she was about to open the door Nathan pulled her back. ''Wait, I need to tell you something.'' he started.

''What is it?'' she giggled.

_Just say it_. He said to himself. ''I-

''Hello Son.''

They both turned to the voice and saw Dan Scott stood in Haleys driveway, smirking.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! It was going to be longer but this chapter was so hard to write! I just really wanted to post it.**

**Please let me know what you think, I was so nervous to post this chapter because alot of you were waiting for it.**

**Please review+Ideas are always welcome:)**


	30. Dan

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews for the last chapter:D. I wanted to add some David/Taylor in there too, I may bring them back in the sequal, I just wanted them to get some happiness.**

**This chapter is mainly Naley, with some Quinn/Clay. But I've thrown some Brucas in there too, with a little Jeyton.**

**Hope you like it..**

* * *

Chapter 30

''Hello Son.''

They both turned to the voice and saw Dan Scott stood in Haleys driveway, smirking.

Nathan felt his blood boiling, what the hell is his Dad doing here? Dan didn't even want him, he gave him up because Nathan couldn't play basketball anymore because of his low grades. Just when he's finally happy, Dan Scott has to show up and ruin it.

''What the hell are you doing here Dan?'' Nathan asked.

Haley rubbed her thumb along his nuckles to try and calm him down, she is just as shocked as he is. But she doesn't want Nathan doing something stupid.

''I'm here to bring you home son.'' Dan said calmly, the smirk still stuck on his face.

Nathan laughed bitterly. ''Like hell I'm coming home with you, and I'm not your son. I haven't been for a _long _time.''

''You are coming home _son_.'' Dan teased.

''No, I'm not.''

''Yes you are. Do you remember the time when you beat me up? Remember when I was in hospital for 3 days because of it?'' Nathan and Haley both tensed, Dan was obviously giving more details to try and make Haley break up with Nathan. He's unaware that she knows and is okay with it. Haley squeezed Nathan's hand in reassurance. ''Well, hospitals have records. And there is a witness, you could get sent to prison if I told the police. Which means no school, no basketball, no college, no NBA.''

''So this is blackmail?'' Nathan guessed.

''Well done son.'' Dan said, clapping sarcastically. ''And here I thought you were stupid.''

''He's not stupid.'' Haley said defensively. Dan Scott wasn't a father to Nathan, so he can't judge him when he's not seen him for months.

Dan laughed, ''Whatever, Nathan get in the car.''

''No. I'm not coming with you.'' He stated. He's squeezing Haley's hand so hard, both of them are pale white.

''Don't you understand how blackmail works? Get in the car.'' Dan is getting angry, he doesn't understand how Nathan could love this small town.

''Please, just give him an hour.'' Haley pleaded, she doesn't really get whats going on. But Dan Scott is a very intimidating man, she just wants him to go so she can talk to Nathan. Maybe they can find a way around this?

Dan sighed, ''Fine. It'll give you time to get your stuff Nathan.'' and with that Dan walked away and climbed into his car.

* * *

''This is nice.'' Quinn mumbled into his chest.

Quinn and Clay are cuddling on his couch. They've just been talking about anything and trying to find out more and more about eachother. Quinn's wearing Clay's old jumper and sweatpants, it would be wierd if she was still in her wedding dress.

''You're nice.''

Quinn giggled, ''That was so cheesy.''

Clay sighed, ''It was wasn't it?'' he then laughed at himself.

''It's okay, I still like you.'' she teased.

''Good, because I like you too.'' he said, and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Nathan and Haley are now in Haley's room, sat Indian style facing eachother. There fingers laced together, Nathan's hardly said a word. When they walked into the house they got bombarded with questions. They just ignored them and walked upstairs.

''You should go Nathan.'' Haley whispered gently.

''I can't leave, I'm not gonna leave you.'' he said, staring into her eyes. ''I can't live with him Hales, you know what happened last time.''

He was right, what if something worse happened this time? ''You say I make you feel better, right?''

''Yeah?'' He asked, confused.

''Then go. Nathan, you're not going to lose your dream, if you go to prison you probly wont get into college. You definitely wont get a scholarship, I'm not going to let you lose that.'' she said firmly.

''What's going to happen to us?.. if I go.'' he said, his voice was filled with sadness. He doesn't really want to know the answer, because he can't lose her. His dream means nothing without her.

''I've been thinking about it, Charlotte isn't that far. Like 3-4 hours away? I can visit every weekend, and if Dan will let you, you can come home for weekends at a time. I don't wanna lose you Nathan, we can make it work.'' she promised

''Really? You would do that?'' he asked hopeful. He would risk going to prison or not going to college if Haley wasn't going to stay with him. But if they'd stay together until he could find a way to get out of this then he'd do it.

''Of course.''

''I should go.. I have to go and get my things from Kieths, I can't have him going there.'' he said. There was no way he was going to wait until his Dad came, because then he'd take Nathan to Karens. He's not going risk Karen seeing Dan, he's hurt her so much in the past. Now she's pregnant and emotional, he doesn't want her to cry because of his asshole Dad.

That's when it all sunk in, Nathan is leaving. The guy she loves isn't going to be here everyday, she wont be able to fall asleep next to him. She wont be able to see his stupid smirk that she's grown to love. She wont beable to watch him play basketball at the river court with the guys. She wont be able to moan at him when she's had a bad day, and he wont be there to make her feel better. ''You're gonna come back, right? You're gonna find a way to come home?''

''I'm gonna try, Hales.'' he said. He climbed off the bed and walked out the door.

As soon as she heard the front door close she finally allowed herself to cry. The sobs took over her body and she callopsed onto the bed. Tears soaking her pillow and Mr. Waffles.

* * *

''..and she just ran out of the church, dragging Haley and Nathan with her. It was so crazy.'' Brooke said. After the 'wedding' her, Lucas, Peyton and Jake went to the rivercourt. Luckilly Skills, Bevin, Junk, Anna, Fergie, Lauren, Mouth and Millie were there.

''Woah, that is messed up dawg.'' Skills said shocked, he wished he would have gotten to go to the wedding. But he's never even met Quinn, so he didn't even expect to be invited.

''Poor David.'' Lauren said.

''Yeah, he looked heartbroken.'' Peyton sighed.

''Shall we go 'round there? Maybe invite Naley to my house. I bet it's awkward there, we could all have a movie night?'' Brooke suggested.

''Great idea Pretty Girl.'' Lucas said hugging his girlfriend, then kissing her.

''Hey, hey! None of that.'' Junk shouted disgusted.

''Any excuse to make out.'' Anna joked rolling her eyes.

''Not you too!'' Fergie said throwing a basketball at Jake's head, causing him and Peyton to stop making out.

* * *

Nathan walked into the Scott house, luckilly Karen and Kieth weren't there. It just would have made it harder. Of course he doesn't want to do this, he doesn't want to leave his family. Haley included in that. Karen, Kieth, Lucas, Brooke and Haley are his family, he knows Brooke and Lucas are going to get married, so she's basically family. And he knows he's going to make Haley James his wife one day, she's going to be a Scott too.

He walked upstairs into his room and packed his clothes, it didn't take long because half of his stuff is at Haleys. He rolled up his basketball posters and placed them carefully into his bag. After another 20 minutes of packing he walked out of the room. A few seconds later he realised he'd forgotten something. He ran back in the room and grabbed the photo.

It's of him, Haley, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton and Jake at the beach. Haley's sat inbetween Nathan's legs, Brooke's sat on Lucas' lap and Peyton and Jake are sat next to eachother, Jake's got his arm around her neck playfully and he's brought her closer to him and kissing the top of her head. They're all wearing smiles on there faces, because it was one of the best days they've ever had.

_Flashback-_

_It's been two weeks since Jake and Peyton started dating, so they decided to go to the beach. They had there bags with towels, sun cream and beach games in. Just as they were grabbing them from the sofa they heard a knock on the door._

_They both walked to the door and opened it, seeing there four best friends on the other side of the door._

_Haley and Brooke were both wearing denim mini skirts, they were both wearing bikinis too. Haley had a green one on and Brooke was wearing a pink one. They are both wearing flip flops matching the colour of there bikini tops. They look like twins, if you passed them in the street you'd think they were._

_''We're going to the beach!'' Brooke squeled as she walked into the house, the rest walking in behind her. __Brooke noticed the beach bags on the sofa, ''And it looks like you are to...'' she mumbled. She was slightly annoyed that they didn't invite the rest of them, but then she remembered that Jake and Peyton went there for there first date, it must just be a Jeyton thing._

_Jake spoke up, ''Yeah, we were gonna spend the day at the beach. This is great right? Now we can all go together.''_

_''Can we go _now_ then?'' Nathan asked impatiently, ''Hales bought one of those big beach balls.'' he said excitedly._

_''Lets go.'' Peyton said ussuring them out of her house. She locked the door and they all headed to there cars, Jeyton were riding in Peyton's, Naley were riding in Nathan's and Brucas were riding in Lucas'._

_About twenty minutes later and countless arguments about the radio station, in all cars. They finally arrived at the beach. As they reached the sand Haley jumped back._

_''What is it babe?'' Nathan asked._

_''The sand is soo hot! How can you stand in that?''_

_Nathan laughed, ''Because I've got my shoes on.'' he said gesturing to his trainers, because he refused to wear normal beach shoes like sandals or flip flops._

_''But the sand will go through my flip flops.'' she innocently but playfully like a five year old._

_Nathan took a few steps forward and picked her up bridal style. ''Come on baby, lets go.'' he said walking towards there friends who were now setting the towels down further along the beach. They got a few strange looks from people watching a raven-haired guy carrying a giggling girl along the beach._

_When they reached there friends who had place down six towels (one for each of them), Nathan placed Haley on the green one. All the towels were a different colour. Haley's was green, Brookes was pink and Peytons was purple. They all matched there bikinis. Jakes was red, Lucas' was dark green and Nathan's was blue. They just liked those colours._

_''Haley where's the beach ball?'' Jake asked, he too had now got excited about the beach ball._

_Haley reached in the bag and pulled out a small package. She noticed the confused look on his face, ''You have to blow it up.'' she opened it up and blew it up until it was inflated and passed it to Jake._

_All the boys ran up and started throwing, kicking and hitting the ball to eachother excitedly._

_''They're like children.'' Peyton commented._

_The girls laughed and closed their eyes, letting there skin soak up the gorgeous sun._

_''Well, well. If it isn't Brooke Davis.'' a voice said._

_The girls opened their eyes and saw Claire Young stood with two girls and three other guys. Brooke stood up too, ''Well, well. If it isn't Claire Young and her team of Bear Creek hoes.'' _

_Haley and Peyton stood up too, just incase Brooke did something stupid._

_''Well us _hoes_ are gonna beat next year at cheerleading.'' another girl said._

_''And who beat you this year?'' Peyton taunted._

_''You still came second.'' one of the guys insisted._

_''Beats thrid.'' Haley said shrugging._

_''Well listen, we've got a volly ball net set up at the end of the beach. We'll beat you at that.'' Claire proposed confidently._

_''You're on.'' Brooke said._

_''Okay, us six versus you six Ravens.'' one of the Bear Creek guys said, looking at Nathan, Jake and Lucas walked up to them._

_''Deal.'' Nathan said. He didn't even know what this was about, he's just met this guy a couple of times. He never liked him, so he's not going to miss an opertunity to beat him at a game._

_Flashback-_

They played the games and beat Bear Creek, which made them leave them alone for good. **(A/N: I don't know much about volleyball, so I didn't include it, sorry.)** That was one of the best days.

As he put the photo back in his bag, he could only think thing _I don't wanna leave_.

* * *

Nathan walked into Haley's and walked up the stairs. As he opened her bedroom door he saw Haley sat on her bed, clutching onto Mr. Waffles and the tears are streaming down her face. He immediatly dropped his bag and hugged her.

''Hales baby, don't cry.'' he said soothingly, trying to calm her down.

''B-but I don't want you to go.'' she cried.

He put her face between her hands and looked into her eyes. ''Listen to me, I'm going to find a way out of this okay? I promise.''

She smiled at him and wiped the tears, ''God, I bet you think I'm such a idiot.''

'You'll never be a idiot Hales.'' he pulled her into a hug. ''I'm going to miss you so much baby.'' he quickly wiped away the tear that was about to roll down his cheek.

Then they heard a voice shouting from downstairs, ''Nathan! There's a old guy at the door, he says he knows you!'' it was Taylor.

Nathan groaned at what Taylor just said, he could just see his Dad's pissed off face right now. Now he has to spend hours in a car with him, and now he has to live with that horrible man.

Haley stood up and extended out her arm, ''You didn't think I wasn't going to say goodbye properly did you?''

''It's not goodbye Hales,'' he sighed.

''I know, it just feels like it.''

He took her hand and headed out the door. They walked downstairs and out the front door, where Dan's car is parked in the driveway. He's sat in it waiting impatiently.

They were stood facing eachother, just like they were an hour ago. Nathan remembered what he was going to do, what he was going to say right at this moment an hour ago.

''Hales, I love you.''

She stared at him in shock, _he loves me back! he loves me back!_ she cheered in her head. _...and he's not going to be here anymore._ ''You shouldn't have said that Nathan.'' she said, more tears spilling over.

''Why?'' he asked hurt.

''Because I love you too, and now you have to leave.'' she said, a new batch of tears rolling down her cheeks.

Nathan picked her up causing her to slightly giggle and he kissed her with all the passion he was feeling. The car horn broke them apart, they both glared as Dan laughed from the drivers seat.

''You'll come next weekent, right?'' he asked.

''Yeah.''

''I'll miss you so much.'' he said hugging her.

''Nathan! Get your ass in the car!'' Dan shouted.

He ignored him and kissed Haley again, when they pulled apart he turned to walk to the car. He put his car in the back seat and sat down next to it, there was now way he was sitting with his Dad. Dan smirked at Haley and started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

All she had to do was watch him drive away.

* * *

**PLEASE DONT HATE ME! I just wanted to have some Dan drama. Nathan will be back, I just want to include some more characters from the show, like Tim, Mia and Chase.. maybe Cooper. And it'll give me chance to include Millie more, I may add Alex too. So now it will show more of Nathans old life. And his old friends.**

**Also sorry for the shorted chapter, I'm going on holiday on Wednesday, I'm taking my laptop but I don't know if I'll get internet connection so I'll try and update like usual.**

**Please carry on reading.. and please review!:)**


	31. This isnt Home

**I know you hate me for sending Nathan away. So I'm updating early to make it up to you:) am I forgiven?**

**But OMG thanks for all the reviews, I got 8 last chapter, I think thats the most I've ever got for one chapter!:D**

**I just wanted to make Naley stronger, there relationship has been so easy, they should try long distance and a asshole Dad. I also wanted to show some Charlotte, so I could add new characters. Felix, Vegas and Tim will be returning, and Cooper, Mia and Chase will be added. I don't know how long I'm going to keep them in for, maybe just until Nathan finds a way to come home. I've had a couple of ideas, but if you've got any let me know?**

**Hope you like it..**

Chapter 31

After playing at the river court they all went to Haley's house, as planned. They walked straight in, as usual. They couldn't see anyone, Taylor and Davids cars weren't in the driveway, so they must have gone. And the others are probly packing for tomorrow. They heard a noise in the kitchen, they walked in the doorway and stopped.

Haley is in the kitchen, the cutlery draw is on the breakfast bar. And she's cleaning all the knives, forks, etc.

Which is bad, she only does that when she's got a lot on her mind, or something bad as happened. Which is clear when she's got tears streaming down her face.

Brooke immediatly ran over to her best friend and hugged her, letting her tears soak her favourite sweater.

Lucas got the draw and put everything back in its place and placed it back where it was supposed to be. He's done this before, once when she had a fight with her Mom and another time when her Mom called and canceled on her. He looked at his other ten friends who were stood in the doorway, and mouthed 'Wait in the living room' and pointed to it. They all nodded there heads and waited there. They did really want to know what's up with Haley, she's some of there best friends, to others she's still a close friend, they don't want to see her hurt like she is.

In the kitchen, Brooke lead Haley to the breakfast bar, Haley sat down and Brooke sat next to her, Lucas took a seat across.

''Hales, you've gotta tell us what's up.'' Lucas said, taking hold of one of her hands.

''I can't.'' she whispered.

''Why?'' Brooke asked, rubbing Haley's back.

''I need to tell you all at the same time.'' she said, her voice weak from crying.

Lucas quickly made Haley a glass of water and sat in his previous seat, ''Hales, where's Nathan?''

Haley took a drink of the water. She didn't say anything, she just walked to the living room, a confused Brooke and Lucas following behind. She walked into her big, now crowded, living room and sat down.

Mouth and Millie are sat on the arm chair, and Skills is sat on one of the arms, Bevin on the other. Junk and Fergie are sat on the rug. Peyton, Jake, Anna and Lauren are all squeezed on the two seat chair. They've left the other one empty for Haley, Brooke and Lucas.

Booke and Lucas, and Haley decided to speak. ''Nathan's gone.'' she sighed when it made her heart hurt.

''What do you mean 'gone'?'' Jake asked.

''I mean, he's gone back to Charlotte.'' she said, louder this time.

''Charlotte? Why the hell would he go back to Charlotte?'' Peyton asked angry, she's had to listen all the times when Nathan's moaned about it and now he's just gone back?

''Dan.'' she stared at there shocked faces for a moments before continuing ''He came here...'' then she told them all what happened, even the part when he told her he loved her for the first time. Brooke cried at that part, she could never imagine what it would be like if Lucas moved to Charlotte and she couldn't see him everyday. It would be like a piece of her would be missing, that's probly how Haley feels... maybe Mouths feels like that to when Millie's not here too.

''People always leave.'' Peyton said blankly, she looked at everyone and ran out of the room.

Haley stood up to go after her, but Jake stood up to stop her. ''Don't. I'll go.'' and with that he ran out of the room.

''Do my parent know Hales?'' Lucas asked.

* * *

Karen and Kieth walked into there kitchen, the house is empty, as usual. When Nathan moved in they thought it would be more lively, but he's basically moved into Haley's now, they don't see him much. But it's not long until the baby is born, it will be alot livelier then.

Karen put her bag on the coffee table and saw a note. It said _To Kieth, Karen and Lucas._ on the envelope. She opened it and read the words, she gasped. ''Kieth!'' she shouted.

He ran into the room, ''What is it? Is it the baby?''

''No, come and read this.'' she said, handing him the letter.

He looks at her questioningly and took the letter. It read:

_Dear Kieth, Karen and Lucas._

_First of all I want to say thank you. Thank you for everything. Thank you for saving me, thank you for giving me a brother, thank you for letting me live in your beautiful home, most of all thank you for helping me find Haley._

_As you know, me, Haley, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Jake and Clay went to Haley's sisters wedding today. Well, it didn't exactly go to plan, it didn't exactly 'go' at all. Me and Haley came to her house and Dan was there. He told me if I don't come home then he'll tell the police about the attack back in Charlotte. So I'm probly in the car with him right now._

_I'm so sorry, but I can't go to prison. Please don't think I'm not grateful for everything you've done, because I am. More than you could every imagine. _

_Thank you Kieth for saving me and giving me the happiest months of my life._

_Thank you Karen for being like my Mom, I've never really had one of those, so that's been awesome._

_And Lucas, thanks for being my best friend. It's been great having a brother. So I'll miss you. I'll miss everyone. And Lucas? Look after Hales, she's been holding it all in but I know she's just as scared as I am. So just make sure she's okay... Thanks big brother._

_I'm gonna try and find a way to get away from him, I promise._

_I love you guys,_

_Nathan._

Just when Kieth finished reading Lucas walked in, ''Has he really gone?'' Lucas asked.

''Yeah.'' Karen sighed handing him the note.

He read it and sighed, ''So he just left, just like that.'' Lucas said angryly. His brother has always stood up to people and never backed down, and now he's just walked away, and hurt the people he loves in the process, Lucas just can't understand it.

''Luke, he had no choice. You know what Dan's like.'' Kieth said. He's had to live with Dan Scott for years when he was a kid, over the years Dan has got more and more evil. He just wishes he can get Nathan away from it.

''I'm gonna call him.'' he said getting his phone out of his pocket and walking out of the room.

* * *

''Why are you doing this? You didn't care when I moved her, why do you want me back now?'' Nathan asked from the back seat of the car, he wasn't going to sit in the front with him. They've already been in the car for an hour, and all Dan's done is talk about Oak Lake.

Dan opened the glove compartment and pulled out a piece of paper and threw it into the back seat. Nathan grabbed it and saw a news article from a few months ago, about him joining the team and how good he is.

Nathan laughed bitterly, ''So because I got my game back you want me back? Nice Dan, real nice.''

''Nathan I just want what's best for you.'' Dan said with fake concern.

''Tree Hill is what's best for me!'' he shouted, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he got it out and looked at the screen. _Lucas._ He smiled and pressed _Talk_. ''Hey big brother.'' he saw Dan flinch, which made him smile. He loves paying him back for what he's doing.

_''Hey, I can't believe you're gone.''_

''Me niether, did you get the note?''

_''Yeah, and I'll look after her, I have been doing for the past 12 years.'' _Lucas laughed.

''I know, I just want her to be okay. Have you spoke to her?''

_''She was the one that told us, we went 'round to Haley's and she was rearranging the cutlery draw.''_

''That bad?'' Nathan sighed. He's seen her like that to, she'd just had a fight with her Mom over the phone and he walked in the kitchen and she was cleaning forks while crying.

_''Yeah.'' Lucas sighed, ''You're gonna come back right?''_

''I'm gonna try.''

_''Well.. good luck. I'll call you tomorrow, bye little brother.''_

''See you.'' he said just before Lucas hung up.

The car was silent for a good ten minutes before Dan decided to speak. ''So how did you get on the team anyway?''

''Lucas got me a try out.'' he said, obviously not wanting to talk to him.

''And they let you on the team?'' Dan laughed shocked. ''You were crap when you left Charlotte.''

''Well, I got my game back.'' he said irritated.

''Why the mood son? Is it because of that girl? Don't worry, there's plently more girls in Charlotte.''

Nathan sat up, ''I don't want any other girl, and I don't need one. We're still together, I'm not losing her because of you.'' he shouted.

''Okay.'' he snorted ''I bet she's in bed with some loser right now.''

''Don't talk about her like that!'' Nathan bellowed.

''Or what, you gonna put me in hospital again?'' he challenged.

''No.'' Nathan muttered, he wasn't going to do that, as much as he wanted to right now, he couldn't dissapoint Haley like that.

''That's what I thought.'' he said smugly.

* * *

Jake found Peyton at the rivercourt. She's sat on the bench with her sketch book, drawing aggressively. He sat down next to her, she didn't even notice him. She just kept drawing, she took a minute to look at it, that's when she noticed Jake was sat next to her.

She hit him on the sholdour, ''Jeez Jake! You scared me!''

Jake lifted his arms up in surrender, ''I'm sorry.''

''What are you doing here?''

''You ran off so fast Peyt, you okay?'' he asked wrapping his arm around her waist.

''I moved to Tree Hill for him you know? Well, it wasn't just for him but he was one of the main reasons.'' she admitted.

''Why else did you move here?''

''Ellie.'' she said. She told Jake about Ellie last week. Ellie had been contacting her and trying to talk to her, she even came to Nathan's house one day when Peyton was there. Peyton couldn't tell the police because Ellie is her real mom. She's been trying to get away from her, but Ellie follows her all the time.

''Is that all?'' he asked, kissing the top on her head.

''No. I've never liked Charlotte, I've always wanted to live in a small town. And my Dad came here once and told me about it. So when Nathan said he was moving I asked my Dad if we could too. He of course said yes, and here we are. I just hate how me and Nathan haven't been as close here, and now we can't have a chance to get close again.'' she said, quickly wiping a tear.

''He said to Haley that he's going to try and find a way to come back.'' Jake said, trying to make her feel better. He's never really had any close friends until he came to Tree Hill, he kind of kept to himself. He doesn't know what it's like to have a friend for so long, like Haley, Lucas and Brooke or Peyton and Nathan.

''But how? He and I both know what Dan Scott is like, he's not going to leave anything shifty around for Nathan to find. I just have a horrible feeling that he's not coming back. And I didn't even get to say goodbye.'' she sighed, trying to hold her tears.

Jake knew she was trying so hard not to cry, he's not going to let her just hold it in. She dropped her sketchbook and he quickly pulled her into a hug, letting her finally cry.

* * *

''Woop! Beat you again!'' Quinn cheered.

They've been playing NBA Live for an hour, Clay let Quinn win at first but then she started showing off. So he started playing his best... and he still lost. He will not stop playing until he beats her, so they'll probly still be playing until midnight.

''I let you win.'' he lied.

''Why don't you stop 'letting me win' then and stop playing like a girl.'' she teased using air quotes.

''Fine, but when I win you have to stop teasing me.''

''Fine, but when I win you have to say 'Quinn is the NBA Live champion and no one can beat her. EVER.'.'' she said childishly.

''Okay, okay.'' he chuckled.

''Game on, loser.'' she challenged, the then stuck her tongue out at him, causing him to laugh.

''Oh, it's on.'' he said, starting a new game.

* * *

Lydia James walked into her house, she'd just nine teenagers coming out of her driveway, she recognised Brooke, no one else. She felt so bad that she doesn't even know Haley's friends anymore. She's heard Haley's friends talking the other day, but she was so busy working she couldn't even meet them. What kind of mother does that make her?

She walked into her living room and saw her daughter sat on the sofa, her chin resting on her kness, her arms are wrapped around them. Her eyes are red and puffy like she's been crying. Haley's not even noticed her, she's just staring at the T.V. which isn't even on.

''Haley-Bop what's the matter?'' Lydia asked concerned, sitting next to her daughter.

''Nathan had to move back to Charlotte, I wont beable to see him everyday.'' she said motionless.

Lydia pulled Haley into a hug, ''Oh, Haley-Bop.'' she sighed.

Haley didn't even move. When she did, she wasn't hugging back, she was pushing her away. ''No! You never liked him, don't try and comfort me.'' she shouted. Lydia looked at her shocked, Haley then quickly ran up the stairs.

Lydia leaned back against the couch and quickly wiped the tear from her eye.

* * *

Nathan finally arrived in Charlotte with Dan, he got his bags out of the car and walked through the front door. The house is a mess, there's pizza boxes and beer cans scattered across the floor. Nathan wont be spending much time here now, not that he was planning to anyway.

''I phoned the school, you can start again tomorrow.'' Dan said grabbing a beer from the fridge.

Nathan ignored him and walked straight to the stairs, he just had to spend almost four hours with his Dad, he doesn't want to spend any more. ''Welcome home son!'' Dan shouted.

Nathan sighed, _home_. This place isn't home, his home is miles away in Tree Hill, with Haley.

* * *

**Sorry for the shorter chapter.**

**I wont beable to update this week, I'm going on holiday. I will try my hardest to update. So please dont give up on the story. They'll be some new characters in the next chapter;). I probly will beable to update, I'm bringing my laptop but I don't know if I'll get internet connection.**

**Please review!**


	32. First Day

**Thanks for all your reviews! I got eight again!:D I was checking my phone on the way to my holiday and I couldn't stop smiling. Thank you all so much for your support. And thanks to the people who've added this to there favourites and alerts.**

Chapter 32

It's Monday, two days since Nathan left. Haley walked into the halls of Tree Hill High with Peyton, they are both missing Nathan like crazy, it's not going to be the same with out him.

They saw Mouth walking down the hall with a unfamiliar guy, he has dark hair, like Nathans. But he has dark skin and walks around with a cocky grin on his face. Mouth saw his two friends and him and his new friend walked up to Haley's locker where her and Peyton are stood.

''Hey guys, this is Felix.'' Mouth grinned at his new friend.

''Hi, I'm Peyton.'' she said, she nodded in his direction and fiddled with the strap on her bag. She doesn't really care about this guy, he looks like an ass.

''Hi, I'm Haley nice to meet you.'' Haley said politely, shaking his hand.

''Girl you are totally fine.'' Felix said checking her out.

''Dude, I totally have a boyfriend.'' Haley said, mocking his tone.

''Where is he then?'' he asked, looking around.

''He's not here.'' she muttered and grabbed Peyton's hand and dragged her with her. Peyton turned around, still being dragged. She glared at Felix and mouthed, 'Nice work', and gave him a sarcastic thumbs up.

He looked at Mouth confused, ''She does have a boyfriend, he just moved to Charlotte this weekend.'' Mouth informed him.

Felix grinned, atleast her boyfriend's out of the way. No one can stand in his way with hooking up with Haley James.

* * *

Nathan sighed as he walked into the halls of Oak Lake High School. He got confused stares of some people. He got flirtatious smiles of some girls, normally he would have been happy, but that was before he had Haley, he couldn't ever think of doing that to her nor does he even want to. He loves her to much.

He got glares off some guys from the team, probably because Nathan and The Ravens beat them a few months ago. But he got nods from people who used to follow him around.

''Nate dawg! My brotha from anotha motha.'' Tim called as he walked down the hall.

''Just say hi Tim.'' Nathan sighed, then smiled, he's missed Tim, he was he best guy friend.

''Nate bro, what are you doing here?'' he asked as they walked down the hall.

''Dad came to Tree Hill and made me come home.'' Nathan said, still searching for his new locker. He smiled when he found it, he stopped and opened it. And place the books from his bag inside.

''Woah Nate, since when did you use books?'' Tim asked astonished.

''Since I got smart.'' Nathan said smugly, grinning at Tim.

''How did that happen?'' Tim asked, still shocked.

''Haley's a tutor, so she helps me with homework sometimes.'' Nathan answered, smiling. Even though he's been sent to the place he hates, and his Dad is making his life a living hell, he always smiles when he talks about Haley.

Tim grinned, ''So that's why you're with her? Because she does you're homework for you?'' he asked. That was what Nathan would normally do.

''She doesn't _do_ my homework,'' Nathan answered annoyed, that was such a _Tim_ question. ''and I'm with her because I'm in love with her.'' Nathan said as it was the most obvious thing in the world, he couldn't see why anyone couldn't see why he loves Haley, but it is Tim after all.

''Wait, did you just say _love_?'' Tim asked, astounded.

Nathan groaned, sure he loves Tim, but he can be so thick headed. ''Yes Tim, I'm. in. love. with. Haley.'' he said each word slow so Tim would understand.

''Woah.''

''Hey Nate.'' said a girly voice. Nathan groaned again, _could this day get any worse?_

Nathan turned around and saw Alex Dupre, she's on the cheerleading squad, Nikki's second in command. ''So it's true, I never thought you'd come back here.'' she said flirtatiousley, and softly ran her finger down his arm. _Yes, yes it can._

''Niether did I.'' Nathan said blankly shutting his locker. He heard his phone ring and quickly grabbed it, he smiled when he saw the name and pressed _Talk._

''Hey baby.'' Nathan said cheerily, he was so happy that he finally got to talk to her. His Dad has been making him train all weekend, he's only been able to talk to her at night.

Alex sighed and walked away, she thought she might have a chance with Nathan Scott second time around, guess not.

_''Hi.'' _She said dissapointed, she thought he hated Charlotte and now he's all happy.

''What's the matter?''

_''You sound happy.'' _She noted.

''Yeah, that's 'cause I'm talking to you, you goof.'' He laughed, _how could I be happy in Charlotte? _he asked himself.

_''Oh,'' _she laughed at her stupidity. _''stupid question, but, how's Oak Lake?''_

''I've only been here two minutes, I've just saw Tim.'' he said, he didn't want to tell her about cheerleaders flirting with him. She's upset as it is, he doesn't want to make it worse, because Alex doesn't mean anything.

_''Oh Tim, tell him I said 'hi'.'' _she said excitedly, Tim made her laugh when she met him, she wants him to know she likes him.

Nathan chuckled, ''Will do.'' he then heard a bell ringing down the phone, he sighed.

_''I'm sorry, I've got to get to class. Do you want me to pass on a message to the guys?''_

''Yeah, tell them I miss them.'' he said, now walking down the hall way with Tim.

_''Will do, I'm almost at class, bye.''_

''I love you, Hales.'' he said, getting another shocked look from Tim.

_''I love you too.''_ she smiled down the phone, hoping he could see it. Her smile faded when she heard the dial tone.

* * *

Haley sat at her dinner table with her friends, except Mouth who wasn't here yet. Today has been so strange without Nathan, everyone has found out about his departure, it's all around the school. She's had people giving her sympathetic smiles all day, and she's had to explain to them that they're not broken up, it's so frustrating.

''Hales, have you spoke to Nathan today?'' Anna asked.

''Yeah,'' she smiled and looked at everyone else, ''he wanted me to tell you that he misses you all.''

''Have you spoke to him Luke?'' Fergie asked.

''Yeah, I spoke to him yesterday but _Daddy_ came in the room when he was taking to me and make him go on a run.'' Lucas said sarcastically, angrily taking a bite out of his tuna sandwhich causing some of the tuna to hit Skills.

''Gross dawg.'' Skills moaned wiping it off his face.

''What about you Peyt?'' Bevin asked changing the subject.

Peyton smiled, ''He called me yesterday when he got back from the run, he told me that he saw my mom.''

''That's good right, you said yesterday you wanted to see her?'' Jake asked quietly so the others wouldn't hear.

''No Jake, I said I was considering it.'' she said. When her and Jake were walking home from the rivercourt she told him she may want to see her, to know why she left her.

''I'll come with you you know, we can make it a trip, go and see Nate and your mom.'' he suggested.

''I'd like that.'' she smiled.

They were cut off by Skills throwing a bread roll at Jake's head. ''Hey, if your gonna talk, share it dawg.''

''It was nothing.'' Peyton insisted, but she knew it was far from nothing.

''Hey guys.'' Mouth said sitting next to Skills, he motioned for Felix to sit in the spare place, next to Haley.

''Felix? What the hell?'' Anna exclaimed, she thought he was in military school.

''You two know eachother?'' Haley asked taking a bite of her sandwhich.

Seen as Anna was in shock, Junk decided to answer. ''Felix is her brother.''

''Oh, hey Trash.'' Felix said sarcastically, he turned to his sister. ''Anna you still with that guy?''

''Hey, shut up asshole.'' Peyton said, she's defended Junk before, she'll do it again. And she's already having a bad day, she doesn't want Felix to make it worse.

''What are you gonna do, blondy?'' he retorted

''You better watch it.'' Jake warned, he's not going to let him talk to his girlfriend like that.

''Felix, you should just go.'' Haley advised, she hates fights, she doesn't want one now, especially not today.

Felix smirked, ''Only for you baby.'' he then winked at her and stood up.

Lucas stood up to, ''Don't talk to her like that.'' he warned. He promised Nathan he'd look after Haley, he's not gonna let this ass flirt with her.

''Whatever.'' he then walked away.

Junk stood up and walked after him, ''Hey Felix.''

When Felix turned around his face was connected with Junk's first, causing him to fall over and his lunch on top of him. Everyone in the quad stops and stares for a second, then they burst into fits of laughter. He tried to stand up, but slipped on his salad that he dropped, making everyone laugh even more. He tried to stand again, this time he suceeded, he didn't want to embarress himself again, so he walked away... to the bathroom.

''I got it on camera!'' Brooke squealed waving her phone around.

* * *

Nathan walked down the hallway, he saw some of the guys from the team. He did really want to avoid them, but they're laughing at something. He walked over to where they were and saw Millie on the floor picking up her books, they had obviously tripped her. The old Nathan Scott would of either A. Laughed with them, or B. Walk away. But like he said to Haley, he's the new Nathan Scott now.

He pushed past the guys and held his hand out to help her up, Millie looked at him inquisitively and shook her head.

''Millie, let me help you up.'' he insisted.

She smiled and took his hand and he helped her up. The guys from the team looked at him and laughed.

''Scott, what are you doing helping this loser?'' one asked.

Nathan turned to him, ''She's not a loser, she's my friend.'' he said. ''Come on Millie, lets go.''

Him and Millie walked away from them, Millie turned to him. ''Why did you do that?''

He just smiled, ''I meant what I said you know, even if you don't consider me yours, I consider you my friend.''

''No, I do to.'' she insisted. ''Thankyou.''

''Anytime, just stick with me from now on. Meet me here for lunch?'' he asked.

''Sure.'' she said.

''Great, see you later.'' he said walking to his class, atleast he'll have one friend from home to hang out with here.

* * *

Junk and Anna are walking home from school, his hand has been hurting all day. He's tried to cover his pain infront of Anna, but it's really hurting when she's holding his hand.

''Ow.'' he muttered when she gently squeezed it.

''You okay?'' she asked.

''Yeah, I'm fine.'' he assured her, placing a fake smile on his face.

She stopped walking, ''No you're not. What's up?'' she's sure she knows Junk better than anyone else in the world, she knows when something's bothering him.

He sighed and let go off her hand, ''It's my hand, it just hurts a little.'' he shrugged as if it was nothing, but Anna knows better.

She took his hand again, ''A little?'' she asked, and squeezed it, causing him to cry out in pain. ''That's what I thought.''

''Okay, it hurts alot.''

She let go of his hand, cheering in her head that she was right. ''Do you want to go to the doctor?''

''No, it should be okay.'' he insisted. He started to walk again, she didn't.

''Thank you.'' she said, still not walking. He turned around and smiled.

''No problem.'' he said as if it was nothing, but he was cheering _woop_ in his head.

''Seriously thank you, I can't believe he came here. I'm used to him causing trouble, but I didn't expect him to be rude to you guys. But I never even thought he'd meet them.'' she said.

''Hey, it's fine. I'll even talk to Mouth, ask him to back away from Felix a little.'' he assured. He hates seeing Anna upset, because of her idiot brother.

''Thanks.'' she smiled and pecked him on the lips.

''No problem.'' he chuckled and they started walking again, suddenly his hands a little feeling better now.

* * *

Nathan has had the worse first day _ever_, everyone has been talking about his return. He has to try out for the team again tomorrow, which means being on the team with all the assholes, excluding Tim. And the cheerleaders have been hitting on him all day, it's like he's never been away. But he has, and he's missing it so much.

So he's come to the place where he always comes to get away from him Dad, Chase's bar.

He found it one time he was on a run, Chase had just opened the bar a few weeks before. It's great, Chase has turned into one of his closest friends. Nathan has told him all about his problems, and Chase has gave him advice. It's Nathan's favourate bar, and he doesn't even have any alcohol.

He walked in, only a few people were there, because it's not late yet, it'll pick up later. He walked over to the bar and sat on his regular stool.

Chase walked over to the bar and grinned. ''Nathan, what the hell are you doing here man?'' he asked thrilled, the bar just hasn't been the same without him, he loved talking to Nathan every other day, it was one of the best parts of the job, until Nathan left.

''I'm back.'' he said disappointedly.

''Sorry man, but atleast you're here in the hottest bar in Charlotte.'' Chase said, trying to cheer his friend up.

''Hottest bar in Charlotte? It's dead.'' Nathan said laughing, Chase always managed to cheer him up after a bad day, that's why he loves this place.

''Chase?'' a girls voice said.

Chase and Nathan both turned to the direction of the voice, Nathan recognised her, probably everyone in America can.

''Wait, you're Mia Catalano, as in really famous Mia Catalano.'' Nathan said shocked.

''Yes I am.'' she smiled at Nathan and walked over to Chase, she kissed him on the cheek and put her arm around his waist.

''Wait, you were telling the truth?'' Nathan asked Chase, in the same shocked tone as the first question.

''Yes I was, you my friend owe me a drink.'' Chase said smirking.

_Flashback-_

_It's Tuesday night, the bar is quiet, as usual. Nathan's sat in his usual spot at the bar, talking to Chase about anything and everything as usual. The only time they stopped was when Chase had to serve someone._

_Chase walked back up to Nathan and wiped the bar, ''Nate, that girl's giving you the eye.''_

_Nathan looked at the girl, ''I'm not in the mood tonight.''_

_Chase gasped, ''Nathan Scott, not in the mood.'' he said jokingly._

_''Don't you think there is more to life than sleeping around?'' he asked._

_''I know there is.'' Chase said smugly._

_''What you have a girlfriend?'' Nathan asked shocked, he's in the bar every other night, he's never even saw Chase look at another girl, except when he's looking at ones for Nathan._

_''Mia Catalano.'' he said simply, with a love struck expression on his face._

_''The singer?'' he asked, Chase nodded causing Nathan to laugh. ''You and Mia Catalano, yeah okay.'' he said sarcastically._

_''I'll prove it, she's on tour, she's back in a few weeks for a couple of months. You'll meet her then, and when you do, you owe me a drink.'' Chase said._

_''Fine.'' Nathan laughed._

_Flashback over-_

Nathan chuckled, ''Wow, I guess I do.'' he reached in his pocket and pulled out some money and handed it to Chase.

Chase smirked and went to make his drink, leaving Mia and Nathan alone.

''So, Mia Catalano.'' Nathan said awkwardly, ''My girlfriend loves you.'', that was the first thing that popped into his head.

Chase walked back over, ''Woah woah, Nathan Scott has a girlfriend?'' he asked stunned.

''Do you two have a thing with full names?'' she teased, referring to how Nathan has only said her full name and how Chase calls Nathan his full name too.

Nathan ignored her comment, ''Yeah, her name's Haley.'' Chase gave him a pointed look, ''I'll prove it,'' Nathan got his phone out and shown Chase and Mia his wallpaper. It was a picture of him and Haley. Him, Haley, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton and Jake were hanging out at Haley's house and he started tickling her, Brooke decided it was a perfect moment to take a picture. Haley is laughing while Nathan is tickling her sides. Nathan smiled at the memory.

''We have to meet her.'' Chase stated.

''She's coming down to Charlotte this weekend, you can meet her then.'' Nathan grinned again, he really can't wait to see her. ''She's an amazing singer too.'' he added.

''Can't wait.'' Mia said smiling, she gets kind of lonely at the bar, it'd be nice to have someone else to hang around with, because she's on tour all the time so she doesn't have many friends.

''Me niether.'' Nathan agreed.

* * *

**I know, crappy way to end it.**

**The next chapter will be have Naley.. yey.**

**I'm still on holiday, but I'm going to another place that doesn't have internet for a few days, so I'll be updating late. I don't know when, probly Tuesday, I'm sorry. It will be a long chapter though:)**


	33. Feel This

**I'm so so sorry for updating so late. I did tell you it was going to be this late but I'm sorry it took so long. But the good thing is that this is my biggest chapter ever. 9,717 words, excluding authors notes:)**

**Also thanks for all the reviews, favourites and alerts. They make me so happy! Also thanks for the good holiday wishes, and yes I did have a good time:)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 33

The group stood in the parking lot at Tree Hill High, all around Brookes car. School was supposed to start ten minutes ago, all the entrance doors are locked and all the students are stood by there cars or in the quad.

''What's going on?'' Brooke asked bored.

''Who cares, atleast were not in there.'' Jake said nodding his head towards the school.

''Good point.'' Fergie said.

Principal Turner walked out of the school and into the squad, he stood on one of the tables and pulled out a megaphone. ''WILL ALL STUDENTS COME TO THE QUAD.''

The group groaned and walked to the table where Principal Turner was stood, they waited for a few minutes. The rest of the students came fully into the quad and he decided to speak again. ''SCHOOL IS CANCELED TODAY DUE TO A PIPE BURST, AS IT IS THURSDAY, SCHOOL WILL BE CLOSED TOMORROW TOO AND THE DAMAGES SHOULD BE FIXED BY MONDAY. SORRY FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.''

All the students cheered and hurried to there cars, some going to the beach to enjoy the lovely weather, others going home to sleep some more. Other students all hurried onto the bus.

Suddenly Haley got an idea, ''Mouth?'' she called over, he was stood a few feet away from her talking to Skills.

''Yeah?'' he asked walking over to her.

''How do you fancy going to Charlotte to see Millie, I can see Nathan and we can stay in a motel or something. Make it a road trip, just the two of us?'' she asked hopeful, even if Mouth said no, she's still going.

Mouth surprisingly hugged Haley, when he pulled away he grinned. ''Great idea! Lets go.'' he took her arm and dragged her towards her car, he got a ride from Fergie this morning so he doesn't have his car.

''Tutor Girl, where you going?'' Brooke shouted running towards Haley's car.

''Going to Charlotte for a couple of days, love you.'' Haley said in a hurry climbing into her car. She started the engine and pulled out of her parking spot.

''I love you too!'' Brooke shouted to the retreating car, getting some odd looks from the remaining people in the car park.

* * *

Haley and Mouth have just been to his house to get his things, his parents allowed him to go to Charlotte, they've met Millie and her family so they're okay with him going to see her for a couple of days. Haley will obviously be allowed to go, she already told her Dad she was going on Saturday, what's two extra days? And her mom's never here, so she doesn't care.

They pulled up in the driveway and walked into her house, not really wanting to see what they saw.

''Gross, I'm all up for Team Clay, but seeing you make out is disgusting, you're my sister and Clay is like my brother.. ew.'' Haley shouted disgusted, while Mouth has his hands covered over his eyes.

''Sorry Haley-Bop, shouldn't you be in school?'' Quinn asked gently pushing Clay off her.

''There was a pipe burst, it's closed for the rest of the week.'' Haley said as she made her way towards the stairs, she really wants to get away from them right now, she can't get the image of them making out, out of her head.

''Wait, Little James, did they say practice was cancelled?'' Clay asked, still a little breathless. He'd rather spend the whole day with Quinn instead of going to basketball practice later.

''No, but it probably is, why?'' she asked, already walking up the stairs.

Clay didn't answer, he's not going to shout up the stairs. He then noticed the boy at the doorway still with his hands over his eyes. Clay chuckled, ''Hey, kid. You can move your hands now.''

Mouth breathed a sigh of relief and moved his hands. ''Thanks.''

''Sit down if you like, Haley-Bop might be a while.'' Quinn offered, gesturing for him to sit on one of the couches.

''Thanks.'' Mouth said again, sitting down. ''Wait, are you Quinn?'' he asked.

''Yeah, why?''

Mouth froze, ''Um, no reason.'' he said nervously. He doesn't want Quinn to know that his friends have been talking about her wedding, he felt bad about it, she seems quite nice.

''Wait, are you on the team?'' Clay asked Mouth.

''No, but I do the broadcasts.''

''Oh, yeah. That's where I know you from,'' he said, proud that he'd figured it out. ''are you going to Charlotte with Little James?'' he asked, his protective side kicking in.

''Who?'' Mouth asked confused.

''Haley.'' Quinn said, laughing at Clay's stupid name, he's never once heard him call her Haley.

''Oh, yeah, my girlfriend lives there.'' he answered.

Clay was happy with that answer, settled into his seat more. They sat in an akward/comfortable silence for a couple of minutes until Haley came down the stairs with a big suitcase.

''Little James, you don't need that much stuff.'' Clay said laughing at the girl he considers him sister.

''Yeah but, we're staying until Sunday. I don't know if Nathan's going to take me anywhere nice, so I need to pack something fancy. And then if he's with Dan I'll be lonely so I packed some board games, and some comfy clothes, and I don't know what the weathers going to be like, if it'll be raining, sunny, c-'' Haley was cut off by her sister.

''Hales, we get it.'' Quinn said laughing at her sisters little ramble.

''Sorry.'' Haley said sheepishly. ''You ready Mouth?''

''Yeah.'' he said standing up.

''Bye.'' Haley said to Quinn and Clay, kissing them both on the cheek quickly as she walked past them behind the couch.

''Love you!'' Quinn and Clay both shouted in unison as Haley and Mouth walked out the door.

''Now, where were we?'' Clay said huskilly.

They stared for eachother for a second. But then Quinn burst into a fit of giggles when Clay pounced on her and started kissing her neck.

* * *

They've know been in the car for an hour, they've not told Nathan or Millie that they're coming to Charlotte. Haley called Lucas who's with everyone else, she told them what they are doing, and apologised for not inviting them along. She explained that her and Mouth just wanted alone time with there partners. Lucas understood and told her to tell Nathan and Millie they say hi.

''So are Quinn and Clay boyfriend and girlfriend? Brooke only told us that she ran out of the wedding, she didn't say anything about Clay.'' Mouth said after minutes of silence.

''We've not really talked about it, because when she came home the next day I was upset about Nathan. I talked to her the other day and they said they're not putting a label on it yet, and they're seeing how it goes. It's not been long since the wedding though, but she really likes Clay.'' Haley smiled thinking about Quinn and Clay, these past few days they've been all over each other, she just doesn't like it when they make out infront of her.

She smiled thinking about what Clay is planning to.

''That's nice.'' Mouth commented.

Three hours later after, arguments over directions, traffic jams and an almost accident, they finally arrived at Oak Lake High School.

''I just texted Millie, she said she's eating lunch. She's with Nathan too, they wont be to hard to find.'' Mouth said standing next to Haley who was leaning against the bonnet.

Haley saw a young looking kid, he looked like a freshman, ''Excuse me.'' she called.

''Yes?'' he asked walking over.

''Do you know Nathan Scott?'' she asked sweetly.

''Yeah, I know who he is.'' he answered.

''Do you know where exactly he is?'' she asked.

''I just saw him in the cafeteria.'' he said, confused to who this girl is.

''Great.'' she said smiling, about to walk towards the cafeteria.

''Wait, do you go here?'' he asked curiously, stopping her from going any further.

''No, why?''

''Well, the teachers walk around the quad and cafeteria, they know if you don't go here.'' he explained. Haley and Mouth sighed, the boy felt bad for them. ''I could pass on a message?'' he offered.

''Yes!'' she squeled. ''That would be great, could you tell him to come to his car, it's urgent, and bring Millie. But don't tell him a girl told you, just say there's something wrong with his car.''

''Sure,'' he said, heading to the cafeteria.

''Thank you!'' she shouted to the retreating figure.

Mouth turned to Haley, ''Why did you say come to his car? It could be across the lott.'' he pointed out.

''Shoot, well it shouldn't be that hard, come on.'' she grabbed his hand and dragged him along the cars.

A couple of minutes later they found Nathans car, they leaned against the bonnet and waited...

* * *

Nathan sat in the cafeteria, bored, Millie's doing her homework and Tim's rolling up paper and throwing it at people. Nathan didn't want to sit with the team, he's stayed away from Vegas so far, he's not sure what he'll do if he see's him. He tried his best to ignore him at basketball practice, yes, unfortunatlly he got on the team.

Tim didn't mind not sitting with the team, but of course, he does everything Nathan does want to do, and he doesn't do what Nathan doesn't. And Millie doesn't have any friends at Oak Lake, so she's glad she's got a friend from Tree Hill to be at school with, and Tim's fun too.

''Nathan Scott?'' A voice said from behind.

Nathan turned around and saw a young kid, probably a freshman. ''Yeah?'' he asked annoyed. He's having a bad day, well he's had bad days since he came back to Charlotte, he doesn't want some kid annoying him.

''Um, there's something wrong with your car, there's smoke coming out of the engine.'' he said nervously.

''What?'' Nathan exclaimed and jumped out of his seat.

Millie and Tim looked in shock, as Nathan stormed out of the cafeteria, ''You should come too.'' the boy said to Millie.

She just nodded, putting her homework in her bag and standing up. Tim stood up too, ''Wait for The Tim!'' he shouted running after Millie and Nathan who were already walking out of the cafeteria.

Nathan walked angrily to the carpark, this is just another thing to add on his list about how bad today has been. His Dad woke him up at five in the morning for training, and then he got in trouble for being late, then got shouted at for forgetting his math homework, then a kid spilt a drink on him, so he had to get changed, and now his cars messed up. _Just Great. _he thought sarcastically.

He spotted his car, not just his car, but two people leaning against his car.

Not _just_ two people.

The person he's insanely in love with, his beautiful, kind, caring girlfriend. Who he's missed so much over the past couple of days. The girl he can't stop thinking about, and makes his heart beat ten times faster everytime he see's her, and makes his face light up everytime he hears her name. Oh, and Mouth.

As soon and she saw him she ran towards him, he did the same. They met in the middle of the carpark and he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She grabbed his face and started placing sweet kisses all over it, he kept his arms securely around her waist so she doesn't fall. ''I've. Missed. You. So. Much.'' she said, saying each word after placing a sweet kiss on his face.

When she stopped he decided to speak, ''What are you doing here?''

''Can't a visit my favourite boyfriend?'' she asked innocently.

He chuckled, ''Of course, what about school?'' he asked.

''There was a pipe burst, why didn't you want me to come?'' she asked sadly, she thought he wanted her to come. He's the one who's been saying how much he misses her over the phone.

''Of course I did, I just don't want you to miss school for me.'' he said honestly.

''Well, I happen to love you, so I thought I'd make an exception.'' she said dramatically.

''Why thank you.'' he said in a posh tone. ''I happen to love you too.''

Haley smirked, ''Fancy bunking off school with your favourite girlfriend?''

Nathan caused, ''Haley James, wants me to cut school?'' he asked in mock horror.

''Ha ha.'' she said drily, ''Seriously, I've missed you, and I want us to spend the day together, and you can go in tomorrow, and then we can try and have the weekend together.''

''I've missed you too, and okay, lets do it.'' he grinned.

She decided to stop the talking and kissed him, they'd waited long enough. He hapilly kissed her back, right then he changed his mind.

Today is his best day in Charlotte.

* * *

The river court is quiet, as usual. It's the same place where Brooke and Lucas are now. They're just lay in the middle of the court, holding hands, and trying to make shapes out of the clouds.

Brooke looked at her watch, ''It's two in the afternoon.'' she groaned.

''Okay?'' Lucas laughed.

''I don't want this day to end.'' she sighed.

Lucas looked at his girlfriend, he doesn't want this day to end either, it's just been him and Brooke since they left school this morning, it's not been like that for a long time. They're always with Haley or Nathan, most of the time it's both of them, and Peyton and Jake. Aftrer they left school this morning they went to the beach, but it was to busy, so they went to the cafe, but it was to busy, they went to the mall, but it was to busy, so they came to the river court. They've been lying here for the past two hours.

''Me niether, but we have forever.'' he assured her, squeezing her hand.

She liked the sound of that, _forever. _''Yeah, forever sounds nice.'' she said with a dreamy smile on her face.

''It's better than nice, it's... perfect.'' Lucas said, smiling when he found the right word.

''Remember our first kiss?'' Brooke asked randomly.

''How could I forget?''

_Flashback-_

_Eight year olds, Lucas, Brooke and Haley walked into the James' house, they walked into the kitchen. Surprisingly, Lydia is home. But even more surprisingly, she's kissing her husband, they've not done that for a while._

_''Eeew!'' the kids screached._

_''What?'' Lydia asked annoyed._

_''What are you doing?'' Lucas asked disgusted._

_''This kids, is kissing.'' Jimmy said smirking._

_''Kissing?'' the kids repeated confused._

_''Yeah, you pull your lips out and touch another persons. Like this.'' Jimmy walked over and kissed Haleys cheek. ''But you kiss another persons lips.''_

_Brooke and Lucas giggled, ''Eeew daddy.'' Haley whined wiping her wet cheek._

_''I've had enough of this nonsence,'' Lydia groaned and stormed out of the room._

_Jimmy groaned, ''Lydia!'' he called, running after her._

_''You okay, Hales?'' Lucas asked after seeing the hurt look on his best friends face._

_''Yeah, I'm fine, I'm going to watch some TV.'' she said shrugging as if her mother never being in the same room as her for five minutes didn't bother her. She walked out of the kitchen, into the living room and turned on Cartoon Network._

_''Maybe we should try it?'' Lucas suggested hopeful._

_''Kissing?'' Brooke asked confused, trying to hide the hope in her voice._

_''Yeah, silly.'' he confirmed chuckling, hoping she'd say yes._

_She shrugged casually, ''Okay.''_

_Lucas grinned and walked closer to her._

_They both pursed their lips and moved closer, and closer. Until their lips were almost touching, then Brooke moved her head closer and touched her lips to his, and then they kissed. It wasn't a proper kiss, they didn't really move. But it was magical and beautiful to them._

_They were so caught up in the moment that they didn't notice Haley at the doorway, with her camera that she got for her birthday the week before._

_Flashback over-_

They both smiled at the memory, ''I love you.'' Brooke said sitting up and looking at him.

''I love you too.'' Lucas said sitting up too.

''Maybe we should try it?'' Brooke said, repeating Lucas' words from almost ten years ago.

''Try what?'' Lucas asked not catching on.

''Kissing.'' Brooke grinned.

Lucas grinned too, now understanding it. He leaned over and kissed Brooke hungrilly, she fell back in surprise, him falling on top of her.

* * *

''Where are we going?'' Haley asked for the fifth time.

''I told you, it's a surprise.'' he said smirking at his girlfriend.

After they'd stopped making out in the carpark, Haley let Mouth use her car, he and Millie were going to check in at the motel and Mouth was going to get her room sorted. So Nathan and Haley used Nathan's car, they've only been driving for five minutes and Haley's dying to know where they're going.

''Will I like it?'' she asked.

''Obviously.'' Nathan laughed. _God I love her._

A couple of minutes later, Nathan parked the car outside a bar. It said _Chase's_ on the top in white, the rest of the building was black, and had fairy lights around the door, sign and just below the roof. But the lights hadn't been turned on yet, it's only two in the afternoon.

Nathan led Haley into the bar, there was only Bert, the drunk sat in the corner, no change. And buisness like man sat at the bar drinking a whiskey, but buisness at Chase's would pick up later in the day, it always does.

''What are we doing here?'' Haley asked looking disgusted at Bert the drunk.

Nathan smiled at her, ''There's two people I want you to meet.'' he said gesturing for her to sit on a stool at the bar, _his _stool. This is the place he goes to get away from things, Haley's not included in that, so he wants her to sit on his stool.

He sat down on the one next to hit and leaned across the bar, looking to see if Chase was stocking glasses on bottom shelf or something. ''Chase.'' he called.

Chase then emerged from beneath the bar and grinned at one of his favourite friends. ''Hey Nate.'' he said cheerfully, walking over to them. ''Why arn't you in school?'' he asked.

Chase knew Nathan is in high school, so he never served him alcohol, not that Nathan minded.

Nathan ignored his question, ''Chase, this is Haley.''

Haley smiled, ''Hi.'' she said nervously, and sent him a small wave. She'd only met one of Nathan's friends before, and that was Tim, but he gets along with everybody. She's heard about Chase before, and how he's one of Nathan's closest friends, and how much he's helped him. She really wants to make a good impression.

''So this is the famous Haley, huh, it's great to meet you.'' Chase said grinning at her.

Haley blushed and looked at Nathan, who was smiling smugly at Chase. ''You too.'' she replied.

''Where's Mia?'' Nathan asked eagerly, he really wants Haley to meet her, he knows how much she loves Mia's music.

''Wow, I think that's the first time you've said just her first name.'' Chase said in mock horror.

Nathan glared at him, wanting to know where Mia is.

''Who's Mia?'' Haley asked, slightly jealous.

''My girlfriend.'' Chase answered, still grinning.

Nathan laughed at Chase, ''Stop grinning man, you look like a cheshire cat.''

''Sorry, I'm just proud of you Nate.'' he said, slightly emotional.

''Proud?'' Nathan asked amused.

''Yeah, you're all grown up. Before you went to Tree Hill you used to come here, moaning to me about Dan and school, drinking your glass of water.'' he said teasingly, ''and now, when you're in here, talking about your girlfriend, and Lucas and basketball, you've barely mentioned Dan. I'm proud of you dude.'' he finished, patting Nathan's shoulder.

Haley tried to cover her giggle, as Nathan groaned embarrassed.

''I'll go and find Mia, she was in the back before, I don't know what she's doing.'' Chase said walking to find his girlfriend.

Haley swirled her barstool and turned to Nathan, ''Talkin' about me, huh?''

''Just a little.'' he said.

''Just a little, huh?'' she said getting up and moving closer to his stool.

''Okay, maybe alot.'' he admitted.

She took his face in her hands and smirked, ''Right answer.'' she whispered, nodding. She didn't have to stand on her tip toes to kiss him like she normally does, because she was eye level. She connected her lips to his, as if it was the last time they ever would. That's what they've been doing, because they may not see eachother soon for another week, so they have to make every moment count, especially the kissing.

They sighed when a cough interrupted them, it was Chase, grinning... there's a surprise. ''Mia will be here in a minute.''

''You know, I'm gonna call you Cheshire from now on.'' Nathan said, ''Cheshy for short, maybe Chesh?'' he said, still thinking of possible nicknames in his head.

Haley could feel the blush forming, as she sat back down, she can't believe she did that in a bar, a very quiet bar, but a bar none the less.

''Nice,'' Chase commented drily, ''hey Hales, do you have any nicknames for him that he doesn't like that I could use?'' he asked her.

Haley smiled when he called her Hales, she felt like she'd been accepted. ''Um, Hot Shot?'' she suggested.

Nathan groaned, causing her to giggle. ''Haaaaales,'' he whined, ''why did you have to tell him _that_ one?''

She shrugged, ''It was the first one I could think of, why would you prefer Boy Toy?'' she teased.

Chase laughed, ''Nice one,'' he stook his hand in the air for a high five.

She had to lean up on the stool to reach his hand, causing Nathan to chuckle, she thought of what Clay might of said, he's always teasing her about her hight. _Little James, you want me to help you up?_ she could hear his voice saying.

''Do you guys want a drink?'' he asked.

''Yeah, can I have a coke please?'' Haley asked politely.

''Of course, what about you _Hot Shot_?'' he teased.

Nathan decided to play along, ''Um, yeah I'll have a water please Cheshy.'' he said, acting as though the nickname doesn't bother him.

Chase smirked, knowing what Nathan's doing. ''Coming right up.''

''Do you think he likes me?'' Haley asked Nathan when Chase was out of earshot.

Nathan raised his eyebrows at her, ''Something I should know?''

''Not like that you goof,'' she said playfully, hitting him on the sholdour. ''I mean like do you think he approves?'' he gave her a questioning look, ''Nathan, he's one of your _best_ friends, I want him to think I'm good enough for you.'' she explained.

He chuckled and pulled her onto his lap, ''1. You are good enough for me, I'm not good enough for you.'' he saw she was going to deny it but he spoke before she could, ''Don't say your below me because you're not. And 2. Chase liked you when I first mentioned you, he got this wierd smile on his face whenever I talked about you.''

''Which was alot.'' Haley cut in jokingly.

''Which was alot.'' he agreed. ''So he likes you, because you make me _so _happy Hales. Everyone can see it, even _Tim_ can see it.''

Haley giggled, ''You make me happy too, more than you could ever know.''

''Oh yeah?'' he asked huskily.

''Yeah.'' she agreed and gave him a peck on the lips.

''Geesh you two, I can't leave you alone for a second.'' Chase teased coming back with the drinks.

Haley blushed again and jumped off Nathans lap, she sat on her own seat and grabbed her drink. She was surprised when she drank half of it in one gulp.

''Woah Hales.'' Nathan commented.

''What?'' she asked defensively, ''I was thirsty, I've not had a drink since this morning, and I have been on the road for four hours.''

''Oh, shit sorry.'' he said, feeling bad that he'd not offered to get her a drink.

''Did you drive up here by yourself?'' Chase asked concerned, he was going to go mad at Nathan later, it's not fair that she has to drive that far on her own.

''No, Mouth came too.'' Haley answered, talking another sip of her drink.

Chase turned to Nathan, ''Millie's boyfriend?'' he asked. Chase has never actually met Millie, or any other of Nathan's friends. Nathan just talks about them all the time, it's like he knows them.

Nathan nodded, just as another person appeared.

''Hey babe.'' she said to Chase and gave him a quick peck. ''Hey Nathan, what are you doing here so early?''

Haley stared shocked, _Mia fricken Catalano is stood right infront of me. Oh my god. Act Cool. Act Cool._ She told herself, taking another sip of her drink to calm herself down. Then she realised who Nathan was asking about before. _Oh my god! My boyfriend is friends with Mia Catalano, this was his surprise! And now I'm sat here staring like an idiot, great._

''Mia Catalano, this is Haley James.'' he introduced, grinning like Chase does.

''Oh my gosh, this is Haley?'' she asked Nathan, who nodded. ''It's so great to meet you, I thought you were coming on Saturday?'' she asked excited. She was almost as excited as Nathan about Haley's visit, from what Nathan said Haley sounded pretty amazing, and the bar does get really lonely sometimes, so she's been wanting to meet her.

''Um, the school had a pipe burst so I came here.'' she said. _I just spoke to Mia Catalano, Brooke is going to freak!_ ''And it's great to meet you too.''

''This is awesome, we're having kareoke tonight, and Nathan said you can sing. Fancy a duet?'' she asked, still filled with excitement.

Haley blushed, ''I get really bad stage fright, didn't Nathan tell you?'' she asked, quickly glaring at Nathan.

''But Hales, you were amazing that night at TRIC, you didn't even look scared.'' Nathan insisted.

She turned back to Mia, ''I wasn't amazing, _your_ singing is amazing. And I'm not as good as you.'' she knew she was being stubborn, but she doesn't care. She's to nervous to perform infront of a crowd again, last time it was an adrenaline rush, she wont beable to do it again.

''Yes you are!'' Nathan insisted, ''No offence Mia.'' he added.

''None taken.'' she laughed. ''Please Haley.''

''Yeah, I bet you're great.'' Chase said, trying to help them out.

''Come on Hales.'' Nathan practically begged. He knows she wants to do it, but he also knows how scared she is.

''Fine,'' she gave in, the three cheered. ''so, what song?''

* * *

''So why are we here?'' Quinn asked.

Her and Clay are at the beach, after spending the whole day together at her house. When they were making out on the couch (again), Jimmy James walked in, which is ten times worse, than Haley walking in. So they just got out of here, and Clay just drove them to the beach.

Clay ignored her question, ''Why don't we go for a swim?'' he suggested.

She sighed, ''Clay. You know I hate the ocean.''

''Quinn, you've been through so much, with David and stuff. You overcome that fear, so what about this one?''

She flinched at David's name, she still felt terrible about what she did. Even though he's still in California with Taylor, she still feels horrible. But Clay's right, she has faced a really big fear, why not face another one?

She reluctantly nodded her head, and took Clay's hand.

He slowly lead her towards the ocean, making sure she was okay. They reached the water, and Quinn jumped back in fear. ''Hey, it's okay, just try again.'' Clay encouaraged.

She nodded her head and stepped onto the water, it was freezing, but they didn't care, because they're getting over Quinn's fear, once and for all. They kept walking further into the ocean, surprisingly Quinn didn't jump back or run away. She just kept going.

They stopped when the water reached their waists, and grinned at eachother.

''You did it.'' Clay said, still grinning. He grabbed her and puller her into a huge bear hug.

When he finally let her go she spoke, ''I did it.'' she replied, with the same tone. ''So why did you want me to 'overcome' this fear?'' she asked as they stood awkwardly in the ocean.

''Because I wanted to ask you a question, and I figured if I helped you out then, there was a better chance that you would say yes.'' Clay admitted nervously.

''Well, what is it?'' she prodded.

''I know we said we weren't going to put a label on anything... and you wanted to wait until everything's back to normal... and I don't want to rush you and if you say no, it's okay... I don't want anything to change, well I do... I just don't want any of this to stop, so I guess what I want to ask is... Quinn Isabella James, will you be my girlfriend?''

* * *

_Chase's _is now packed, they're all excited for the kareoke night. Haley and Mia ran through the song a couple of times this afternoon, Mia was dealighted when she realised Haley wrote her own songs, and Mia thinks it's perfect. Haley? Not so much, she's so nervous. She's _so_ getting Nathan back for this.

After someone had just sang a horrible version of 'Don't stop me now' by Queen, it was Haley and Mia's turn.

''Next up is someone you've probably heard of,'' Chase said from the stage, ''performing with another amazing singer. Please welcome my beautiful girlfriend Mia Catalano and my new gorgeous friend Haley James!''

Haley walked nervously towards the stage, she saw Nathan cheering her own, he was probably cheering the loudest.

They both stepped towards the mics when the music started to play, and the crowd had quietened down so they could listen to the music.

**(A/N: **Haley singing is in _italics_ and Mia's is in **bold** when they both song it will be **_bold italics._)**

**Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah**  
**Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah**

_It's gotta be this one,_  
_You don't have to fake it_  
_You know I can take it_  
_What if I told you your tears haven't been ignored_  
_And everything that was taken can be restored_

_**Feel this**_  
_**Can you feel this**_  
_**My heart beating out of my chest**_  
_**Feel this**_  
_**Can you feel this**_  
_**Salvation, under my breath**_

**It's gotta be just right**  
**Soul and spirt**  
**Chord and lyrics**  
**What if I told you that innocence is yours**  
**And the beauty you have now is brighter than before**  
**Before**

_**Feel this**_  
_**Can you feel this**_  
_**My heart beating out of my chest**_  
_**Feel this**_  
_**Can you feel this**_  
_**Salvation, under my breath**_

**Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah**  
**Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah**

_Let go, let go and believe, let go, let go and believe, let go, let go and believe, let go_

_**Feel this**_  
_**Can you feel this**_  
_**My heart beating out of my chest**_  
_**Feel this**_  
_**Can you feel this  
Salvation, under my breath**_

Haley had closed her eyes halfway through the song, she opened them and couldn't contain the smile forming on her face. She looked and saw Nathan, yet again, cheering the loudest. Chase was stood next to him, cheering almost as loud.

She almost felt bad for what she's about to do, almost.

''Wow, thanks. Next up is... Nathan Scott and our bars very own Chase.. bar owner.'' she cheered.

Nathan and Chase then stopped cheering and stared at their girlfriends who were smiling devilishly at them. They looked at eachother and sighed, knowing that they're not getting out of it.

They nervously walked up to the stage, Nathan know knew how Haley felt, but he felt worse because he _knows _can't sing, or dance. Then he realised _oh my god, she's paying me back!_

When they walked to the microphones they passed their smirking girlfriends who were walking off the stage.

''Good luck.'' Haley whispered to Nathan, still smirking. A habit she's picked up from him.

He just playfully glared at her in return, they picked up the microphones and began.

**(A/N: **Nathan singing (rapping?) is in _italics_ and Chase is in **bold** and both is **_bold atalics_)**

_Bust it_

**Bust it**

_**This here's a jam for all the fellas**_  
_**Tryin' to do what those ladies tell us**_  
_**Get shot down 'cause ya over-zealous**_  
_**Play hard to get females get jealous**_  
_**Okay smarty go to a party**_  
_**Girls are scantily clad and showin' body**_  
_**A chick walks by you wish you could sex her**_  
_**But you're standing on the wall like you was Poindexter**_

The girls laughed as the boys stopped rapping and started dancing on the stage, the music still playing, and two guys _badly_ dancing on stage.

_**Your movie's showin', so you're goin'**_  
_**Could care less about the five you're blowin'**_  
_**Theater gets dark just to start the show**_  
_**Then ya spot a fine woman sittin' in your row**_  
_**She's dressed in yellow, she says**_  
_**Hello, come sit next to me you fine fellow?**_  
_**You run over there without a second to lose**_  
_**And what comes next hey bust a move**_

''Dude, she so hot.'' Chase said, to Nathan reffering to his girlfriend, as they danced across the stage.

Nathan shoved him weakly, ''Dude that's my girlfriend.'' he said, staring at Haley who's laughing at his dancing.

They both laughed and continued to dance until the song ended.

* * *

''Jake, have you ever like _been_ with anyone?'' Peyton asked her boyfriend nervously, she's been wondering this for a while, she wants to be with Jake, in _that_ way, she just doesn't know if he's ready yet. She doesn't want to rush him into anything, she knows Haley's still a virgin, and she doesn't know if Jake has had any other girlfriends besides Haley.

''What?'' Jake asked in surprise, causing him to slightly choke on his potato chip.

He wondered where that had come from, they had just watched a movie at Peyton's house, and then she asks him that. The truth is, he's a virgin. He's a little ashamed, he was to scared for a girlfriend when he lived in Savannah. When he came to Tree Hill and started dating Haley he didn't want to pressure her, he cared about her to much, he still does, just not in the same way any more.

''I was just wondering, if you wanted to? I mean, we've been dating for awhile, and I know Brucas and Naley arn't. We don't have to rush into anything, I just thought it would be... good if we did. If you don't want to that's okay.'' she said stuttering slightly, fiddling with her hands.

''Listen Peyt, I do want to, I'm just... scared.'' he admitted, taking hold of her hands.

''Scared?'' she repeated questioningly.

''It's obvious you're not a virgin,'' he started, he saw anger in her eyes and decided to correct what he meant. ''I mean, like, you were with Nathan and weve heard what Nathan used to be like. And you did tell me what your realtionship was about.'' he chuckled nervously. ''I just want to be good enough for you Peyton.''

She sighed at his nonsence, ''Jake, you are good enough for me, no matter what.'' she assured him.

''Really?''

''Really.''

''So do you really wanna, you know?'' he asked, not really wanting to say the words.

She nodded, ''Only if you want to though.''

''I want to.'' he assured her.

She grinned and kissed him passionately, she grabbed his hands and they both laughed as they ran upstairs.

* * *

''Hey boyfriend?'' she asked as they lay together on his couch, eating chocolate.

''Yes girlfriend?'' he responded.

''I really like you.'' she told him, popping another malteser into her mouth.

He smiled, ''I really like you too.''

''Good.'' she grinned, her mouth full of chocolate.

''I think that was the most random conversation we ever had.'' he said chuckling. Even with her mouth full of chocolate, big full cheeks and she's making disgusting chewing sounds, she's the most beautiful girl he knows.

''And they'll be many more.'' she informed him, stuffing more maltesers in her mouth, causing her to get all chocolate around her mouth.

He chuckled, ''You've got a little chocolate around you're mouth.''

She looked at him confused, ''Here?'' she asked pointing, to a clean part of her face.

He shook his head and leaned forward and kissed where the chocolate was. She pushed him off her, ''Clay, we're boyfriend and girlfriend now, we have to be serious.'' she said seriously, but really she was teasing.

He knew what she was doing, ''What have a got myself into?'' he shook his head and smiled.

Quinn James had agreed to be his girlfriend, it was the best feeling in the world. They made out in the ocean for what seemed like forever, until they got really cold. They then came to his beach house, got changed and lay of the sofa, and ate maltesers. They've been doing that for two hours and the happy feeling still hasn't dissapered from Clay's stomach.

* * *

''I had fun tonight.'' Haley said smiling as she and Nathan walked hand in hand to her motel, when Mia found out Haley was staying in a motel she offered for Haley to stay with Mia and Chase for the rest of her visit, and any other visits. Haley didn't want to intrude but Mia insisted, saying they could have a girls nights, Mia's not had one of those in years, after she got famous she lost most of her friends, but they were mostly boys anyway, she's not had a sleepover in years. So Haley and Nathan are going there now, to pick up Haley's stuff and tell Mouth what's happening. It's not far from the bar so they decided to walk.

Nathan kissed her hand, ''Me too.''

''Oh I forgot something.'' she said letting go of his hand.

''What?'' he asked.

''This.'' she said and punched him in the shoulder.

He groaned in pain and rubbed his sholdour, ''Hales, what the hell?''

''That was for not telling me you were friends with Mia Catalano!'' she half shouted.

''Hales, you met her like 6 hours ago?'' he said confused, still rubbing his shoulder. _Damn, she can throw one heck of a punch._

''I know, but she was always there, and then I forgot.'' she shrugged.

He grabbed her hand again and they continued walking down the street, ''What's the big deal, it was a surprise Hales.'' he said slightly hurt, not because of his arm, but because she didn't like his surprise, and she didn't like his friends.

''I know, but it's Mia Catalano, I was like star struck, I bet I looked like an idiot.'' she sighed.

''You didn't look like an idiot.'' he assured her, ''You like her and Chase, right?''

Haley grinned, ''Of course. Chase is hilarious, and Mia is awesome. I can't wait 'till tonight, it's going to be so much fun.''

''That's great.'' he smiled, relieved that she _does_ like his friends.

''So will I see you tomorrow?'' she asked hopeful.

Nathan sighed, ''I don't know babe, I bet Dan found out about me cutting school, and practice. So I don't know what he'll do, I'll try and see you this weekend though.''

''_Try_?''

''Hales, he's been making me go on runs at four in the morning, he picked me up from school at lunch the other day so we could practice three throws. When he finds out I've missed a _whole_ practice, he's gonna freak.'' he explained.

''I'm sorry.'' she whispered.

They stopped walking and saw she had tears in her eyes, he took her face in his hands and bent down so they were at eye level, ''Hey, hey. What have you got to be sorry about?''

''Being selfish, you have alot going on, and I'm just worrying about when I'm going to see you again.'' she said as a tear fell down her cheek.

He wiped the tear away, ''Hales, you're the least selfish person I know. You have nothing to be sorry about, I miss you to. I just have to put up with Dan, and you know what helps me get through it?'' he asked, she shook her head. ''Knowing that I'm going to see you soon and hopefully that you're going to be proud of me.''

Haley smiles, ''Nathan, I'm always proud of you.''

He grinned and kissed her, she hapilly kissed him back. When breath became a issue they pulled away and leaned their foreheads against eachothers, just looking into eachothers eyes and smiling. Niether wanting the moment to end, but it did.

''Nathan?'' a deep voice asked.

''Uncle Coop.'' Nathan said as he turned towards the man, the very attractive man. He looks like he's in his thirties atleast, and he's got dark brown hair and clearly he works out.

''What are you doing here, you're supposed to be in Tree Hill?'' he asked angrily.

''Long story.'' Nathan said, not wanting to repeat the situation. Especially not infront of Haley, because when he does, she gets this look in her eyes, and it kills him.

''Dan?'' Cooper guessed.

Nathan sighed and nodded, giving Cooper a _I'll tell you another time_ look.

''Well you could of told me you were back you knuckle head, we could have caught up.'' he said. ''Now who's this pretty lady and why the hell did I see her just kissing you?'' he said jokingly, he always loves to tease Nathan.

Haley smiled, while Nathan glared at his Uncle. ''Ha ha.'' he replied dryly. ''Coop, this is Haley, my girlfriend. Hales, this is my Uncle Cooper.''

Haley shook his hand, ''Hi, it's nice to meet you, Nathan talks about you all the time.''

''He does, does he? Because he's not talked to me in ages.'' Cooper said, quite upset. The last time he spoke to Nathan was the day he left Tree Hill, Nathan called there when he was on his way home to pack his stuff. He'd not spoke to Nathan since.

''I'm really sorry Coop, everything's just been so crazy lately.'' Nathan said, feeling like the worst person in the world. ''We could go for a drink, next week?''

''What about this weekend?'' Cooper suggested.

''I can't, Hales is only in town this weekend and I cut school today, so Dan might not even let me out of the house.''

''You're not from Charlotte?'' Cooper asked Haley.

''No, I'm from Tree Hill,'' she replied.

Cooper nodded, ''How about a drink Nate, tomorrow? You can bring Haley here.'' he offered.

''Okay.'' Nathan said warily, he still didn't know if he was in trouble with Dan yet.

''I'll even pick you up, Dan can't say anything about that, then we can pick up Haley here.'' Cooper reasoned, he really wants to see his nephew, he's not seen him in months. He understands though, it's been hard for Nathan losing his mom, and Cooper obviously reminds Nathan of him.

''Okay, call me tomorrow. Sorry Coop we've got to go.''

''Oh, okay. It was lovely meeting you Haley.'' he said.

''You too.'' she replied as her and Nathan walked towards the hotel.

* * *

Peyton woke up, she looked out of her window and saw it was getting dark. Her and Jake must have fell asleep after _it _happened, and in her opinion, _it_ was amazing. She's never felt like this about anyone else before and that just made it even better.

She grabbed Jakes' T-shirt and walked downstair to get a drink.

''Daddy.'' she paused in the doorway and saw her Dad in the kitchen making a cup of coffee.

''Hey Princess. '' he said glancing at his daughter, he done a double take when he saw she was just wearing an oversized T-shirt, a _boys_ oversized T-shirt. ''What are you wearing?''

''Um, this? Well.. this is um, Nathan's. Yeah, remember when we used to, um, date? Well he left it here one time, when, he spilt juice on it. Yeah, he spilt juice on it. And I forgot to give it him back, so I washed it and I sleep in it sometimes. It's comfy. Did I mention he moved to Tree Hill?'' she laughed nervously, trying to change the subject.

Just as Larry was about to comment another voice was heard. ''Peyt, where's my T-shirt?'' Jake shouted down the stairs, _Oh no._ She then heard footsteps coming down the stairs, ''and why are you talking to yourself?'' he asked walking into the kitchen.

''Who the hell is this?'' Larry asked.

''You're not talking to yourself.'' Jake said cheerily to Peyton, wanting her to get him out of this embarrassing situation.

''Daddy, this is Jake.'' Peyton introduced.

''Tell me Jake, why is my daughter wearing your shirt?'' Larry asked.

They both laughed nervously, ''Well, you see...''

''We, um.''

''You see what happened is..''

Peyton and Jake continued to stutter and ramble until Larry had enough. ''ENOUGH!'' he bellowed, stunning them to silence. ''Peyton, I want you to tell me the truth. I don't want you to lie to me, it's pretty clear what you, did.''

''I'm so sorry for lying Daddy, I just didn't want to hurt you.'' Peyton admitted. ''Jake and I have been dating for a while and _this_ only happened today. It was our first time together.'' she admitted blushing, this was the most embarrassing conversation she's ever had.

Larry coughed awkwardly, ''Peyton, go and get dressed.'' he ordered.

Peyton shot Jake a sympathetic look and headed upstairs.

So this is awkward, Jake is stood in the kitchen, without a shirt. With Peytons Dad, who knows they've just had sex for the first time.

''Sit down Jake.'' Larry offered, sitting at the kitchen table.

''Thanks.'' he said taking a seat.

''So Jake, have you had a girlfriend before?'' he asked, he wants to know everything about Jake. He wants to know if he's good enough for his daughter.

''Yeah.''

''When did you break up? My daughter better not be a rebound.'' he warned.

''We broke a over a month before me and Peyton got together. I promise you, she's not a rebound. I care about her so much, more than I ever have for anyone else.'' he promised.

Peyton stood at the doorway smiling. She felt exactly the same about Jake.

Larry smiled too, he knows this guy is right for his daughter.

Jake smiled also, just hoping that Larry likes him.

* * *

''This is where you live?'' Haley asked as her and Mia stood at an apartment complex. Nathan had just dropped her off here and promise to pick her up at Chase's after school, so they could go and meet Cooper.

''Yeah, it's not much, I just don't really like spending my money. Me and Chase have lived here for ages, I didn't want to give it up.'' Mia admitted, thinking Haley was expecting more.

''Sorry, I sounded really rude then didn't I? I just didn't think it was, it's so.. normal. I understand though, I don't really like buying things, I always think my moneys going to dissapear.'' she laughed.

''I know what you mean.'' Mia said as they walked to the door.

They walked up the stairs until they reached Mia and Chase's apartment, Haley set her bag on the sofa and joined Mia in the kitchen.

''Where's Chase?''

''Oh, he's at the bar, he's usually comes home around midnight.'' Mia said flicking through her mail.

''Wow, I didn't realise how late it was, Nathan's going to be introuble. It's almost midnight now.'' Haley said, her voice filled with worry for her boyfriend. She sat on the stool and twiddled her thumbs nervously.

''He'll be fine.'' Mia assured her. ''You want some ice cream?''

''Cookie dough?'' she asked, suddenly feeling better, ice cream always makes her feel better.

''Cookie dough.'' Mia confirmed grinning. ''We can watch some movies too, how about John Tucker Must Die?''

Haley grinned, ''That'd be awesowme, I love Beth, she's my fave.''

''I know, me too. Jesse Metcalfe is so hot.'' Mia said, leading Haley towards the couch.

''Mia, thank you. For all of this, singing with me, letting me stay here, cheering me up. Everything.'' Haley said, sat on the couch.

''You're welcome Haley James, anytime. I think this is a start of a beautiful friendship.''

They both grinned at eachother and tucked into the cookie dough ice cream. They watched movies, ate ice cream and joked for hours. They didn't even realise the time until Chase walked in.

''I'm so so sorry I'm late. Some guys had a fight at the bar and I had to sort it out.'' he said in a hurry.

''Wow, is it 3am already?'' Haley asked looking at the clock and yawning.

''Yeah,'' Mia answered. ''and it's okay baby, I didn't even notice.'' she told Chase.

''Charming.'' Chase said sarcastically.

''Sorry, it was a girls night.'' she reasoned.

''I'm going to bed, good night.'' Haley said interupting them. She didn't realise how tired she was until now, her and Mia are going shopping tomorrow and she needs to be done by the time Nathan gets home from school.

''Good night.'' Chae and Mia said, watching their new friend walk to the spare bedroom.

Haley checked her phone and saw she had a text from Nathan.

_I love you._

It was so simple, and helped Haley drift off to a piecefull nights sleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**

**I had to include Cooper, how could I not? he's gorgeous! He will be a part of helping Nathan come home... I'm also still not sure about how I'm gonna do that yet, so any ideas just let me know.**

**The songs included were, Bethany Joy Galeotti - Feel This. And Young MC - Bust A Move. I don't own them:(**

**Also, with Chase and Mia. They're the same age as eachother, they're 22. Mia is famous and Chase owns the bar, instead of working in one. I may include some Grubbs too and possibly Miranda, would you like them in the story?**

**The next chapter will be rest of Haleys trip and the day after she leaves. I'm hoping it will be big, I'll see how much time I have.**

**Please Review:D.**


	34. Just The Way You Are

**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and alerts.**

**Sorry for updating 2days late, i was supposed to update on Monday. I've been really busy, but I'll try and update the next one on time or maybe early. (ON TIME IS FRIDAY NIGHT OR SATURDAY MORNING)**

**I really don't think I wrote this chapter well, I got some writers block, sorry.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's called Just The Way You Are, no reason, I just really like that song at the moment.**

* * *

Chapter 34

Haley woke up in an unfamiliar room. She saw her suitcase on the floor, open and her clothes scattered every where. She knew it was a mistake to pack PJ's at the bottom of the suitcase. She looked at her phone and saw she had a few missed calls and a text from Nathan, he's probaby in class now so she'll call him later. Then she remembered what happened yesterday, a smile formed on her face. It was truly one of the best days of her life, she spent time with her amazing boyfriend, made some new friends and performed with her idol. To top it off, she's in her idols house, how better can it get?

She slowly walked out of the bedroom and walked into the kitchen where Mia was.

''Good morning.'' Mia greeted cheerily.

''Good morning,'' she replied ''thanks again for letting me stay here.''

Mia sighed, ''Hales, I told you, we love having you here. You can stay here whenever you like.''

Haley grinned, ''Thanks Mia.''

''No more 'thank you's'.'' Mia warned, she can't get Haley to understand that it's no trouble.

''No more 'thank you's'.'' she agreed.

Mia laughed, ''Very good, now here's some coffee.'' she said, placing a coffee infront of her.

The door shot open, causing Haley to spit out her drink. A woman stormed in, she had honey blonde hair, like Haley's, but this womans was lighter. She's wearing a buisness suit and she's carring a big coffee flask.

''What the hell is this, Mia?'' she said in a heavy british accent. Slamming her coffee flask on the counter, she opened her bag and dug through it, as if looking for something.

''A coffee flask?'' Mia guessed amused.

''Hardy ha ha fucking ha.'' she replied drily. ''This.'' she said pulling her blackberry out. She passed it to Mia, Haley looked too. It was a video of them to singing at Chase's bar last night. ''It's all over the internet, what the hell are you doing performing songs that arn't on your album, and you didn't even get payed to do it?''

''It was fun Miranda.'' she muttered, she hates Miranda, but unfortunatly she's to good at her job, so she can't fire her.

''Fun? Performing with nobodies infront of drunks in a crappy bar, is fun?'' she shouted, causing Haley to jump.

''1. Haley isn't a nobody, she's just as good as I am.'' Haley smiled at the compliment, ''2. The bar isn't crappy, it's a place where I can have fun with my friends, and don't talk about my boyfriends bar like that!'' Mia shouted.

''I'm just trying to protect your image Mia.''

''My image doesn't need protecting.'' she gritted through her teeth, still angry at what her manager had said about the people she cares about.

There was an awkward silence for a couple of minutes, no one really knew what to say. So Haley decided to think about what Miranda just said, _I'm on the internet?_ Mia and Miranda looked at her, she then realised that she'd thought aloud.

''Yeah, some people recorded it. It got posted on some blogs and one of Mia's fans posted it on YouTube.'' Miranda said, ''Well, as fun as this was.'' Haley could sense the sarcasm in her voice, ''I have to get going, I'll see you at the studio on Monday Mia.'' she informed her and walked out of the door.

Haley let out a huge breath, she realised she'd been holding it in since Miranda told her about how she got on the internet. Miranda Stone is one of the scariest people she's ever met, aside from Damien West, Dan Scott and Victoria Davis.

She heard her phone vibrate on the table, she didn't look at the caller ID when she flipped it open.

''_Tutor girl!_'' Brooke screamed down the phone before Haley had a chance to even say hello.

Haley winced and moved the phone slightly away from her ear. ''Ouch Brooke.''

''_I just saw you on You Tube!_'' she screamed.

''What, when?'' Haley asked shocked.

''_I had a free period so I went on one of the computers in the library, I was listening to Mia Catalano and I saw a new video that had been uploaded last night. And I see you and her singing on a stage!_'' she said, ''_Why didn't you tell me, Tutor girl?_'' she asked hurt.

''I'm sorry Brooke, yesterday was so surreal, I thought it was a dream. I was going to call you after I got dressed.'' she assured her, she felt so bad that she forgot to call Brooke, or anyone else.

''_I suppose I can forgive you, my best friend is an internet star!_'' she squeled. ''_You've got to tell me what happened, give me details._'' Brooke demanded.

''Arn't you in the library, tone it down Brooke.'' she advised giggling. ''Okay, so after we found out about the pipe burst. I thought I could go and see Nathan. Sorry about leaving so fast by the way. We got to Charlotte and I got some kid to find Nathan and Millie, and when we did, they cut school. Nathan took me to this bar, one of his friends owns it, and he said he's got a surprise. So we meet his friend, Chase-''

''_Chase Adams, he's so hot!_'' she interrupted.

''How do you know him? He's not famous.'' Haley wondered.

''_Yeah but he's dating Mia Catalano, they get photographed together all the time. Oh my gosh, Nathan's friends with him?_''

''Yeah, if you'd let me finish.'' Haley said jokingly. ''So I meet Chase and we just talked for a while and then his girlfriend walks over.'' she said coyly. ''We all talk and Nathan tells Mia I can sing. I told her I've written some songs and she heard one and loved it. So we both performed later on, I totally got Nathan back too. Later on she said I could stay at her place, instead of a motel, and here I am.'' she said, glad she's finished her story.

''_Wait, you're with Mia Catalano, right now?_'' Brooke asked, completly stunned.

''Yeah.''

''_I'm not on speaker am I?_'' she asked. She had just been screaming down the phone, she doesn't want Mia Catalano thinking she's a total freak.

''No, you're safe.'' Haley laughed.

''_Good, I sound like a crazy stalker fan._'' Brooke sighed in relief.

''You _are_ a crazy stalker fan.'' Haley laughed.

''_But Mia doesn't know that, jeesh._'' Just then the bell rang signalling class was over. ''_Hales, I've gotta go, Maths, urghh._'' she groaned. Haley laughed, she wished Brooke and Lucas were with her now, her and Nathan need time on there own.

''Bye Tigger.'' she said to the dial tone and chuckled.

She looked at her phone and realised she still hadn't read Nathan's text, she clicked on her message box and opened it.

_Coopers picking me up at five, you sure you want to come for a drink with us? x_

She smiled and texted him back.

_Yes, I'll see you later boyfriend x_

_

* * *

_

Nathan read the text and smiled, he figured Haley had only just got up. Which was strange for her because it's already one in the afternoon, that's so unlike Haley. He sat at the dinner table with Tim, who looks unusually sad today.

''Where's Millie?'' Nathan asked Tim.

''She's with her _boyfriend_.'' Tim said in anger. Nathan noticed when Tim said 'boyfriend' he said it like a four year old who just got their candy taken away. Sure, Tim acts like a four year old, a _happy_ four year old, not a sulky one.

''Oh have you met Mouth?''

''Yeah, this morning. Him and Millie started making out infront of me.'' he said, with the sulky expression still on his face.

''Why were you at Millie's house this morning?'' Nathan asked his friend, completely confused.

Tim shrugged, ''I give her a ride to school sometimes.''

''Since when did you become nice Tim?'' Nathan asked laughing.

Tim didn't answer he just kept eating his food, not looking at Nathan and pretending he didn't hear him. ''You. Like. Millie.'' Nathan figured, completely shocked. Tim and Millie are complete oppsosites. Millie's smart, Tim's not. Millie has common sense, Tim hasn't. Millie is with someone, Tim's not.

Tim continued ignoring Nathan and eating his food.

''Tim, she's got a boyfriend, who happens to be my friend.'' he said softly, trying not to hurt Tim's feelings.

Tim dropped his fork and his head shot up. ''Don't you think I don't know that? You think I don't know about _Marvin_ who she talks about every frickin day. Or you think I don't know that you have new friends now? The ones that you talk about all the time, I can't even get a word in anymore. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you. I'm glad that you and your brother have worked things out, I'm glad that you've met the girl of your dreams, but it's not all about you Nate.'' he said in hurt. He glared at Nathan and stormed out the cafeteria.

Nathan was speechless. That was the smartest thing Tim has ever said, he didn't make one stupid comment or dumb remark. He thought about what Tim said, and he realised he knows how he feels. When Haley was with Jake, and she talked about him, it was like a huge punch in the gut everytime she said his name. It was like a constant reminder that he wasn't good enough. But he got Haley, and Tim would never get Millie. Because it's clear that Mouth and Millie are falling in love.

''Aaw look, Scott has no friends.'' a voice said, that always made Nathan's blood boil.

He looked at Vegas and glared. Of course Vegas wouldn't talk to Nathan on his own, not after last time. Martin is stood slightly behind him, and another guy off the team is stood next to him. Protection.

''Get lost Underwood, I'm not in the mood to kick your ass today.'' Nathan said standing up.

Vegas smirked, ''Why? Did little sexy Haley dump yours?''

''Wow, looks like I am in the mood after all.'' he mumbled and walked towards Vegas. His phone ringing stopped him in his tracks, he pulled out his phone and Haley's face flashed across the screen.

He froze. As much as he wanted to kick Vegas Underwoods ass right now, Haley wouldn't want him too. She'd be so dissapointed in him, that's why he's not been in any fights since he met her. Because he doesn't like doing something Haley hates, it makes him feel bad.

He walked away.

He pushed open the cafeteria doors and pressed _Talk_ on his phone.

''_Finally! What took you so long, it's lunchtime right?_'' Haley cheery voice rang through the phone.

''Yeah, sorry. Um, there's bad signal in there so I came outside.'' he quickly lied.

''_Oh, so watcha doin?_''

''Eating lunch,'' he laughed ''how about you?''

''_I got up late, so me and Mia are going shopping another time. So we're just watching movies, Mia's buying more ice cream. Oh, by the way I'm so mad at you._''

''Why what did I do?'' he asked nervously. He recalled anything bad he's done when he was with her, the last thing she was mad at him for was because of the kareoke thing, she's already got back at him for that.

''_I'm on You Tube._'' she said angrilly, remembering that she's mad at him.

Nathan grinned ''Hales, that's great.''

''_No it's not!_'' she shouted, ''_Nathan, you know I hate attention_.''

''Hales, you were great. I bet all the comments on there are saying how good you are.'' he assured her, he hates that she thinks she's not good enough.

''_I was to scared to read them._'' she admitted.

''Well I bet they were all good, if not they're just jealous. I love you Hales.''

Haley giggled, he always seemed to find a way to make her feel better. ''_I love you more._''

''That's impossible.'' Haley couldn't see it but he was grinning like Chase.

Haley knew she wasn't going to win, Nathan always had an answer for everything. ''_So, what time are you picking me up later?_''

''Hales, are you sure you want to come? It's just going to be me and Cooper talking about guy stuff.'' he said seriously.

She sighed, ''_Nathan, do you not want me to come or something? You tried to ask Cooper if it could be in the week when I'm not here, you texted me this morning asking if I still wanted to go and now your asking again._'' she said completely hurt.

He shook his head, even though she couldn't see him. ''What? No, of course I want you to come.''

''_Then why do you sound like you don't want to?_'' she asked.

''Because he'll ask about Dan, and it hurts you. It hurts me. But it hurts me even more when you're hurt, I don't want you to sit through that.'' he admitted, he wasn't planning to tell her that, incase it made her feel guilty. But she sounded so hurt, he just had to tell her the truth.

She sighed, half relieved. ''_Nathan, I'm not gonna lie, it hurts me. What he's doing to you makes me upset and angry. But I'm leaving on Sunday, and I want to spend every possible moment with you. As cheesy as it sounds, I don't care if we have to talk about Dan, as long as it's with you._'' she told him sincerely.

He smiled, ''How did I get so lucky?''

''_It helps that you're hot._'' she said nonchalantly.

Nathan and Haley both laughed, ''I've got to go, I'll see you later Hales.'' he said as he saw more people making their way to their classes.

''_Wait! What should I wear? Are we going to Chase's? Or is it classy?_'' she asked urgently.

He chuckled, ''I use many words to describe Coop, classy isn't one of them.''

''_So, what should I wear?_''

''You look great in anything.'' he said honestly as he made his way to his locker.

''_As sweet as that is, it doesn't help me right now._''

''I don't know your wardrobe, well suitcase.''

''_I know, I just want to make a good first impression._'' she admitted while she rumaged through her suitcase.

''You already did, he said you were pretty.'' he remembered. ''Even though pretty doesn't even cover it.''

She stood up and sat on the edge of the bed, she sighed knowing she's not going to find out what to wear from Nathan, she'll have to call Brooke later. ''_You're quite charming. You know that._''

He smirked as he pulled some books out of his locker. ''You haven't even seen my A game.''

She hung her head back and laughed, ''_Oh, Lord help me if that's true._''

Nathan glanced around the hallway and saw it was almost empty, he must not of heard the bell. ''Shit.'' he cursed. ''Hales, I'm late to class. I'll pick you up later, I love you.'' he said quickly hanging up the phone and running down the hallway.

* * *

''Yellow?''

''That's not yellow, that's Icterine.''

''What's the difference?''

''We have to get this right, Luke! Stop being such a guy, this is your brother/sisters room. It needs to look perfect, we need to get the perfect colour.'' Brooke snapped at her boyfriend.

Karen and Kieth asked them to get some paint for the babies room. They decided to use Nathan's old room. Since he isn't coming back, they chose to use his, because it was bigger. They're going to use the other room they were going to use into a guest room instead. Peyton is going to make a design on one of the walls, but she needs some paint. And they need paint for the other walls. Since Karen has decided she doesn't want to know what sex the baby is until it's born, they don't know what colour to pick. So now they're in the hardware store, trying to pick the perfect colour for one of the walls.

''Why can't it be blue?'' he asked nonchalantly. He really wants to go home, they've been here for ages.

''Because that's a boys colour.'' she said.

''Brooke, we know it will be a boy.'' Lucas chuckled.

''No, we don't.'' she stated sternly. She wants the baby to be a girl, she wants to spoil her. She would do if it was a boy, but she knows what to get a girl. And she's always wanted a sister.

''It's a Scott.'' he said, no explanation needed.

Brooke glared at her boyfriend. ''You never know.''

* * *

Cooper Lee knocked on the doors of the Scott house, he's not been here in months. It's a reminder of Deb, and it always hurts when he thinks of her. She was his big sister, she always took care of him, even when she was the one who needed taken care of. But Cooper needs to fight through the pain, this is to see his nephew.

The door swung open, Cooper was greeted with Dan Scott's annoyed face.

''What the hell are you doing here?'' Dan asked angrilly.

''I'm here to see my nephew.'' Cooper replied walking past Dan through the door and into the living room.

''He's busy.'' Dan lied.

Cooper laughed, ''You aint stopping me from seeing him Danny.''

Dan glared at him for the nickname, ''How did you know he was back?''

''I know everything Danny, just like I know what you did to my sister.'' he said in anger, ''I know she didn't kill herself, she was finally going to be happy, she wasn't going to throw that away, she stopped taking drugs.''

''D-''

''I'm not gonna tell Nathan, not yet anyway.'' he said, ''How does it feel Dan, not being in control?''

''What are you waiting for?'' he asked.

''I don't know yet, but I do know you're gonna let Nathan come out with me tonight. And you're gonna let him do what he wants this weekend, no training, he's gonna go where he wants with who he wants.'' he informed him cooly, it felt so good having the upper hand.

Dan nodded, ''Fine, just don't tell him.''

Cooper shrugged, ''I'm not making any promises.'' he said. ''NATHAN! GET DOWN HERE!'' he shouted, knowing Nathan would hear. Even with the rap music blaring from his room.

Nathan turned of the music and walked down stairs. ''Hey Coop.'' he greeted, completely ignoring Dan, as usual.

''You ready Nate?'' he asked.

''Yeah, lets go.''

* * *

Haley walked out of Mia's apartment complex and into the car that Nathan had told her was Coopers. She climbed into the back seat and leaned to the front and kissed Nathan on the cheek, she was keeping it PG. ''Hey.'' she said. She sat in her seat and fastened her seatbelt.

''Hey babe.''

''Hi Haley.'' Cooper greeted.

The rest of the car ride was spent with them talking about basketball and Cooper even asked Haley about cheer leading, he really wanted to get to know her better. After five minutes they arrived at Chase's.

They walked in and got a table, ''I'll get the drinks.'' Nathan said, leaving towards the bar.

Chase was at the bar, wiping the bar when Nathan approached. ''Oh hey Nate, Mia said something about you guys coming here.''

''Hey man, can I get a beer and two waters?''

Chase laughed, ''No, I can't serve you a beer. But the water, I can do.''

''It's not for me, it's for Coop.'' he explained.

Chase shrugged, ''Sorry man, I can't.''

Nathan sighed, ''It's fine.'' he turned around. ''Hey Coop, you'll have to get it yourself.'' he shouted to his uncle.

Cooper sighed and stood up, leaving Haley sat awkwardly on her own. ''Hey Hales.'' she turned around and saw Mia behind her.

''Hey, I didn't think you would come so soon.'' she said hugging her new friend.

''I got bored.'' she said shrugging.

Haley had told Mia that she was coming here. After Nathan said they'll probly talk about Dan and guy stuff, she figured she'd get bored. So she asked Mia to come, and then Mia could save her if she thought Haley was getting bored.

Haley saw Nathan and Cooper walking back to the table. ''I don't wanna be rude, but they're coming. If I have a coughing fit, I'm bored, so save me.'' she said quietly incase her boyfriend or his uncle heard.

Mia nodded and walked to the bar to her boyfriend, smiling at Nathan and Cooper as she passed.

''Why's Mia here?'' Nathan asked, passing her the bottle of water.

Haley shrugged, ''She missed Chase.''

''Nate, are you happy?'' Cooper asked out of the blue.

''In general? Or right now?'' he asked, kindof confused by this question.

''Both, I guess.''

''Um, right now, yeah. But in general, not really. I mean, this is the first time I've seen Hales in a week. I miss Luke. Karen's having the baby soon, I'm going to have a cousin, and I probably wont get to see him or her. I miss my friends, I miss playing basketball for fun. So no, I'm not happy. I'm tired of missing people.'' he admitted.

Haley sighed and kissed Nathan on the cheek, her way of letting him know that she's here for him. He smiled weakly at her in return, he couldn't manage a happy smile, because thinking about why he's not happy, makes him unhappier.

''Nate, I'm gonna get you out of this, I promise.'' Cooper said.

Nathan looked at him disbelievingly, ''How you gonna do that?''

''I'm gonna move to Tree Hill, and you're gonna live with me.'' he said cooly.

''Thanks Coop, but if Dan wasn't blackmailing me I would already be there.'' he said, taking a sip of his water.

''Wait, how is he blackmailing you?'' Cooper said, he realised that he didn't even know why Nathan was in Charlotte.

Nathan sighed, ''Yeah, there are medical reports from when we got into that fight and there's a witness. He said if I don't move home then he'll press charges.''

''He's such an ass.'' Cooper said in anger. ''You're moving to Tree Hill with me Nate, I'll think of something.''

* * *

Haley and Nathan had spent the whole weekend together, thanks to Cooper. It's Sunday afternoon, Haley and Mouth have to go home. They're outside _Chase's_ and Haley's saying goodbye to Nathan, Mia and Chase.

''You're gonna come back soon right?'' Mia asked, looking like she was going to cry. She really liked Haley, they got along really well. She really doesn't want her to leave.

''Maybe not next weekend, I've got school work and stuff. But definitely the week after.'' Haley promised giving Mia a hug.

''I'll miss you.'' she whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

''I'll miss you to Mia.''

Haley hugged Chase next, ''See you soon Chase.''

''See you soon Haley.'' he repeated but used her name instead.

Nathan hugged Haley, ''I'll miss you so much baby.''

''Nathan, I can't breath.'' she giggled, he was squeezing her far to tight.

''Sorry.'' he said sheepishly.

''Have you heard from Cooper yet?'' she asked.

''Yeah, I keep asking him if he's thought of anything and he just says 'I'm working on it'.'' he sighed, he honestly doesn't think he's going to get away from his Dad. He can't think of anything to get him away, and it looks like Cooper can't either.

Haley ran her hand through his hair, ''He'll think of something.''

''Maybe.'' he shrugged.

''It's gonna be okay.''

''I love you, Hales.''

She grinned and kissed him, ''I love you too.''

''HJ, we've got to go if we're want to be back before it gets dark.'' Mouth called from the drivers seat. He made that nickname on the way, he says that other people have nicknames for her, so he wants one. Brooke's is Tutor Girl, Clay's is Little James, Quinn's is Haley-Bop so now his is HJ.

''I'll see you next time.'' she said to them as she got into the car. As the car drove away she stook her head out the window and waved. ''I love you guys!'' she shouted.

''Love you too Hales!'' Nathan and Mia shouted, while Chase just... grinned.

* * *

Nathan sat with Millie at the lunch table. He's missing Haley like crazy, it's getting even harder not to see her. Even though he saw her yesturday, it still hurts when he's not with her. Millie feels exactly the same with Mouth, she's fallen in love with him. Now she knows how Nathan feels to be away from someone you love, he's right, it hurts.

_Flashback-_

_''Marvin! S-stop tickl-ing-ing me!'' she squeled as Mouth continued to tickle her sides._

_They're at her house, seen as she cut school they can't really go out of the house much. Gossip spreads around the town and if they found out good ol' Millicent Huxtable skipped school, she'd be in so much trouble. So they were just watching movies and Mouth got bored watching _He's just not that into you_ so he decided to find his own entertainment._

_He finally stopped and she turned to look at him. Her breath caught her throat. Sure, she's since Mouth hundreds of times but this time it was different. His hair was messy from when she tried to push him away and he had the cutest playful smile on her face._

_''I love you Marvin.'' she admitted._

_He gasped, he couldn't believe she felt the same way. He's felt it for a while now, he just didn't know how to tell her. But now he can._

_''I love you too.'' he said._

_They both grinned at eachother. She grabbed the back of his neck and attached her lips to his._

_Flashback over-_

''So, what did you and Haley do this weekend?'' Millie asked, she was with Mouth all weekend so she didn't get chance to see them

Nathan smiled, ''We done loads actually-''

''I bet you did.'' someone said from behind them.

They turned to the direction of the voice, and just like Friday, Vegas was stood behind them. Only this time he didn't have his stupid friends behind them aka backup.

''Look who's got no friends now, huh?'' Nathan said, ignoring the comment about his girlfriend.

''So Haley does loads? Maybe I should go down to Tree Hill, then come see Damien and compare notes?'' he said smirking.

Nathan leaped towards Vegas and tackled him to the floor. He punched him straight in the jaw, and continued throwing punches over his disgusting face. He couldn't stop, he couldn't just sit there when someone was saying something about Haley like that. Vegas is friends with someone who hurt Haley, and completely okay with doing that, even worse is that he does it to someone else.

Someone pulled Nathan off him, he saw that it was Tim. He tried to get out of his hands, but Tim is surprisingly strong, and wont let go. ''Get the fuck off me Tim!'' he barked, trying to get out of his grip and continue beating Vegas.

Vegas stood up, he had a busted lip and a big mark on his eye, and some marks on his face. Vegas smirked at Nathan, people were trying to get him to go to the nurse, but he ignored them and kept on smirking at Nathan.

''I swear to god, if you go near her. I will hurt you, and that is a promise!'' Nathan shouted.

That's when the teachers came, they saw what happened and immediatly ordered Nathan and Vegas to the principals office.

* * *

Haley's at the rivercourt. Today has been so slow without Nathan, he's the one that always makes something crappy into something fun. He always cheers her up. Today has been crappy. So she came here to think and just relax. But first she decided to call Nathan.

''_Hello?_'' a girls voice answered.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger:]**

**Okay, so I had an idea this morning for a new fanfic. I dont want to give much away but it's Brulian, with lots of Naley+Jeyton and it's set in high school. Interested? I wouldn't start writing it until I've finished this one. And it wont be that big so then I can start the sequal to this one if people still want that.**

**Quinn James - I was going to send you a message but I'll say it on here. Sorry I didn't write Quinn or Clay in this chapter, I'll write them in the next one, I promise. If you have any ideas for them just let me know, you are the biggest Quinn+Clay fan I know, haha.**

**Please review, it makes me write faster;)**


	35. Scared for You

**I know I'm such an idiot for updating late! When I said I wouldn't but I've been really busy. But this chapter has got 7,340 words, not including authors notes:)**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and alerts!**

Chapter 35

''_Hello?_'' a girls voice answered.

''Millie?'' Haley asked, _Whys Millie answering Nathan's phone? _she wondered.

''_Haley, Nathan.. he, um._'' Millie stuttered.

Haley froze and she came overcome with panic, what if something bad happened. Why else would Millie have Nathan's phone? What if he's hurt? Is he in the hospital?

''Spit it out Millie.'' she barked, right now she doesn't care if she's being rude.

''_He got into a fight and he left his phone on the table._'' she said quickly, not wanting Haley to snap at her again.

''He got into a fight? Is he okay?'' she demanded.

''_Yeah, he's fine. He's just got a busted lip, you should see the other guy._'' she giggled, replaying the fight in her head.

Haley gasped, ''But Nathan hasn't got into a fight since... before the wedding.'' she paused, ''Who did he have a fight with?''

''_Vegas Underwood._''

Haley felt sick at the name, but she quickly recovered, she doesn't want Millie to suspect anything. ''Why?'' she asked, not really wanting to know the answer. It's clear it made Nathan mad, so it was probably just make her upset, but she needs to know.

Millie coughed, ''_Vegas made a comment about.. you._''

Haley quickly wiped the tear from her eye, ''About _me_?'' she asked as if she didn't know that Nathan would get into a fight over her, especially with Vegas Underwood.

''_Yeah, Vegas said something about Damien, he used to go to Oak Lake. Did you know who he is?_''

Haley wiped another tear, ''I've.. heard of him.'' she lied, hoping that he voice didn't break, she feels like she's going to burst into tears any minute.

''_Any he said something about coming to Tree Hill and 'comparing notes', and Nathan just lost it. I always knew Nathan didn't like Vegas, but I didn't think he'd beat him up._''

''Oh, okay. Um, thanks for telling me. When Nathan gets his phone back please tell him to call me, okay?'' she asked quickly desperately wanting to get off the phone. ''And sorry for being snappy before, I was just worried about Nathan.''

Millie laughed, ''_Yeah, I'll tell him. And don't worry about it._''

''Thanks, Bye Millie.''

''_See you Hales._'' she said and then hung up the phone.

The second she heard the dial tone she let of the sob that had been stuck inside her when she was on the phone. She couldn't stop crying. Nathan was in trouble now because of her, she felt so horrible. She was getting over the attempted rape, she was starting to not think about it everyday, she was starting not to feel so disgusting. But now all those horrible feeling are back. Fear, disgust, caution. Damien's friends know what school she goes to, they know who she is, they know about her. They know who he boyfriend is, they know who her friends are. What if they come back to finish the job.

''Haley?'' a voice said from a distance.

She lifted her head and saw Skills through the tears. He quickly ran over to her and sat on the bench and cuddled her. He stroaked her hair and shushed her while she cried in his arms. He didn't know why she's crying, but Haley James is one of his close friends, so he's going to help her in anyway he can. Right now all he needs to do is hold her and make her feel safe.

* * *

Karen and Brooke and in the kitchen washing the dishes. The Scott family plus Brooke, Peyton and Jake have just had dinner. Kieth, Lucas, Peyton and Jake are upstairs painting the babies room. Karen is due next week, so they did leave it abit late. But atleast it's getting done now.

Karen dropped the plate she was cleaning and held onto her stomach as pain rushed through it.

''Brooke, you're such a klutz!'' Lucas shouted from the bedroom, he heard the plate smash, and immediatly thought it was Brooke, she always ends up breaking the dishes when she cleans them.

''Karen? Karen, are you okay?'' Brooke asked panicking, ignoring Lucas' comment.

''No,'' she said through her teeth as the pain got worse ''I'm having the baby!'' she shouted.

''Kieth! Lucas! Come down here now, she's in labour!'' Brooke shouted, her hands flying about like a crazy person.

Karen quickly grabbed Brooke's hand and squeezed it as she had another contraction. Brooke screamed too at the pain, damn, Karen is strong.

The people upstairs quickly came to the kitchen, Kieth immediatly ran to his fiancée. Brooke continued to curse under her breath about the pain in her hand. Lucas stood completely still, in shock. Peyton and Jake were just stood at the door, trying not to get in the way.

''We have to get to the hospital.'' Kieth said.

''I know, my hand is killing me.'' Brooke moaned, she saw all the angry looks she was getting. ''And to get the baby out, hurry up people. Karen is in pain!'' she recovered.

Kieth helped Karen to his car. Lucas and Brooke got in his and followed them behind. Peyton and Jake offered to stay behind to continue on the babies room. The truth is Peyton doesn't want to be in a hospital, it reminds her of her mom. And Jake just doesn't like to think of how babies are born. Gross.

* * *

Nathan knocked on the door. He got suspended for a week, he asked them to call Cooper to get him. It would be better than Dan, he's not in the mood to deal with him today. Now Vegas is making stupid threats he has to come home, so he came here. He knows it's a long shot, but maybe he can get away from Dan if this works.

A woman in her forties answered the door, she gave Nathan a disgusted look. ''Get away from my house.'' she demanded and shut the door.

Nathan put his hand on the door and stopped it in it's tracks. ''Please, here me out.''

''No, I saw what you did to your father. Your own father, it's disgraceful.'' she spat.

''I know, and I'm sorry you had to see that. But I want to explain to you why I did it, then maybe you'll think of me differently.''

She continued to glare at Nathan. ''Dan Scott is such a lovely man, and you're lucky enough to have him as father. I heard shouting that night, so I came to see if I could help out. And I walk past the window and see you kicking him, and he's wailing on the floor in pain. You deserve to be locked up.''

''Please, you don't understand.'' he pleaded. His throat went dry, this was the only idea he could think of. Visit the witness and make her understand why he did it, and maybe she'll retract her statement. If she says no he has no idea what he's going to do, he can't stay here much longer. ''Please, just let me give you my reasons. Then I'll go, I promise.''

The woman sighed, ''Fine, come in.'' she pushed the door open further to make room.

''Thank you so much Mrs Norton.'' he said as he walked through the door.

She lead him to the living room and ushered for him to sit down, he sat on one of the sofas.

''I'm not going to offer you a drink.'' she stated.

He smiled, ''I wasn't expecting you to Mrs Norton.''

''I don't like you, but Mrs Norton makes me sound old. So call me Rebecca.'' she told him, sitting across from him.

''Rebecca.'' he repeated so he could remember, he's not so good with names.

''You were friends with my mom weren't you?'' he asked her softly.

''Yes, I was until the... drugs.'' she whispered the last word.

Nathan sighed, ''You can say it you know, I know she was an addict.''

Rebecca felt embarressed, the guy is seventeen, he's not stupid, he'd know what drugs are when he see's them. ''She just stopped talking to people, when she did she insulted them.'' she coughed, regaining composure. ''Now tell me, why did you do it? That _is _why you're here waisting my time.'' she said rudely, just because he's her friends son she's not going to be nice, not after what he did.

''I remember this one summer, I was playing little league baseball, and I was the pitcher, and my dad was the coach. Anyway, this kid, Billy Lyons, he was a great hitter. Everything he hit was a homerun. So, you know, he got up to the plate and there was nobody on base, so I just walked him. Four straight pitches, nothing even close to a strike. So my dad calls a timeout, comes to the mound, and I'm thinking he's gonna say like, smart move or good thinking son, something like that. But instead... instead he grabs me by the arm, and he kicks me in the ass as hard as he can. I mean, he literally took me by the arm so that I wouldn't like, go flying, he kicked me so hard. Then he brought Stevie Planking in to pitch, sat me on the bench, never mentioned it again.'' he remembered staring into space. ''That was the day it started.''

''When what started?'' she asked, more sensitively this time.

''When I started to doing _anything_ I possibly could to make my dad proud of me.''

''What did you do?'' she asked.

''I practiced more, we have a weight room in our house, since I was 12 I was in there everyday. I practiced free throws and dunking all the time, my dad never noticed. Then there was a basketball summer day camp for boys when I was 13, Lucas was there.''

''Who's Lucas?''

''Dan's son. Bet you didn't know that huh?'' she shook her head and he chuckled ''No one knew, it would ruin his image. Lucas is older than me, by three months. Dan got his high school sweetheart Karen pregnant, he just left her alone for college. Then he met my mom, and got her pregnant, he decided to stick around. _Lucky me_. Dan's brother Kieth and Karen were friends, so he helped her raise Lucas. They're getting married soon, and she's pregant again, Lucas got lucky.

''So at this basketball summer camp I meet Lucas, we just thought it was just a coincidence that we had the same last name... it's a common name. But when my dad picks me up, and Lucas mom picks him up they see eachother. She walked right up to Dan, and slapped him in the face.'' Nathan laughed at the memory, even Rebecca giggled. ''Me and Lucas wondered what happened, my Dad wouldn't tell me what it was about. Karen told Lucas, that I'm his brother, well half-brother. So he told me. We were actually cool with it, we always wanted a brother. Karen was actually happy with me and Lucas getting along, Dan wasn't. He told me not to speak to him. I told Lucas what he said, so we agreed to be secret brothers, it was fun.''

''So then what happened?'' Rebecca asked, she was totally in the story now.

''Dan noticed how good Lucas was at basketball, he was actually better than me. At the end of the summer there was a game, Lucas was on the red team, I was on the blue. Red's won. I scored the most out of all my team and they only beat us by one basket. I ran over to my Dad, because I played one of my best games yet. I start jumping about and reminding him of all the great things I did in that game. He just shook his head at me and walked to the car.''

''That must have been hard.'' Rebecca sympathized.

Nathan shrugged and continued. ''After that I practiced twice as much, went in the weight room twice a day. This time Dan was there with me, forcing me to work harder. At first I loved it, it was like father son bonding. But then I had no time for school work, and my grades dropped. And I was exhausted all the time. Everytime I'd complain Dan would just say, 'you're being weak'. And make me run ten laps around the garden.

''When I got into high school it got much worse. Dan would pay a kid to record practices, seen as he wasn't allowed in. Then he'd show me how better everyone else was, and he'd make me improve. I worked so hard, I was drained all the time. I didn't want to have bad grades, so I had to juggle, practice, homework and Dan's practices.

''I thought he was proud. We won almost all of our games, when I first joined the team I'd run to him as soon as we'd won. I wouldn't celebrate with the team, I'd run to my Dad. I'd expect him to say 'good job son', but he never did. He'd just say 'you could have scored more, extra practice tomorrow'. After a couple of weeks, I knew he was never going to say it, that's when I started celebrating with my team mates, which wasn't a very good choice.'' he sighed.

''Why? What are they like?'' she asked. He's not waisting her time anymore, she really wants to know what Dan Scott is like. Not to be a gossip and tell people, but to maybe help this boy.

''They get caught up with all kinds of crap. Drinking, drugs, parties. I just wanted to get away from Dan, you know forget about him for a night and have some fun. It was murder in the morning but totally worth it, atleast I thought it was. So, I felt like crap most of the time, there is a party every night in Charlotte, I went atleast four times a week. So I was adding more pressure on my self.''

''What about your mom, what was she doing while all this was going on?'' Rebecca wondered, she always wanted to know why Deb killed herself, she couldn't ever figure it out. Again, she wasn't trying to find this out for gossip, she just wanted to make sure she was safe in her neighbourhood.

''She was trying to stay away from the house. Dan was always in a foul mood and he took it out on her alot. He didn't like, hit her.. I think.'' he cringed at the thought. ''So they used to fight alot, so she would go away alot to get away from the stupid arguments. When my Dad went away we would _always_ spend it with eachother doing anything we thought was fun. Even whe I turned into an ass, I always had those fun days with my mom when Dan wasn't here. She also went away on buisness, she worked for a charity company.''

''She quit her job a few months before she.. you know, started taking them. Why was that?'' Rebecca asked.

''Um, something happened last year. It got a little out of control, I'm not proud of it. I took some performance enhancers, I got them of my friends brother. They gave me more energy and it improved my game. But they made me all shakey and tense. My best friend Peyton noticed something was up, and we had a massive fight. I felt really paranoid all the time, so I just snapped at her. That night at the game, I collapsed on the court because I got dehydrated and the drugs were taking up all me energy. I was in hospital, but I walked out to apologise to Peyton. She is my best friend, she was the only constant thing in my life, I needed her to forgive me.

''My mom was away when it happened, she got the first flight home. It wasn't that far away so it didn't take her long for her to get here. When I wasn't there she freaked, she thought I'd died. When I got home that night she went mad, I felt so guilty. Dan was out doing damage control, to make sure people didn't know that his son had taken drugs. She asked me why I did it, so I told her why. That it was because of Dan and the pressure. So she quit her job and stayed home, to keep an eye on me and constantly make sure I was okay.''

''You're mom was a lovely woman.'' Rebecca commented.

Nathan nodded in agreement. ''Dan didn't like having her around so much, so he got even more annoyed. And took it out on her again. Sometimes she'd take us to stay at my Uncle Coopers, but he'd come over and make some excuse about taking me to basketball practice, then my mom would come home too. She never wanted to leave me alone with him. I guess it got to much, and she started taking drugs.

''I don't even know how she could get them you know, it's not like she has friends who use it, most of her friends are older than her.'' he said, a tear now running down his cheek.

Rebecca grabbed a box of tissues and handed him one, he took it and wiped his eye. ''Sorry.'' he mumbled.

''It's okay, just carry on when you're ready.'' she encouraged.

''Every Christmas, Thanksgiving, Grandparents birthdays. We had to spend it with Uncle Kieth, which obviously meant Karen and Lucas too. I was happy you know, I got to see Luke and we could secretly hang out again. But then my Dad told me I had to be mean to him, because _he's not good enough to be Dan Scott's son_. I started to believe it too, I remembered when I had to do those extra training sessions to be better than Lucas. So it wasn't that hard to be mean. I did feel guilty afterwards though, but I could never put it right. Because I didn't have a phone number, I didn't know where he lived. I did find out though, we played against his team last year, and we won. I tried to go over and apologise to Lucas, but he didn't listen and ran over to the bleachers.'' Nathan froze, something just clicked in his head. When Lucas ran over to the bleachers, he ran over to Haley and hugged her. He remembered that, he remembered being jealous of Lucas', because he had a beautiful girlfriend who supported him. That's who he thought she was at the time, Lucas' girlfriend.

He then snapped out of it and continued. ''It was wierd, Karen and my mom actually became friends. My mom had their number so they'd talk alot, Karen was the only person she wasn't mean to. Then one night, when my Dad was away. She told me were moving to Tree Hill, she's getting a divorce and were going to live with Karen, Kieth and Lucas. We were going to be this big, slightly strange family. I was so happy, I was finally going to get away.

''A couple of weeks later, I walked into the kitchen and she was just lay there, not breathing atall.'' Nathan was getting shakey, trying not to cry again like he did when he told this story to Haley. ''When she finally got to the hospital, she was already gone.'' he continued to take deep breaths, to calm himself down so he wouldn't cry.

''How did your dad handle it?'' asked Rebecca.

''He was... happy. When we got back from the funeral he said, 'thank god that's over, I didn't want to spend more time pretending to be sad that the whore's dead'.'' his blood boiled and his hands clenched into fists.

''Did you hit him when he said that?'' she asked, she assumed he would.

He shook his head, ''I was to upset to care. So after that I was so depressed for months, I couldn't concentrate on school, basketball, anything. Of course that got my Dad mad, he would just shout all the time, saying I'd never be good enough. I just didn't care, about anything. Then my grades got so bad I got kicked off the team. He disowned me, we completely ignored eachother all the time, it was great. But he'd started drinking more, because his dream had gone. He practically lived his dream through me, and now the dream was gone, he was acting perfetic.

''I came home from Peyton's one time and he was drunk. I tried to walk up the stairs but he wouldn't let me passed. He just talked about basketball and how stupid I was, I just ignored him and tried to walk past him. Then he said my mom would be ashamed, and how she died because of me, and that it was my fault, I drove her to drugs. He didn't know my mom, he didn't know what her favourite food was, or her favourite colour. So I lost it, everything what he did over the years had been piling up, and I just snapped. I just kept hitting him and hitting him. Then you called the police, I'm glad you did though.'' he said.

''What happened after that? Did you go to prison, you were away for a couple of months.'' she asked. Now completely understanding why he did what he did, she knew what she was going to do know.

''Nope.'' he said in a happier tone, popping the 'p'. ''My Uncle Kieth came down from Tree Hill, he convinced my dad not to press charges. And I moved to Tree Hill with him.''

Rebecca looked at him in confusion, ''So why are you here _now_?''

Nathan sighed, ''My Dad, he's blackmailing me, he said if I don't live with him then he'll press charges. Because he's got hospital reports and you're a witness.''

She smirked, ''So that's why you're here, so I'll retract my statement?''

''Yeah.'' he admitted. ''I also wanted to apologise for what you had to see that night, and for ruining your evening.''

She smiled, ''It's okay. After what you just told me, it was nice to see Dan Scott get beat up. And I was just watching 'Desperate Housewives' on boxset, I didn't miss much.''

They both laughed. ''Thank you, for forgiving me.''

''No problem. Why aren't you in school?'' she asked after she looked at the clock, she realised there was still some time left until school was over.

''I kindof, got... suspended.'' he admitted hesitantly.

Rebecca nodded, not really wanting to know more.

* * *

Haley calmed down, it's been silent for a while. Skills doesn't want to say anything to set her off again, he just wants to wait for a while, hopefully she'll talk first. Because he doesn't have a clue what to say.

''I'm so sorry.'' she whispered, another tear fell down her face.

''Hey,'' he hushed wiping it away. ''What's the matter, you can tell me, J.''

Haley smiled weakly, _Looks like everyone's got nicknames for me now, maybe I should be called Nickname Girl.. but that would just be another nickname._ ''I was almost raped.'' she admitted. She didn't know why she said it, she just did. She just didn't want to lie, she's never technically lied to her other friends, it's not like they asked her if it happened to her, or why she was distant after her first time as a cheerleader. She'd just avoided telling the truth, there's a difference.

Skills froze, _did she just say what I think she just said?_

''Almost? When? Why? Who?'' he asked trying to get his head around it. He squeezed her tighter, in a way to make her feel better.

''Rememer the first game after you and Bevin got together, the one against Oak Lake?'' she asked, her voice still in a whisper.

''Yeah.''

''I was walking home and Damien West had followed me. I tried to get away, but he slapped me a thrown me on the floor. Clay and Nathan saved me.'' she told him, tears now falling freely down her face.

Skills throat went dry, how could someone do this to Haley? Haley James, his friend. Haley James, sarcastic girl. Haley James, book worm. Haley James, rockstar. Haley James, mother of their friendship group. And in the future, Haley James Scott. He just couldn't imagine how someone would want to hurt her like that. He couldn't imagine who would do something that sick and twisted. Not just to Haley, but to other innocent girls.

''They've caught him though right?'' he said trying to make her feel better, he remembered the artical he read in the paper.

She nodded, ''Yeah, but the weekend we went to Charlotte. The weekend you called Bevin once every five minutes,'' she said jokingly, but still couldn't manage to smile. ''his friend started talking to me. I got so scared so I just ran to the toilet, Lucas said Nathan almost killed him for talking to me. But he just said something about him being too over protective.''

Skills gasped, ''Lucas doesn't know?'' he guessed.

She shook her head, ''No, no one does. Except Nathan and Clay, they _were_ the ones that saved me.''

''Then why did you tell me, J?'' he asked. Him and Haley used to be really close, but as they've got older they got closer to other people. You couldn't call them best friends, but they were close ones. He just didn't get why she told _him_ and not Lucas, or Brooke. Even Jake.

''I wanted to let it out. Nathan doesn't like talking about it, it gets him really upset. Because he wasn't there sooner, he thinks he could of stopped what happened. Even though he already did before it could have actually got worse. Clay is so happy at the moment, and it makes him feel bad when I talk about it, because he feels like he's lying to Quinn. If I told Brooke she'd cry, her and Lucas got together two days after it happened, I couldn't bring her down. Lucas would just be over protective like Nathan was, and then he'd be with me more than Brooke. Jake would feel guilty because we broke up the day after, and I wasn't close to Peyton then. And you rivercourt guys are so happy, I didn't want to burden you. My mom's never around, niether is my dad. There was no one to talk to.''

Skills squeezed her sholdours. ''You could never be a burden, J. We're here for you, always. We've been friends since we were young, you can talk to us. I've got your back.''

Haley smiled, ''Thanks Skills. You wont tell anyone will you?''

''Nah, it's not my secret to tell.''

''Love you Skills.'' she said sincerely, they've been friends for years. She can't imagine her life without him as one of her friends, he always cheers he up, he doesn't even know how he does it.

''Love you too, J.'' he said and squeezed her sholdour once more.

* * *

''Where is Tree Hill? I've never heard of it.''

''It's near Wilmington, it's a small town. Real small.'' Nathan answered.

''So why didn't you come to me earlier? I did see you last week, why did you only come now to explain?'' she wondered.

''I'm desperate, something happened today and I need to get home. I thought it was a long shot, but it was worth a try.''

''May I ask what happened?''

''I got suspended for having a fight, it was with a bad guy, a really bad guy. You heard of Damien West?'' Nathan's blood boiled when he said the name.

''Yeah.'' she shuddered.

''It was his friend, his best friend. I have this feeling that he does the same thing. Did you read that out of all the girls that Damien attacked only one got away?'' he asked. He didn't really understand why he was opening up to her, he just never really talked about it with anyone. He wouldn't dare talk about it with Haley and if he tried with Clay he'd just say that he didn't want to talk about it because it made him angry.

Of course it made Nathan angry, he just wanted to let out how he felt. But Haley didn't want people to know, Haley doesn't know his next door neighbor. Rebecca seems kind, she's like a mother figure. Her son is in one of his classes, he's not had a mother figure since Karen. He just wants someone to listen to him and not pass judgement.

''Yeah I did, she is one lucky girl, concidering.'' she shuddered again.

''Yeah. She's also my girl. Her name's Haley. I met her on my first day at Tree Hill High. I went to my aunt Karen's cafe, where she works. I sat in the corner and there she is, she was just wiping the counter singing. She has the most amazing voice in the whole entire world. She wasn't facing me but I swear I fell for her the second she turned around. She's crazy, she started asking me about love and wondered if boys believed in it, I didn't know what the hell she was talking about, but I couldn't stop smiling.

''It turns out she's Lucas' best friend. I eventually stopped smiling, when her boyfriend walked through the door.''

Rebecca giggled, ''I thought you weren't a one woman type of guy? That's what Mike said.'' she said, referring to her son.

''That all changed when I met Haley, I never even looked at another girl, not in that way anyway. She made me a better person. I didn't want to join the basketball team, because of my mom, I thought she wouldn't want that. But my uncle Kieth told me she would have wanted it. I was scared that I wouldn't have my game, I lost it when she died. But one day, I was on the rivercourt, thinking about Haley, and the coach walks over and offers me a spot on the team.

''She became a cheerleader, that was our deal, I join the team, she becomes a cheerleader. Her best friend has been begging her for years, I was proud that I was the one to convince her.'' he chuckled. ''The first game of the season was against Oak Lake, against Damien West.'' all the laughter had completely gone now. ''I walked out of practice and he was talking to her, it looked like flirting. She was completely uninterested, she had a boyfriend, but he wasn't there because they'd had a fight the day before. So I walked over and made an excuse to get her away, then I never really thought much of it.

''We beat Oak Lake. Haley walked home that night after her car broke down. I did to, because Lucas was taking to long in the locker room. I bumped into this guy as I walked home, Clay, and we were talking when we heard this scream in the distance. We ran to where it was coming from, we ran to an alley and Haley was on the floor, Damien was on top of her.'' he started shaking with rage, it was so hard to say this out loud, but he needed to get it out. He had to much anger in him, it wasn't healthy.

''Thankfully both of there clothes were still on. Clay pulled Damien off her and started hitting him, I just held Haley while she cried. He hit her, she had a red mark on her face, she used makeup to cover it.'' he was practically seething by now, but kept on telling the story. ''Me and Clay walked her home, I stayed over that night. Her parents aren't there alot and she didn't want to be alone. The next day we took the day off school and Clay took us to the police station. We gave our statements and the police said they'd 'deal with it'.'' he said using airquotes.

''She didn't want anyone to know, she said she didn't want people to pity her. So we went to school the next day and we acted as if everything was okay. It was hard for her, it didn't help that her and her boyfriend Jake broke up. She seemed okay with it, and I can tell when Haley's lying. She seemed almost relieved. So I hung out with her more, she told me I made her feel safer because I was there and I protected her. That's not why I hung out with her though, I really wanted to be around her, even when she's sad she has this glow, that everyone wants to be around. I loved being with her, I loved every second that we spent together. I just hated seeing her in pain.

''A month later we saw Clay again, that made her feel better. She was back to normal, but they still hadn't caught Damien, so she was always on edge. That night the police called, and told her Damien's in prison. She was so relieved. A week later I told her I liked her, she said it back, and we've been going strong ever since. Until Dan came and told me I had to move home, she was hurt, and I told her I love her, and she said it back. She came to visit this weekend too, we think we can make it work.

''But now Vegas has been making comments about going to Tree Hill. I can't let that happen to her. I need to get away, my uncle says he's woking on it but he's not thinking fast enough. I need to get home, I need to make sure she's safe.''

* * *

Brooke was pacing, pacing, pacing. It turns out Karen _didn't_ break her hand when she squeezed it so tight. Only two people were allowed in the room with Karen, so Lucas and Kieth were obviously there. As much as Lucas didn't want to be, he had to. Peyton called her earlier and said she's almost finished the room and her and Jake will be there later. She's tried calling Haley but her phone is off, and Quinn said she's not at home when Brooke tried calling there. There's nothing for her to do but, pace.

* * *

Haley walked into her house an hour later. Skills promised not to tell anyone and he told her lame jokes to help her feel better. Then they played a game of one on one, Skills of course won. But she felt better, it helped her take her mind off it.

She walked into the living room and saw Quinn staring blankly at the television, clearly upset.

''Quinn honey, what's up?'' Haley asked sitting next to her.

Quinn snapped out of her daze and looked at her sister, ''What? Oh, nothing, I'm fine.'' she said trying to sound convincing.

''I know you.'' she pointed out. ''Tell me what's up?''

''Clay had to go to Wilmington for a couple of days, there's a football player he wants to sign. He has to stay there for a couple of days, even though he could drive back.'' she sulked.

''Quinn, this is important for his career.'' Haley told her.

She sighed, ''I know I just miss him.''

''Why do you care anyway, are you official now?'' she asked, excitement evident in her voice.

''Maybe.'' Quinn answered coyly, with a smile that definitely said 'yes'.

Haley screamed, ''Oh my god, congratulations!'' she squeled jumping about on the couch.

''Thanks.'' she said quietly, kindof scared by her sister's reaction. Her phone rang and Clay's face flashed on her screen, she grinned and looked at Haley, ''Speak of the devil.'' she quickly walked out of the room into the kitchen and flipped the phone open. ''Hey boyfriend.''

''_Hey girlfriend._'' he answered, they've been calling eachother that all the time now.

''How did the meeting go?'' she asked nervously, she knew how important this meeting is for him.

''_It's not over yet, the guy's just gone to the bathroom. So I thought I'd call my favourite person and tell them that I miss them._'' he said sweetly.

''I miss you to babe.'' she answered. Haley walked into the kitchen and saw Mia grinning like Chase, she smiled knowing how happy Clay makes her sister.

''_No not you, I was going to ask you to put Haley on._'' he joked.

''Ha ha.'' she said drily, but giggling.

Clay sighed, ''_I'm sorry, I've got to go, he's back. I'll call you later. See you soon._'' he said disappointedly.

''Good luck!'' she said quickly before he hung up.

Haley looked at her sister, judging by the big smile on her face she could tell how much her sister liked Clay, she decided to test that theory. ''You really like him don't you.'' she stated.

Quinn let out a dreamy sigh, ''Yeah, I really do.'' she said.

Haley knew there and then that her sister was falling hard and fast for Clayton Evans.

**(AN: Full credit for this section goes to Quinn James, ****I din't know what to write and she helped me told me this idea, I just edited it. Thanks again Kassi:))**

* * *

Nathan and Rebecca have been talking for about an hour. She's told him about her, and he's told her abit more about Tree Hill and his friends. It was nice, he felt like he was talking to his mom in a wierd way. Deb and Rebecca are so alike.

There was a knock on the door and Rebecca stood up. ''One minute, I'll see who's there.''

Nathan nosily listened, to see if he knew who it was.

''Hi! Are you Nathan Scott's neighbor? I have his phone and no ones at his house so could you give it to him when he gets here? I've left him a note.'' a familiar sweet voice said.

Nathan walked to the door, ''Millie?''

''What are you doing here?'' she asked.

''I got locked out,'' he lied ''why are _you_ here?''

''You left your phone on the dinner table, I thought I'd bring it to you but you weren't home. So I brought it here. Oh, Haley and Peyton called.'' she said nonchalantly handing him his phone.

''Wait, you didn't tell Haley about the fight did you?'' he panicked. If Haley found out about what Vegas had been saying she'd be so scared, and he's not there to comfort her.

''Yeah, was I not supposed to?'' she asked, she didn't see what the big deal was. She heard Nathan punched a guy in TRIC right in front of Haley, and Nathan used to get into fights all the time. And Haley knew that, so what's the big deal?

Nathan ignored her question, ''What exactly did you say to her?'' he demanded.

''I just told her what Vegas said.'' she shrugged, _still_ not seeing what the big deal was.

''What did she say?'' he asked. He knew Haley would definitely be upset, and scared. It made him feel like the worst person in the world.

''She just said thanks for telling me and hung up.'' she answered, cutting out most of the conversation. ''I've got to go Nathan.'' she said.

''Bye Millie.'' he mumbled, to wrapped up in his own thoughts. He didn't even notice her walk out of the door.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when his phone rang, it was Peyton.

''Hello?'' he answered.

''_Hey Nate. I don't know if Luke called but Karen went into labour this afternoon. I just thought I'd tell you._''

''Seriously? I'm on my way.'' he said quickly and hung up the phone.

He turned to Rebecca, ''Thanks for listening, and thanks for the coffee.'' he said. When they were talking Rebecca _did_ offer him a drink, this woman is helping him out, the least he can do is be polite.

''No problem Nathan,'' she answered sweetly. ''I'm definitely retracting that statement.''

Nathan grinned for the first time today, ''Thank you, thank you so much.'' he said in a hurry.

She giggled, ''You're welcome, now go, it's obvious you need to be somewhere.''

He quickly hurried out of the door, ''Bye.'' he called over his sholdour and hurried to his car. Tree Hill here he comes.

* * *

**I know, your probably sick of Nathan talking about his past, I was getting bored writing it. But I wanted to show how much Nathan hates his Dad, and show how grateful he is for having Lucas in his life. I also wanted to show how he was effected by Haley's attack and how scared he is for her to get hurt again. If you didn't understand what happened basically, Nathan went to see the woman who was a witness for when he attacked his Dad, so he needed her to retract her statement, the only way to do that was to tell her how bad his life was and to get her to understand he needs to get home.**

**Also, I got some feedback about the new story that I'm starting after I finish this one. Here's the plot:**

**FOREVER IS A VERY LONG TIME:** **AU. Brooke, Haley, Peyton, Nathan and Lucas are all best friends. They made a oath when they were seven to stick together, and always be best friends. Ten years later they've all stuck to it, they even have to vote if someone new wants to sit on there table at lunch. They are the most popular kids in the school, no one messes with them, if you mess with one, you mess with them all. What happens when Brooke starts to have feelings for the new boy? How will her friends react? He is _the_ mathlete of the school after all.**

**Main Character pairings: Brulian, Naley, Leyton. Minor- Jeyton and Haley/Chris.**

**Other Character pairings: Clay/Quinn, Skills/Bevin.**

**THERE WILL BE ALOT OF NALEY IN THIS STORY, WITH QUITE ABIT OF LEYTON TOO. I'M NOT 100 PERCENT SURE ON THE SAME EITHER, I LOVED WHEN JULIAN SAID IT. SO I WANTED TO NAME THE STORY AFTER IT, WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF IT, WOULD YOU READ IT?**

**Next chapter will be more Naley. And the new Scott:)**

**Please review:)!**


	36. Baby Girl

**I updated on time, are you proud of me? hehe.**

**This chapters very Naley, with lots of Quinn/Clay to. Some Brucas and a little Jeyton. With some HotUncleCooper, who doesn't love some HUC? (that's my nickname you see, it doesn't sound very pleasant, like Cooper. But it's just annoying typing the full thing).**

**Also sorry for all the mistakes last chapter, I didn't re read it because I was in a hurry. I've re read this one though:) But sorry if I missed anything.**

**I listened to The Fray while writing this, it really helped me write this. I love them!**

* * *

Chapter 36

Haley sat in the hospital waiting room. Karen still hasn't had the baby yet, Brooke said she's been in labor for hours. It took them ages to get hold of Haley, they rang her house phone half an hour after Haley got home and told her what happened. She went straight to the hospital, she's been here for three hours, and still no baby.

The whole group is here (minus Nathan and Millie), to meet the new baby Scott. The rivercourt boys have got a bet going on. Mouth and Fergie think it will be a girl, Skills and Junk think it will be a boy. Either way two people are going to lose money.

''Where's Jake?'' Haley asked Peyton who was sat next to her.

''He needed some air.''

Haley laughed, ''Again? That's the sixth time since I've been here.''

''He went outside, um, four times before you came.'' Peyton informed her with a giggle.

''I can't believe he's so grossed out.'' she said, still laughing.

''Believe it. The bet that the guys has got going on isn't helping things, it's making him think about it even more. He's been trying to distract himself, but then I don't wanna make out. Especially not here. So then he thinks about Karen having the baby, and he feels sick.'' she told her.

Haley laughed harder, ''He wanted to make out?''

''Yeah.'' she nodded. ''He said it's the only thing that would take his mind off the _gross baby stuff_.''

''Yeah, I bet.''

Their giggles were cut off by the squel, Brooke's squel. ''Nathan!'' she continued squeling and jumped in his arms. Haley and Peyton looked in shock, they couldn't believe he was here. He did tell Peyton he was, but she didn't actually think he would, she thought Dan would put a stop to it.

Peyton quickly got over it and went to hug her best friend, so did everyone else. Everyone hugged him and told them how much they missed him, then it was Haley's turn. She walked over and hugged him, she didn't say anything else. She just squeezed him as tight as she could, hoping she wasn't dreaming. He was perfectly content with just holding her.

''Guys! It's a girl!'' Lucas shouted running out of the room. He stopped in his tracks when he saw his other sibling, ''Nathan, oh my god, I can't believe you're here!'' he exclaimed. Haley quickly moved out the way so Lucas could give his brother a 'man hug'.

''Wait, it's a girl?'' Brooke asked.

Lucas broke away from the embrace and grinned, ''Yeah, it's a little baby girl, baby girl Scott.''

''Damn.'' Junk and Skills whined and each gave Fergie and Mouth $10.

* * *

Hours later, it's almost midnight. Nathan and Haley sat together with Karen and the baby, still yet to be named, in the hospital room. Karen just sent everyone out and said she wanted to talk to her nephew who she's missed, and she needed to tell him and Haley something. She's not had a chance to tell them yet because Nathan's to busy making baby noises.

''You are the prettiest baby in the whole wide world, yes you are, yes you are.'' Nathan cooed over her.

''Nathan, can I hold her now?'' Haley asked impatiently, she's held her for one second before Nathan saw her, then he held her and he's not let her go, she wants a turn.

Nathan sighed, ''Fine.'' he said annoyed, handing the baby gently over to his girlfriend.

''She's so beautiful.''

''She reminds me of you Haley.'' Karen commented, smiling at the sight of the girl she considers her daughter and her actual daughter.

Haley smiled, ''How?''

''Big brown eyes, brown curls, the cutest smile.'' she listed. Her baby already had a few curls of hair on her head, she thought it was adorable. ''It reminds me of when you used to have brown hair.''

Nathan smirked as his girlfriend blushed, ''Yeah, I've seen the pictures.'' he added.

''I want you two to be her godparents.''

They both stared at Karen in shock. Haley felt honoured that Karen would trust Haley with her baby, and want her to be a big part in her babies life, she didn't know what to say. Nathan felt unbelievably happy, he loved this baby the second he saw her, she was going to be the second most important girl in his life. His Goddaughter.

''Really?'' Haley beamed.

Karen nodded and looked over to her future nephew-in-law, wanting to see his responce.

''Wow.'' he muttered and turned to Lily and leaned over to speak to her ''Hey baby girl, looks like I'm your goddaddy.'' he whispered, to the baby who's now sleeping.

Haley and Karen grinned at Nathan's cuteness.

''Have you thought of any names yet Karen?'' Haley asked, tearing her eyes away from Nathan's happy smile, she hasn't seen that since right before Dan shown up at her driveway.

Karen sighed, ''No, Lucas and Keith were so convinced that she was going to be a he, we just thought of boys names, so I have no idea.''

''Have you thought of any at all?'' Nathan asked, he wants to know what to call his goddaughter.

As if on cue Keith walked in with a bunch of lillies, ''Lily.'' Karen said as the name popped into her mind after seeing Keith with a bunch of them.

''Lily Scott.'' Haley said, ''I like it.''

''Yeah, it's nice.'' Nathan commented as Keith went to sit on the other chair on Karen's other side.

''Hey Hales, can I hold my daughter?'' Keith asked.

''How much you like sayin' that, huh?'' Nathan smirked. Haley smiled and walked around to where Keith was sat and gently handed him his daughter.

Keith grinned, ''Alot. I can't believe this little girl's mine.''

''Niether can I, she's to cute to be yours.'' Nathan joked.

''Lets just hope she doesn't end up looking like her cousin.'' Haley teased, referring to Nathan.

Keith and Karen laughed, causing Nathan to glare at Haley jokingly. ''You think that's funny, huh?'' he asked playfully with his left eyebrow raised.

Haley nodded her head, giggling.

''Okay.'' he shrugged, then swiftly turned to her and tickled her sides.

''Nathan!'' she squeled, trying to push his hands away, but having no luck.

As soon as she squeled Brooke and Lucas burst through the door.

''What happened?'' Lucas asked frantically.

''We heard certain noises.'' Brooke added. ''Not very nice ones.'' her face scrunched up in disgust as she got a picture in her mind of Haley making the same noice, just a different situation.

''We chose a name.'' Karen said, ignoring Brookes' comment, and facial expression. Keith looked at her pointedly, ''Well I chose it, Keith just helped, sort of.''

Brooke grinned and sat on the edge of the bed, while Lucas sat on the chair next to Keith. ''What is it?'' Brooke asked eagerly.

''Lily Roe Scott.''

''That's really nice mom.'' Lucas complimented.

''You didn't tell them the best part.'' Nathan said, grinning from ear to ear.

''What's the best part?'' Brooke asked.

''We're Lily's godparents!'' Haley blurted before Nathan had a chance to speak, he looked at her annoyed. ''Sorry, I really wanted to tell them.'' she shrugged.

Karen noticed Brooke's hurt expression, ''Brooke honey, you know I love you. But you're going to be more like her sister to her than a parent figure. You're still going to be a big part in her life.'' she assured her.

Brooke smiled weakly, ''I know, I just want her to like me and want me to be around.''

Haley cut in, ''Brooke, she's going to love you. Who else is going to willingly take her on ten hour shopping sprees?'' she asked rhetorically, trying her best to lighten the mood.

''I guess you're right.'' she smiled. ''Now Lucas, you're taking me shopping tomorrow, I have to return all those boy clothes, and buy some girly things for my sis.''

Lucas smiled, ''There's my cheery.''

* * *

Cooper walked down the alley, stopping at the lamp post where he is suppost me meet Nick. He waited for a couple of minutes until he saw a figure walking towards him. Nick.

''So watcha want?'' he asked.

''I don't want drugs. I want info.'' Cooper demanded.

Nick laughed, ''That's gonna cost ya.''

Cooper chuckled, ''I don't give a shit, whatever it costs, I'll pay.''

''Okay, what do you need to know?''

''You know Deb Scott, she used to buy off you, right?'' he asked.

''Nah, I don't know no Deb Scott, I know a Dan Scott though.''

''Wait, Dan used to buy of you?'' Cooper asked, hoping that this would confirm his suspicions.

''Yeah,'' he answered, not seeing where this was going.

''Do you know if he used it?''

''I asked him that when he first started buying, he said it was for some bitch.'' he answered, ''Hey, I guess that's Deb.'' he figured smirking.

Cooper had to fight the urge not to punch this guy, ''When did he start buying?''

''Um, his son came to me first asking for some enhancers, then a few weeks after that Dan started buying. He didn't buy much, then it got more and more, then he stopped for a few weeks, I asked him why and he said the bitch has quit. Then he bought some more, quite alot actually. I've not heard from him since.'' he explained.

''What did he buy the last time?''

''Heroine.''

Cooper quickly threw a cooper $100 bills at him and ran to his car.

When Deb died she overdosed on heroine. She wouldn't ask Dan to buy it her, she quit. She was leaving in a couple of weeks so she didn't need it, because she was going to be free. So Dan would have been the one to get her into drugs in the first place, then somehow he got her to take it the last time, and that's how she died.

* * *

Quinn ran downstairs when she heard a knock on the door, she didn't have a clue who to expect. 1) It's only ten in the morning. 2) Haley and Nathan are out somewhere, probably at the hospital, so it's not there friends. 3) Her Dad's upstairs, so it can't be him knocking because he lost his keys. (That happens alot). She unlocked the door and didn't expect to see Clay there, not at all.

She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him. He chuckled and hugged her back. ''I missed you too.'' he joked.

She broke away from the embrace and grinned, ''What are you doing here? You're supposed to be back tomorrow.''

''I didn't need to be there, I wasn't going to miss a chance to spend a day with my girl.''

If it was possible, Quinn's smile got bigger. ''Call me that again.''

''My girl.'' he purred and pressed his lips onto hers.

She happilly kissed him back until a groan- which wasn't made by Clay -interrupted them.

''Again!'' Jimmy James' voice moaned as they turned to face him. ''It seems like everytime I come downstairs, you two are making out.''

Quinn felt disgusted when her father said 'making out', but she decided not to comment seeing the mad look on his face.

''With all due respect sir, I wasn't here yesterday, and I'm guessing you came downstairs yesterday.'' Clay responed.

''..That's what she said.'' Brooke said as she walked past Clayt and Quinn into the house, Lucas following behind. ''Hey Papa James.''

They looked at Brooke and Lucas, there way of asking for an explanation as to why they're here.

''Is Haley and Nathan here? We're going baby shopping.'' she asked.

''No, they went out, I thought they went to the hospital.'' Quinn said.

Lucas shook his head, ''We just came back from there, they weren't there.''

''Wait. Nathan's back?'' Jimmy asked. Brooke nodded. ''Did he stay here last night?''

''Yeah, his old room is Lily's now.'' Lucas answered. ''Sorry, but we have to go. We need to get some stuff for Lily.''

''Bye.'' Brooke said, Lucas took her hand and they walked out of the house, closing the door behind them, forcing Clay and Quinn to walk further in.

''Daddy, are you okay?'' Quinn asked. Jimmy looked really mad at the moment, who can blame him? His youngest daughters boyfriends sleeps at the house, and he has to see his second oldest daughter making out with hers everyday.

''That's it! No more boys in the house!'' he snapped.

Quinn glared at her father, ''You never had this problem with me and David, or Haley and Jake.'' she stated.

''David was a nice boy! So was Jake! I never had a problem with them. You were supposed to get married Quinn, then you run off with this guy!'' he shouted, pointing at Clay who had his arms wrapped protectively around Quinn's waist.

''So this is because Clay and Nathan don't suck up to you. Nice dad. You know Haley's going to be pissed, Nathan has nowhere to stay.'' Quinn told him. Knowing that her dad will be upset if both of his daughters are upset with him.

''They're bad guys Quinn.'' Jimmy said softly.

''How would you even know? You don't make an effort. Niether does mom. I've not saw mom since the wedding, and we had two conversations, I counted. Haley see's her whenever mom has time off. Which is once every couple of months, and she's only here for a few days. You're always out. Haley told me you met Nathan in the morning and they'd been dating for weeks then, you never make an effort!'' she shouted.

''You want me to make an effort? Fine. Dinner tonight. You, Haley and your boyfriends.'' he shouted back and stormed out of the room.

''Nice work.'' Clay teasingly whispered in her ear.

* * *

Haley sat in the corner booth at Karen's cafe. Karen said she still wanted the cafe open, so the head waitress Michelle is running the cafe from now on until Karen gets back. Which wont be long, because she can work and keep Lily in the back. Nathan has gone to get their food, then they're going to eat it at the docks.

Haley groaned as someone sat across from her, who wasn't Nathan. ''Hey sexy.''

''Will you go away?'' she asked completely annoyed.

''That depends, how about that date?''

Since he arrived at Tree Hill High he's been asking her out. Asking her to go to the movies, dinner, you name it. He just wont take no as an answer. Felix Tagarro has become a huge pain in her ass.

''Fine,'' she sighed, Felix grinned. ''I'll leave.'' she stood up and smirked as the smile was knocked off his face.

He grabbed her arm to stop her, ''One date. I know you're making up this thing about a boyfriend.''

''No she's not.'' Nathan said walking over to them, with a bag of food in one hand, his other hand was clenched into a fist.

''And how would you know?'' Felix snickered.

''Because I'm said boyfriend.'' he said as he wrapped his arm around Haley's shoulders, Haley smirked at Felix, hopefully he'll leave her alone now. ''And you are?''

''This is Felix, Anna's brother.'' Haley introduced. Knowing Felix, he would make a stupid comment or say that they're sex buddies or something.

''This is the asshole Luke told me about?'' he asked with a raised brow. ''Poor Anna.''

''I was just asking Haley about our date.'' Felix smirked. ''So what time Haley?''

''The date you've been asking her for since you started here? Yeah, Luke told me about that too. It's funny how she still hasn't said yes, so it looks like you'll be waiting a long time.'' Nathan said and took hold of Haley's hand. ''Lets go, Hales.'' both of them then walked out of the cafe, leaving a pissed off Felix behind.

Once they got out of the cafe, Nathan stopped. ''Why didn't you tell me about him Hales?''

''Luke didn't tell you.'' she guessed.

''Why didn't you tell me about him asking you out?'' he asked again ignoring her.

''Because you hate it there.'' she said simply.

''So?''

''You _hate_ it there Nathan and I don't like it when you're not here either. You get so jealous,'' she saw he was about to object so she cut him off ''you do get jealous. So if I tell you some guy has been asking me out then you'll hate it even more. Or you'll come home and I don't want you to go to prison, I'm scared right now because you're here. When you're in Charlotte I bet cheerleaders are flirting with you, are they?'' He nodded. ''Why didn't _you_ tell me?'' she asked softly.

''Because I didn't want you to feel worse about this shitty situation, and they didn't mean anything because I love you to much.'' he told her.

''Exactly.'' she grinned, hoping that he would get it now.

He pulled her into a hug, ''I love you Hales.''

''I love you too.'' she said, and smiled when he kissed the top of her head.

Haley's phone ringing pulled them apart. She pulled her phone out and answered it. ''Hello?''

''_Hey Haley-Bop._'' Quinn greeted nervously.

''What's up Quinn?'' she asked, sensing her nervousness.

''_Um, Dad wants Nathan to come to dinner tonight._''

Haley laughed, not really getting why her sister is nervous. ''Isn't he supposed to do that after we get serious? It's a little late for that.'' she told her, still giggling.

''_We kinda had a fight about him not approving of Clay and Nathan. I told him he never makes an effort, so he said they have to come to dinner tonight._'' she explained.

''So now we have to cancel our plans because he decided he _now_ wants to get to know us?'' she asked sarcastically, clearly pissed off.

''_Yeah.. and if he still doesn't like them no boys are allowed in the house anymore._'' she added quickly.

''What?'' she exclaimed.

''_Love you to Hales, bye_.'' she said quickly again and hung up.

Hales turned to her boyfriend who had a worried expression on his face. ''Looks like we're having dinner with Daddy tonight.''

* * *

''These are so cute!'' Brooke exclaimed as she looked at some mini pink converse.

Lucas sighed, ''Brooke, you bought her some of them. But in purple.'' he told her.

They've been shopping for hours. Brooke has been in every baby store and bought bags and bags of stuff for Lily. Luckily, they're in the last store now, so they'll be gone soon. Much to Lucas' delight. He _is_ happy that Brooke loves his sister just as much as he does, and that she wants to spoil her. But does he have to be there while she does?

''Well, you can never have to many converse. Except Peyton, she has like a billion pairs.'' she rolled her eyes and put the converse in the shopping basket.

''Brooke, are you sure you're okay about the godmother thing?'' he asked her.

She turned to face him. ''Luke, I'm fine. I promise.''

''Did you know that mom was going to pick you and Haley before we started dating?'' he asked, knowing she didn't know that.

''Really?'' she asked shocked.

He nodded, ''Yeah. She wasn't exactly sure if I was going to tell you how I feel, but I did, and when I marry you, Lily will be your sister. Haley's practically family, she wanted her involved. And no offence, Haley is more responsible than you.''

Brooke giggled. ''What do you mean she was going to pick me _and _Haley?''

''She was thinking about it the actual day I told you I loved you, she was wondering if you could have two, but then I told her we were together and she picked Haley.''

''Do you think about that? Marrying me?'' she asked, completely flattered.

He nodded, ''Of course I do. Brooke Penelope Scott.''

''I love you so much Lucas Eugene Scott.'' she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Lucas grimaced ''Now that just killed the mood.''

''I love your middle name.'' she lied.

''And I love you for lying about it.'' he said, kissing the tip of her nose.

* * *

Haley and Nathan walked into the James' house. After there little dissagreement they ate their lunch at the docks. After that they spent the day walking around Tree Hill. Then later on they went to the hospital to see their goddaughter, they love saying that.

Quinn and Clay were seated nervously on the couch, as they walked fully into the living room.

''How will I get him to like me?'' Clay asked his girlfriend. His hands are actually shaking, he's so nervous. He's never had to have dinner with his girlfriends parents, well parent in Quinn and Haley's case.

''Just be you.'' Quinn answered simply.

''That's no good.'' he whined.

''That is true. Clay used to be a man whore.'' Haley added.

Quinn glared at her when Clay looked even more scared. ''Thanks Hales.'' she said sarcastically.

Haley shrugged, ''It's your fault we're doing this.''

''Yeah, I thought Jimmy liked me.'' Nathan said, kind of hurt.

''Well you are an ass, who can blame him.'' Clay sniped.

''Woah.'' Nathan exclaimed, lifting his hands up in surrender. ''What did I do?''

Clay sighed, ''Sorry Nate.''

''Dinner's ready!'' Jimmy called from the dining room.

They glanced at eachother nervously before heading into the dining room. When they got their Jimmy was already seated at the head of the table. So Nathan pulled out Haley's chair for her, trying to make a good impression. Clay followed his lead and did the same. Quinn and Clay sat on Jimmy's left side, Quinn closer to her father. Nathan and Haley sat on his right side, Haley closer to Jimmy too.

''Smells great Mr. James.'' Nathan complimented.

''Yeah.'' Clay agreed. He really doesn't want Jimmy to like Nathan better than him.

Quinn gave her father a look, her way how telling him to say thank you. ''Thanks boys.'' he said. ''So, Haley told me you moved to Charlotte Nathan, how do you like it there?''

''Not so much. It's got nice weather, I have some friends there, but it's not home.'' Nathan told him.

''You live there with your father don't you? What's he like?'' Jimmy asked.

''He's an asshole.'' Haley muttered.

''Haley!'' Jimmy scolded ''That's not nice.''

Nathan chuckled. ''No, she's right. We don't really get along, I'm closer to my Uncle Cooper.'' he said. It wasn't exactly a lie, he just really wants the subject to get changed.

''Cooper is so hot.'' Haley said trying to change the subject, she sighed when she realised it wasn't exactly a subject, more like an opinion.

Clay laughed at her, as did Quinn.

''Sorry.'' Haley said when her father glared at her.

''So Clay, what do you do for a living?'' Jimmy asked his other daughters boyfriend.

''I'm assistant coach for the Ravens. But I'm trying to get signed to an sporting agency, I saw a guy in Wilmington who's interested in signing with me. So I may be a sports agent next year.'' Clay told him rather smugly.

''Is that how you met Haley and Nathan then, being assistant coach for their team?'' he asked. He thought it was rather odd that Clay was friends with seventeen year olds, he wants to know how it all happened.

''Yeah,'' Nathan spoke up. ''but I met Clay at TRIC a couple of weeks before. He'd saw me play a couple of times and wondered if I'd want a agent in the future.'' he lied. He wasn't going to tell him the real reason how they met Clay. Haley sent him a thankful smile in response.

''How did you meet Clay then?'' Jimmy asked Quinn.

''We met in the grocery store. I was buying some pancake mix for Hales and he was buying the one that Haley uses.''

Clay laughed. ''Yeah, I was trying to make the pancakes like Little James', hers are really good.'' he complimented. He refuses to call her Haley, he likes his name better.

Jimmy smiled, ''I see. What about you two?'' he asked Haley and Nathan.

''We met at the cafe, I knew who she was from Lucas after he shown me some photo's. Then we were just friends for a while, then I told her I liked her, and luckily she liked me back.'' Nathan told him, with the biggest smile on his face.

''What do you want with my daughter Nathan?'' Jimmy demanded.

''Dad!'' Haley shouted.

''We all know that Haley's still at virgin, atleast I hope she still is. So what I want to know is, what do you want from her?'' he asked again, slightly calmer this time.

Nathan paused for a second, ''I want everything with Haley. I love her more than anyone else in the world, and for some reason she loves me back. I want her to be my wife someday, I want her to be the mother of our children. When I see my future, I see it with Haley. I just want her to be with me.'' he told him. He wasn't saying this to make a good impression, he was honestly just saying how he feels.

Haley now had tears in her eyes, she kissed him quickly on the lips. Her way of telling him she feels the same. She didn't want to do anything more, not infront of her dad.

Jimmy coughed awkwardly, he wanted Nathan to slip up, but he didn't. It's clear that he loves his daughter. ''What about you Clay? What do you want with Quinn?''

Clay didn't know what to say, so he just spoke from his heart. ''I plan on falling completely and insanely in love with Quinn. With all due respect sir, you can stop me coming into your home. But that isn't going to stop me from seeing her. Because Quinn is the most beautiful, amazing person I've ever met, and I'm not giving her up without a fight.''

This time it was Quinn who had tears in her eyes.

* * *

**I know! Crummy way to end it!**

**Please let me know what you think.**

**Also please let me know what you think of my new Brulain story. I'm going to start writing it soon, but I'd like some feedback. The summary is on the last chapter or my profile. Please let me know what you think about it, and this chapter:)**


	37. Why?

**Woop! A day early, extra reviews? just kidding.**

**I was going to update earlier, but I got distracted watching Waterloo Road (second best show ever).**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 37

Haley and Nathan stood outside the James' house the next day. After hearing how much Nathan loves his daughter, Jimmy James allowed Nathan to stay over. After the very embarressing conversation about Haley still being a virgin, he also let Nathan sleep in her bed. Now Nathan has to go home, incase his dad calls the police, or even worse, comes down the Tree Hill. Nathan's actually surprised he's not done any yet.

''Tell Mouth I'm sorry.'' Nathan reminded her.

Today is Mouth's birthday. They're having a party tonight at TRIC, and Nathan feels so horrible that he can't be there. Millie told Mouth she can't come either, because parents took her car away after she swore at them.

Haley nodded. ''Nathan, when will I see you again?''

''I don't know Hales, soon I hope.'' he replied with a sigh.

''Me too.''

''I love you.'' he said, pulling her into a hug and kissing her temple.

''I love you too, so much.''

Nathan felt a tear on his shirt and pulled away. He took her face in his hands and bent down so that they were at eyelevel. ''Hales, don't cry.'' he begged, he hates to see her upset, and it is his fault.

''I told Skills.'' she whispered.

Nathan let go of her face and held her hands instead, ''What did you tell Skills?'' he asked curiously.

''About the almost rape.''

He let go of her hands roughly. ''Why did you tell him? Why would you tell him that? You didn't even tell Brooke!'' he snapped, causing her to flinch.

''I was _scared_ Nathan! He found me crying, what was I supposed to do?'' she shouted back. He doesn't have the right to be angry at her, it wasn't his secret to tell, it wasn't him who was almost raped.

''Lie! You've been doing that to everyone else.'' he shouted. He immediatly regretted the words the second they left his mouth. He just lost it. This was a secret, she said she didn't want people to pity her. So why would she tell Skills? Why not Lucas or Brooke, she's been friends with them for 13 years.

She glared at him, ''I can't believe you just said that to me.'' she mumbled.

He stepped towards her, ''Haley-''

''Save it! Go away Nathan, go back to Charlotte.'' she shouted. She opened her front door and stormed back into her house, slamming the door behind her.

He quickly ran to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. ''Haley.'' he shouted and banged his fist on it. ''Open the door! I'm sorry!''

''Just go home, you don't want Dan to get mad!'' she shouted to the door sarcastically.

''Charlotte isn't home Hales, and you know I don't care what he thinks, I do care about what you think though.'' he shouted back, not in a mean tone, just because she wouldn't beable to hear him if he didn't shout.

''Right now I think you're an asshole!'' she shouted again.

Nathan sighed, ''I guess I deserved that. Hales, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it.''

She walked closer to the door so she wouldn't have to shout. ''I don't care Nathan, you still said it. I'll call you when I calm down, just go. As much as I hate you right now, I don't want you to get in trouble.''

''Okay.'' he reluctantly agreed. ''I love you.''

Knowing he wasn't going to get an answer, he walked to his car and climbed in side. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. ''Hey, it's Nathan. Yeah... how about a favour?.. How would you feel about coming to Tree Hill?''

* * *

Cooper angrilly knocked on the door of the house. After what he found out yesterday, he's coming here to get what he wants.

The door swung open, he didn't even give chance for him to speak. ''Where is he?'' he demanded as he stormed past him and into the house. ''Where the hell is he?''

''I don't know.'' he honestly replied.

''Don't give me that Dan, where is he?''

''I don't know. I think he's gone _there_.'' he answered, referring to Tree Hill. ''If he doesn't come back in the next hour I'm calling the police.''

Cooper shrugged. ''Guess I'll meet him there then.'' he said, walking to the stairs.

''What are you talking about?'' Dan asked as Cooper ran up the stairs.

He quickly followed him and found Cooper getting Nathan's bags from under the bed. He watched as Cooper opened a draw and threw all of the contents into one of the bags.

''What do you think you're doing?'' Dan demanded.

''I'm getting Nathan's things, he's coming to Tree Hill with me.'' he replied calmly.

''No he's not. Do you really want him to go to prison?''

Cooper stopped packing and turned around to Dan. ''He's not going to prison. But would you really do that after you killed his mom?''

''Wh-''

''I know what you did Dan, you bought all the drugs. You got her to start using them, you couldn't take it when she stopped, so you bought to much, and she died. You killed her. There is no way Nathan's staying here.''

''You don't have proof.'' Dan said, trying to get Cooper to give up.

Cooper laughed, ''But I can get proof Danny, you know that.''

''This is his home, he'll come back one day.'' Dan assured.

Cooper picked up a photo frame with a picture of Nathan, Haley, Lucas and three others on the beach. ''No, this is his home.'' he said pointing to the frame. ''With his brother.'' he pointed at Lucas. ''His best friend.'' he pointed at Peyton. ''His girlfriend.'' he pointed at Haley. ''And his friends.'' he pointed at the frame again.

Dan ignored him, he didn't want to be reminded of the truth.

''So how did you do it?'' Cooper asked, ''Get her to overdose?''

_Flashback-_

_Dan walked into the kitchen. He'd just went to see Nick, he was going to get Deb back to using drugs if it's the last thing he does. If she's not using them then she'll continue with this stupid plan to make her and Nathan move to Tree Hill... oh yeah, he knows about that. And there is no way he's letting her get away with it. If he's in Tree Hill then he wont focus on basketball, he'll be to busy with the other Scott, who Dan refuses to acknowledge._

_He saw Deb at the sink, washing the dishes._

_''Hey Deb, I got you a present.'' he said, throwing a bag onto the counter._

_Deb turned around and saw the bag. ''Piss off Dan, you know I'm not using anymore.''_

_He ignored her comment, ''How's Karen?'' he asked. Rubbing in the fact that he's still in love with his ex, he told her about that a few years ago. He always likes to show her that he's never loved her._

_She smirked, ''Great actually, her and Keith just got engaged. Isn't that great?''_

_That wiped the smile off his face. ''It's a shame you and Nathan wont be living with the happy couple then isn't it?'' he sniped._

_She looked at him in shock. ''What?''_

_''I know about your little plan. Run away to Tree Hill with my son and get away from me. It's not going to work. You can leave, you can get a divorce. But you're not taking Nathan. I've not been training him for years for nothing. You're never going to win.'' he told her and stormed out of the kitchen._

_With tear filled eyes, Deb slowly walked over to the counter and opened the bag..._

_Flashback over-_

Cooper fought the urge to punch Dan right then, but knowing Dan he'd probably run to the police. He quickly packed the rest of Nathan's things, hoping he didn't miss anything. ''Looks like that's everything. Don't come to Tree Hill, or I'll tell Nathan. And that will lose any hope you have of him forgiving you in the future. As much as I hate you, it's clear Nathan loves you, he just hides it really really well. So maybe in a few years, if you changed, he may invite you to his wedding or something.'' Cooper snorted and shrugged.

Dan stared at him in complete shock as Cooper walked out of the door, a second later he heard the door slam.

* * *

Nathan pulled up at his house, well the house he's forced to live him. He saw his Uncle Cooper's car on the curb, _why's the hell is Cooper here? _he asked himself as he got out of the car. He saw Cooper walking out of the house with bags, _his_ bags.

He climbed out of the car and ran to his uncle. ''Coop, what are you doing?''

''I'm getting your stuff, _you're_ coming with me. Get your ass in the car and follow mine.'' he ordered, giving Nathan some of his bags.

''Where are we going?'' he asked.

Cooper grinned. ''We're going to Tree Hill, and hopefully never coming back.''

* * *

TRIC is now packed full of people celebrating Mouths birthday, who doesn't love Mouth? Everyone wants to celebrate his birthday with him. He just wishes Millie was one of those people.

Julian had arrived with his supposively best friend Clay, but he left him to go off with his girlfriend. He saw a girl shouting at Brooke, and Brooke was just nodding her head in agreement. He decided to go and see her, he's not saw her in ages.

He caught the a part of what this girl was saying to Brooke when he walked over, ''...I'm not talking to him, so if he calls, don't answer!''

''Why Tutor girl?'' Brooke asks, she's not noticed Julian yet.

''I don't wanna talk about it, he just said something and it got me mad.'' the girl who Julian doesn't recognise said.

Julian coughed awkwardly, making his presence known. ''Hey Brooke.''

''Julian! Hi.'' she said cheerily, giving him a hug. ''This is my best friend Haley.'' she introduced.

Julian smiled, ''Wow, the famous Haley. Is Nathan here? I've heard loads about him too.''

Haley glared at him, ''No, he's not.'' and walked away.

Brooke looked at him apologetically, ''Sorry, they had a fight. She's normally the nicest person in the world. Maybe if you were around more you'd know that.'' she playfully punched him on the shoulder.

He held his hands up in surrender, ''Hey, I've been around.''

Brooke rolled her eyes, ''The last time I saw you was in here, when I was dressed as Cat Woman.''

They both laughed at the memory, ''I've been busy.'' he shrugged.

''Doing?'' she asked nosily.

''I've been producing a film.'' he said nonchalantly, not wanting to brag.

''That's great!'' she squeled, giving him a hug.

''Thanks Brooke.''

She grinned at him, ''So Julian Baker/ Big Shot Movie Producer, you wanna dance?''

''Of course.''

* * *

''Hey Tree Hill! Most of us are here to celebrate our good friend Mouth's birthday, happy birthday buddy!'' Peyton shouted into the microphone. Brooke may have 'accidentaly' tipped some vodka into her orange juice, maybe when she wasn't looking. And Peyton doesn't handle her drink very well, so that's why she's almost falling off the stage. ''Now welcome a very special guest, Mia Catalano!''

Mia ran onto the stage and took the microphone off Peyton. ''Happy Birthday Mouth! I'm your birthday present from Nathan. He said he's sorry he can't be here, and he wishes you a happy birthday.'' she shouted to the audience. She only briefly saw Mouth when he and Haley left Charlotte, so she doesn't know who she's talking to. ''Also Haley,'' she looked around at Haley and saw her at the bar. ''there you are. Nathan said 'I'm sorry, Im an idiot and I love you.''' the crowd 'aaw'ed and looked at a blushing Haley.

''So I guess I'll get started.'' she said as the music started.

_So, you see_  
_You've got me back again for more_  
_And it seems_  
_Your song is in my head_  
_This is war_  
_Mystery; how I could feel you breathe me_

_I was sure you would keep_  
_Every promise; you would keep_  
_Every word_

_Well,_  
_I try to put your stories in line_  
_But nothing adds up right_

_For every 99 times_  
_You looked me in the eye,_  
_You looked me in the eye_  
_And swore you weren't lying_  
_Well, I was so blind_  
_I never saw the signs_  
_I'm getting out tonight_  
_And you're not invited_

_Its a shame_  
_That you left me hanging like you did_  
_It was brave_  
_But it was much more foolish_  
_Don't you think? Don't you think?_  
_Cause you know I wont be satisfied_  
_Until you realize_

_For every 99 times_  
_You looked me in the eye,_  
_You looked me in the eye_  
_And swore you weren't lying_  
_Well, I was so blind_  
_I never saw the signs_  
_I'm getting out tonight_  
_And you're not invited_

_These things are all so typical_  
_These things are unforgivable_  
_I'm gone and you're invisible now_  
_Don't let me catch you followin'_  
_Don't ask, cause I'm not offering_  
_You've caused enough of my suffering,ah_

_For every 99 times_  
_You looked me in the eye,_  
_You looked me in the eye_  
_And swore you weren't lying_  
_Well, I was so blind_  
_I never saw the signs_  
_I'm getting out tonight_

_For every 99 times_  
_You looked me in the eye,_  
_You looked me in the eye_  
_And swore you weren't lying_  
_Well, I was so blind_  
_I never saw the signs_  
_I'm getting out tonight_  
_And you're not invited _

The crowd cheered, as another song started.

_I never feared the unexpected_  
_'Till I found myself in this peculiar place_  
_Unaware of where I was headed_  
_Turns out it was your footsteps I had chased_

_Well I should know so much better than this_  
_But you've occupied the center of my universe_

_I'm moving in reverse_  
_Under your mighty curse_  
_I hate myself for loving you_  
_I turn my head away_  
_But my heart will remain_  
_'Till the day I learn you're No Good for me_

_It's illogical and it's outrageous_  
_The way I let you keep me hangin' on_  
_Your character is that contagious_  
_I know I should have thought before I had done_  
_I've gone and let my impulse be my guide_  
_And on that note I'll be defenseless for some time_

_I'm moving in reverse_  
_Under your mighty curse_  
_I hate myself for loving you_  
_I turn my head away_  
_But my heart will remain_  
_'Till the day I learn you're No Good for me_

''Hey Hales.'' Chase said taking a seat next to her at the bar.

Haley smiled, ''Hey Chase, I didn't know you were here.''

''What? And miss seeing me girl sing, no way.'' he replied, and what did he do next? Grinned, of course.

_Hey you there keep your distance_  
_Don't you come around here_  
_Don't test my patience baby_  
_'Cause I aint gonna let you off easy_

_I'm moving in reverse_  
_Under your mighty curse_  
_I hate myself for loving you_  
_I turn my head away_  
_But my heart will remain_  
_'Till the day I learn you're No Good _  
_'Till the day I learn you're No Good_  
_'Till the day I learn you're No Good for me_

_You're No Good, you're No good, you're No Good, you're No Good for me_  
_You're No Good, you're No good, you're No Good for me_

_Ooh you're No Good_  
_Ooh you're No Good_

Mia smiled at the audience, ''Thanks Tree Hill! I'm taking a break right now, I'll be back in a little while.'' she quickly ran off the stage and went backstage, she didn't want to be attacked by crazed fans.

Chase turned to Haley, ''You wanna come and see Mia with me?''

''Yeah sure, can I bring a friend?'' she asked.

He shrugged. ''Sure.''

She walked to the dancefloor where Brooke and Julian were dancing to a song that the DJ is playing. She tapped Brooke on the shoulder. ''Brooke.''

Brooke turned around, ''Oh my god Tutor Girl! I can't believe Mia Catalano's here.'' she squeled.

''Me niether,'' she replied with the same level of enthusiasm. ''do you wanna meet her?''

Brooke's mouth opened in shock, ''Are you fricken serious?''

Haley nodded, ''But we have to go now, Chase is waiting.''

''This is so awesome, I get to meet Chase Adams and Mia Catalano all in one day.'' she turned back to Julian. ''I have to go, I'll see you later though?'' she asked, not sure if he was staying much longer.

Jullian nodded, ''Catch you later Brooke.''

Brooke couldn't answer as he already walked away. She turned back to her best friend, ''Lets go.''

They walked back towards the bar, ''Where's Lucas?'' Haley asked, she thought it was strange that Brooke was dancing with Julian. Brooke and Lucas are normally attached to the hip.

''He's looking after Lily, he'll be here later.'' she replied.

They reached Chase who was leaning against the bar. ''Hey Chase,'' Haley called. ''this is my best friend Brooke.'' she introduced.

''Hey.'' Chase said.

''Hi!'' Brooke replied, abit to enthusiastically.

''Shall we go and see Mia then?'' Haley asked.

Chase nodded. They all walked backstage and Mia's secutiry stood outside a room, which they use for performers at TRIC. Her security recognised Chase and let them all go inside. Mia was sat on one of the sofa's, drinking a bottle of water.

''Hales!'' she squeled and ran to hug her friend.

Haley introduced Brooke and Mia, then Haley asked the important question.

''Did Nathan organise this?'' she asked.

Mia nodded, ''Yeah, he called me this morning.''

_Flashback-_

_Mia and Chase are at their appartment eating breakfast, when her phone started ringing, she looked at the caller ID then looked at her boyfriend._

_''It's Nathan.'' she told him, looking at him in confusion. _Why would Nathan call Mia? _they both wondered._

_She flipped her phone open, ''Hello?''_

_''Hey, it's Nathan.''_

_''Scott?'' she teased._

_''Yeah.'' he answered. Mia noticed that he sounded upset in his tone, but she decided to listen to what he wanted first._

_''Oh hey, whats up?'' she asked nonchalantly._

_''How about a favour?'' he asked._

_Mia laughed, ''Depends what it is.''_

_''How would you feel about coming to Tree Hill?'' he asked coyly._

_''Tree Hill? Why?'' she asked. She already liked the sound of that, then she would be able to see Haley._

_''It's my friend Mouth's birthday, and I can't be there and I feel really bad. But then I remembered that my friend's a really famous singer..'' he trailed off._

_''And you want me to perform?'' she guessed._

_''Well.. yeah.'' he answered embarressed._

_She shrugged even though he couldn't see. ''What's in it for me?''_

_He paused and had to think about it for a second. ''You get to see my beautiful girlfriend, she may even sing with you and I'll owe you?'' he offered._

_She grinned. ''Deal.''_

_''Great, I'll call Peyton and she can call you and arrange times and stuff.''_

_After another five minutes of talking about what to tell Mouth and the quickest routes to Tree Hill he finally hung up the phone. She turned to her boyfriend and grinned. ''Looks like we're going to Tree Hill.''_

_Flashback over-_

''So he really organised all this?'' Brooke asked.

Mia nodded.

''I don't know what he did Tutor Girl, but I'd forgive him if I was you. That was the sweetest thing ever!'' she squeled.

Haley just smiled at her, _Maybe I might..._ she thought.

* * *

Quinn and Clay are sat at the bar, drinking beer. Clay's telling Quinn about when Whitey tripped over a basketball last week, but she's not really listening. She's thinking about what Clay said yesterday,_ I plan on falling completely and insanely in love with Quinn_, those words just kept ringing in her head. _Quinn is the most beautiful, amazing person I've ever met, and I'm not giving her up without a fight. _Now that just made her heart ring in her ears.

He's not brought it up since, and she's doubting if he really meant it. But don't worry because she's got a plan..

''Hot bar tender!'' she called over to Owen. ''Three shots!''

Clay chuckled as Owen brought over the shots.

''Two for you?'' Clay asked with a raised brow.

She giggled and shook her head. ''No, two for you. My treat.'' she said innocently, pushing them towards him.

''Okay. 3,2,1.'' when they reached one he and Quinn drank their shots, well he drank one of his.

''Come on Clay, drink the other one.'' she encouraged.

''Fine.'' he said, and quickly drank it.

''Three more please!'' she ordered.

Owen brought the drinks over and Quinn handed two more to Clay. ''Another treat?'' Clay asked.

''You can hold your drink better than me, so now we can get drunk at the same time.'' she said. She knew it was a stupid excuse but it was the first one she could think of.

''If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to get me drunk.'' he chuckled taking a sip of his beer.

''I have no idea what you're talking about.'' she said innocently with the smile to match.

''I'm sure you dont.'' he rolled his eyes. He pulled her onto his lap and intertwined their fingers. ''Now tell me Miss James, why are you trying to get me drunk?'' he asked playfully.

Quinn shook her head embarressed and looked down at their hands.

''Aaw don't you two look cute.'' Lucas said as he walked past them. Quinn just stook her tongue out at him. ''Real mature, Quinny.'' he teased and playfully rolled his eyes. ''Have you guys seen Brooke?''

''Um, I saw her dancing with Julian before, but I don't know where they went.'' Clay shrugged.

Lucas looked at Clay shocked, not believing what he was hearing. He'd told Brooke once that he didn't like Julian, he thought she'd back away from him then. And now she's dancing with him? He quickly muttered a 'thanks' and walked away.

''Come on, tell me what's wrong.'' Clay said sweetly, nudging her shoulder.

''Did you mean what you said?'' she asked softly, kind of scared of what the answer might be.

''About what?'' he asked, he's sat a lot of things, he doesn't know what in perticular.

''About 'falling completely and insanely in love' with me.'' she quoted, not looking him in the eye, she just continued staring that their hands. Clay finally got what she was talking about, he thought she was crazy, why would she lie about something like that?

She sensed his hesitation, and quickly looked at him and said. ''Because if you didn't I completely understand, I shouldn't of said anyth-'' she was cut off by Clay's lips on hers.

''I meant every word Quinn James you are the most beautiful, amazing pers-'' this time Quinn cut him off, when air became an issue they broke apart. ''on I've ever met.'' he finished, and smiled at her with that crooked grin of his.

She started playing with the collar of his shirt, ''You know, you're kindof the perfect boyfriend.''

Clay chuckled, ''You're not so bad yourself, girlfriend.'' he replied and kissed the tip of her nose, causing her to giggle. ''So that's why you were trying to get me drunk.'' he figured. Quinn silenced him by kissing him again. ''You're not going to tell me are you?'' he guessed, she grinned and kissed him again. ''I guess I can live with that.'' he shrugged and put all his attention into kissing his perfect girlfriend.

* * *

**Thank you Quinn James aka Kassi for helping me with the Quinn and Clay idea again:) You really helped me out, I just edited. Thanks again!**

**Please review, I didn't get as many last chapter:( (not that I'm not completely grateful for the reviews I did get).**

**BEFORE ANYONE ASKS. THERE WILL BE NO BRULIAN IN THIS STORY. LUCAS IS JUST GETTING THE WRONG IDEA. I WAS GOING TO ADD SOME BRULIAN BUT I GOT ASKED BY A FEW PEOPLE NOT TO, SO I CHANGED IT. BROOKE AND JULIAN ARE JUST FRIENDS THAT HANG OUT SOMETIMES. THEY'VE GOT A SIMILAR RELATIONSHIP TO HALEY AND CLAY. BROOKE CARES ABOUT JULIAN ALOT AND JULIAN IS PROTECTIVE OVER HER. JUST LIKE CLAY AND HALEY.**

**Also random question but _who is your favourite rivercourt boy?_- Mouth, Skills, Junk, Fergie or Jimmy? I'm not including Lucas in this. Not on my fanfic just in general. Mine's Junk, that's why he's in my story alot. I don't even know why, I just really like him. I think he should be written into the show more, maybe _he_ could be the next person to be with Lauren? hehe.**


	38. Changing Ringtones

**Hola:). Hehe. Thanks for the reviews last chapter:D!**

**This chapter is very Brucas. WARNING: Lucas is an ass in this chapter. Sorry Brucas fans. This chapters not very good, so sorry in advance.**

**By the way, please read the authors note at the end:) + Enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 38

''So Hales, how about a duet?'' Mia asked, she has to get back a stage in a couple of minutes. Nathan did say Haley might sing with her, and Mia really wants her to. She's sang duets with lots of people, but Haley's the one who she felt most comfortable singing with.

Haley sighed, ''No thanks.''

''Why?'' she asked, full of dissapointment.

''Nathan's not here.'' she answered simply.

''What does that have to do with anything?'' Brooke asked.

Haley shrugged, ''I don't know, everytime I've performed he's been there. It wouldn't feel right, and he's the one that always gives me the confidence. He just says something encouraging and then I know I can do it, I'd probably run offstage if I sang tonight.'' she said lamely, going redder and redder with each word she said.

''I thought you guys aren't talking?'' Chase reminded her.

''Yet, Chase. _Yet_.'' Brooke told him.

Chase laughed, he thought Brooke was completely crazy. Haley said it was because she thought he was hot after she saw him in a magazine with Mia, so she's kind of star struck around him. But he still thinks this type of crazy is normal for Brooke.

''Why don't you call him?'' Mia suggested. ''Then he can encourage you and you two can make up. Then you can sing with me. Win, win.''

Haley sighed, ''It just wouldn't feel right, sorry Mia.''

''It's okay, it was worth a shot. Next time you're in Charlotte okay?''

She nodded, ''Promise.''

* * *

Brooke walked to the bar with Chase and Haley. Mia had to go and perform again, after begging Haley another four times Mia finally gave up and went on stage. So they all came to the bar for a drink.

''This is stupid, now we have to pay for drinks. We could have got free ones backstage.''

Brooke and Haley laughed, ''Shut up Chase, we're here for Mouth's birthday, we can't just hang out backstage because you're a cheapskate.'' Haley joked.

''Whatever.'' he grumbled. ''Hey bartender!''

Owen walked over to them and stopped in shock. ''Chase?''

''Oh my god, hey man. I've not seen you in years.'' Chase said, giving him a manly hand shake.

''I know, how have you been?''

''Great, I've got a bar in Charlotte.''

''Hello? To very hot girls here, who you're ignoring.'' Brooke waved.

The boys and Haley laughed, ''Two hot _seventeen _year olds. Who are dating some scary brothers, I saw Nathan punch that guy. I really don't want to piss him off, and Lucas looks like he could knock you out.'' Owen said with a shrug.

* * *

Lucas has been looking for Brooke for the last ten minutes, Quinn and Clay said she was with Julian. But he saw Julian going to the bathroom about five minutes ago, and still no Brooke. He can't find her anywhere, he's not saw her all the day and missed her like crazy.

Then he saw her, stood at the bar laughing at what some guy is saying. Haley's stood next to her but talking to Owen, clearly not caring that that Brooke is flirting with this guy.

He stormed over to them, ''Brooke, why were you dancing with Julian?'' he demanded while the others stared dumbfounded.

''How did you know about that?'' she asked.

''Just answer the question Brooke.''

''He's my friend.'' she shrugged, not seeing what the big deal was at all.

''The friend that I don't like.'' he pointed out.

Brooke sighed, ''Lucas you told me that _once,_ I didn't think you didn't want us to be friends.''

''Well I don't, what are you going to do about it?''

She scoffed, ''So now you choose my friends now?'' she shouted.

''I just don't get why the time I'm not here you dance with the guy I hate, and then you're flirting with this guy.'' he pointed to Chase.

''Woah.'' Chase exclaimed. One minute he was having a nice conversation with a slightly crazy girl, then her boyfriend comes over and talks about some guy called Julian and now he's getting brought into this. He is _so_ going to kill Nathan for telling Mia to come here. Sure, he's glad he saw Haley but a four hour drive and then being accused of flirting by some crazy guy, so _not_ worth it.

''Luke, Chase has a girlfriend.'' Haley said. Lucas was acting pretty crazy right now, she doesn't want him making false accusations that could maybe hurt Mia and Chase, even Brooke.

Brooke ignored his jibe against Chase, they're still talking about Julian. ''So now you hate him? Why are we even fighting about _Julian_? This isn't even about him, this is about _you_ not trusting _me_.''

Lucas shrugged, ''Maybe I don't. You always talk about hot guys.''

''I'm a girl Lucas, it's what we do!'' she shouted.

''Julian was one of those guys Brooke. You said it to Haley right infront of Nathan.'' he shouted.

''Why would Nathan tell you that? It's no big deal, did he mention that I also thought Owen was cute or were you just asking him if I've mentioned Julian?'' she accused. It was always clear to her that Lucas was jealous of Julian, she saw the look on his face when he was around. But she liked it, it assured her that he still loves her, because she doubts it sometimes.

Owen chuckled, ''Thanks Brooke.'' he said, referring to her compliment about him being cute.

Lucas ignored him. ''I'm a guy Brooke, it's what we do!'' he retorted, repeating her earlier words.

''Nathan didn't care when Haley said it, but that doesn't matter. Because _I _said it, and you don't trust me.'' she accused, she could tell he wasn't going to deny it. ''Fuck you Lucas.'' she spat and stormed out of the club.

Haley muttered a quick apology to the bartenders and ran after Brooke. Lucas just stormed off angrily in another direction.

''So,'' Owen turned back to Chase ''you own a bar, huh?''

* * *

Brooke ran outside and leaned against the rail, quickly wiping the tear that fell. She wasn't going to cry over him, not after what he just said. Sure, she _did_ feel something for Julian when she first met him. But then she didn't see him for a while and her and Lucas' relationship progressed, and she completely forgot about Julian. Guess the saying's right, 'Out of sight, out of mind'. When she did see him again she was happy, because Julian is her friend. She was even more happy when she realised she felt absolutely nothing for him.

Haley quickly followed her best friend, she saw her leaning against the rail fighting back tears. Haley pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back, her way of letting her know to let it all out. ''It's okay. You don't have to hold it in Brooke. I'm here for you.'' she whispered.

Brooke let the sob escape and clung onto Haley. Haley continued to rub her back and tell her it's going to be okay while she cried. Silently praying that Brooke and Lucas would get past this.

* * *

Lucas marched over to the table where _he_ was sat with Clay and Quinn. He can't believe he did that to Brooke, he does trust her. He's just had a really bad day. He had no sleep last night, Lily was sick on him, then he had to babysit when he wanted to hang out with Brooke. He didn't really want to come tonight, but it was one of his best friends birthday, he had to. Then when he does get here and he hears that his girlfriend has been dancing with a guy who clearly likes her, he just lost it. Now he feels awful, he needs to find her. He just has to do one more thing first.

Julian looked up and saw Lucas with an angry expression on his face. _What did I do?_ he wondered. ''Hey Lucas.'' he greeted.

''Stay away from Brooke.'' he demanded.

Julian stood up, ''Why?''

''Because I don't want you two hanging out. It's clear you like her.'' he said.

He smirked, ''So you don't trust her now?''

''Yeah. I just don't trust you.''

''And why's that?'' Julian asked.

He started to calm down a little then, ''Because it's clear you like her. When you look at her you look at her like she's the most beautiful girl in the world.''

Julian shrugged, ''She is.''

Lucas laughed, ''I know. And that's how I look at her, I've looked at her like that since I was eight years old. I love her more than anything, and you're not going to mess with her head and take her away. So stay away.''

''Brooke is one of the only few people who believes in me, she's my friend. I'm not just gonna stop hanging around with her because you're jealous.'' he said.

''I'm not jealous.'' Lucas denied.

''You told me to stop hanging around with your girlfriend, you're jealous.''

Lucas just glared at him one more time and walked away to the bar to get a drink... and apologise to Owen and Chase.

* * *

Haley walked to the carpark at TRIC. Brooke told her she needed to be alone for a while, so Haley left her to it. She hates being mad at Nathan, she needs to call him like she said she would. Because she's far from mad now. He's like the sweetest boyfriend ever, and after he left the message, she can't stay mad at him.

She stopped in the middle of the carpark and pulled out her phone and dialed his number.

_Oh girls these nights are dull  
I wish that i could spend them with you  
I'm looking at this wall  
Repeating "girl i love you"  
Just take your pick  
They're all the same  
These things that you are telling me  
can't really show me how you feel  
I'm breaking down  
I'm falling down  
_

She heard the familiar ringtone, she remembers because she was the one that set it for only when she called. So he would know it was her. When they were in Charlotte this song came on the radio and he said the first couple of lyrics reminded him of what it's like when she's not here. So she set it as her personal ringtone.

She turned around and saw her boyfriend, stood at her car, smirking, with his phone in his hand.

She ended the call, ''I'd wipe that smirk of your face if I were you, I'm still mad.''

He chuckled, ''Why did you call me then?''

She sighed, he caught her out on her lie, he always does. ''Because I love you.'' she admitted and started to walk towards him.

''I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I was just mad. I was wrong, it wasn't my secret to tell.'' he said as he opened is arms so she could hug him. By the look on her face he can tell she's missed him all day. And this day must have been bad for her.

''It's okay, I forgive you.'' she said, hugging him as tight as she could.

He breathed a sigh of relief, ''Thank god, I hate it when we fight.''

She rolled her eyes, which he couldn't see. ''Yeah, 'cause we do that all the time.'' she replied sarcastically.

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. ''By the way, I love you too.''

''Good to know.'' she grinned. ''So how long are you staying for this time?''

''How long do you want me to stay?''

''Forever.'' she replied honestly.

''Okay.''

She pulled away from the embrace and looked up at him, ''What?''

''I'm home.'' he told her with a grin. ''I'm guessing you have to change my ringtone now.''

She squeled and pounced on him attaching her lips to his.

* * *

Ever since Clay told Quinn that his plan to fall 'completely and insanely in love' with her was true, they can't keep their hands off eachother, amongst other things.

But always in Tree Hill, some one interupts them.

''Oh my god, do you two every come up for air?'' Julian asked, completely amused.

''Why would we do that?'' Clay asked with a smirk.

''I don't know...'' Julian pretended to think. ''Because you're in a public place, and this is a teen club.''

''Jealous?'' Quinn asked, she immediatly regretted it when hurt flashed across his face.

Julian rolled his eyes, ''I'll leave you to it.'' he stood up and walked away.

''Please hurry back!'' Clay called back jokingly.

Quinn looked in the opposite direction and started laughing.

''What's so funny?'' Clay asked smiling, he loves the sound of her laugh.

She couldn't talk because she was laughing so hard, she had to take deep breaths to calm herself down. ''We are just like them.'' she said between giggles.

''Who?'' he asked confused.

''Them.'' she pointed to a teenage couple. They were leaning against the wall making out, and doing some stuff that _should_ get them kicked out of here. Gross.

Clay joined in laughing. ''You don't seem to be complaining.'' he said with a smirk.

''How did you come to that conclusion?''

He leaned to her ear and whispered ''You're still sitting on my lap.'' he smirked again and kissed just bellow her ear.

She raised her eyebrow at him, ''You don't seem to be complaining.'' she repeated his words, with the same smirk.

''As long as I have you I'll never have to.'' he said to her, completely serious. He smiled at her and kissed her again.

Quinn looked into his eyes, ''I'm not going anywhere.'' she promised. She doesn't want him to think that she'll leave like she did with David. This thing with Clay is so different than her and David, she's having such strong feelings for him, she never wants it to end.

Clay saw a tear fall from her eye and kissed it away. ''What's wrong?''

She smiled at him, ''Happy tear. I swear.'' she kissed him again in reassurance.

''You're so perfect.'' he said sweetly, like he has many times before.

''How did I get so lucky?'' she asked rhetorically.

Clay shrugged and kissed her again.

**(AN: ANOTHER IDEA FROM QUINN JAMES THANKS AGAIN KASSI)**

**

* * *

**

Haley and Nathan walked in TRIC hand-in-hand. Nathan had told Haley about Cooper saying he had sorted it with Dan, and that he's bought an apartment for them to live in, so she knows what's going on. They decided to make an appearence at TRIC. Even though they'd rather stay outside with eachother.

Haley looked over at her sister and Clay, who were making out as usual. She stood on her tiptoes and whispered in Nathan's ear. ''Can I stay at your new apartment tonight?''

He looked at her and smiled. ''Of course, but why? I've seen this apartment and it's not as nice as your house.''

''I don't think I'll get any sleep tonight with Quinn and Clay in the next room.'' she said disgusted, and nodded her head towards their direction.

Nathan laughed, ''Okay. Cooper wont mind. I'll probably be staying at yours alot like we used to anyway, I wont be able to sleep there either, he has a new girl over everynight. He wont have found anyone today though, he's unpacking. So we're good.''

''That's good. I'll just have to tell Quinn and Clay to go to his beach house in the future. And it's a good thing that I'm staying tonight, I'll probably have to help you unpack, you wont do it on your own.'' she joked.

''Are you calling me lazy?'' he asked coyly.

She shook her head, ''No, just unorganised.''

''Nate?'' Luke asked walking towards them. ''What are you doing here?''

''I'm back, for good.'' he grinned at his brother.

''Seriously? That's awesome.'' he said, giving him a 'man hug'. ''I've got to go and find Brooke, where is she Hales?''

''I think she' still outside.'' she answered. She figured Brooke would have calmed down by now, and would want to talk to Lucas.

Lucas smiled, ''Okay, thanks. I'll see you guys later.''

* * *

Brooke turned around when she heard the door opening. She expected it to be Lucas, apologising for what he said, which might lead to another fight. She's not going to stop hanging around with Julian because Lucas doesn't like it. She can't explain it, but she just can't stop hanging around with him, he's her friend. Even so, she still wasn't expecting him to be standing there.

''Hey Davis.'' he greeted taking a seat next to her.

''Hey Baker, what are you doing out here? There is plenty of hot girls in there that probably want you.'' she teased, shoving him lightly.

''But the one I want is out here.''

''What?'' she asked, completely confused. _This _can't_ be happening._

He turned around to face her properly. ''Brooke. I know you're like crazy in love with Lucas, believe me I know. But I just... I really really like you. You've been out here for an hour because he hurt you. I would never hurt you, I promise. Be with me, just let _us_ be together.''

''What?'' a voice that wasn't Brooke's said.

They turned around and saw Lucas stood at the back door, with a angry expression on his face.

Brooke and Julian both stood up.

''Lucas...'' Brooke started, not knowing what to say.

''No Brooke. You said there was nothing going on, and now you're organising to be together?''

''What? No-''

''It looked like it.'' he spat.

Julian took a step towards Lucas, ''Calm down.''

''Calm down? You are trying to steal my girlfriend!'' he shouted.

''It's up to her who she wants to be with.'' Julian said calmly.

''Fine,'' he turned to Brooke. ''Who do you want to be with?''

Brooke's mouth hung open in shock. How could Lucas think she would want to be with Julian? How could Julian think that she would want to be with him? This just sucks, her boyfriend looks like he wants to kill her and she's going to loose a good friend. Yipee.

Before she could answer the back door swung open and Haley ran threw. ''Guys, Bevin just collapsed.''

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE CRAP CHAPTER. AND SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER.**

**THERE WILL BE LOTS OF NALEY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, SORRY FOR THE LACK OF IT THIS CHAPTER. THERE WILL BE SOME BEVIN/SKILLS AND JEYTON.**

**AND BY THE WAY, THIS CHAPTER ONLY HAS 6 CHAPTERS LEFT, SO THE NEW STORY SHOULD BE UP IN ABOUT 2 WEEKS.**

**ALSO, CHECK OUT MY SONG-FIC. 'INVISBLE', PLEASE REVIEW IT. I GOT NO REVIEWS, IT TOTALLY BRUISED MY EGO:(**

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER TOO:)**

**P.S. I'M STARTING SCHOOL AGAIN TOMORROW:( SO I'LL BE TO SAD TO RIGHT, BECAUSE I MIGHT NOT BE IN CLASSES WITH MY FRIENDS. OR ILL BE SO ANGRY THAT I NEED TO LET IT OUT BY WRITING. I'M GOING WITH THE FIRST ONE, SO I MAY BE LATE UPDATING. SORRY XX**


	39. Fixing You

**HELLO AMAZING READERS. THIS CHAPTERS A LITTLE SHORTER THAN THE REST. BUT IT WAS EITHER THIS OR YOU'D HAVE TO WAIT FOR ANOTHER TWO DAYS. I JUST STARTED SCHOOL SO I NEED TO GET USED TO WRITING AGAIN AND SCHOOL. SO UPDATES MAY BE LATER. BUT THERES NOT MANY CHAPTERS LEFT, 4 I THINK.**

**I DIDN'T GET AS MANY REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER, 4 I THINK. (THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. YOU ROCK.) PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, IT GIVES ME A BETTER IDEA OF WHAT TO WRITE.**

**THIS CHAPTERS GOT SOME NALEY. JEYTON. AND A LITTLE BRUCAS. WITH SOME HALEY/SKILLS FRIENDSHIP.**

Chapter 39

''Guys, Bevin just collapsed.''

Before Lucas could turn back to look at Brooke she was already running back through the door into TRIC. Then Haley's words finally sunk in and he ran after her. Bevin collapsed?

He ran back into the club, forgeting about Julian for now. He saw light reflecting from Skills' head and ran in that direction. He saw Fergie and grabbed his arm, ''What's going on, is she okay?''

''I don't know, she was just dancing.'' he shrugged. ''She said something about feeling dizzy, but she's Bevin you know, we didn't think much of it. Next minutes she's on the floor.''

''Is she going to be okay?'' he asked.

''I think so, she's coming around. Skills' going to take her to the hospital.''

* * *

Nathan and Haley drove in silence to the hospital. Skills is already on his way with Bevin, who is still a little dizzy. Nathan just couldn't wrap his head around how crazy this day was. First him and Haley have a huge fight, he drives for hours to Charlotte, only to find his uncle who tells him they're going home, after looking at his new apartment, he heads to TRIC where he and Haley make up, now he's on his way to the hospital after his friend fainted. Crazy. Also his ass is killing him from driving for hours.

Haley was just worried for her friend Bevin. She always liked her and hated how Rachel used to treat her, then when Bevin and Peyton got closer she liked her even more and they became good friends. When she found out that her and Skills were dating, she couldn't thing of two people better for eachother, even though they were completely opposites, she could tell that they would work. Now Haley and Bevin are really good friends, she would _hate_ it if something bad happened to her.

Nathan glanced at Haley and saw that a tear was trailing down her cheek. ''Hey, what's the matter?'' he asked softly.

She didn't answer, she just continued to cry.

Knowing it was unsafe to comfort Haley and continue to drive, he pulled up on the side of the road. ''Tell me what it is, Hales.''

''What if she's not okay?'' she whispered.

''Hales, she's going to be fine.'' he assured her.

''How do you know? What if it's something really really bad, what if she has a disease? You don't know Nathan, do you have some PHD that I don't know about?'' she ranted, the tears have stopped falling and now she's gone into full blown panic.

Nathan chuckled at her last comment, ''Well, yeah.'' he joked.

She glared at him for his innuendo. ''Nathan, I'm serious.''

He chuckled again, ''So am I.'' he stared at her and realised she was really worried about this. ''I'm not a doctor, but I really think she's going to be okay. She's Bevin, she probably fell over one to many times.''

''But _I _fall over all the time. Did I tell you I fell down today? Yeah. Slipped off the curb, totally bit it, face down, but in the air. It was horrible.'' she told him witrh a groan, remembering that embarrassing moment.

Nathan laughed, he could just picture that in his head. He knows she's not hurt so there's no need to worry, he can just laugh. ''As funny as that is, what has that got to do with anything?''

She glared at him playfully for saying that it was funny, she then turned serious. ''How come _she_ was the one who fainted. I hit my head about the same amount as she does.''

''Hales, she might just have the flu.'' he suggested.

''The flu?''

He shook his head in confusion, ''I don't know, lets just go and see if she's alright.'' he said starting the engine. ''Which she will be.'' he added, incase she starts freaking out again.

She smiled at him, ''Thank you.''

He glanced and smiled then looked back at the road. ''What for?''

''Making me feel better.''

''Hales, you fixed my heart. _I_ should be the one thanking _you_.''

* * *

They walked into the waiting room, hand in hand. They saw Skills, Mouth, Junk, Fergie, Jake, Anna and Lauren all sat in the waiting room. The couple quickly hurried towards them. Something bad must have happened if all of them have came too.

''What happened? Is she okay?'' Haley asked Skills.

He nodded, ''She's gettin' a blood test. They asked her some questions and wanted to see if it was anything more. We may be here a while.'' he said calmly. He was just so happy Bevin was okay. He's not good with blood and she wanted to go on her own. So he's just been her waiting.

''Thank god.'' she sighed in relief and hugged Nathan.

''Where's Peyton?'' Nathan asked Jake, placing his chin on the top of Haley's head.

''She's at TRIC. She couldn't leave because Karen's still away and she's running the place. She'll be here as soon as she can though.''

Nathan nodded and turned to look at Haley as she pulled away from him.

''I need a drink.'' she said. ''I'll be a couple of minutes.''

She turned to walk down the corridor in the direction of the drinks machine.

''Wait up J.'' Skills shouted and ran after her.

* * *

Peyton drove down the road towards the hospital. She managed to get someone to cover for her at TRIC after she explained what happened to Bevin. So now she's on her way here. She just hopes that Bevin's okay, she was backstage when it happened and she's not one hundred percent sure what's going on.

She gasped as she saw a car speeding towards hers, with no sign of stopping. She quickly swerved the car onto the side of the road, and watched in horror as it just zoomed past her. It appeared that the driver didn't even notice the life he almost ended.

She then realised that she only of thought one thing in that near death experiance.

_Jake._

_

* * *

_

Brooke walked out of TRIC with her newly found purse in hand. Just as she was about to walk to her car and head to the hospital she spotted Lucas leaning against the wall, as if waiting for somthing._ Maybe it's me._ she hoped.

She walked towards him and stopped when she was a foot away, he still hadn't seen her. ''Hi.''

He jumped in surprise and turned to face Brooke, he looked at her for a second and turned around.

_Maybe not._ ''How come you're still here?'' she asked. He was going to talk to her if he liked it or not, she was going to make him.

''Keith dropped me off before, I figured you'd take me home, like we normally do. Don't worry, I've just called for a cab to take me to the hospital.'' he replied rudely. Of course he's still mad about the hole Julian thing, she didn't even say _who_ she actually wanted to be with.

''Luke, you know it's you I want to be with.'' she told him, she really wanted to cry. She couldn't believe he doubted her like that.

''Don't Brooke. I'm going to give you time to think about this, I don't want you to regret choosing me, just think about it.''

''There's nothing to think about!'' she exclaimed, completely shocked by what he's just said.

''Yes there is Cheery.'' he said softly. ''Just think about it okay.''

Just as Brooke was about was about to object, the cab pulled up next to them. Lucas walked towards her and kissed the top of her head. Then looked at her lovingly for a second and stepped into the car. Leaving a teary Brooke Davis behind.

* * *

Skills and Haley stood at the coffee machine waiting for the machine to make Haley's coffee. They had to go to the next floor because the one of their floor wasn't working. So they had some time to talk on the way back down.

''Skills, what ever happens, I've got your back. Okay?''

Skills smiled at his friend. ''Thanks, J.''

''You really helped me out Skills, with the... you know. So thank you.''

''Anytime. I love you, J.'' he told her honestly, he loves Haley so much, she's always been one of his friends. When his Dad's factory flooded and he was out of work for a couple of months, Haley helped him out and told him it was going to be okay. She helps him out when things get tough, he couldn't be more grateful.

''I love you too, Skills.'' she said. ''You know, everyone has nicknames for me now. Mouth calls me HJ, Brooke calls me TutorGirl, Clay calls me Little James, Quinn calls me Haley-Bop, everyone else calls me Hales. And now you call me, J. I want a nickname for you.''

Skills chuckled. ''Okay, what's my nickname then?''

Haley thought hard for a second, ''I'll think of something.''

* * *

Peyton ran into the hospital, after her little accident she needs to find Jake. He had texted her where abouts they are and what floor their on. She ran up the stairs and to the first sitting area. She saw Lauren and Fergie first, then she properly reached the area and saw Jake and Nathan talking. Her two favourite guys, she just needs to tell one of them something.

''Jake, I love you.''

Her group of friends looked at her in surprise. Nathan especially, he never thought Peyton Sawyer would ever fall in love.

''I know I've never said it before.'' she started. ''And I know I didn't make this romantic speech, it just hit me. And I knew I needed to tell you. So there it is, Jake Jagielski. I love you.''

Jake walked towards Peyton and pulled her face towards his and gave her the most passionate kiss they've ever experianced. When they pulled apart they leaned their foreheads together and smiled.

''I love you too.'' he said it back. He then chuckled remembered how random this moment just was. ''How did you know?''

''How did I know what?''

''That you loved me.'' he answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it is.

''_Love._'' she corrected. ''I almost died.'' she shrugged carelessly.

His mouth opened in shock. ''What the hell? Are you okay?'' he asked. Cupping her face in his hands.

She nodded, ''I'm fine, I promise.''

He nodded understanding. ''Say it again.'' he said cheekily.

''I love you.''

''I love you too.''

Haley and Skills walked back into the waiting room. They were greeted by the sight of Jake and Peyton stood in the middle, foreheads touching and Jake holding her face. With the others sat around them with big smiles on their faces.

''What happened?'' Skills asked.

''Peyton and Jake are in love.'' Lauren said.

''And Peyton almost died.'' Junk added.

* * *

Ten minutes later the whole group of friends, (minus Bevin, obviously) sat in the waiting room. Lucas arrived five minutes ago, then Brooke arrived a minute later. It's been kind of awkward since then.

Bevin walked into the waiting room. Everyone stood up and rushed around her.

''What happened?''

''Are you okay?''

''What did they say?''

She didn't know who said what, and to be honest she didn't really care.

''I'm pregnant.'' she said.

* * *

**DUM, DUM, DUM.**

**SORRY AGAIN FOR LACK OF NALEY. AND SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. THEIRS ONLY 3 OR 4 TO GO BY THE WAY. I CUT TO OUT, BECAUSE THEY WEREN'T NESSERSARY.**

**SORRY IF THERE'S SPELLING MISTAKES, I HAD NO TIME TO RE READ. I JUST NEEDED TO POST IT. ALSO I'M NOT GOOD WITH HOSPITALS OR PREGANANCIES SO SORRY IF WHAT HAPPENED WAS WRONG.**

**PLEASE REVIEW:)**


	40. How It's Supposed To Be

**Hello, Hi, Hey. Thanks for the reviews last chapter. I know I've been lacking on Naley recently, but there's only two chapters left after this one(I know I said 4, but I got it wrong). I am going to write them more, I actually didn't realise I was doing it until some reviewers brought it up. I just really like writing about the others too.**

**This chapters has a lot of Naley fluff. With a little section of Brucas, and one of Skills/Bevin. Also some HUC.**

Chapter 40

After Bevin's little 'announcement', everyone left to give the couple some time alone. So Haley just wandered up a flight of stairs, she didn't say where she was going. She wanted to get her head around what would happen to her friends Skills' and Bevin, who she loves. Their lives are going to change forever, even Haley's. Because she's got Skills' back. Always.

So, she ended up here. At the maternity ward, looking through the window at the cute little babies. **(AN: I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S CALLED. I DON'T LIVE IN AMERICA SO I DON'T KNOW IF THE WINDOW HAS A NAME?)** They were all lined up in rows, some wrapped in pink blankets and some in blue. Some of them were sleeping. Others were crying. One was just staring at the ceiling, completely amazed by it's new surroundings.

And Haley knows that she wants one.

Atleast one.

She smiled when she felt the familiar arms wrap around her waist and rest their chin on the top of her head.

Nathan.

The guy she wants to have _atleast_ one baby with.

The guy she's insanely in love with.

The one who's home.

For good.

''What are you doing up here?'' he asked softly.

''Looking at babies.'' she replied nonchalantly.

He chuckled. ''It's crazy, huh? Skills is going to be a dad.''

''Bevin's going to be a mom.'' she added.

''They did do good on the baby assignment though.'' he pointed out. When they were given the electronic babies to look after, Bevin and Skills were the ones who got the highest grade in their group. Fate maybe?

She nodded. ''Yeah. Jamie was a handful.'' she giggled at the fact she was talking as if it was a real baby.

''Yeah. I want a Jamie.''

She raised her eyebrows in shock and turned to face him, ''Really?'' she asked. She would love it if he was serious, it was prove to her that they were meant to be. Even though she knows they are already. But it would be amazing if he was saying what she was just thinking a minute before.

_Oh shit, I've freaked her out._ ''Um, yeah, but, I mean.. like, in.. time.'' he stuttered. ''With you, not with someone else. It just crossed my mind. I haven't been thinking about what we could call them. I haven't. I haven't!'' he said quickly once he gathered his thoughts.

She giggled at Nathan's obvious lie. He never looks her in the eye when he lies, and he only looked at her for the stuttering part. ''Me too.''

He looked at her in surprise, ''Really?''

''Yeah.'' she said. ''So what name's have you picked?'' she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, like a reflex, it's what they always do. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

He was about to deny it but then she gave her a pointed look and he decided to tell her. ''I kind of liked the one you picked, James Lucas Scott. I know we names the fake one that but I really liked it.'' he said shyly.

She grinned at him, ''I liked that too.'' she said, ''What about a girl? Or did you just think it would be a boy 'cause you're so manly.'' she joked sarcastically.

He glared at her playfully, ''No I thought of that too. I was thinking Natalie.''

''Natalie?''

''Yeah, but like N-a-t-a-l-e-y. So it's a mix of both our names, watcha think?'' he asked excitedly, he thought her was so clever when he thought of that name.

He was surprised when kissed him, not that he was complaining. He happilly and hungrily kissed her back. He's sure missed this when he was in Charlotte. He kissed the feel on her lips like is, it felt so... right. It felt like home.

Haley just couldn't believe he'd thought about that stuff. People would think it was wierd that they had thought about that stuff, when they're only seventeen. They probably won't have children for atleast another five or six years. But that's what Haley and Nathan do, they think about that stuff, because they can't wait to spend the rest of their lives together.

''You thought of a middle name?'' she asked when they pulled apart.

He nodded. ''Deb.''

She smiled, ''I love it.''

''I love y-'' he was cut off by her lips on his once again.

* * *

''You'r pregnant, are you sure?'' he asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

Bevin nodded, ''They're sure Skills, they're doctors.''

''Are you happy about this?'' he asked. He was actually quite happy, he just wanted to know if she was too.

She nodded, ''I'm not getting rid of the baby Antown. I'm not killing my child.'' she said sternly, she only calls him Antwon when she's mad, and he knows it.

He wrapped his arms around her, ''I know. I don't want that. I'm happy, I promise.''

''You promise?''

''I promise. We're going to raise this baby together, we're going to love him or her more than anything. I love you Bev, we're going to do this _together_, everything.'' he told her softly.

''I love you so much.'' she whispered and wrapped her arms around him.

He looked over her shoulder and saw that Haley and Nathan had just walked in, he could tell they didn't want to interrupt so he smiled and nodded his head towards the door. Silently asking them to leave. They nodded and Haley mouthed, 'I've got your back'. Then they both grinned at Skills and headed back the way they came.

* * *

Brooke sat on her bed in her room. She'd left the hospital after what Bevin had said. She picked up her phone and dialed the familiar number, she sighed when it reached voicemail. _''Hi, you've reached Lucas Scott. Um, leave a message.''_

''Hi Luke. This is crazy. I love you so much. Juliain's just my friend, he makes me laugh. But you make me smile everyday, you make my heart beat _so_ fast. I'm so sorry for how out of control this has gotten. I want _you_ Lucas, I _need_ you. Please call me. I love you.'' she said, her voice breaking.

''I love you to Brooke.'' a familiar voice said from the doorway. ''I'm so sorry.''

She jumped off her bed and ran into his arms. She kissed him hungrilly. There was no need for apologies, because they were together now. And that's all that matters. She's got him back.

* * *

Nathan lead Haley to the apartment building. After Skills' silently asked them to leave, they went to the store and bought some icecream. It's almost one in the morning, so they've decided to stay up all night and talk. They used to do that before he moved to Charlotte, so it's going to be like old times.

They walked up the steps and went to the the room that Nathan now lives in. He hesitated before opening the door, he knocked instead. ''Coop, you decent? You've not got a girl in there have you?'' he asked through the doorway.

''Nah, you're good.'' he called back.

They both sighed in relief and Nathan unlocked the door. He took Haley's hand and lead her into the apartment. **(A/N: NALEYS APARTMENT, BUT IT HAS TWO ROOMS INSTEAD.)** Cooper was sat on the couch drinking a beer and watching a game.

''Hey Coop.'' Nathan greeted.

Cooper turned to face his nephew, he wasn't surprised when he saw Haley with him. As soon as they came here earlier Nathan looked around the apartment quickly, dropped his bags off and went to TRIC. It was obvious his nephew's got it bad for the small pretty girl.

''Hi Cooper.'' Haley said shyly. Her and Cooper hadn't talked that much, so she's not one hundred percent sure if he likes her. Not to mention that she's intimidated by his hotness.

''Hey Nate, Haley.'' he greeted back.

They walked into the kitchen and got some spoons for the ice cream. Cooper stood up and followed them. ''So, what are you kids up to?'' he asked with a smirk.

Haley went red, she knows that her and Nathan aren't going to do anything like that. She's told him she wants to wait until she's married, and he said he's okay with waiting, and that it's not about sex with them. He also said that he can't wait until that day when they get married, because then he'll have her completely, all in one day. He said it would be like all his christmas' would come at once.

Nathan sensed Haley's embarrassment, who couldn't? ''Haley's staying here tonight.'' he answered without a smirk, so Cooper would know it wasn't like that. He already told him that he stays at Haley's alot, and explained that they've not done that yet. He knew Cooper was just doing it to mess with her.

''I thought you two stay at Haley's normally? Not that I don't want you two here.''

''Um. When we left TRIC to go to the hospital, my sister and her boyfriend were getting a little 'friendly'. We didn't really want to hear that.'' Haley answered.

''Hospital?'' he asked.

They nodded, ''Our friend Bevin fainted, we went to the hospital to see if she was okay.'' Nathan said.

Cooper groaned, Nathan never did give him any good information. ''Is she okay?''

''Yeah, she's pregnant.''

He smiled, ''That's great, right? Is she keeping it?''

''Probably.'' Nathan said, he was getting bored of this conversation. As much as he loves his Uncle Cooper, he'd rather spend time with Haley. He faked a yawn, ''We're going to bed, 'night Coop.'' he said, taking Haley's hand in one hand and carrying the ice cream and spoons in the other.

Cooper chuckled. '''Night guys.'' he said as Nathan dragged Haley down the hall.

''Good night Cooper!'' Haley shouted down the hallway.

* * *

They walked into the room that had his bags scattered around the floor. Nathan groaned, he thought Cooper would have been nice enough to unpack his things. Maybe not.

The room was simple, it had a big bed in the middle (that hasn't been made). A chest of draws, a desk, a wardrobe, a bed side table and a small TV. Luckily, he had his own bathroom. It was similar to the room he had at Karen's. It was wasn't _his_ room yet. Nathan Scott's room would have basketball posters on the walls, and picture frames full of photo's of him and his friends.

''Great, now we'll have to unpack all of this.'' he moaned and sat on the edge of his bed.

''Really?'' she asked sarcastically. ''Come on lazy, it wont take long. Half your stuff's still at mine anyways.''

He stood up, using all his effort to do so. ''I guess you're right.'' he said and picked up one of his bags. He unzipped it and pulled out some clothing.

Half an hour later they finally finished unpacking, Haley even made his bed. She was right, it didn't take long. She was also right about Nathan's stuff, half of his wardrobe is empty, his other half is at her house in _his_ draw.

''That didn't take long.'' Nathan commented, lying on the bed. He patted next to him, indicating for Haley to sit there.

She climbed onto the bed next to him, ''I told you.''

''Well you're always right arn't you.'' he quipped sweetly, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer to him.

''I've missed this.'' she mumbled, already getting tired.

''Hales,'' he whined. ''You can't be getting tired, what happened to staying up all night?'' he asked while reaching for the ice cream and spoons that were on his bed side table. He opened the carton and handed her a spoon, ''Have some.''

She scrunched up her face, ''It's half melted.''

He shrugged, ''So?'' he said. Getting the spoon and scooping up some ice cream, he grinned at her a shoved it into his mouth. ''Yum, cookie dough.'' he said cheekily, with his mouth still full of ice cream.

She leaned away from him and smacked his shoulder, ''You're disgusting.''

''But you love me.'' he responded after he swallowed the ice cream.

''Unfortunately.'' she mumbled with a smile and stuck her spoon in the cartoon, she scooped some up and ate it.

''That's my girl.''

* * *

''I spy with my little eye, something beginning with... 'W'.'' Haley said as she looked around the room. It's three in the morning now, after they ate some ice cream, they made out a little, since then they've just been playing games. After playing rock, paper, scissors for a while, they're now playing 'I spy'. They're sat Indian style on the bed facing eachother, the sugar's kicked in and they're not tired anymore.

''Wardrobe.'' he guess while rolling his eyes. He had watched Haley as she looked around the room, she looked at the wardrobe a little longer than the other things, so it was obvious.

''Nathan, we've been playing this for half an hour, we're out of things to spy.'' she moaned.

He nodded, ''Okay, just one more?''

''Okay.''

''I spy with my little eye, something beginning with 'B'.'' he said with a smirk.

''Bed?''

''Nope.''

''Bin?'' she asked, looking at the small bin in the corner of his room.

''Guess again.''

''Board games?''

''Board games, Hales. Seriously?'' he asked amused, why would he have board games?

''I give up.'' she declared. ''And wipe that stupid smirk off your face, what was the answer?''

He grinned at her, ''Beautiful.'' he said, staring right at her.

She blushed and looked away, ''Stop it.'' she said sternly. She hates it when he compliments her, it makes her so embarrassed. She was never good at taking compliments, she doesn't think that will change, not even in 5 years. **(hehe)**

''No.'' he said, turning her face towards his. ''You're beautiful. You're gorgeous. You're stunning. You're so sexy.''

The colour of her cheeks continued to get darker, but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was feel his lips on hers. Whenever he talks to her like that it drives her crazy.

She grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him, he kissed her back eagerly. He wasn't expecting her to react this way, he was only telling the truth. He just wanted to let her now just how amazing she is. Because he hates how she doesn't know it all the time.

''Beautiful.'' he mumbled against her lips.

* * *

''Hales... please can we not watch _The Notebook_?'' Nathan asked as she came back into the room, the DVD case in hand. Since it was five in the morning, they decided to watch a movie, then by the time it was over they could go to sleep. So Haley went into the living room, and for some reason Cooper had The Notebook on the DVD shelf. So _of course_ that's the film they're going to watch.

''_You're_ the one that wanted to stay up all night. _You're_ the one that suggested that we watch a movie. So _You're_ the one who's going to watch the movie with me.'' she said cheekily and skipped towards the TV.

He groaned. ''Fine. Let's watch the stupid movie.''

She gasped and turned away from the TV to face him. ''Nathan Scott. You did _not_ just call The Notebook stupid!'' she said in horror.

He smirked at her. ''I believe I did, Miss James.''

She ran towards him and pounced on him. She playfully hit him and giggled when he tickled her in responce. She was laughing so hard she couldn't even get her revenge on him for bashing one of her favourite movies. She couldn't even tell him to stop, she just couldn't stop giggling.

They were interrupted when the bedroom door swung open and Cooper walked in. A _shirtless_ Cooper. ''These walls are thin you know. Why are you two still up? Do you know what time it is? It's 5:30 in the morning!'' he shouted.

Nathan flinched at Cooper's tone. Haley was just trying to get over the fact that she's seeing her boyfriend's hot uncle is standing at the doorway without a shirt on. He definetely lived up to her nickname. Hot Uncle Cooper. She can't wait to tell Brooke about this...

''Sorry Coop. We were just about to watch a movie, we'll be quiet. I promise.'' Nathan said, trying to stop his laugh escaping. Cooper has never been like this, he's never really seen Cooper angry over something like this. It's actually quite amusing.

After being snapped out of her daze by Nathan, Haley also apologised. ''Sorry Cooper.''

Cooper smiled at her politeness, even though she did just wake him up. ''It's okay. Just keep it down.''

They both nodded and sighed in relief when Cooper walked back out of the room. Haley turned to Nathan and smacked his shoulder, ''You got us in trouble!'' she whisper yelled.

Nathan chuckled, ''You don't have to whisper, he can't hear us. Don't you know how loud you were laughing? And it's Cooper, it doesn't matter. He's cool. He'll be fine tomorrow when he gets a new 'girlfriend'. We'll probably be at your house anyway.'' he said, highly amused by this whole embarrassing/slightly awkward situation.

She rolled her eyes, ''Fine, I over reacted. Sorry for whisper yelling at you.''

''It's okay.'' he smiled and gave her a quick peck.

''I'm going to get changed, can I borrow some clothes?'' she asked, already walking to the set of draws. He always says yes, and he can't exactly say no when she's got no clothes to sleep in.

''Sure.''

She grabbed one of his grey t-shirts, an old pair of basketball shorts and walked into the bathroom. A few minutes later, after she washed her face and got changed. She also tied her hair into a messy bun, that sat on the top of her head. She walked out of the bathroom and saw Nathan lay on the bed, throwing a basketball in the air and catching it effortlessly.

Nathan set the basketball down when he heard Haley close the bathroom door. He smiled when he saw her. She looked so cute in his clothes. She always had to roll the shorts up so they wouldn't fall down, they looked like a small pair of shorts rather than basketball ones. The top was twice her size and looked more like a sweater over her small body. He doesn't think he's ever saw anyone look so adorable. He also thinks she looks sexy as hell, as always. There's just a thing about her wearing his clothes, he just really wants to hold her, he _needs_ to.

She walked over to him and giggled quietly when he pulled her down to sit on his lap. ''Hi.'' she whispered.

''Hi.'' he whispered back.

She leaned her forehead against his and grinned at him. ''I can't believe you're home.''

''Me niether, this all feels like a dream.''

''I don't want to wake up yet. Today has been so perfect. Except for this morning, of course.'' she said. It felt like a week ago when they had the argument about her telling Skills about the almost rape, when it was only this morning.

''I know. It's weird that I don't feel tired. So much has happened today.''

She giggled, ''You sat in a car for hours. It's not exactly a ten hour workout.'' she said while rolling her eyes playfully.

He shrugged, ''Do you want to watch this movie or not?'' he asked, faking impatience.

She grinned, ''You mean, you'll watch The Notebook with me?'' she asked excitedly.

''I guess.''

She squeled and ran to the TV and set the DVD up. She turned the light off so the only light was coming from the TV. Nathan was already lay in bed, struggling to keep his eyes open now. It _is _almost six in the morning. She climbed in next to him and leaned against his chest.

He kissed her forehead. ''I love you baby.''

''I love you too.''

Before they got to the part when Noah meets Allie, they had both already fell asleep. Having the best night sleep they've had in weeks. Because everything's back to normal, well, as normal as can be.

Cooper's here. Bevin's pregnant. Nathan's home.

Haley wouldn't want to change a thing.

* * *

**Please Review! I know it was slightly shorter than usual but I ran out of stuff for them to do. Eeew, I'm still in high school, I'm not going to write about _that_.**

**There's only two chapters left. So please let me know what you think. I would love some nice reviews before I click on the complete button:)**

**Also I made a new summary for my new story, I also changed the name. I'd really like some feedback, please?**

**All My Heart: Brooke Davis is one of the most popular girls at Tree Hill High. She and her best friends practically own the school. What happens when the new guy arrives? The new guy who she remembers from one summer night. How will her friends react? It doesn't help your reputation when you have feelings for the mathlete of the school.**

**Main Pairings - Brulian, Naley, Leyton. Minor- Jeyton, Haley/Chris.**

**There will be lots and lots of Naley too. But Brulian is the main couple. I may post before I finish this one if I have time. Please let me know what you think. Pretty please!**

**I'll update again Monday Night, probably about six. That's in my time in England, I'm not sure what time that will be in any other countries.**


	41. Magical

**Hellooooooooo:).**

**I've noticed a drop in reviews. Thanks to all the reviewer though, you're awesome. Please review. It honestly gives me the inspiration to write more. And I really want the story to have lots of reviews before I hit the complete button.**

Chapter 41

The bedroom door swung open and an angry Brooke Davis stormed in. With an annoyed Lucas Scott trailing behind her. When Brooke saw the sight of her best friend and boyfriend lay asleep with his arm wrapped around her waist and their foreheads almost touching, all anger was forgotten. She thought it was strange that Haley was still asleep at one in the afternoon, but she didn't dwell on it. She was just happy that Haley and Nathan had made up.

She quickly pulled out her mobile and snapped a picture of the couple, she loves taking Naley pictures. _Maybe I should make an Naley photo album._ she wondered.

Lucas didn't want to look at his brother and best friend smiling at eachother in their sleep, (which is weird) he just wants them to wake up. ''Fire!'' he screamed.

Haley and Nathan both shot up and looked urgently around the room. They stared in shock at Brooke and Lucas who were now bending over in laughter.

''Luke, what the hell?'' Haley shouted.

''You were supposed to meet us to go shopping.'' Brooke answered for him.

''Shit. I'm so sorry, I forgot.''

Nathan laughed, ''Lucas, shopping?''

Lucas glared at his brother, ''Shut up.''

Haley kicked Nathan under the duvet. She knows Lucas is only coming so he can spend some more time with Brooke after their fight. She doesn't want Nathan to make it awkward, which he's doing.

''Ow.'' he moaned, rubbing his leg.

Lucas and Brooke both know what Haley did, so they didn't ask him why he moaned.

''Wait, how did you find this place?'' Haley asked. She didn't have the address for the apartment, Nathan just drove them there. So how did Brooke and Lucas find it?

''Well, when you didn't show up at the cafe we went to your house. Clay said that you were at Nathan's new place. Keith has Cooper's number so he called him for us and asked where it was. And here we are.'' Brooke answered. ''I can't believe you were still asleep at one in the afternoon, that's so un-Haley like.''

''I know. We didn't sleep until around six this morning, so what is that? Like, seven hours?''

She smirked, ''What were you doing until early sunrise Tutor Girl?'' she asked suggestively.

Haley blushed at Brooke's suggestion. ''We were just... talking.''

''And we made out _alot_.'' Nathan added with a smirk.

Lucas' face scrunched up in disgust, he did not want to get _that _image in his head.

''Details later, Tutor Girl.'' Brooke said with a grin, which just made her best friend blush even more. Even Nathan's smirk got... smirkier.

''So, shopping. The sooner we go, the sooner we can come back.'' Lucas said.

''You three have fun.'' Nathan laughed, he knows how much Lucas and Haley hate shopping with Brooke. He's never been shopping with her before, and hopefully, he'll never have to.

''No. We're _all_ going to have fun. You're coming with us.'' Haley stated.

Nathan shook his head, ''No, I'm not.''

Haley pouted, ''Please baby.'' she said. She knows Nathan can't resist that pout, but judging by the determind look on his face, she can tell that it's going to be difficult.

''Nope.'' he said, popping on the 'p'.

''Why? What else are you going to do today?'' she challenged.

''I'll go to the rivercourt and work on my game, hopefully Whitey can let me join back on the team.''

''You'll be lonely on your own.'' Lucas added. He wants Nathan to come shopping, he doesn't want to be the only guy there.

''What? Why?'' he asked.

Brooke answered for him. ''Mouth is in Charlotte with Millie, Skills and Bevin are telling his parents about the baby, Junk is having lunch with Anna's parents, Fergie is at Lauren's football game. After Peyton's little 'announcement of love'-which I missed-, I think her and Jake are going to be a little busy today, her dad _is_ out of town. It'll just be you on your lonesome.''

Nathan sighed, ''I guess I'm going shopping.''

Haley and Brooke both squeled. ''Thank you.'' Haley said, kissing him on the cheek.

They all turned there heads when somebody knocked on the door and Cooper walked in. Shirtless. Again. Wow.

''Hey, I'm making some scrambled eggs, you guys want some?'' he asked.

Haley and Brooke smiled at eachother. Haley had told Brooke after the hotness, that is Cooper Lee. Brooke couldn't wait to meet him, on the phone this morning Cooper had told them where the spare key was, so they used because he couldn't be bothered getting out of bed.

''Have we got any cereal?'' Nathan asked.

Cooper shook his hed. ''Nah, I'm going to the store this afternoon. We've got eggs, butter and orange juice.''

''Okay, I'll have some eggs, thanks Coop.''

''You want some Haley?'' he asked.

''Sure, thanks Cooper.''

''How 'bout you?'' he asked Lucas and Brooke.

''We already ate, thanks though.'' Lucas answered politely.

''You're welcome, I'll call you when it's ready.'' he said and walked out the door.

Brooke and Haley grinned at eachother, Haley gave Brooke a _I told you so_ look. ''Nathan, has Cooper got any kids?'' Brooke asked him.

''No, why?'' he asked curiously.

Haley laughed, she knew that Brooke wanted Cooper to be her new 'Hot Dad Fantasy'. It was Larry Sawyer, Peyton's dad. But Cooper is way _way_ hotter.

''No reason.'' Brooke lied.

Nathan just nodded, ''I'm going to get a shower.'' he stated. He kissed Haley on the cheek and jumped out of bed. He grabbed some boxers out of the draw and walked into the bathroom.

''Don't use all the hot water!'' Haley shouted.

''You two are just like an old married couple.'' Lucas chuckled, Brooke giggled to in agreement.

* * *

Ten minutes later the teenages sat around the breakfast bar, with Cooper leaning against the counter holding his plate while eating his eggs.

''So, what are you kids up to today?'' Cooper asked them.

''Shopping.'' Brooke said, enthusiastically.

Cooper smirked. ''Sounds like fun.''

Nathan grumbled. ''Yeah, shopping with Brooke Davis is _fun_.'' he said sarcastically.

Haley elbowed him in the ribs, her way of telling him to shut the hell up. Just last night she saw her best friend cry outside of TRIC, something she hasn't seen in a long time. Even though Brooke and Lucas have made up, his words still hurt her. She doesn't want Nathan being rude when she still may be a little upset.

Nathan looked at his girlfriend in confusion. She never usually hurts him when he's rude to Brooke. _I must be missing something._ He guessed.

''I'm going to get a shower and then we can go.'' she repeated Nathan's action earlier by kissing his cheek and jumping of the stool. She hapilly skipped into Nathan's bedroom. Luckily when Brooke found out they were at Cooper's, she brought some spare clothes over just in case. So it saves a trip back to Haley's house.

''Hurry Tutor Girl! Gorgeous clothes await!'' Brooke shouted, causing Cooper to flinch, he isn't used to Brooke's loud voice.

They glanced at Cooper when his phone rang. ''Hello?'' He answered. ''Oh, wow. Okay, um.. thanks. Thanks alot man.'' he then hung up the phone.

''What was that about?'' Nathan asked his uncle, his mouth full of food.

''It was my friend,Ben. I um, asked him to keep an eye on Dan. To see if he was up to anything after we left, he just boarded a flight to Mexico. I don't think he's coming back soon.''

* * *

An hour later they were sat around a table at the food court. As soon as they arrived Nathan and Lucas moaned about being hungry, soon Haley got what they were doing and joined in. Trying to delay the shopping for atleast a little while.

''I want to get some more things for Lily, and I want to get you a outfit for the end of year party at Rachel's, Hales. I go mine last week.'' The boys sighed in relief at that. ''I also want to get Skills and Bevin a present for the baby.''

Nathan sighed. ''Brooke. 1. Lily probably has everything in the mall. 2. Why do we have to be here for _Haley's_ outfit? 3. Bevin found out she was pregnant _yesterday,_ she has ages to get things for the baby. Why don't we just go to the rivercourt?'' he suggested.

''Actually,'' Haley interjected. ''I need to get something. So _you_ two can go to the rivercourt. And we'll meet you later.''

''Why can't we come?'' Lucas asked, he wanted to spend more time with Brooke.

''Girl stuff.''

The boys both nodded their heads, not wanting to know more about _that_. It could be anything. Girl's _are_ very complicated people.

Haley leaned over the table and gave Nathan a quick kiss on the cheek. She grabbed Brooke's hand and dragged her out of the food court.

Brooke looked at Haley bewildered, ''_Girl stuff?_''

''Follow me.''

* * *

_Some time later. The night of Rachel's end of year party._

Haley and Brooke are in the Davis house, getting ready in Brooke's room. Their boyfriends are downstairs, they finished getting ready an hour ago. So now they're waiting for the girls, who only have to do their makeup now, then they'll be ready.

''Are you going to show him tonight, Hales?'' Brooke asked as she applied some more mascara.

''Yeah. I just don't wanna freak him out.''

''Are you sure you're ready for _that_ though? I thought you wanted to wait until you were married?'' she asked.

Haley shook her head. ''I'm in love with him. I don't wanna wait any more.''

''About that. Um.. me and Lucas did it for the first time last week.''

Haley gasped. ''Oh my god. Why didn't you tell me?''

''I don't know. I didn't want you to feel pressured.'' Brooke answered lamely.

''That is the stupidest excuse ever.'' she laughed. ''So how did it happen? Was it planned?''

''No, we were just in his bedroom. Then we just.. made love.'' she said with a dreamy smile on her face.

''What was it like?'' Haley asked eagerly.

''Magical.'' she said. Still in her daze with the dreamy smile. ''Anyway, enough about me. Let me see it again.''

Haley stood up and turned around. She lifted her dress up high enough so Brooke could see the little '23' marked on her back.

''It's so cute. But why do you need this to show him you're ready?'' Brooke asked, she doesn't want her best friend to regret getting it done.

''It's not to show him I'm ready to have sex with him. This isn't about that. Maybe we're not going to be together for the rest of our lives, but right now I'm in love for the first time and if I look at this tattoo 20 years from now and it reminds me of how I feel today, I think I'll be okay with that.'' she explained.

Brooke smiled. ''Aaaaw. Boy Toy is going to _love_ it.''

''I hope so.''

* * *

**I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS CRUSTY (I WAS GOING TO SAY CRUMMY BUT I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST THEM. CRUSTS ARE WHAT I HATE). IT WAS PRETTY BORING, I JUST DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO FOR THIS CHAPTER. AND I DIDN'T WANT THIS TO BE THE LAST ONE.**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER _IS_ THE LAST ONE. IT WILL BE LIKE SERIES 4 FINALE. THE PARTY BIT ANYWAY. BUT THIS WILL BE WHAT IT'S LIKE FOR THE JUNIORS.**

**ALSO. I'M WORKING ON A NEW NALEY STORY. SOME AWESOME PERSON WITH THE PEN NAME 'kaya17tj' EMAILED ME THE OTHER DAY WITH 2 GREAT STORY IDEAS, SO I'M GOING TO WRITE THEM. BUT I'M GOING TO WRITE ONE AFTER THE OTHER. I'LL TELL YOU MORE ABOUT IT IN THE NEXT AUTHORS NOTE. I DON'T HAVE A SUMMARY OR A NAME YET. IT'LL PROBABLY GET POSTED NEXT WEEK OR THE WEEK AFTER, AROUND THE SAME TIME AS MY BRULIAN STORY.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	42. Juniors to Seniors

**Thanks for your reviews for Chapter 41**

**This is the last chapter:( I'm going to be so sad when I press _complete._** **Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added it to their favorites and alerts. You are all so amazing. I plan to write a sequel, but that wont be for a while because I'm writing more stories. Check them out, the summaries are on my profile. I'm probably going to post them next week, at least one of them.**

**This episode is based on Rachels party in the season4 finale. But I wrote it as they were juniors, getting their names changed on the computer to seniors.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 42

Haley and Brooke walked down the stairs after getting ready. They were greeted by Nathan and Lucas playing a very _intense_ game of NBA live.

''Dude, you suck!''

''You cheated!''

''No I didn't.''

''When I paused it to make a drink, you resumed the game and scored three more points.''

Brooke coughed impatiently, the boys turned to look at them and the arguing stopped immediatly. It _is_ hard to start talking again when you can't seem to close your mouth.

''Wow, Brooke. You look great.'' Lucas complimented after he found some composure. He stood up and kissed her cheek.

''Thanks Broody. So do you.'' she smiled, showing her dimples.

Nathan stood up too and walked around to the staircase where they're stood. ''You look amazing baby.'' he said as he wrapped his arms around Haley and kissed the top of her head. He sighed in relief when she didn't pull away. The day after the day he came back for good, he noticed when he wrapped his arms around her she would pull away or wince like he was hurting her. He'd asked her if she was okay, and she'd say she was fine. But he knows better, so he asked again, but the answer was still the same. Over time she got more relaxed, and he's happy about that.

''You too.'' she said, hugging him back. She still felt a little uncomfortable when he wrapped his arms around her waist, she always thought he'd end up seeing it. The first few days after she had it done it was sore, so she tried to keep his different. But it was difficult, it _is_ Nathan. Now she's used to hugging him and knowing he wont see it.

''Come on party people, lets go.'' Brooke shouted from the doorway, where her and Lucas were stood waiting impatiently.

* * *

Ten minutes later they arrived at Rachel Gatina's house. They parked their car in her huge driveway, where atlest fifty cars were already parked. When they climbed out the car Mouth ran over to them. After they greeted him, they walked towards the house.

''So what's the deal with his party anyway?'' Haley asked. She didn't really know all the details, she just knew it was a big deal to juniors and seniors, and it was a party.

''Well at midnight, the Tree Hill High computers change over and the juniors become seniors.'' Mouth explained.

''Goody. I can't wait to be a senior.'' Brooke squeled, clapping her hands together.

''What happens to the seniors?'' Haley asked, a hint of sadness in her voice.

''They're gone.'' Nathan answered simply, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Haley sighed, ''That's so sad.''

They approached a podium outside the door, it looked like they were waiting to enter a restaurant.

''Names please?'' the guy asked.

''Nathan Scott, plus one.''

Haley looked at him in shock _plus one?_

Brooke's face matched Haley's, when to her horror, Lucas said the same.

After Mouth said his name, and they were allowed in. They walked through the door. Mouth noticed the tension, so he quickly ran over to Junk. Leaving to guilty Scott brothers, and their to _very_ pissed off girlfriends.

''Plus one?'' Haley demanded an explanation.

''What the hell?'' Brooke exclaimed.

Lucas scratched the back on his neck in discomfort. ''Yeah, uh. Well. This _is_ Rachel Gatina's party.''

''So?''

''The same Rachel Gatina who hates you.'' Nathan pointed out.

''Who doesn't hate us.'' Lucas added, rather smugly.

''I still don't get it.'' Brooke stated.

''Did you know that people call us 'the hot Scott's'? Well, we can't _not_ get invited to Rachel's party. Apparantly we've got even more popular since I joined the team again, people think we're like people from a soap opra, which we are. So Rachel invited us. We asked if you two were invited and she said no, because you kicked her off the squad. So Luke asked if we could bring plus ones. Rachel, being the stupid slut that she is, said we could. So we brought you.'' Nathan explained. After he came back to Tree Hill High the week after, he explained everything to Whitey, who let him back on the team straight away. The team hadn't been doing so good since Nathan left, so it was a relief.

''How dare that whore not invite us!'' Brooke exclaimed.

''Brooke, she just did it to piss us off, but we're here. It doesn't matter. This party wouldn't be a party if you weren't here anyway. Lets just have a good time, celebrate our last night of junior year.'' Haley encouraged. She too, is pissed off with Rachel right now, but she just wants to be happy. She's planning on showing Nathan the tattoo tonight, she doesn't want to be mad while she's telling him about it. She's scared enough all ready.

Brooke smiled a little, ''I guess you're right Hales.''

''Of course I am, I'm tutor girl.''

* * *

In the living room of the house. Spray cans were set up on the table, for the kids to write whatever they wanted on the walls. Rachel doesn't care about getting the walls ruined, it would be a reminder of her school, it's not like her parents will see it, they're never home.

Haley and Nathan walked in and saw Skills writing _Ravens _on the wall. Nathan walked to the table and picked up one of the spray cans and walked towards the wall next to Skills.

''What are you going to write?'' Haley asked, skipping next to him.

He grinned at her, ''You'll see.''

Two minutes later, Haley smiled at the big _Nathan Loves Haley_ that he wrote on the wall.

''I love you too. It's nice after what's happened with Dan.'' she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. ''It's everything after what's happened with Dan.''

She smiled and stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. ''Can we go somewhere private, I want to tell you something.''

He looked at her in confusion, but still agreed.

* * *

''What is it baby?'' he asked, locking the door to one of the bedrooms so they don't get interrupted.

She paced back and forth in the room. ''Okay... I don't want you to get freaked out. But I did something, I got something. And I'm sorry if it scares you, but I felt like I needed it. I got it because I love you.'' she rambled, fiddling with her hands and biting her bottom lip at every pause.

''Hales, what is it? What did you get?'' he asked, getting worried now.

''This.'' she turned around and lifted up her dress and shown him the _23_ on her lower back.

''Is that... real?'' he asked, after staring at it for a minute.

She dropped her dress and turned to face him, ''Yeah, do you.. like it? Does it freak you out?''

''No, no, no.'' he said quickly. He actually really loves it, he really can't believe that she got it. He feels honoured that she would get something that permernant on her body. ''It's sexy.'' he said with a grin.

''Really?'' she asked tentatively.

He nodded. ''I love it Hales. I just... don't know what to say. When did you get it?''

''The day after you came home for good, when me and Brooke stayed at the mall.''

_So that's why she was so.. un-Haley._ ''Why didn't you tell me?'' he asked, walking a little more closer to her.

She walked closer to. ''I didn't know how you'd react.'' she admitted lamely.

He chuckled. ''What did you think I was going to do? Drag you to the hospital and get it removed?''

''No, I thought you might be mad that something so permernant, but I've still not had sex with you.'' she said quietly.

Nathan looked at her in surprise. When he first saw it, he didn't actually think of that at all. He was just filled with shock, love and lust... alot of lust. He never thought negatively of it, not for a second.

''Haley, I never thought that. I promise.''

She smiled. ''Good, because I'm ready.''

''Ready?'' he asked.

''I'm ready to have sex with you.'' she stated, her cheeks turning redder by the second.

''Are you sure? You said you wanted to wait until we got married?'' he asked. He really can't believe that she wants to do this, but he's still unbelievably happy. He just doesn't want her to regret it.

''I don't think I've ever been so sure about anything. I love you. I want to be with you. Tonight.''

His eyebrows shot up, _I don't think I can handle anymore surprises._ ''Tonight?''

She nodded, but then looked down. ''Unless you don't want to.'' she said, her voice shaking a little.

He lifted her chin with his finger, forcing her to look at him. ''Hey, of course I want to. I just don't want you to regret it.''

Haley looked up and smiled. ''Really?''

''Yeah, you goof.''

''So.. tonight?''

''Tonight.'' he confirmed.

She couldn't take it anymore, she jumped in her arms and kissed him. He hapilly kissed her back, he's wanted to do that since he saw the tattoo. He's pretty sure this night is the best one of his life, and it's about to get better.

They continued to kiss as they heard voices outside of the window from everyone stood outside in the garden.

''5..''

''4..''

''3..''

''2..''

''1..''

''We're seniors!'' they all cheered.

_**The END.**_

* * *

**So there it is, the end. Until the sequel, obviously. Hope you liked it. It was sooo awkward writing that end part, haha. Sorry for the shortness, I just ran out of ideas.**

**I wanted to thank everyone, so please read this.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers. Every review made me smile. They encourage me to write every new chapter. So thanks too..**

**CLeighMcKenzie, dianehermans, cuteyfruity, jeyton4ever, AshleyM15, 23bNrAuLcEaYs, BeBeSantos, Quinn James, PettyBabe, Sophiaaaaa, crazy4jacksonrathbone, Smile Please10, OTHfan1, Scott, littlemissunflower, Haley Elizabeth James, tnaps4, naley1223, MeliNaleyfan, wolfgiiiirl1234, Danni1989, AllwaSsAnDForEveRr23, cinnagy, othfan1919, rocklesson86, kaefoster, GottaluvNaley, windycloudcakes, pam211 and naley12. Thank you all so much!**

**Also thanks to all of you who've added this to your favorites...**

**mgourdyy, truelover, BLADESOFS2, kad127, ekc.1028, liverpoolss, Smile Please10, Scott, littlemissunflower, bmxmama2, jena23, wolfgiiiirl1234, pinkdiva16, ColorThePage, truelovealways231, Quinn James, Danni1989, luvnit, AllwaSsAnDForEveRr23, rockstarteddybear, sarra4, Bluecutie, cinnagy, othfan1919, cullen addict 2009, rocklesson86, ecampbell3, CoachMom, naleyalwaysn4ever, Codz, naley12 and** **truelover. Thanks!**

**Thank you to all of you who have added this to your story alerts...**

**CLeighMcKenzie, jameslover84, dee1treehill10, TreeHillGirll, Ladyschumi, cuteyfruity, MeliNaleyfan, jeyton4ever, truelover, GottaluvNaley, lousy, Ravens23Nate, ariellangy, crazy4jacksonrathbone, 23bNrAuLcEaYs, chicaespanola, naley95, naley1223, BeBeSantos, jsjazz13, dreamer0417, xZee23x, ivy473, T-onetreehilllover, Someday017, Haley Elizabeth James, kelley becker, rawrimadynosawr, jena23, solo73, hey23callme, 23OTHFan, grumpie2003, Danni1989, btch2marielxoxo, rockstarteddybear, OneTH23, cullen addict 2009, othfan1919, wolfgiiiirl1234, kutekim10, pinkpeoniesluv, ObsessivePrincess, StephanieAlice, naley12, othgirlie and Purpledaizi626. Wow, thank you:)**

**Thanks you who added me to your favorite authors, you don't understand how happy that makes me...**

**liverpoolss, littlemissunflower, cullen addict 2009, wolfgiiiirl1234, naley12 and Ace5492. Thank you so much!**

**And thanks to everyone who added me to their author alerts...**

**jeyton4ever, naleyjam23 , othfan1919 , wolfgiiiirl1234, naley12, Ace5492 and cullen addict 2009. Thanks:D**

**Thank you to all the amazing readers. I love you all! Go on my profile to find out about my other stories that are coming out soon:). +Please review, it's the last chapter, I'd really like some nice reviews for the end.**


End file.
